Behind Enemy Lines
by Taraiha
Summary: What was the real story behind Jasper's almost-attack on Bella at the birthday party? And what does it have to do with a mysterious history project?  Bella & Jasper eventually, with plenty of Darkward thrown in for good measure. M for language.
1. A Fledgling Alliance

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, SM does. I'm open to all arrangements that involve me borrowing Jasper for a while though.**

**Chapter 1 – A Fledgling Alliance**

**JPOV**

She was usually so... normal. Her emotions ran the gamut every few minutes but they were strong, simple and predictable. Contentment. Love. Determination. Doubt. The occasional spike of lust. Happiness. Comfort. Curiosity. Bella's human limitations made it easy for me to be near her because unlike the vampires I was surrounded with daily, she was capable of only one emotion at a time. Focusing on her emotions gave me a break from the onslaught I felt from the family every day and left me feeling refreshed. It was one of the main reasons I was often found loitering in the background when she visited. I could stand in a corner and quietly absorb one emotion at a time, whilst maintaining a safe enough distance for Edward to feel comfortable.

Today however, was not refreshing or predictable. She was barely through the door when her emotions started racing. Her face betrayed nothing as she continued to speak to Edward and the rest of the family but the myriad of feelings she was putting forth caught my attention immediately. Hurt. Boredom. Fear. Excitement. Despair. Boredom again. Nausea. Apprehension. Sincerity. Hope. This was not the Bella cocktail I was used to and she was speeding through them at a rate that was starting to make me feel a little dizzy.

Apparently getting my attention was the whole point because she smiled at me and dug around in her bag for a moment before walking towards me and handing me a book on the Civil War.

"Thanks for loaning me this book Jasper. You were right, it was a really interesting read." She continued to smile, pushing more sincerity at me.

"You're welcome Bella. By all means, borrow any others from my study that interest you." I returned her smile, tucking the book under my arm.

She hesitated momentarily then continued. "Oh, feel free to recommend something else. I've seen how many books you have. I wouldn't know where to start. Besides, I'm sure you'd rather I read something with as few historical inaccuracies as possible."

Edward threw her an sharp look but she had already turned her attention towards Emmett, flopping down onto the floor beside him as she swiped the spare controller and proceeded to lose the first round squarely to her second favourite Cullen. Edward momentarily cocked his head in my direction, no doubt listening in to my thoughts, but I was already feigning boredom by then, translating the sonnets of Shakespeare into Mandarin. He frowned, huffed slightly, then returned his attention to Bella, leaving me to slip away to my study unhindered.

I was keen to work out why Bella had returned a book to me that wasn't mine.

**BPOV**

I tried to concentrate on the game so as not to give myself away and it paid off when I actually won the third round against Emmett. He immediately swooped me up and began spinning me around the room as I cheered for myself and Edward shook his head at us, trying to contain the crooked smile that was creeping across his face. I was glad I had managed to finally beat Emmett at something, no matter how small, but even more so I was hugely relieved that his antics diverted the attention of the others away from the exchange between Jasper and myself just a short while before.

I was fairly certain that no one would think it was anything out of the ordinary but had been cautious just in case. We were both bookworms, so I hoped my borrowing a book from the silent Hale twin would not be seen as unusual and I had known Jasper would own books about the civil war from a heated discussion that followed a recent movie night. I had insisted we watch 'Gone With the Wind' and had been made aware of Jasper's interest in the period when Emmett began making fun of him for muttering under his breath about various historical inaccuracies. I had been unsure how to give the book to him until right before I walked in the door, when it had occurred to me that sending my emotions into over drive would probably get his attention. If he hadn't played along and pretended the book was his, I would have had to play it off as being a forgetful human moment, but he had taken the hint and followed my lead.

All I had to do now was wait patiently to see whether the answer was yes or no.

**JPOV**

I was mildly disappointed that solving the riddle of Bella's strange behaviour took no time at all. As soon as I opened the book a piece of paper floated to the ground. When I unfolded it however, the simple question spiked my curiosity again and left me wondering what the human was up to that required such subterfuge.

_J_

_I really need some help with a history project set around the time of the First World War. Could you help me with some research?_

_B_

Between my military training and my general observations of Bella I was absolutely sure there was more to the simple question than met the eye. The early 1900s was Edward's era, not mine and I failed to see why she couldn't simply ask this question aloud rather than sneak it to me in such a manner. Even Edward wasn't so over protective as to refuse to let her borrow a book from me. If she had aimed to intrigue me, she had certainly found her target. I would play this game and see where it lead.

I scribbled a reply on the back of the paper and quickly found a general book that fit the purpose. I figured I could play a generic book off as being 'useful regardless of the project'. Tucking the note into the flap at the front of the book I wandered back downstairs.

The majority of the family was gathered in the kitchen watching the human eat, a pastime in which I could not see the fascination. Edward was playing the piano at the far end of the room as he often did while Bella was eating. As I approached the breakfast bar Bella spotted the book in my hand and immediately I felt a rush of hope from her.

"Did you find a book that will help with my history project Jasper?" She had provided me the way in I needed.

"Try this one" I said, handing it to her. "I'm not sure how much use it will be, but if anything catches your interest I'm sure I will be able to find something more specific for you." I kept my voice even so as not to spark any unwarranted interest from the others, who were standing around making general conversation.

"Great, thanks." Bella replied in a slightly dismissive tone, but threw me a fleeting smile and was sending a surge of gratitude my way. "All the decent books were gone from the library by the time I got there." She got up and popped the book into her school bag by the stairs, then turned back to finish her meal.

Before she was half way back to the table I had already disappeared out the back door and was running into the forest.

**BPOV**

I managed to put the book and Jasper to the back of my mind for the next hour or two. Edward drove me home and I told him I had a lot of work to do and I needed a good night's sleep because of a test in the morning, so could he please not come by tonight? He agreed of course, though he looked a little sulky and I ran upstairs to my room, locking the window just in case.

I pulled the book out of my bag and opened it. A sliver of my yellow notepaper peeked out from behind the cover and I tugged at it. My heart raced a little as I forcibly reminded myself that I was simply asking for help with a history project. Nothing more. I took a deep breath and unfolded the paper to reveal a neat, but inelegant script.

_B_

_I'd be happy to help with your history project. Was there any particular topic of research you had in mind?_

_J_

At the bottom was a phone number. I pulled my mobile from my pocket and dialled the number. It went straight to voice mail and a deep baritone with a slight Southern inflection confirmed that the number was indeed Jasper's mobile. I hung up and sent a text.

_* I have a couple of topics in mind. But first, what do you know re the butterfly effect? B *_

I hoped he would figure out what I meant. I changed into my pyjamas, intending to put a dent in my homework before bed, and waited for a reply. If his phone was off he was probably hunting and I might not hear back until the morning.

**JPOV**

As soon as I turned my phone back on after my hunt it registered a missed call and a text, both from the same number. Scanning the text I saw it was from Bella. I saved the number and frowned. The Butterfly Effect? What could that possibly have to do with the First World War era? It didn't. It had to be a code. My mind went into 'chess mode' as I ran possible ideas.

_Butterfly Effect... Chaos Theory... sensitive dependency on initial conditions... the slightest change to the past or present could change the future irrevocably... actions versus outcomes..._

'Clever girl' I thought, realising what she was asking and quickly typing in a somewhat cryptic reply, just in case Edward saw the text. I hoped she was as clever as I now believed she was and would figure out what I meant.

**BPOV**

Slamming my hand down on top of my alarm clock I yawned, stretched and sat up. My phone was flashing that I had a message and I knew who it would be from. I rarely received texts from anyone.

_* I generally find that if all eyes are on the typhoon, no one is looking for the butterfly. J *_

I smiled to myself. There _was_ a way around Alice's visions and Jasper knew how to do it. Now I just had to make sure I didn't decide to use (or not use) that little nugget of information just yet.

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has offered to beta for me. I'm blown away by such a huge response to my first fanfic. I now have two betas and will be getting chapter 2 sent out to them asap.**


	2. Bring in the Reinforcements

**Disclaimer****: I don't own it, SM does. I'm open to all arrangements that involve me borrowing Jasper for a while though.**

_The story so far: Jasper has agreed to help Bella with a 'history project' set around the time of the First World War. He suspects there's something more to it though, as she appears to be keeping it a secret from Edward._

**Chapter 2 – Bring in the Reinforcements**

**BPOV**

The next couple of weeks passed slowly. I worked my shifts at Newton's store, cooked for Charlie the days he was home for dinner and the rest of my time was spent at the Cullen's place. It was fairly quiet there most days. Carlisle, of course, was working at the hospital and Emmett had taken a short term administrative post there under the pretence of earning some extra cash before going to college. Alice and Rosalie spent an inordinate amount of time on shopping excursions in and around the area, taking almost daily trips to Seattle while Esme spent most of her time tending the gardens around the mansion. I noticed that Jasper spent a lot of time with her, book in hand and shifting his position around as she worked, so that he was just a few feet away from her most of the time. Neither spoke, but there was a contented air about them as they waited for their respective partners to return home each day.

Edward and I spent most of our time together. While I tried to stave off the boredom of the summer holidays, Edward did his best to ensure that nothing so much as a floral bouquet looked at me dangerously. I had several summer projects to work on, as well as some pre-reading for the following school year and used the time wisely to put some space between my own sanity and Edward's increasingly paranoid behaviour. I had tried hard not to let myself fret about what I had discovered until I had all the facts, but his constant presence was making me more and more uneasy.

I still hadn't availed myself of Jasper's offer to help with my 'history project', other than to innocently borrow a couple of books from his library, mindful to leave a note with the exact titles I had taken and the occasional request for clarification on something I had read. I didn't want to give Edward any reason to misunderstand my new-found friendship with Jasper and believed that a little innocent covering of my tracks couldn't go amiss before I took him up on his agreement to help me.

Beyond this, I was wary of Alice. Ultimately, I knew now that as long as the big picture didn't change, nothing I did would trigger a major shift in her visions. I was still, for now at least, with Edward. I was still determined to become a vampire. The exact details of my change had always eluded Alice and at one point or another she had had visions of almost every Cullen changing me or killing me. I also still wanted to join them once I was no longer human. I still loved Edward but I was becoming acutely aware that, at eighteen, I had little experience of a healthy, loving relationship. I still didn't feel entirely comfortable amidst his too perfect family. My plentiful helping of self-doubt in this regard ensured that Alice had always seen a certain lack of solidity in my future with her brother, so any sudden wavering didn't really shake the boat too much. Nonetheless, I paid more attention to what I was doing or thinking than I normally would and was careful not to make any decisions that might affect what she saw.

My hope was that I could use Jasper's ability to evade Alice's visions to help me in the long run. The silent, blond vampire had learned a few tricks after half a century running alongside Alice. I had found out from Emmett that he was the only one who could successfully buy Alice a surprise present, so I had faith in his abilities.

Before I could persuade him to let me make the most of his talents in psychic stealth, I would have to tell him what I had found and give him time to look into it. In order to do this, I would need to get rid of Edward for at least a few hours and that was proving even more difficult than I had anticipated.

Hovering simply didn't cover it. Every time I turned around he was there, within arm's reach. The teenage romantic in me loved that he was always so close, always just an outstretched hand away from my touch. My growing inner sceptic felt it was a little creepy and may have caught him sniffing my hair when he thought I was otherwise engaged.

_He did. You know he did. There was definite sniffage. _

**I **_**think**_** he **_**may**_** have. Innocent until proven guilty.**

_How are you enjoying that boat trip down the River of Denial?_

**Shut up.**

_If it's icky and you know it clap your hands..._

**Shut up!**

_Glad to see your new high school is expanding your vocabulary._

Of course, he _was_ a vampire, who by definition was ruled by more primal instincts than your average male, but still, his attentions were beginning to give me an uneasy feeling that I found difficult to shake off. My empathic friend picked up on this on several occasions and, without raising his head from his latest volume, sent me a dose of the reassurance I desperately needed. I felt sure that Jasper was going to be my greatest ally in what was to come and was somewhat relieved that he was already there for me before I had even told him the full story.

All my attempts to get Edward out of the house and leave me alone long enough to talk to his brother were somehow thwarted by his ability to dodge responsibility. If I suggested he fetch me something from home, he drove me there to get it myself. If I requested something that required a trip to the shops, he simply phoned whichever Cullen was currently out and about to pick it up on their way back. If I suggested he went hunting, he pointed out that he had six to eight hours to do that each night while I slept. No matter what I did I just couldn't shake him off and my irritation was growing with every passing day.

_Perhaps evasion is his second power._

**That one I'll concede.**

_Why thank you Ma'am. _

**Don't push your luck. I don't need to irritate myself as well.**

_You hear that? That's the sound of me saying nothing._

**Good.**

By Friday, I had moved from mildly irritated to downright annoyed. It became apparent that the family would be going hunting without Edward, who seemed to feel it necessary he stay behind to 'keep an eye' on me. It was getting ridiculous and I grew determined to find a way to get him out from under my feet.

During the afternoon, he and Jasper went to run an errand for Esme and it occurred to me that perhaps enlisting his mother might be the way to get what I needed. She was tending her roses in the conservatory on the far side of the house, so I made myself a cup of tea and wandered in.

"Hello dear, come to help?" Esme smiled so warmly at me I couldn't help but smile back.

"Gardening. Not such a good idea. Sharp implements... rose thorns... I don't see it ending well. Besides, I'm not very green fingered. I can just barely keep a cactus alive and that's only because it doesn't mind if I forget to water it."

Esme laughed lightly and continued pruning.

"I understand. Not everyone can be good at everything. You're more of a people person than a botanist."

"I notice Jasper spends a lot of time out here with you. Is he into gardening too?" I hoped she wouldn't pick up on the fact that I had noticed he was always reading.

"Oh dear, no!" She laughed again. "He just likes to keep me company while I work. He reads; I tend the plants." She paused as if in thought. "I think he finds it restful. As an empath it can be quite taxing for him and it's not as if he can sleep it off like a human would. When I'm looking after my plants I feel very peaceful and happy. Jasper just sort of gravitates towards it I suppose."

"I can understand a need for peace when you're married to Alice," I muttered with a grimace, taking a sip of my tea.

Esme smiled knowingly. "She's a little excitable isn't she? She tires me out sometimes too."

_Here's your chance..._

"Speaking of tiring you out..." I hesitated, wondering how best to approach the subject.

"Yes dear?" The warm smile was back and it encouraged me every bit as much as Jasper's waves of reassurance had. I was beginning to see that they had a lot in common. "I need a little help with something. I don't really know who else to ask."

Esme turned towards me, leaned back against the raised wall around the flower bed and removed her gardening gloves. She laid them on the stone beside her, rested her hands on her thighs and looked me straight in the eyes. It was almost ritualistic. Even with my limited Renee-based knowledge of motherhood, I could see she was about to take whatever I said seriously and give it her utmost attention.

"I'm all ears honey. What can I help you with?" The reassuring smile graced her lips again and she looked so sincere it brought a lump to my throat.

I sighed a little before answering.

"It's Edward. I feel a bit..." I frowned and bit my lip, not quite sure how to tell her that her golden boy was wrapping me in cotton wool so tight I couldn't breathe. I finally chose a word, "…smothered."

Esme said nothing and I took a breath to continue, feeling somewhat braver now that I knew I wasn't just going to be told I was being silly.

"I love him, very much. I like spending time with him. It's just that he's getting more and more paranoid lately about me getting hurt. It's like he feels he needs to protect me from everything, regardless of the real risk involved and sometimes I wonder when he's going to start buttering my bread and cutting up my meat for me." Once I began I couldn't stop and the words I had been dying to say to someone came tumbling out. "It's not that I don't appreciate what he's doing or how he's feeling it's just that I need some space. He's stressing out so much that he's stressing _me_ out and I need a break from it, but I don't know how to explain that without hurting his feelings. Nothing I say seems to make him realise that being joined at the hip to someone willing to take a bullet for me is starting to drive me a little crazy."

Esme nodded slowly. "I understand Bella. I have noticed him becoming more and more protective of you. It's his nature, he can't really help it and, as a vampire, you would understand it better and tolerate it more. I can see how it might feel a little claustrophobic to you as a human though; especially in your first relationship."

I did the same for Esme as she had done for me, giving her a small smile and sipping my tea to allow her time to think, waiting for her to continue.

_You don't feel even the slightest bit guilty do you?_

**Guilty? What do you mean?**

_You just lied to your pseudo-mother._

**No I didn't. Everything I said was the truth.**

_That's called 'lying by omission'._

**Whose side are you on?**

_Shut up._

**That's what I thought.**

Esme stood still for some time, deep in thought, then suddenly looked up and smiled. "Why don't you spend a day with Alice and Rosalie? I'm sure they'd love to take you shopping."

The look on my face must have given away the horror I felt at that idea because as soon as the words were out she put her hand to her mouth and giggled. "Never mind, that's a silly idea. Whatever was I thinking? It's a shame Emmett's not around, you could spend some time with him playing video games at least."

"Actually I tried that last weekend. Edward sat behind me the whole time and insisted we play something non-violent. There's only so much Mario Cart a girl can take." I rolled my eyes at her, further indicating how close to the end of my rope I had come.

"Hmm." She pursed her lips and frowned. "Well there's Jasper I suppose. He's a darling boy, but he doesn't have many hobbies. He likes to read and play chess, but that's about it."

"I like to read," I chimed in hopefully and perhaps a little too eagerly. "I know he has some issues being around me but Edward did too at first. Spending more time with me has helped him enormously. Maybe it would help Jasper too?"

Esme contemplated me for a moment as if weighing up options. "You know, you're right. I hadn't thought of that. I'll tell you what, when Edward and Jasper get back I'll suggest it to him and see what he thinks. If he's agreeable, perhaps you and he could go off to the library or a museum for a day. Maybe this weekend?"

_Now we're talking..._

"That's a great idea Esme; I think we'd both enjoy that. But how am I going to stop Edward from tagging along and making sure I don't get any paper cuts from those highly dangerous romance novels? Besides, don't you all have a hunting trip planned?"

Esme laughed loudly. "Oh, you just leave it to me!" She added a conspiratorial wink. "You'd be surprised just how persuasive I can be with the men in this house."

She turned back towards her flowers, putting her gloves back on and indicating that the conversation was at a close. A few seconds later I heard the approach of a car on the driveway and realised that she must have heard the boys returning. Not wishing to jump straight into Edward's shadow immediately, I decided to finish my tea while watching Esme snipping off what seemed to be perfectly healthy bits of plant with something that looked extremely sharp. I hoped she would be able to come through for me and get me some alone time with her youngest son.

**EsPOV**

I felt so sorry for Bella. Edward was merely acting the way a male vampire would around his mate, but she simply wasn't used to that level of attention and I had seen it wearing her down gradually over the last few weeks. I was glad that she had finally approached me about it as I had been keen to help but hadn't wanted to overstep my bounds. I wasn't her real mother after all and I knew that Renee hadn't really taken much responsibility for Bella throughout her life. I didn't want her to feel I was trying to take over.

If I was honest with myself, I liked the idea of her spending some time with Jasper. He was so reserved and gentle, always standing on the peripheries of the action, listening instead of talking, watching instead of joining in. In many ways they were very alike. Neither liked to receive too much attention; they both enjoyed a good book and a quiet atmosphere; recently Bella had even begun to show an interest in history, which was the only thing that could really engage Jasper's interest for any length of time.

Add to that Bella's very thoughtful comment that perhaps spending more time with her would help Jasper with his issues being around humans and I was beginning to think that encouraging them to spend time together wasn't a bad idea at all. Jasper needed regular time away from Alice and all the emotions in the house. Without it he loses control of his ability and begins randomly projecting; never a pleasant experience for the rest of us.

Bella, of course, needed to get a little space from Edward in order to re-establish her independence. While Edward was cultured and enjoyed many of the same things Bella did, he often claimed it would be better for her to have the more limited human experiences now and leave other pursuits until after she was turned, when her vampire senses would better appreciate the finer details. That seemed a silly argument to me and I had said so. I failed to see why she couldn't have both experiences now. In return, Edward had huffed at me in exasperation and ranted on at length about Bella's precious human life and how some experiences would only happen once. I must admit I tuned him out after a while, making appropriate concessional noises when he paused.

It did not escape my notice that Jasper and Bella were more suited to each other than they were their respective partners. Edward and Alice worked so well as a team that most others of our kind we met assumed Alice to be with Edward, not Jasper. Their ability to converse silently and Edward's ability to witness Alice's visions first hand made them a formidable pairing. Equally, I had noticed a few exchanges lately between Jasper and Bella where it appeared they too were having a silent conversation. I knew that humans usually experienced emotions one at a time, rather than several at once like we vampires did and I wondered if perhaps they were conversing in emotions, just as Edward and Alice conversed through 'visions and decisions', as Rosalie called it.

I sighed a little at that thought. Their pairings were so wrong on the surface, yet a little mixing and matching could make everyone's life more bearable. Still, there was no sense in musing on such things. Bella was with Edward and she loved him. Jasper and Alice were happy together and had been for many years. Far be it from me to interfere. But I would talk to Jasper as promised and make every effort to encourage his friendship with Bella, for both their sakes. I would have a word with Carlisle too and see if he could encourage Edward to back off from Bella a little and allow her some breathing room. The only person he was going to listen to was his father. Unless we all got lucky and Alice had a vision that required him to leave Bella alone for a few days. I chuckled to myself. Some chance there was of that happening.

I had almost forgotten Bella's presence when she quietly stood and walked back into the kitchen. Immediately I heard Edward muttering something to her about not liking to be away from her and asking her if she'd like to go home for the evening since Charlie wasn't working tonight. Perfect, that would give me time to talk to Jasper.

As I turned I caught Edward watching me out of the corner of his eye and realised he might have caught that last thought. Most of the time I was able to block him out but sometimes it caught me off guard. I returned my thoughts to my plans for the flower beds on the west side of the house and he soon disappeared to the garage with Bella in tow.

I waited until the Volvo had rounded the end of the drive before I went in search of Jasper. He had no doubt sensed Bella's presence in the conservatory with me, as he had not joined me as he normally would. I assumed he had retired to his study instead. I knocked softly on the door and waited for him to acknowledge me. I always felt out of place in there. It was like I was intruding on something sacred.

"Come on in, Esme," he said quietly and I heard him fold a newspaper, which he placed on his desk as I opened the door. He indicated towards the leather sofa under the window and sat down next to me as I took a place at one end.

"What can I do for you?"

"I have a favour to ask of you actually."

"Oh?" He tilted his head very slightly to the side and minutely raised an eyebrow. It was a minuscule set of gestures; so typical of the unassuming vampire who sat before me.

I sighed, trying to find the best words to use. "It's Bella. She's having a little trouble understanding why Edward is so protective of her all the time. I think she's feeling a little claustrophobic and could use a break."

Jasper's face was expressionless, though his eyebrow remained slightly raised. He said nothing but merely waited for me to become uncomfortable enough with the silence to carry on talking. It was a tactic he used regularly, especially with me and it almost made me chuckle.

"She's not much of a one for shopping like the other girls and she needs someone her own age to make friends with rather than hanging about with me all day. Emmett's hardly here so that leaves you..." I trailed off, hoping he would take the bait.

He frowned, clearing his throat unnecessarily.

"I don't quite follow."

"I wondered if you might spend some time with Bella to give her a little space from Edward. Perhaps you could go to a museum or into Seattle to the library, something you'd both enjoy. It would be useful for you to get used to being around her too."

Jasper appeared to consider this for a moment. "You're right, it would help a little if I could desensitise to her like Edward has. I doubt I'll ever be able to be around her without any problems, but if I can get a handle on the urges I feel it would definitely benefit all of us."

I smiled, happy that I was going to be able to help both of them with this one act. Jasper, however, seemed a little concerned.

"I don't think Edward will go for it though," he said quietly, almost as if he didn't mean to say it aloud. There was the faintest trace of sadness in his eyes and swear I felt my frozen heart clench for him. Edward was possessive over Bella and overprotective around all of us, but Jasper bore the brunt of his zealousness, always being reminded how weak and uncontrolled he was. I thought Edward was a little unfair on him in reality and that Jasper had more control than we gave him credit for, but Edward would always play his mind reading card and I would be forced to back down.

Not this time though. I was tired of seeing Jasper so crestfallen by his brother's actions and I wanted to give him a chance to prove himself. I threw out as much determination and motherly support as I could.

"You leave Edward to me. If you're willing to spend some time with Bella, I will make it happen."

Jasper looked up sharply, his eyes dancing with genuine happiness and one corner of his mouth lifted slightly. "Yes, I'd like to spend some time with Bella, Mom. If you think you can arrange it, just let me know."

"I had thought maybe you could go to Seattle tomorrow. There are several places you could visit and you would be in public, so Edward can't object to that. You'd need to hunt well tonight of course."

"Aren't we all supposed to be hunting this weekend? Edward won't like me staying behind with him and Bella." He frowned and a lock of blond curls fell over his eye. Instinctively I reached up to push it back, a gesture that it had taken nearly a decade for him to allow me to do, but now seemed to be an everyday occurrence.

"Edward will be going with us," I said firmly, ghosting out of the room. I felt a wave of Jasper's anticipation hit me as I entered my husband's study to await his return.

**A/N: I would like to say a HUGE thank you to my betas cowgirlamber and dangerkitty (who already deserve a raises). These girls are damned good at rounding up my errant commas I tell you. **


	3. Friendly Fire

**Disclaimer****: I don't own it, SM does. I'm open to all arrangements that ****involve**** me borrowing Jasper for a while though.**

_The story so far: Bella has secured Jasper's assistance in a 'history project' but hasn't yet told him what she's found. Esme has agreed to help her get some alone time away from Edward but is she really just helping Bella? Or does she have ulterior motives?_

**Chapter 3 - Friendly Fire**

**EsPOV**

It wasn't long before I heard Jasper leave the house and run off in the direction of the forest. No doubt he was going to hunt and would, therefore, be gone a while. I was completely alone in the house now and I had an hour to prepare before Carlisle came home. The men of this house liked to think they had the edge when it came to mobilising their forces but they forget who it is that sets up everything when we move. If it wasn't for me making telephone calls and arrangements we would still be in Chicago. No one can accomplish things quite like the mother of five teenagers.

I pulled out one of Carlisle's many notepads and began to write a list. Priorities, of course, were getting Edward to go with us for the weekend and leaving Jasper behind with Bella. Carlisle would need to convince Edward it was safe to do so and that his presence was absolutely required.

There was only one person I could wholly rely on for this venture.

The telephone rang just twice before a velvety Spanish accent answered.

"_Hola! This is the Denali residence, Carmen speaking."_

I smiled into the receiver. "Carmen my dear, it's Esme."

"_Esme! __Mi mejor amiga__! How delightful to hear from you. What is it I can do for you?"_

"I need the kind of assistance only the mother of grown up children would understand. Are you alone?"

_"__Ah, __si, si__! The girls have taken Laurent into town for the evening and Eleazar is out hunting. I was just about to spend some quality time with my embroidery. What is it you are up to, conspirador?"_

I quickly explained the situation that Bella had described to me earlier in the day. I proposed that we should take a trip to Denali for our hunting excursion and told her that we needed some reason for Edward to be there. It would need to be solid enough to convince Carlisle to talk Edward into going with us.

Carmen was silent for a moment before replying. "_It can be arranged with great ease I think, amigo. As you are aware, Laurent is now staying with us but it seems he has developed feelings for my Irina. Of course, as a concerned mother it is only natural I would be suspicious of his motives, is it not? Who better to seek out what he really wants than our beloved Edward and his most useful gift?"_

I could almost feel the smugness emanating down the telephone towards me. "You are, as always, a genius Carmen. Carlisle will be home in around forty-five minutes. Perhaps Eleazar should speak to him about your parental concerns?"

"_Si, si, I will of course speak to him about this now that I know you are going to be here for the weekend. It is imperative that he mention this before you arrive while Laurent is out of the house." _Her tinkling laughter echoed in my ear." _Now tell me Esme, how will you convince Edward to allow Jasper to stay? I am sure he will leave Bella to help us once he realises how serious the situation might be, but I do not think he will leave his precious __amante__ with his brother. He will try to persuade you to stay instead I think."_

"I cannot possibly stay at home. No teenage girl is ever entirely honest with her own mother. I will need to be there to speak with Irina about this situation. I will find a way to make sure Jasper stays behind. You just ensure that Edward doesn't pick up this conversation from your thoughts dearest."

Carmen clicked her tongue at me. _"Esme, I would not dream of giving the game away! I shall ensure that my thoughts are wholly centred on my motherly concerns for Irina and her new mate. You have my word, mi amiga."_

"Thank you Carmen, dear. We will be leaving tonight as soon as the sun sets. We should be with you in a few hours. Shall I call before we arrive?"

"_No, no, it is not necessary to do this. You are family to us; we look forward to receiving you as guests in our home." _There was a click as the line went dead. One of the things I greatly appreciated about Carmen was her ability to end a conversation without any long, drawn-out niceties.

I checked the clock on the mantelpiece. I had just over thirty minutes to put the second part of my plan into action. I pulled my mobile phone from my pocket and pressed '5'.

"_Hey Ma! I'm just on my home now."_

"Emmett darling, I need you to do something for me."

"_Shoot!"_

"You took the Jeep today, correct?"

"_Sure did. Dad wanted to drop the Mercedes in for a valet on the way home so I came separate. Even got the gear all loaded up ready to haul out tonight."_

"Wonderful! Would you mind picking up the girls for me? I've decided I want to visit the Denalis and the Porsche isn't going to survive those road conditions. I'll tell Alice to put it into long term parking at SEA-TAC and have them meet you there."

"_Sure thing Mom! Anything else?"_

"No, that's all dear. Carlisle and I will follow with Jasper in the truck."

"_Alrighty then. Talk to ya later"'_

I ended the call and pressed '3' for Alice, informing her of the plan. There was a momentary silence while she scanned for avalanches, traffic, and other possible disasters before she agreed to meet Emmett as arranged. I could hear Rose in the background murmuring her approval of their driving up together. It occurred to me that Alice never seemed to mind travelling without Jasper but I put the thought to the back of my mind. I had more important things to worry about at the moment.

As I waited for Carlisle to arrive home I ran through several different scenarios, determining which arguments I could use to combat whatever ridiculous reasons Edward came up with for not leaving Bella. The best card I had was the most obvious; Jasper was simply the best one to ensure Bella's safety given his history. We certainly didn't want a repeat of last year with Laurent's 'friends'.

I could hear the Mercedes approaching along the main road and settled on the sofa to wait for Carlisle. He always came to his study as soon as he arrived home and it was not unusual for me to be waiting there for him.

He approached the door just a few seconds after arriving home, sensing my whereabouts and no doubt eager to be back in my presence. As long as we had been together it had never become any easier for us to be separated for such long hours during the day. His work pleased him, however, and if it made him happy that was my only concern.

"Esme, darling, I trust you had a pleasant day?" He smiled, reaching out to take my hand and kissed me on the cheek.

"I did; the gardens are really starting to take shape. How was your day at the hospital?"

"Interesting. There are several new cases in the adult ward, one of which will require extensive psychological evaluations…" He was interrupted by the telephone and frowned slightly as he noted the number on the caller ID. "It's Eleazar," he said as he pressed the hands-free button and Eleazar's deep voice filed the room.

"_Carlisle my dear friend, I trust you and your family are well?"_

"Very well in fact thank you, Eleazar. Yourselves?" Carlisle responded, smiling warmly at me. I returned his smile.

"_We are, we are. Carmen mentioned that Esme had called earlier to say you would be visiting for a hunting trip this weekend and I wondered if I might impose on you while you are here?"_

Carlisle looked to me for confirmation and I continued to smile, nodding my head. "I should be more than pleased to assist in any way I can my old friend. What troubles you?"

"_You are aware that that Laurent fellow has taken up residence here no doubt?"_

"Of course," Carlisle confirmed. "How is he settling in?"

Eleazar answered somewhat gruffly_. "He's 'settling in' just fine thank you. He's taken a shine to one of my girls and I can't say it's sitting well with me to tell you the truth."_

Carlisle's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Which one of the girls?"

"_Irina."_ Eleazar practically spat the name out. "_She claims it is love and that they are mates, but I tell you I don't trust him Carlisle. I want to have Edward keep an eye on him and double check what he's really up to; with your permission of course."_

I tried to keep the smile on my face as relaxed as possible. If only Eleazar knew that his wife and I had played them both, I'm sure he would be much more upset than he sounded at the moment.

"I'm sure Edward would be only too happy to assist," Carlisle was saying. "I'll talk to him before we arrive and inform him of the situation. Would you like me to have Alice work her magic too?"

"_Well I wouldn't want to impose, but if she's agreeable I am inclined to believe that it couldn't hurt."_

I decided to be of assistance. "Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie are already on their way. They should get to you before us in fact. By all means, speak to Alice when she arrives."

"_Thank you Esme. It is most gracious of you both."_ Eleazar's voice sounded noticeably relieved. Whatever Carmen had said to him had certainly stirred him up. _"I look forward to your imminent arrival."_

"As do we," confirmed Carlisle, clicking the button to end the call. He moved around the desk to sit beside me, his arm resting on the back of the sofa. I leaned into his side, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Will Edward mind helping Eleazar? He was planning to stay behind with Bella this weekend. Do you suppose he'll be _very_ disappointed?" I enquired innocently. I could hear Jasper's footsteps on the stairs and hoped he would play along with my little game.

Carlisle smiled and smoothed his hand over my shoulder. "I'm sure he won't object once he realises how concerned Eleazar is about this. They are our family just as much as Bella." He paused for a moment. "He won't like leaving her unprotected though and I can't say I'm altogether happy about it myself."

Just as he finished speaking, there was a gentle tap on the door and Jasper entered. His hair was dishevelled and his amber eyes gleamed fiercely in the evening light indicating his recent hunt.

"I could stay behind if you like Dad, Mom." He smiled at me and winked, just before Carlisle turned his head to greet him.

"That's very kind of you to offer son. I'm sure we'd all feel better knowing Bella had someone looking out for her. Will you be able to handle it?"

Jasper entered the room and sat down on one of the leather cubes under the window. Even resting on such a casual piece of furniture he still maintained his straight-backed military posture, his feet were splayed apart and his hands were resting on the tops of his thighs.

"Actually, I think I'll be just fine. I've just come back from a hunt as it happens. I was really thirsty; I couldn't wait any longer." He ducked his head a little and his curls fell into his eyes. If he could have blushed I'm sure he would have.

I leaned over and touched his knee gently, trying to show him how proud I was of him. "You should hunt when you feel the need. It doesn't matter if it's once a week or three times a day."

He looked up and gave me a genuine smile. "I seem to be doing alright every three or four days, even with Bella being here so much," he replied. "I guess tonight I was just hungry enough for dessert!" he chuckled.

Carlisle laughed quietly. I knew he was just as proud of Jasper as I was and was impressed with how well he had adapted to Bella's presence. Edward seemed to be the only one who really felt Jasper was a real threat. I put the thought to the back of my mind, not wishing to let my son feel my annoyance at his brother's treatment of him.

"You certainly are doing very well son. We're both very proud of you, you know." Carlisle's words echoed my thoughts and Jasper's face broke into a grin as a wave of happiness filled the room. It had taken him so long to feel comfortable with us and become part of the family. In these private moments where it was just us and him, he often showed us how much he appreciated our acceptance of him as one of our sons.

"Do you think it would be alright if took Bella out somewhere tomorrow? The Seattle Art Museum Library has a special event on the restoration of ancient books. I'd really like to go and I think Bella might enjoy it too. I heard her mention it to Edward a few weeks ago."

"Will you be alright driving all that way with her in car Jasper?" Carlisle's question betrayed only a measured fatherly concern.

"I don't see why not. I spent almost twenty four hours in the same car going to Phoenix. Seattle's only one hundred and fifty miles and I can get out of the car on the ferry. As long I keep the air conditioning on it shouldn't be a problem and if I need to stop there's deer up in Anderson Lakes. Of course, I can always see if Bella would prefer to go on the bike."

"No, you take my car Jasper. We're going to be taking the Jeep anyway and the Mercedes has tinted windows which might be useful." Carlisle took the keys from his pocket and handed them over to Jasper. "Why don't you go and call Alice and let her know of the change in plans?"

I pulled out my mobile again as Jasper stood to go to his study and this time pressed '2'.

"Edward, I need you to come home immediately. There's been a change of plans." I closed the phone before he could answer and relaxed against Carlisle again. I would have around ten minutes of peace and quiet before all hell broke loose.

**CPOV**

I rested my head against my wife's and focused on the calming effect being close to her had on me. It was difficult to be away from her all day even now, but it made coming home all the more enjoyable. Besides, I think she secretly liked having me gone all day. It gave her time to plan her decorating and landscape gardening in peace.

I heard Jasper's voice speaking in hushed tones across the hall, then silence. Almost immediately came the sound of Edward's car approaching.

"We're in the study," I said as he opened the front door and a moment later he was standing before us.

"What is it? Is it Bella? Is she in danger? Has Alice seen something?" He demanded looking first to me and then Esme.

Esme rose gracefully and placed a hand on his arm. "No dear, it's nothing like that. Eleazar has requested our help."

Edward visibly relaxed at her words and sat down on the same cube that Jasper had been seated in just a short while ago as Esme retook her seat next to me. "What does he want?" He frowned as he habitually scanned our thoughts.

"Eleazar is concerned about Irina. It seems she and Laurent have become a couple and believes they are mates. Eleazar is, understandably, concerned considering Laurent's previous poor choice in friends," I explained carefully. "Since Esme has arranged for us to go to Denali this weekend, he thought perhaps you could keep your 'mind's eye' on him, so to speak? Lay his fears to rest?"

Edward continued to frown. "But I had intended to stay with Bella this weekend. I can't leave her unprotected. What if more nomads came through and traced her scent here? She would be in danger."

"I think it's highly unlikely another rogue coven would be in the area so shortly after the last one…" he cut me off.

"What about Victoria? What if she comes back? What if Jasper's human drinking friends decided to pick this weekend to come into town?" His tone was insistent. I could understand his concerns; Bella was his mate after all. I heard Jasper approaching from across the hall.

"Actually we had considered that. Jasper has very graciously agreed to stay behind and keep an eye on Bella while we are away. They're going to spend the day in Seattle."

Three things happened simultaneously. Jasper entered the room, Edward let out a roar of outrage and the telephone rang.

I felt a wave of calm permeate the room and smiled thankfully at Jasper, noticing Edward relax his posture slightly. He continued to glare at Jasper, trembling and breathing heavily as I pressed the hands-free button. Alice's voice sang through the room.

"_It'll be fine Edward. Jasper will take Bella to that boring book thingy in Seattle tomorrow and on Sunday they'll spend the day with Charlie. We'll be home by Sunday night. I need you in Denali to help with Irina. I can't see her or Laurent's futures and it's beginning to worry me."_

"But Bella…" began Edward. Alice cut him off.

"_She'll be perfectly safe with Jasper as long as he hunts every day. Oh and Jazzy? There's some silly Shakespeare in the park thing going on tomorrow evening. Bella will love it."_

The line went dead and for a moment, there was silence in the room.

Edward stalked forward on the offensive again, drawing up to his full height and squaring off at Jasper. "If you so much as _think_ about hurting her so help me I will scatter your remains so far and wide they will _never_ find all the pieces! I do _not_ want to come home to find my mate slaughtered because of your inability to control yourself!" Edward's voice rose until he was yelling at Jasper, venom spittle spraying out towards his brother's face. "You are to hunt in the morning _and_ the afternoon until you can't drink another drop and I want Bella to call me every three hours the entire weekend! If I fail to hear from her I will be back here so fast you will not see me coming until it's too late. _Do you understand me?_"

Jasper didn't get a chance to answer. Throughout Edward's tirade he had merely stood there looking somewhat chagrined, his bottom lip trembling slightly. It was obvious his brother's words had hurt him terribly and I felt a sudden burst of anger towards my eldest son. I thought we had raised him better than this.

My anger was nothing compared to that of my wife though. I had rarely seen Esme truly angry in all our time together, but I believed we were all about to witness her at her most dangerous.

Her shoulders hunched up like the hackles on a cat, her arms hanging slightly away from her body and the volume of her hiss increased alongside Edward's voice. She looked up at her son through her lashes and I swear I saw a little venom leaking from the corner of her mouth. I had never seen her look so ferocious in our eighty-eight years together. She was poised to spring forward at any moment and all we could do was watch in wonder. She was magnificent and feral. I _liked_ it.

Moving swiftly she stood up from the sofa and placed herself firmly between Edward and Jasper. She greeted Edward's last words to his brother with a resounding slap across the face that left an echo ringing through the house. Edward stared at her in shocked disbelief and Jasper took a small step back, watching his mother with awe. I waited patiently for my tigress to begin defending her favourite cub and was quickly rewarded.

"How _dare_ you speak to your brother in such a manner? Jasper has gone out of his way to ensure Bella's safety more than once since she joined our family. He takes _no_ chances with her when she's around and he's been careful to hunt whenever she's going to be in the house." Esme's voice was cold with anger, in complete contrast to her fiery visage.

She moved forward until her face was mere inches from Edward's and continued to put him firmly in his place, emphasising her words with hard pokes to his chest. "Jasper has done nothing but assist you with Bella. Who took her away to safety when James threatened her life? Who put an end to James and made sure he was never a threat to her again? Who has been running patrols every night to make sure Victoria doesn't reappear on our doorstep? Who has been liaising with the Quileutes to maintain the treaty and ensure that Bella and Charlie are always protected? _And this is how you repay him?_" She spat the last words out and looked Edward straight in the eye, daring him to make any argument against her.

To his credit, Edward remained silent. It was a smart move. I had every faith that my wife would remove his head and place it in the attic for a week's timeout if he said anything to her right now. Esme relaxed her posture and took a deep breath.

"Your Uncle has requested your help and you _will_ be coming with us to Denali. You _will_ assist Alice in any way you can until you are absolutely certain what is happening with Laurent." She spun on her heel to look at Jasper who was still staring at her as if she had hung the moon. "Go and call Bella dear, and let her know about the arrangements. You two will need to get an early start tomorrow if you're to have enough time for the museum and the play. Make sure you take your phone with you tomorrow just in case we need to get in touch. There will be no three hourly check-ins unless _Bella_ feels it is necessary."

Jasper nodded and made a move to leave the room but she placed a hand gently against his chest. He gave her a curious look.

"I trust you Jasper, with all my heart. Take good care of my daughter for me won't you?" Her affectionate smile had returned and she generously bestowed it on the boy. He smiled back at her lovingly and nodded.

"Of course I will Mom." He left the room and my attention returned to Edward, who remained motionless and silent.

Esme closed the door and walked slowly back towards me, taking her place at my side as Edward eyed her cautiously.

"You," she said sternly, pointing to Edward. "Sit." Her hand swept towards the sofa as she indicated exactly where Edward was to place his behind for his dressing down.

My turn…

**A/N: Again, thanks and ****slightly-dishevelled Jasper hugs to my betas cowgirlamber and dangerkitty for their extensive overhauling of my prose.**

**Translations for those who don't understand Spanish and are curious:**

_**Hola!**_** – Hello!**

_**Mi mejor amig**__**a**__**!**_** – My dearest friend**

_**Ah, **__**si, si**__**!**_** – Oh, yes, yes!**

_**Conspirador**_** – Conspirator. (Sarcasm. In English she might say 'oh sneaky one')**

_**Amante**_** - lover**


	4. Black Ops & Intrigues

**Disclaimer****: I don't own it, SM does. I'm open to all arrangements that involve me borrowing Jasper for a while though.**

** M for strong language and dark themes. You have been warned **

_The story so far: Esme has managed to get Bella some time away from Edward and arranged for Jasper to stay behind on their trip to Denali. She does not know that this is part of Bella's plan to gain Jasper's help with her 'history project', nor does she know how much it may have cost her - and others._

**Chapter 4 – Black Ops & Intrigues**

**EPOV**

The ride to Denali that night was torturous. I had brought my iPod filled with a wide variety of music, but I couldn't listen to what I really needed. I wanted something heavy and thrashing and sinister but my parent's acute hearing would pick it up even through my headphones. I was trying to make do with Wagner's _'Der Ring des Nibelungen'_ but it wasn't quelling my mood, and I could hear my parent's thoughts full of their concern for Irina rather than Bella. It disgusted me that they could disregard my feelings so easily.

I was not at all happy about leaving Bella behind, especially with Jasper of all people. What could my mother be thinking? Of course, I knew what she had been thinking. _'Silly Edward, he really needs to learn to trust his brother a little more. 'As if Jasper would hurt Bella!' _I snorted mentally. She could be so naïve sometimes. I had seen those images in Jasper's head all those years ago when he and Alice had turned up on our doorstep and demanded residence. I had heard his murderous thoughts towards us and his constant thirsting for human blood. Did she really believe he had changed?

I had learned to stay well away from Jasper's mind and its cesspool of psychotic ramblings long before he had begun shrouding his thoughts in some long-forgotten Mexican dialect. I had witnessed him remembering the blood and sex and death and it had made me feel physically sick on more than one occasion. I had done everything I could to have Carlisle force him to leave us and take his twisted mind with him, but it was to no avail. My father insisted that they should stay, especially once he learned of their gifts. I had to admit, I liked having Alice around particularly once she became fully integrated into the family. Seeing her visions was fascinating and proved extremely useful on many occasions. It had not taken much to encourage her to be selective about what she shared with the rest of the family.

But Jasper was an entirely different matter. Empath or not, I saw no reason for him to stay. It wasn't as if he and Alice were real mates; not according to her visions at least. She had failed to inform him of that and, despite my best efforts to enlighten him, he remained by her side. I hated having him anywhere near my family. Of course, he took to Rosalie fairly quickly and the vain whore luxuriated in his attention. He seemed to get along easily with Emmett as well, but when you have the mentality of a five year old most people are amenable to your disposition.

Esme surprised me the most though. She loved all of her children with a fierce passion that was largely unwarranted, but she really took to Jasper in a way I would never have believed could happen. Carlisle's thoughts told me he believed Jasper to be her favourite, which sickened me. If only she knew the things he had done in his years with Maria; she wouldn't be so quick to love him then.

I couldn't bring myself to tell them about what I had heard in his mind though. Anxious as I was to rid my family of this demon, I could not tell them of the tortures he had inflicted on vampires and humans alike or of the tortures he himself had endured in Maria's bed as she secured his allegiance to her. Such behaviour should not be spoken of and I did not wish to sully my mouth by repeating it, even if it was for the greater good. Surely anyone who had lived through the unspeakable could not be sane and would eventually show their true colours.

But _this_! This was beyond anything I had ever imagined. Throughout the years I had remained the apple of Carlisle's eye and kept to Esme's good side. It wasn't difficult to pick out what they wanted to hear from their thoughts and say it in order to appease them. When they had suggested leaving Bella with that perverse beast I was horrified and had lost all control. I would have killed him where he stood if he hadn't been throwing out those sickening waves of calm he loved so much. He wouldn't dare kill Bella willingly; he valued his immortal existence too much. Yet he remained a danger to her and his lack of control was a serious issue. I assumed Carlisle would back me up in my subsequent warnings to him, but I had not been prepared for Esme's reaction.

I was beyond furious with her for demeaning me in front of that thing she insisted I call a brother. How dare she speak to me in such a manner? For Carlisle to defend her afterwards had been altogether intolerable. When had we become a family where the females ran rampant over the males, screaming like banshees and displaying so little decorum? Perhaps Rosalie and Alice were having a lasting effect on Esme's previously compliant nature.

Unfortunately, as far as the weekend stood, my obligation to Eleazar remained and I had had no choice but to acquiesce. I knew that after Esme's little outburst, Carlisle would be unlikely to accept further arguments and would not hesitate to force my obligations on me if he felt it necessary.

Perhaps I would get lucky and Jasper would endanger Bella in some way. Of course I did not wish to see her hurt, but a scare would, at least, prove my point that he could not be trusted. Turning up my headphones in an effort to drown out the thoughts in the car, I prayed for the first time in almost a century that I would somehow be proven right. I only hoped that Bella survived whatever misfortune befell her.

I still had plans for her.

**APOV**

I had just dropped Rosalie off at the pick up gate with our bags and driven the Porsche over to long term parking, when my cell phone rang.

"Hi Jazzy! We've just arrived at Sea-Tac and Emmett rang Rose to say he'll be here in twenty minutes. We'll be in Denali by nightfall and Carlisle, Esme and Edward should be there around midnight."

There was a chuckle on the other end of the line. _"Is there ever any point in me callin' to tell you anything?"_

"Not really. Though you do manage to surprise me sometimes," I laughed.

"_Well, just so I don't feel like I wasted my time, I'm going to tell you anyway. Edward is coming with you because Eleazar wants him to check out Laurent's intentions toward Irina. I'll be staying here with Bella, which I'm sure he won't be happy about."_

"Actually, the whole Irina-Laurent thing is entirely Esme and Carmen's idea in order to get Bella some space from Edward whose overprotective hounding is giving her cabin fever. Laurent is just using Irina, which is fine because she's using him. Edward is going to be livid about you staying but don't say anything, it'll work out. You'll need to remind Bella to eat around lunchtime or she'll forget and take the scenic route on the 19/20 towards Anderson Lakes on the way back. You can hunt, Bella can nap and you'll avoid a two hour tailback on the 104."

There was silence from the other end of the phone as my corrections sank in then a familiar sigh. _"Anythin' else I need to know?"_

"I'll miss you?" I replied sweetly as I pulled my lipstick from my bag and began to put on a fresh coat.

"_I'll miss you too sweetheart. I have to admit though…"_ he trailed off a little, searching for words that wouldn't offend me.

"You're looking forward to getting to know Bella because you find her interesting, and you're ecstatic that you'll finally have someone around to share your tedious taste in hobbies?"

He chuckled again. _"Yeah. Somethin' like that."_

"I understand. Why else do you think I keep Rosalie around? You would _never_ last as long as she does on our shopping trips. Speaking of whom, I'd better get back to her. If Emmett arrives before me they'll take off for a quickie in the car. Ugh!" I shuddered at the thought. Our siblings were entirely too public with their displays of affection. "Have fun tomorrow and tell Bella I said 'hi.' Oh, and tell her to wear the brown skirt I bought her last week!"

"_I'll be sure to pass those messages along. Enjoy your weekend sweetheart. I'll see you when you get back. I love you."_

"Bye Jazzy!" I said as breezily as I could manage and disconnected the call quickly before my voice could give me away. Something was coming; something big; something dark; something terrible. It was going to shake our world and change us all, and my Jazzy wasn't going to survive it. Neither was Bella.

**JPOV**

Bella was truly one frightening little monster. She was devious beyond anything I had ever imagined yet somehow, she remained sweet and likeable throughout. I could feel the motherly concern emanating from Esme and the guarded mischievousness from Bella as soon as I entered the house. I by-passed them to go to my study and it wasn't long before Esme joined me to reveal what their little chat had been about.

Bella had played Esme like a finely tuned fiddle and I didn't want to let our team down, so I played along too. Bella and I needed some time alone so she could finally tell me what all this fuckin' secrecy was about and, as a happy by-product, she would get a much needed break from Edward. The poor girl was going stir-crazy with his hovering and taking me down with her. I agreed to let Esme engineer me some time with Bella in this crazy game and easily played the loving son to her doting parent.

It wasn't that I didn't like the family or my role in it; it's just that I wasn't quite the poorly-done-by little boy Esme saw when she looked at me. I wasn't the overindulgent, blood-crazed fuckin' lunatic that Edward saw either. The truth was somewhere in the middle. I genuinely wanted to be here and to keep to the diet, but I found it hard. I relished the moments when I felt Carlisle and Esme's pride that I was winning the battle against my instincts, but lived in fear of their disappointment if I failed. I wasn't as weak as any of them thought, but I used it to my advantage when I needed to. I was truly no longer the man I had been when I was with Maria's army, but I sure as hell wasn't the Jasper Whitlock I wanted to be.

Still, it was a good life and I was grateful for it after so many years of unnatural horror. I measured how far I had come by how painful it was to recall my previous existence, yet I felt I was missing something crucial that I couldn't put my finger on. Perhaps it was boredom as Alice had suggested so many times. There was so little to fully engage my mind; a mind that had been rigorously and brutally trained to deal with so much at once. Living a peaceful existence for me was like giving Rain Man a four-piece children's jig-saw puzzle to solve.

Emmett and I played chess with an increasing number of boards and a growing list of complicated rules, but I could still play a game while simultaneously holding two conversations and translating Dostoevsky from Russian to Icelandic. And if I was honest, even that was less of a challenge than I would like it to be.

Nothing occupied my brain like strategic planning against a formidable enemy with unbeatable odds and no resources to speak of. That was my forte; what I was created for. Esme saw the man-child I had been before I was turned. Edward saw the beast I had become after. Carlisle saw the reformed soldier earning his amber eyes through determination and hard work. They all saw my struggle with the diet, but failed to notice my inability to stave off the boredom that was slowly consuming my soul and leaving me nothing to live for.

It felt strange to think that. Wasn't Alice was supposed to be what I lived for? I loved her with all my heart. But deep down inside, in a place I called my 'denial box', I knew that if it came to a choice between her and me, I would choose self preservation every time. I would never admit that shit it to anyone but I knew and that was enough. She wasn't the reason for my existence. I had none.

So I continued to be the dutiful son, happy sibling, and faithful husband trying to make the best of the situation; a situation that had become a whole lot more interesting since Bella's arrival. The others claimed it was her humanity rubbing off on us and for them, I think maybe it was true. Rose of course had a few issues with said humanity, particularly Bella's determination to give it up so easily. She and I had been against Bella being around initially, believing she shouldn't be involved in our world; Rose, for the danger she represented to the comfortable existence we had created in Forks and me, because of the danger she posed to our existence, period. The last thing I wanted was the Volturi breathing down our necks for keeping a human pet.

But Bella quickly changed my mind. She was so sweet and caring, even toward me, despite Edward's demands that I not approach her in any way. She made an effort to include me, even if the golden boy made it impossible for her to actually speak to me or for me to join in whatever they were all doing. We had barely spoken to each other, yet there was an unmistakable bond of friendship between us and, of course, I knew she felt it as much as I did. We had a private game we would play where we'd try to outwit each other with our emotions. It was a complex and ill defined game similar to rock-paper-scissors and ended when one of us conceded. We were about even despite the fact that neither of us had any idea of the rules or actual criteria for winning. The rest of the time I sat back and bathed in her steady stream of singular emotions, finding it almost as peaceful as Esme's gardening vibe.

When she had approached me for help with this mystery project I had been excited, but that had soon waned when I remembered that Edward kept his pet on a short leash. He barely left her side and she seemed determined to keep whatever it was a secret from him. I was glad she had taken the matter into her own hands and was pleased at how easily she had got Esme on board. Apparently Esme had noticed Bella's rope getting shorter, too.

I had followed Esme's advice to hunt as I actually had been holding off until the weekend. When I returned to the house I heard her in mid-conversation with Carlisle, who was playing into his wife's hands as easily as Esme had played into Bella's. I waited for my cue, knowing Esme had heard my approach and offered my services. I didn't lie; I really did feel I would be alright around Bella. I barely registered the burn anymore when she was in the house. As long as she didn't take a header and start bleeding all over the pavement we'd be just dandy.

I placed my call to Alice to 'let her know', aware that she would be ahead of me and fill me in on the pieces of the game I hadn't discovered yet. She made no mention of why Bella wanted to speak to me so badly, which surprised me, but it was her parting shot that caught my attention. I heard a subtle cracking in her voice as she breezily said goodbye that only a very attentive husband of half a century would notice. Something was left unsaid and it bothered me a little, but I assumed that Alice would tell me in her own good time. She always did.

The confrontation with Edward was expected, the lack of intervention by Carlisle was too. Esme's reaction shocked the hell out of Edward and left him seething with unexpressed outrage, while Carlisle watched his wife with a fuck-ton of lust. I'd have found it gross but I was mesmerised as I watched a woman I admired defend something she truly believed in and was shocked as all hell to find that it was me.

I had seen Rosalie defend Emmett, Maria defend her territory, Alice defend her knowledge of the future and Bella defend her father. No one has ever defended me before, much less with the kind of passion Esme displayed in that room. I knew that she was using Edward's own actions against him to get him to tow the line, yet I could feel that she meant every word she said. She truly believed in me in the way only a mother can and I sent her as much love and gratitude as I could muster, as she told me to call Bella about the change in plans.

I retired to my room and pulled out my phone but found myself unable to act. I was still running Esme's words through my head, marvelling at her fierce defence of me to the Little Emperor; the little shit saw himself as the golden child. There would be hell to pay for this, but I wasn't scared of Edward. He seemed to think that his mind reading would allow him to best me if it came down to the wire in a fight, but he knew nothing of how capable I really was. If he challenged me he would lose and I knew it. But I knew that besting him without good reason would disappoint the woman who, right now, was priding herself in her ability to kick ass and take names. The same woman who had just taken my side in a way no other person ever had my whole existence; the woman for whom I finally felt the true love of a son.

I could feel my emotions getting the best of me after all the turmoil of the evening and realised I had better speak to Bella before she went to bed. I went next door into Emmett and Rose's room and dropped from the window, wanting to be away from the house to talk to her so I could get a handle on my gift. Besides, Edward was getting one of Carlisle's famous dressing downs that could make the hardiest of men feel two inches tall. I couldn't have my conversation with Bella distracting him now, could I?

When I was far enough from the house I called Bella's mobile. She answered on the fifth ring, sounding slightly out of breath. I could hear water running in the background.

"_Hello Jasper."_

"Evenin' Bella. Don't tell me you went and got yourself out of a nice steamy shower especially for me now?" I chuckled, imagining the exact shade of red that would be gracing her cheeks right now. It helped me ignore the picture that popped into my head of her talking to me on the phone, naked and dripping wet.

"_Actually I was just running a bath. Was there a reason you're interrupting me or did you just call to make me blush?"_

I grinned. I liked snarky Bella and it was a pleasure to actually get to have a verbal battle of wits with her for once. "Actually, I have news. Do you want the good news, the great news, or the best news first?"

"_Good… better… best. That order. Shock me," _she deadpanned.

"Well the good news is that Edward's goin' hunting with the family this weekend. Apparently the Denalis have some kind of minor crisis that Carmen and Esme have 'imagineered' that requires his particular brand of snoopery."

"_That is good news,"_ she sighed with relief. _"What could possibly be better than that?"_

"You want better? OK, you get the pleasure of my company this weekend instead. I will be at your beck and call from the minute they leave tonight until the minute they return on Sunday night, for anything your wildest dreams desire."

Bella giggled. _"So… Edward's out of town all weekend and instead I have you as my personal slave. How could it possibly get any better than that?"_ Her tone dripped with sarcasm and I chuckled. Always did like a girl with a backbone.

"Dress warm and be ready to go by 6.30am and you'll find out sugar. Alice said to tell you to wear the brown skirt and that she said 'hi.' Feel free to ignore at least one of those if you so desire."

"_Thank you I will. If you speak to her tell her I said 'hi' back and I'll be wearing jeans as usual."_ She paused for a second. _"When are they leaving Jasper?"_

"I should imagine they'll be ready to go by the time I get back to the house. Rose, Emmett and Alice are already on the road. I'm sure Esme's already packed everything they'll need, so all that remains is for Carlisle to finish spanking Edward and they can be on their way. Why do you ask?"

"_Wait… wh-what… spanking?" _Bella spluttered.

"Figure of speech, Bella. Edward was less than happy about leaving you in my care and he may have said a few things to me that the parents didn't approve of. They're giving him one 'those' speeches right now," I laughed. I couldn't believe I was having a conversation with Bella that included the word 'spanking'.

"_Oh, I see."_

I noted that she actually sounded mildly disappointed. Maybe if I gave him a thrashing it would put a smile on her face_._

"_Well, when they go, you'll be on your own right? Are you going to hunt?"_

"I hunted already. I'm good until tomorrow evenin' now. I'll just hang around the house for the next…." I looked at my watch, "…ten or so hours while you get your beauty sleep."

"_Will you come over?"_ she asked, and then rushed to qualify her request. _"I-I don't mean like 'come over' like Edward does, just… maybe be around the house… or…"_ suddenly Bella's newly-installed backbone gave way and she sounded tired way beyond her almost-eighteen years.

"Leave your window open. I'll drop by in a while. If you're awake I'll stop for a chat, and if not I'll just check up on you and make sure your blanket hasn't tried to strangle you in Edward's absence. OK?"

She let out another sigh of relief. _"OK. Thanks Jasper. See you in the morning."_

**A/N: Thanks to my betas cowgirlamber & dangerkitty. You should really check out their latest fics. cowgirlamber has a great Jasper/Bella fic going called **_**The Art of Redemption**_**. Well worth reading. Also dangerkitty is writing an AH one called **_**Breathe**_** which is looking promising and has plenty of melodramatic Alice for you to dream about slapping.**


	5. Military Engagements

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, SM does. I'm open to all arrangements that involve me borrowing Jasper for a while though.**

**This story has been nominated for a Diamond in the Rough Sparkleteers Rare Gem Award for 'Most Original Storyline'. Please check out thesprakleteerawards dot blogspot dot com and if you like this story please vote for it. It's the ONLY JxB story in that category; all others are BxE.**

** M for strong language and some naughty thoughts about Jasper's butt. You have been warned **

_The story so far: Thanks to Esme's meddling, Edward is now in Denali for the weekend (much to his disgust) and Jasper is getting some alone time with Bella. Will she finally reveal the secret of the 'history project'?_

**Chapter 5 – Military Engagements**

**BPOV**

I was just finishing my cereal when the doorbell rang. Charlie had gotten up early for a weekend of fishing and had already left by the time I got up at 6am. Beside my alarm clock, I found a Post-It NoteTM with a smiley face and a 'J' drawn on it, indicating that Jasper had kept his word. I had dressed quickly, written Charlie a note that I was having a sleep-over with Alice. just in case he came back today and was browsing the paper while I ate.

"Door's open. Come on in!" I called out; finishing the article I had been reading and shovelling the last spoonful of breakfast into my mouth.

I was really glad that I had already swallowed as I turned to see Jasper standing in the kitchen doorway. In contrast to his Alice-approved preppy school gear he was wearing dark-washed, indigo jeans, which made his legs look even longer than usual, a burgundy button-down shirt, and a navy blue military jacket that hung low on his very muscular thighs. His heavily worn cowboy boots looked older than me and his normally styled curls looked like he'd just towel-dried them fresh from the shower and left them to run wild. He was a 6 foot 3 inch slice of cowboy-soldier heaven and I was powerless to stop my eyes raking over him.

_See something you like?_

**He's so beautiful…**

_You do realise you're checking out your boyfriend's brother's ass…ets, right?_

**I'm just admiring the scenery. It's not a crime.**

_No, but that's a heady amount of lust you're giving out there, missy. I'm admiring the view too; very picturesque. But you might want to rein it in a little._

**Why are you interrupting me? I'm busy.**

_I see that. I'm just wondering when you're going to remember that tall, blond and hunksome over there is an empath._

**Crap.**

Jasper met my gaze briefly but dropped it quickly to the floor and gave a shy smile. "Miss Bella," he admonished playfully. "You're makin' me blush."

I skipped straight past embarrassment to the mortification that lit my cheeks on fire, as I tore my eyes away from him and began washing up my breakfast bowl in the sink.

"I-I'm sorry… it's just… I… sorry…" Way to make a point. I decided not to say any more until I could form a coherent sentence.

Jasper was instantly by my side, turning me towards him. "Don't be embarrassed Bella, it's a perfectly natural reaction." His arm slid around my waist, pulling me close to him as he bent down, bringing his mouth to my ear. He continued in a seductive whisper and I swooned against him. "Human females are supposed to react to males of our kind like that. If you're busy thinkin' about our bodies bein' pressed up against yours, it subdues you; prevents you from runnin' away…" his breath moved down the side of my neck, "…when we bite you."

I held my breath and nearly passed out as Jasper's lips brushed gently against my pulse point in a soft kiss.

_Holy crow…_

**Breathe. I need to breathe. Oh, dear God.**

_Is it me or is it getting hot in here?_

Before I had time to fully recover my senses, I found myself suddenly upright again and Jasper was leaning casually against the wall on the far side of the room, thumbs hooked in his pockets and his long legs crossed loosely at the ankles.

"It's called dazzlin'. It happens a lot; with all of us." He shrugged. "I'm just the only one who can actually _feel_ it happenin'."

I swallowed hard and turned to fully face him. He seemed totally relaxed, despite having been so close to me, and I knew I had been in absolutely no danger. He had merely been demonstrating the effects of vampire charms on the human psyche. I walked over to stand in front of him and poked him in the chest with each word I uttered.

"Don't. Ever. Do. That. To. Me. Again." I said with mock ferocity, slitting my eyes at him. "_Ever_."

"No, ma'am," he replied seriously.

The resulting laughter from both of us broke the tension and I felt instant relief.

"Are you about ready to go? We're heading into Seattle so I'd like to get on the road and miss the early traffic into the city." Jasper began walking towards the door.

"Sure. I'll just grab my purse."

"I'll wait in the car." He disappeared out the front and I raced upstairs into the bathroom.

I could see the remnants of my earlier embarrassment still gracing my cheeks. I couldn't believe I had reacted like that to Jasper. I understood that it was supposed to happen; I'd been dazzled enough times by Edward, and even by Emmett and Carlisle. But Edward's dazzling just made me forget… everything. When I looked deep into his amber eyes I forgot who and where I was. It numbed me and all there was in the world were his eyes. Time stopped and I lost all sense of gravity. The same happened with Emmett and their father, but to a lesser extent. It was more like those moments when you walk into a room and completely forget what you went in there for.

_That's not what I recall happening downstairs just now._

**Yeah, that was certainly new.**

_I don't remember numb or forgetful. I remember heart-racing, panty-wetting, desire and a whole heap of 'I want to jump his bones' thrown in for good measure._

I groaned at my own internal dialogue. I didn't need this. I had to focus and I needed Jasper to focus too. I wasn't naïve enough to think that the physical attraction I had felt to Jasper downstairs was purely a result of him dazzling me. There was a definitely sexual attraction there and, if I was brutally honest with myself, it had been there for a while. But I also knew that sex and love weren't the same thing. I might be attracted to Jasper but I loved Edward. Jasper was my friend and I needed to keep it that way.

_At least for now…_

**Don't start. Friends. That's it.**

_If you say so._

**I do.**

_So we'll be ignoring those warm fuzzy feelings you're having then?_

**Exactly.**

_When you change your mind can I say 'I told you so' right away, or should I give you a few days for it to sink in?_

**Friends. Jasper and I are friends. **_**Just**_** friends.**

_I like your friends. They're sexy._

I sighed at my reflection in the mirror, grabbed my bag from the bed and ran downstairs to the car, shoving my house keys into my pocket and slamming the front door behind me. This turn of events was going to complicate matters. I was already losing arguments with myself.

'_Friends_,' I reminded myself again as I plastered a smile on my face and walked towards the black Mercedes in the driveway.

_Don't you think it's a little bit strange?_

**What's strange?**

I opened the car door and got in, throwing my bag onto the back seat. Jasper smiled at me and started the engine, pulling out onto the road and speeding away towards the highway without a word.

_His lips were warm…_

**You **_**really**_** need to be quiet now.**

The drive to Seattle passed quickly. Jasper drove even faster than Edward did but in Carlisle's huge, heavy Mercedes it didn't feel as scary as in Edward's tin-pot Volvo. We chatted occasionally about nothing in particular, Jasper adjusted the air conditioning and windows at various points, '_to help minimise your scent so it doesn't overpower me in such an enclosed space'_ he had told me, while I tried to concentrate on what he said and not the accent that turned my insides gooey.

I plugged my iPod into the stereo's dock and we sang along to a variety of music from country to choral. It didn't surprise me that Jasper knew all the words to most of the popular and country music, showing a particular preference for The White Stripes, though he refused point blank to sing along with the Dixie Chicks. He wouldn't enlighten me as to why but I heard him muttering something about sacrilege when he thought I wasn't paying attention.

The sun shone only for the first hour of the day, then scuttled behind the ever-present clouds of Washington State. I was mildly disappointed to find that the tinted windows prevented me from seeing Jasper sparkle in any way. Alice had probably told him it would be sunny early on and that's why we had the Mercedes. I was pretty sure Jasper usually drove the truck I had seen in the Cullen's garage. It was similar to mine, but black and several decades newer.

Once we boarded the ferry to cross over from Kingston to Edmonds, Jasper cracked the windows to air out the car and we stood by the railing at the front so he could have a breather. It took about thirty minutes to cross and I suggested we played 'Twenty Questions' to pass the time. I wanted to make the most of the time I had with Jasper and start building the trust I knew would be needed later.

"Favourite Movie?" I asked.

"'_Gods and Generals'_ right now, but it changes regularly. Yours?

"'_Atonement'_, but it changes regularly too. Your move."

"Hobbies and interests; I like history especially the history of warfare, books, horses and chess. I also have a little side-line in writin' songs on my guitar; but if you tell anyone that I'll have to kill you."

"Let's see… looks like we have history and books in common. I've never ridden a horse but I'd like to. I don't understand chess but I can beat Charlie at Blackjack and Poker. I used to do ballet as you know, but lacked the grace to match my enthusiasm. I also have a guitar but I haven't played since I left Phoenix. I used to take lessons with Renee; it was one of the few hobbies she stuck with for more than a week."

"I call dibs on a jam session sometime." Jasper grinned at me and shoved his shoulder against mine.

I laughed. "You're on. Perhaps you can teach me how on earth to hit a B minor 7th chord!"

"Oh well that's a tall order! B minor 7th's a man's chord. You might have some trouble with that one." He winked at me and I felt my insides turning to mush again. I quickly pulled myself together and tried to contain the growing feelings in the pit of my stomach before they escaped and reached Jasper. I assumed I had failed because his head spun towards me.

"Now _that_ was interestin'. How did you do that?" He eyed me curiously, apparently fascinated by something I had done.

I frowned. "Do what? I didn't do anything."

"Yes, you did," he replied slowly. "You were throwin' off amusement, then happiness, and then you started feelin' all warm an' fuzzy again when I winked at you and then…. nothin'. I don't mean nothin' as in you not feelin' anythin' nothin', I mean nothin' as in 'you just completely dropped off my radar like you never existed' nothin'."

I stared at him in disbelief. "I didn't do anything. I just started feeling… 'all warm and fuzzy' as you put it and didn't want you to feel it. So I sort of… pulled it back."

Jasper's mouth dropped open slightly and he stared at me like I'd just told him that Mickey Mouse had been elected President of Finland. I suddenly found myself trying desperately to resist the urge to run my finger along his bottom lip.

"You're blocking me," he whispered reverently. "Incredible."

Our stand-off was broken by the announcer calling for everyone to return to their vehicles and we spent the rest of the trip in comfortable silence, both deeply engrossed in our thoughts.

When we arrived in the city, Jasper pulled into some underground parking which, I assumed, was private as he had to sign and show ID. I grabbed my bag from the back seat and got out, surprised to find it was so cold. It was supposed to be August but it certainly didn't feel like any summer I had ever known. The green wetness of Forks that I had detested so much was beginning to grow on me, but I still missed the arid heat of the desert. As we made our way up to civilisation, I noted that most people I could see were not wearing jackets, unlike Jasper and me. I pulled mine tighter around and me and shivered a little.

Jasper turned to me concerned. "You alright there sport? I have no wish to coddle you like your boyfriend does, but the affects of the general climate on your body temperature aren't somethin' I can figure out for myself right now. If you start gettin' chilly you just let me know and we can duck into somewhere warm that serves whatever that foul-smellin' brown stuff is that you drink when you're cold."

"Hot chocolate; with marshmallows," I informed him. "The marshmallows are the important part. Chewing them is what warms you up."

He gave me a look that told me he wasn't entirely sure I was joking then shrugged. "You can have whipped cream, cherries and sprinkles on it if you want. Just as long as you tell me if you get cold."

_I know something I'd like whipped cream on…_

The thought came out of the blue so fast I almost swallowed my tongue. Apparently my newly-discovered appreciation for my friend's body had affected my hormones because all I could think was dirty thoughts. The sad part was that, as a virgin, I couldn't even imagine them to my full satisfaction.

_That won't stop us from trying though, will it?_

I gazed longingly at Jasper's jean-clad butt as the back of his jacket parted when he moved ahead of me and opened a door.

**Nope. Definitely won't stop us.**

I sighed as I walked past him and through the door he held open for me, while I tried to drag my mind out of the gutter.

"So, you said I'd be surprised and that this was the best part. Where are we headed exactly?"

"We're already here," he answered, pointing to a poster on the wall which announced that today was the book restoration fair I had read about last month. "I wanted to come to this and I overheard you saying to Edward that it looked interestin'. I thought we could check it out."

I gave him the biggest smile I could muster through my hormone induced haze. "You're right. This is great. Thanks so much, Jasper." Before it even registered that I had moved, I suddenly realised that I had stood up on tip-toe and planted a kiss on his cheek.

I had already hit levels of embarrassment that I had not previously thought possible, when I realised that Jasper had not reacted in any way other than to smile pleasantly back at me. I relaxed a little; pleased to find he didn't seem bothered at all. He picked up two brochures from the table, handed one to me and began scanning through it.

"Where would you like to start? There are medieval texts upstairs, more contemporary stuff on this floor. Looks like you can even have a go at some restorin' yourself down in the basement," he looked up at me and I could feel the enthusiasm pouring off him. Apparently so could a family behind us because their two children suddenly didn't look nearly as bored to death as they had when they walked in.

I linked my arm through his and pulled him in the direction of the stairs. "Let's start at the top and work our way down. We can break for lunch when we get back here. Oh and you might want to dial back the happy juice about now; that elderly couple over there look like they're going to have heart attacks."

"Dammit," Jasper muttered under his breath so quietly I barely heard it. He cleared his throat unnecessarily and continued. "Sorry, just enjoyin' myself I guess. So… medieval texts first then milady?" he enquired with a mini-courtly bow.

"Lead the way my good Sir!" I jested back and pushed him towards up the first stair. It was single file and I was determined to have him go up ahead of me so I could admire the view.

_I like the way we think._

Three hours of 'oohing' and 'aahing' over priceless books later, we returned to the main lobby. Jasper's cell phone alarm began to buzz just as we got there and he stopped it, gesturing towards the doors.

"That was my reminder that you have to eat at some point today. How about we find somewhere for lunch and come back here later?"

"Yeah, I could eat. I fancy something salad-y, maybe with a burger."

We headed out into the street and eventually found a small diner that was empty apart from two guys drinking coffee and watching a game. We took a table near the back and a waitress in a pink uniform appeared almost immediately.

"My name's Carol I'll be your waitress for today," she sounded bored out of her mind, but she perked up when she saw Jasper. "What can I get _you_, honey?"

I rolled my eyes as she all but twirled her hair around her finger and shook her breasts at him. Jasper looked a little uncomfortable and glanced at me before giving her a friendly smile. "Ladies first," he said indicating for her to take my order.

Carol turned towards me and sighed. "Yes?" she said looking me over with barely disguised contempt.

I clenched my jaw at her obvious rudeness. Sure, Jasper was gorgeous and I could understand her wondering what he was doing sitting here with me, when there was obviously a supermodel out there somewhere with his name on them. But her open hostility towards me was irritating. I wasn't _that_ bad.

"Salad, cheeseburger and a tea please," I said curtly, passing the menu to Jasper. He frowned, probably feeling my annoyance. I felt him throw a wave of amusement my way and knew to prepare myself.

"Are you sure that's going to be enough, darlin'?" he asked reaching over the table and picking up my hand. "You are eatin' for two afterall." He winked at me and I had to bite my lip to stop myself giggling.

I saw Carol gape at him out of the corner of my eye and couldn't resist.

"Actually honey… I've been meaning to tell you," I dropped my voice to a stage whisper and leaned over the table towards him. "It's three."

I saw Jasper's throat constrict as he swallowed trying desperately not to laugh. "Three?" He choked out. "I guess I better start helpin' you out then." He turned his head towards Carol, still looking at me. "I'll take a small steak, blood rare, and a glass of water, thank you."

Carol scribbled our order down and practically ran away from our table. By the time she disappeared behind the counter into the kitchen both Jasper and I were helpless with laughter.

"Twins?" he gasped.

"You started it!" I shrieked, trying hard to control my breathing and get myself under control. Eventually we both calmed ourselves and relaxed, waiting for our meals to arrive.

"So you're going to eat that steak? Edward never orders, he just sits and watches me eat."

"Actually, a rare steak is a good way to stave off the cravings, as it were. I can't digest the solid parts and I'll have to rid myself of those later, but I can absorb the juices."

"Rid yourself of them? That sounds suspiciously disgusting."

"Yes," he nodded. "That's what the water's for. It makes the process a little easier."

"If this involves vomiting I don't want to know until many, many hours after I've eaten, OK?"

Jasper grinned knowingly at me and we fell into amicable silence for a few minutes.

"So," Jasper said eventually, resting his folded arms on the table and leaning towards me with serious expression. "When exactly are we going to start talkin' about that big ol' elephant in the room?"

_And there it is…_

"I want to tell you. I want to just tell you everything. I _need_ to tell you everything. But I'm worried that if I do things will change… irrevocably."

"Butterfly effect?" he asked.

"Amongst other things," I replied, just as a waitress brought our drinks. I waited until she left before continuing. "I'm not deliberately trying to be difficult or evasive, it's just that I think it's serious and I'm not sure who I can trust."

I put up my hand to stop him just as he opened his mouth to reply. "I can trust you, Jasper. I know that. I've always known that you're there for me, somehow I felt it right from the start and that whole episode with James sealed the deal. Everyone else was concerned with protecting me, protecting Charlie, getting me to safety. Even I was; but not you. You went straight to the source of the problem and you took it out. You put my life above your own when you had no reason to and that makes you more trustworthy than anyone else I know; with the possible exception of Charlie."

Jasper remained expressionless but his voice was heavy with sentiment. "I told you then what I'll tell you now; you're worth it. Strange as it may seem, you're probably the best friend I have even though we didn't have a real conversation until last night. I consider the Cullen's my family and there's my brother Peter and his wife. But I have very few people I know outside of that circle. You've always been so kind to me Bella, doin' everythin' you could to include me, regardless of Edward's feelin's on the matter and I'm grateful to you for that. You've always had so much faith in me. _Anythin'_ I can do to help, you just consider me at your disposal."

His sincerity brought a lump to my throat and I wanted to tell him what I knew. But I couldn't form the words. The setting seemed too open, too exposed, I was still unsure if I could keep it from Alice. I needed to clear the tracks first so I decided I'd do something with Jasper that I rarely did with anyone. I would simply tell him the truth.

"I'm scared Jasper. I've found something that I need clarification on but whatever I find out could change everything and then Alice would get visions. Even if I decided right now to just tell you what it is, that alone could give her a vision that could lead to something awful. Depending on who else knows what she sees and how selective she is with sharing it that might not turn out to be a good thing. If what I've found is as important as I think and the wrong people find out, it could get me killed or worse. And if I get you involved, you'd be going down with me." I sighed with frustration and took a gulp of my tea. "I'm so confused and I don't know what to do for the best. But I have to do something or the fear of not knowing is going to do more damage than finding out the truth."

I watched his amber eyes glinting and he almost seemed excited by what I had said, just as he had when the chase with James had been on. I wondered sometimes if any of the others had noticed the mask of boredom that had descended afterwards, which now seemed to be gone; replaced instead with a crackling of anticipation.

"Bella, you can trust me and I trust Alice. She's never led me wrong yet, and I know she keeps things from Edward if she thinks it's not a good idea for him to know. When you spend fifty years with a mind reader you learn to hide things real well."

Just then his phone beeped. He took it out of his pocket and read the text message that appeared on screen, frowning as he did so. As he cleared it the phone buzzed and he took the call. He didn't greet whoever it was, he just listened, looking at me and still frowning.

"Are you sure about this?"

The caller replied but I couldn't make out anything that was said. I presumed it was Alice telling him about what was going to happen when I dropped my bombshell on him and resigned myself to not being able to find out the truth in secret.

"OK, I'll tell her. Anything else I should know?"

The caller answered again and the phone went dead. Jasper stared at it for a second, seemingly unsure what to do. He must have decided because he put the phone back in his pocket, pulled out some bills from his wallet and dropped them on the table.

"I'm sorry to cut our outing short but we have to go." He stood up and held his hand out to help me from the booth.

Panic began to rise in me. Was that Alice telling him she'd seen all this? Did Edward know now? Was he on his way back this very moment? I really didn't want him to know, because if what I suspected was right, I was in terrible danger. I stood up from my seat, letting Jasper guide me to the door and tried to slow my breathing and get control of myself. Alice and Edward couldn't find out, they just couldn't!

Jasper's phone rang again as we got outside and as he answered I heard a shrill voice on the other end that sounded almost as panicked as I felt.

"No Ally, she's right here sweetheart. She's absolutely fine." He held the phone out to me. "You want to say hello to Alice?"

Alice? Then who had called him before? I felt so confused. Grabbing the phone I quickly assured Alice that I was fine, there was no need to panic.

"_But I can't see you anymore Bella. You just disappeared! You and Jazzy have both just... gone!"_

Jasper's face mirrored my own; our mouths hung open in shock. He whipped the phone from my hand. "Alice? Does Edward know? Have you told him?"

There was a pause as Alice replied. "Good," Jasper continued. "Do me a favour sweetheart; don't tell him. Don't let him know. In fact, don't let anyone know. As soon as you start seein' us again you tell me, but until then if Edward wants to know what's goin' on here just replay somethin' you've already seen would you?" He paused again while she spoke. "No, she's fine with me, you know that. I wouldn't hurt her in any way. But there's somethin' goin' on has Bella spooked and I need to find out what it is, so you just hang tight and don't start panickin' on me OK?"

I realised then what he was doing. Alice had lost sight of mine and Jasper's futures somehow. Right now, anything we did or said didn't matter and couldn't affect her visions, so as long as she could keep it to herself and not tip off Edward, I had until her visions returned to sort this out. I almost felt relieved, but I didn't quite trust that Edward wouldn't find out and I wasn't sure I trusted Alice as much as her husband did.

Jasper must have felt my sense of encroaching defeat because he reached out and put his hand on the small of my back as he listened to Alice. "Alright then, you do that. I'll make sure to keep my phone with me at all times and if all else fails call Bella and tell her." Pause. "I love you too. You take care."

As soon as the call ended his phone bleeped a text alert. Again Jasper frowned as he read it then put the phone in his pocket. He rubbed his hand briefly down the length of his face.

"Bella, I suggest we head home. On the way I'm goin' to explain a few things to you that you apparently need to know. When we get back, provided Alice hasn't called, you're gonna to tell me what on earth this big secret of yours is and if we're really lucky all hell won't break loose until we have a plan of action and some way out of whatever the heck is goin' on here. OK?" He looked to me for confirmation and there was something in the way he laid out exactly what was going to happen and his calm, assured tone that made me believe every word that fell from his mouth.

"OK," I agreed and let him take my hand and lead me back towards the underground parking.

**Big-Assed A/N: Thank you to my lovely beta's Cowgirl Amber & Dangerkitty for the naughty comments and Jasper-swoons they leave in the margins of my drafts. **

**For those who asked about chapter headings, they all refer to military terms, in keeping with the title of the story. **

**Honorary shout out: to givemesomevamp. Many people use Bella's inner-dialogue as a technique, but 'The Quiet Room' was the first one I read where she started arguing with herself. I just thought it was a great way to explain why she spends so long looking vacant during conversations and decided to use a similar style - with a little twist later on, of course ;) **


	6. Tactical Manoeuvres

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, SM does. I'm open to all arrangements that involve me borrowing Jasper for a while though.**

**This story has been nominated for a Diamond in the Rough Sparkleteers Rare Gem Award for 'Most Original Storyline'. Please check out thesparkleteerawards dot blogspot dot com and if you like this story please vote for it. It's the ONLY JxB story in that category; all others are BxE.**

** M for strong language and some naughty thoughts about Jasper's butt. You have been warned **

_The story so far: Thanks to Esme's meddling, Edward is now in Denali for the weekend (much to his disgust). Jasper and Bella have spent the day together in Seattle but things have taken an unsettling turn. Alice says she can't see their futures anymore and Jasper seems to be getting guidance from a mystery source. It's time to hear Jasper's take on things._

**Chapter 6 – Tactical Manoeuvres**

**JPOV**

I was staring at my brother's girlfriend's tits and if I didn't stop, I was going to hell. I swallowed heavily and looked up, expecting to meet a full-on tirade from snarky Bella about the objectification of women but realised that she was otherwise occupied; staring right back at me with a whole ton of lust that had me wondering if maybe I was projecting and didn't know it.

Her eyes caught mine and I tried to pull off my tried and true blushin' country boy act, which seemed to go well initially but then a wave of anxiety hit me followed by a sudden sideswipe of crippling embarrassment that had me on my knees. Fortunately Bella was already hiding her blush in the sink by then and I managed to recover without her noticing.

I decided to defuse the situation the only way I knew how; I dazzled her. There was something about the raw need in her stare that had unnerved me and had me wondering if she wasn't developing a little crush on yours truly. But we had important stuff to get sorted out this weekend and the last thing I needed was those big doe eyes of hers fluttering up at me and making me lose my concentration. Not that I wasn't enjoying it, but Bella belonged to Edward and I needed to remember that or next time, we'd be skipping straight to a throw down on the kitchen floor.

Post-dazzle, she seemed reassured that it was just a normal reaction and I sat in the car trying to calm myself down. Today was going to be difficult enough from the bloodlust without any other kind of lust in the mix making it harder. Pun intended. On the drive to Seattle, I discovered that she loved to sing but couldn't hold a tune in a bucket and that her wide taste in music took her from Debussy to the Sugarbabes and back again. I forgave her the brief foray into the Dixie Chicks as a moment of temporary insanity.

In fact, everything was going very well really. The burn in my throat wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be, but I made a show of opening the windows and messing with the air conditioning to put her at ease. We chatted easily, like old friends in fact, and she was relaxed and comfortable around me which helped me feel the same towards her. It wasn't long before we were bantering back and forth about everything and nothing like we did this every weekend.

We were playing twenty questions on the ferry when the weird shit started happening. All I did was wink at her and she immediately started to give off a wave of lust in my direction and then nothing; literally _nothing_. So much nothing I was tempted to reach out and poke her to make sure she was actually still there.

I spent the rest of the ride wondering how she did it and a little concerned because I no longer felt anything coming from her. I now knew why Edward had a permanent frown around her because I could feel my own worry lines taking shape. It continued through the whole day, though it seemed she could still sense me. When she kissed my cheek in the museum, she caught me projecting 'happy juice' as she called it and I realised this blocking thing was like one-way glass. I also made a mental note to myself that I have to stop that shit. Must remember that she has a boyfriend; who happens to be my brother, albeit one who'd like to toast marshmallows over my burning corpse. Oh yes, and I have a wife. Life just isn't fair sometimes.

I was getting more than a little worried that I still couldn't feel zip from her by the time we got to lunch and that damned waitress decided it was 'be rude to Bella day'. That pissed me off and I didn't need to feel her emotions to know it did the same to Bella, so we played with her a bit and when she went away, Bella started laughing. The wave of humour hit me so hard and I was so relieved I could finally feel her again that I laughed hard right alongside her but our fun was cut off by that text.

As always when weird shit started happening up popped my very own Magic 8 Ball with his oh-so special brand of voodoo. Peter refused to believe he had a gift, but it didn't stop him pulling that Yoda crap on me with his cryptic messages from the Powers That Be, or The Little Voices in His Head, or whoever it was that decided today was fuck with Jasper's head day. Between him and Alice they just sucked all the surprise out of life. No wonder I was bored.

Speaking of Alice, no sooner had I begun escorting a very panic-stricken Bella out of the diner, my all-seeing wife's dulcet tones were screaming down the phone to tell me she couldn't 'see' us anymore. I was a little put out that she suggested it might be because I was about to make a snack out of Bella, but she back tracked on that as soon as she realised how stupid it sounded.

Now I understood what Peter's text had meant. I made sure Alice kept her blindness from the rest of the family, especially Edward, and planned to get Bella home to find out what the hell was going on. This situation was suddenly moving fast and with potentially dangerous secrets, a brother who had wanted my head on a stick for the last half a century and the two all-knowing gypsies shoving their two cents in the mix, I felt a desperate need for order before this fucked up situation got out of control.

It took one look at Bella for me to see where I was going to get that sense of order from. The poor girl was confused as hell and if she was scared before she'd just entered terrified and was climbing the heights. I took her hand and the dominant in me relished the ability to take command of the situation. I gave her orders like I knew what I was doing; she nodded and followed along like she thought I did too. It was the single best thing she could have done and it centred me enough to focus on what we needed to do next.

The priority was to get home, hunting along the way. I didn't really need to but it would give me time to think, and Bella time to absorb what was going on. Edward's Bella often panicked and wallowed in remorse for putting anyone in danger, but the Bella I knew was courageous and brave and would give her life for those she loved. After the emotion-centric bashing I had given her post-Phoenix in which I made it very clear, without a single word, that if she ran off and put herself in danger like that again I would personally imprison her in a cage in the basement for the rest of her natural born pretty, I knew I could trust her to stick with me while we sorted this out. But first, I needed space to think and she needed the space to process.

I stopped in the picnic area of Anderson Lakes and was gone no longer than thirty minutes. I did take down a couple of deer just to keep up appearances but I spent most of that time sitting in a tree watching the car from a distance while I figured out what to do and in what order.

Peter had said we could talk while Alice couldn't see us. I didn't know how long that would last but if it was a rush job, he would have said so. I figured we probably had the rest of today at least. When we spoke he insisted I tell Bella about Carlisle's time with the Volturi and show her the painting. I had no idea what that was about but I would do it anyway because she'd enjoy the historical aspect if nothing else.

His last text had me wondering. _'She's a shield. Teach her how to control it.' _Bella blocked Edward and had temporarily blocked me today. Obviously he was talking about my friend. Teaching her to use her shield though was a tall order. It wasn't like she was some newborn that I could throw fear at and take chunks out of her ass until she got the message. She was human and breakable and I would have to tread carefully.

I would have to tell her about Peter too of course but that would mean telling her my past and I didn't want to do that. Not right now. Having her terrified of me would only take the whole situation on a joyride into the small town of Snafu – population: us. But I could sketch an outline if I was upfront with her about it. That meant being honest, but I trusted her and, unlike Edward, I believed if you gave her the facts she'd arrive at a logical conclusion all on her own.

I dropped from the tree, happy that I had a vague idea of what to do and headed back to the car. It was how I worked. I never had a game plan which is what made me so difficult to beat and why Alice had so much trouble predicting my movements. I simply moved from A to B with a vague idea of which direction B was in and some hap-hazard objective of getting whatever it was I wanted, figuring out how along the way. Whatever happened happened, and as long as I still had all my limbs by the time I made it to my destination that was good enough for me. This time I had the added extra of keeping Bella safe, but as long as she was next to me that was about as safe as I could make her, without going all Hoverward on her ass.

As I got back in the car she peaked up at me from underneath my jacket. By the looks of it, she'd been napping because she looked a bit better than she had earlier.

"Feel better, doll?" I asked and she nodded up at me with a smile.

"You?" she enquired back. I nodded and smiled too as I started the engine and pointed us in the direction of home.

"Listen, Bella. There's a few things I have to tell you and a few things I want to go over with you before we get home. Then I'm gonna to tell you some history that's important for you to know."

She nodded and sat up, attentive. Pulling my jacket up under her chin she waited for me to continue.

"The first thing you need to know is that this is the short version. There's a whole lot more to my story that you won't hear today because we don't have time for me to have a meltdown and tellin' my story always has that effect on me. It's why I don't tell it very often. I _will_ tell you and I will tell you as much as I can, but _not_ today. Today you get the Cliff Notes version and deal with bein' left in the dark over some stuff."

Bella nodded again, her eyes on me as I told her about how I knew Peter.

"I was created to fight in the Southern Vampire Wars back in 1863. The South isn't like the North, down there they fight to gain control of the best feeding grounds; high population areas where snackin' on the residents won't draw a lot of attention. I was second in command of an army and Maria, my sire, was its leader. Peter was my Captain and when he mated with a vampire named Charlotte I helped them escape. A few years later, they came back to help me do the same. Peter is the one person I trust with my life and Char comes a close second. As such, I want you to know that you can trust them too. They feed on humans but they're good people and if anything ever happened to me you'd be safe with them. I'll make sure you have their contact details when we get back so if you ever need it they're only a phone call away."

I looked sideways at her to gauge her reaction but she was just watching me and taking it all in so I continued. "Peter denies he has a gift but there's a reason I call him Yoda. It's like a sixth sense or somethin' and he just knows what's goin' on. Alice's visions are detailed, but subjective; people change their minds, her visions change. Peter's are cryptic as hell but absolute. If he sends you a message sayin' you need to run, then you start runnin' and ask where to and why later." I pulled out my phone and handed it to her. "Read the last two texts."

Bella scrolled through the messages. "_Your chance is coming. She can tell you while they're blind. _Does he mean Alice? Does he mean while she can't see us? I can tell you the secret?"

"Yes, I think so. Read the next one."

"_She's a shield. Teach her to control it_. A shield? Do you mean… how I block Edward… and you?"

"Yes. I think it's somehow linked to what you feel and if we can get to the bottom of that I can help you use it at will." I was about to tell her more when the phone beeped with another message. I nodded for her to read it; we didn't need to keep secrets from each other right now.

"_Hey there, sweetcheeks. Trust my brother, he'll look after you_," she read aloud, smiling widely.

"Text him back '_thanks Yoda_'," I said with a chuckle but another message came in before she could start to relay mine.

"_Tell him thanks and we love his ass too_," Bella read laughing. "I think I'm going to like this guy."

I laughed too. "Wait 'til you meet his wife."

She laughed again and put the phone down. "So about this shield; what do you need to know to help me figure out how to use it?"

"First, talk me through what happened on the ferry. What you were feelin'. I got part of it but I need to hear your side. You need to be absolutely honest Bella, don't hide anythin' because it might be crucial."

She took a deep breath. "I was enjoying our conversation. I was amused that we had so much in common, then you said we should jam and that made me happy because it would mean I could spend more time with you," she gave me a sideways glance and carried on, cringing a little. "Then you winked at me and my insides turned to goop and I thought I should rein that in before you felt me lusting after you. So I just tried to push those feelings right back down where they came from. Then you asked me what I did."

She was blushing from her admissions and I had to admit I was interested in hearing more about them, but I needed the information first so I moved her on to the next one. "What about the diner? You suddenly came back to me right after we played with that waitress and laughed about it. That's when I felt you again. Do you know what was happenin' there?"

"No, I don't remember that one. But…" she seemed unsure whether to continue.

"Go on," I encouraged, trying to sound less desperate for information than I was. If she really was a shield, knowing how to use it at will was going to be all kinds of sexy in the 'having an advantage' stakes.

"I wondered… did I block Alice? Is that why she can't see me anymore? I was thinking I didn't want Edward to find out what I was going to tell you and that he would if Alice saw it. That's what made me panic, that Alice might see and then Edward would know and then…" she stopped, her voice cracking. "…he'd kill us both," she whispered.

"You panicked because you thought Edward would kill us both, so you didn't want Alice to see about the secret in case he picked up on it?"

She nodded a confirmation. "It's entirely possible you did do this Bella. If you did it means you _can_ control it and it looks like it's done through your emotions, which is a god-given stroke of luck right now."

"What do mean?" she asked curiously.

"I've only ever trained vampires and what works for them wouldn't work for you on account of you being breakable and easily dead. But I'm an empath and doo-hickyin' around with people's emotions is what I do best. If I can force emotions onto you, you may be able to work out what triggers it and do it yourself."

We had just turned into the driveway of the house and I slowed slightly, just in case anyone _had_ come home early. The house was quiet and there was no one anywhere nearby. We got out of the car and hurried into the house, making our way upstairs to my study. I unlocked the door and invited Bella in. She hung my jacket on the back of the desk chair, and then stood with her hands in her pockets waiting for me to make a move.

"_Tell her about the Volturi. She needs to know," _Peter had said. I wasn't sure what he meant but I'd tell her what I could. "Let's go to Carlisle's study. I have somethin' to show you," I said as I ushered her across the hallway and through the door opposite mine. I walked in and stood in front of the painting above the mantel and Bella came to stand next to me. "What do you see?"

She moved forward, rising on tip toe, and pointed to a figure on the balcony. "That's Carlisle, isn't it? Edward told me," she said.

"Yes," I replied, "and these three are the Leaders of the Volturi."

"Marcus, Caius and… Aro?" she looked to me for confirmation and I nodded. "He told me Carlisle stayed with them for a while but he never said anything about them being leaders. He said they were patrons of the arts."

I snorted. How typical of him to gloss over the most important part. "They're the rulers of the vampire world and they're the nearest thing to royalty we have. Their sole mission is to uphold our laws of which there are few; but there is one very important one. We must never reveal our existence to humans. Most vampires live as nomads on their own or in mated pairs, like Peter and Charlotte and the humans they meet become lunch. Very few of us live in Covens like we and the Denalis do, much less integrate into society. It's virtually unheard of outside the Volturi and if Carlisle wasn't one of their highly respected friends I doubt he could get away with it. Eleazar, the head of the Denali coven, is a retired Head of the Volturi Guard so he too has earned their trust. Having a human know about just one of us, let alone an entire Coven is a big no-no for them. If the Volturi found out about you we'd all be toast."

Bella blanched a little then returned to scanning each face in turn while she listened to the rest, as if looking for clues in the painting itself.

"This guy on the left is Marcus. He looks permanently bored and he probably is. His mate, Didyme, was murdered and he never quite recovered the will to live, though he remained loyal to the Volturi and stayed. This one on the right is Caius and he's a mean son of horse. He waded in and put a stop to the wars in South shortly after he exterminated all the Children of the Moon, or werewolves, as you would call them. If I hadn't left Maria's army when I did I doubt he would have been as lenient with me as he was with Maria and I wouldn't be around to tell you this tale. He allowed her and some of the other leaders to keep their own territories and he monitors them closely to make sure they don't start fighting again. He still wants my ass but while I'm here with Carlisle he doesn't see me as a threat. The guy in the middle is the most dangerous. Aro is the self-proclaimed speaker for the Volturi and he is power hungry in the extreme. He hunts vampires who have powers that he wants and they are immediately brought into the Guard. If he finds a human with powers he wants, he turns them and brings them into the guard. He's not someone you can say no to. He wanted Edward, Alice and I but Carlisle persuaded him that we would do more good here and Aro reluctantly agreed."

"So he collects powers and especially humans with powers?" Bella asked thoughtfully.

"Yes"

"What would he do if he found out I was a shield?"

"You'd be shipped off to Italy under heavily armed guard, turned and immediately start your trainin'. In less than an hour of him findin' out, your entire world would change." I didn't like to be so brutal but she needed to know the truth. Her fear spiked and I put an arm around her shoulders. "I'd do anythin' I could to protect you if that occurred though," I promised.

She looked up at me briefly and her emotions calmed, then she took my hand and led me toward Edward's room. I followed her in and she motioned me to wait by the bed then disappeared into the closet. She returned with a small book in her hand.

"I found this. It's a journal of sorts I think. It's in Latin but I can make out some of it. It looks like a list of people and information about them… dates, places, sketches, photographs, maps, details about their lives and what they did. It looks like last century's equivalent of a Private Detective's portfolio on people he's watching. It's all in Edward's handwriting."

I indicated for her to drop the book on the bed and picked up a t-shirt of Edward's that lay on the bed, using it to cover my hands to disguise my scent, as I flipped through the book and scanned the information. It was indeed in Latin, one of the few languages I wasn't fluent in, but I could read enough to know that she was right. Not just that, but it was a list of human girls and what seemed to be details about their innate powers. The last name was unnervingly familiar.

"Renata; _scutum corporis_," I read aloud.

"Physical shield," Bella translated.

"Renata is Aro's personal bodyguard," I told her, closing the book. If I wasn't worried before, I sure as hell was now that I looked at the book itself. Something like fear gripped me suddenly and I ran back to Carlisle's office a little faster than human pace, holding the journal up to the painting. "What do you see?" I demanded as Bella caught me up.

It only took her a few seconds. "The crest on the book and in the painting is the same." She paused for a moment as her mind put the pieces together. "Edward used to recruit for the Volturi and he knows I can block his power. He may already know that I'm a shield."

I fought to get control of myself. I could feel my Beast rattling the bars of his cage and was struggling to keep him there. Bella must have seen my internal struggle because she took the book from my hand and guided me to the sofa. We sat here for a moment in silence. This was worse than I imagined. If Edward had worked for the Volturi then none of our secrets were safe and Bella was right; she could be in great danger because if her secret came out it wouldn't just be the Volturi after her as a trophy. Some of the factions wouldn't even try to turn her and make her theirs; they'd just destroy her to stop the Volturi getting a new toy. The thought of that enraged my Beast further and I could feel him stirring deep within my chest. Ironically, it might be that being Edward's singer was what had kept her alive so far; he was reluctant to share.

There was every chance Carlisle had known about this too, at least in part. From the dates in the book it seemed most of this had occurred during Edward's supposed 'rebellious' phase, but I now wondered if Edward had simply served in the Volturi for a decade, maybe even to cement his and Carlisle's allegiance. I mentally kicked myself for not having seen it earlier. Why else would he allow his son to keep a pet human unless it was because she was useful or worthwhile? Why else would the Volturi allow Carlisle to have a mind reader, a psychic and an empath in his coven if they weren't somehow convinced of his loyalty to them through more than mere friendship for old time's sake? A thought occurred to me.

"Are there any more of these books Bella? Did you see any others?"

"Yes, there's two more, in the back of the closet." She ran off to get them and came back seconds later with them held in another of Edward's shirts. "I haven't looked at them. I didn't want to get my scent on them and tip him off that I knew. The other one was at the top of a box and I threw one of my shirts over it to make it look like that's why my scent would be on it."

I stared at her in admiration for a moment before taking the two books, still wrapped in the t-shirt, to look at them. They were both in English and again included all sorts of information but each book was dedicated to one person. I read the names on the front pages and my eyes widened in a mixture of panic and horror. This shit was about to get real ugly.

"What is it? What do they say?" She leaned over my shoulder for a better view.

"This one is about you," I said, my voice was thick-sounding even to my own ears. "You should read it and see if there's anythin' in there that will help us."

"Who's the other one about?" She looked at me like she already knew the answer.

"Me."

The silence hung between us like a thick curtain. Bella was the one to break it.

"What does it say Jasper?"

I sighed and stopped flipping through it. "From what I can see so far it's every detail he's ever picked out of my head when I got here, plus a few observations he's been able to make since I learned to keep him out of head."

Bella frowned and looked like she was trying to do complicated algebra in her head. She flipped idly through her own book and nodded. "Mine's similar; personal thoughts, events, notes about things and people that are important to me." The frown remained and she shook her head.

"What is it Bella? Somethin' other than the general Pandora's journal we just opened has you worried. Tell me."

"He's got a ledger full of details about people he's stalked to find out about them, learn their routines, what they can do. At least one of them is now in the Volturi Guard. He's got a book about me with details of things that could be used against me and a book about you that could be used for much worse, if my guess is correct about your past."

I nodded, knowing that less than a page of this book would bring Caius here to rip me apart with his own hands. All he needed was proof but he had failed to get it. The only three people who could prove anything against me would incriminate their own immortal selves by rattin' me out and two of them were too devoted to me to even consider it anyway. Even Maria, in her own very twisted and fucked up way, thought enough of me to want to keep me safe from Caius and wouldn't betray me even at the threat of her own life. Just the idea of me somehow escaping and coming after her was enough to make her keep her shit together.

Bella continued to roll out a steady wave of concern, looking from the books to me. Eventually she spoke, her voice heavy with trepidation. "Why isn't there a book about Alice?"

I knew where she was going with this. She really had taken to not trusting Alice and I could see her reasoning. "You have to trust me Bella when I say that I trust Alice. Along with Peter and Char, I trust her with my life. There is no way she's involved with the Volturi in any way. Now I'm not sayin' that she might not be helpin' Edward somehow. But I honestly think it's more likely that he plucks information from her head whenever he can that's useful to him. Alice is a devious, manipulative, conniving bitch, with very little conscience, who can fabricate visions at the drop of a hat and withholds information as and when she sees fit. But she's _my_ devious, manipulative, conniving bitch. She's loyal to me. I even know how she works around her visions to prevent Eddie boy pickin' her brains because she told me. I know more about her gift than she does, which is how I'm able to get around it."

Bella breathed in heavily and let it out slowly. "So you honestly believe, on pain of death, that even if Edward somehow thinks Alice is helping him, or is using her visions to his advantage, she is definitely not involved with the Volturi and wouldn't just hand me over?"

"I swear it Bella. I don't even think she'd give you over to save me. She trusts my ability to look out for myself; she saw parts of my past in visions first hand, long before we even met, and she knows what I'm capable of. There's no way she'd hand you over defenceless, when she could let them take me knowin' I could fight my way out. My gift is a whole lot more powerful as an offensive weapon than anyone would guess but those who've witnessed it know and she's seen it. Alice is on our side. Carlisle however…" I sighed.

"He was friends with them, still is. He might have known about Edward working for them back then, maybe even helped."

"Maybe still does," I nodded. "To be honest, I'm even wonderin' what Eleazar knows about it. He was very interested in findin' out about me and Alice when we got here and when Edward disappeared those first few days after you arrived, he went straight to Denali." I felt my brow furrow in concern and Bella's stomach chose that moment to grumble. I remembered she hadn't actually eaten at the diner and felt terrible that I hadn't looked after her properly. "Damn Bella I'm sorry, you still haven't eaten. We should fix that. We'll have another look at these books later if we can and in the meantime let's put them back, just in case."

She went to put them back as she had found them and I met her in the hall to head downstairs to the kitchen. Dinner was a quiet affair. She cooked and ate while I relished the quiet and thought about what to do with the shit-storm of information I'd just received. My beast was unhappy with this situation and wanted to just throw her over my shoulder and get the hell out of Dodge. But that would leave Alice unprotected and the last thing I wanted was to leave my wife in the clutches of a vampire whose mate I'd kidnapped. That would be stupid beyond belief.

I sighed in frustration. I had nothing and that didn't sit well with me. My beast was unhappy and having to keep him in his happy place was clouding up my capacity to think straight. Bella, who had already finished her meal and washed up, came around the table and laid her head on my shoulder, stroking her handover my lower back in circles; soothing me.

"We'll figure something out. We can't do anything right now, so why don't we just try to relax for the rest of the evening; watch a movie maybe?"

I nodded and rested my head against hers. Her calming influence washed over me and I felt some of the fog in my brain clear almost immediately. "I don't know how you do that, but I like it. Don't ever stop."

Bella raised her head from my shoulder and smiled at me. The next thing I knew, her lips were pressed against mine and I was right back where my day started; with a one way ticket to hell.

**A/N: Toasty Jasper-y hell rides to my betas, Cowgirl_Amber and Dangerkitty who have worked wonders for me as always.**

**Snafu – for those who don't know this acronym; Situation Normal, All F*d Up.**

**Honorary Mention: For this fic I will be using the version of Peter originally created by IDreamofEddy; he 'just knows shit'.**


	7. Lies, Spies & Double Agents

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, SM does. I'm open to all arrangements that involve me borrowing Jasper for a while though.**

**This story has been nominated for a Diamond in the Rough Sparkleteers Rare Gem Award for 'Most Original Storyline'. Please check out ****thesparkleteerawards dot blogspot dot com**** and if you like this story please VOTE for it. It's the only JxB story in that category; all others are BxE. Voting closes midnight CST December 1st.**

** This story is M for strong language, dark themes and some naughty thoughts about Jasper's butt. You have been warned **

_The story so far: Taking advantage of the fact that Alice says she can't see their futures, Bella finally told Jasper the secret of the 'history project' and then they kissed… Meanwhile, up in Denali… and elsewhere…_

**Chapter 7 – Lies, Spies & Double Agents**

**APOV**

I hated lying to him. It never felt right, even if it was over the phone and I didn't have to keep my emotions in check. But I had to get Bella to tell him what was going on. Without that there were giant holes in my visions and I couldn't figure out anything I'd seen or how it connected together. I sighed and held my head in my hands, trying to stave off the migraine I knew was coming. Vampires couldn't get headaches as such, but there came a point where even my brain couldn't cope with the influx of potential futures. Add to that the strain of keeping Edward out of my head and there may as well have been a hatchet buried in the back of my skull for all the white noise in my brain.

I loved Jazzy so much, despite knowing that we weren't mates. I hadn't expected that to happen when I took on this mission, but I wasn't opposed to it and he was easy to love. Actually it made my role that much easier. When the time came I would gracefully step aside, become his best friend, confidante, sister even. In the meantime, I was his wife and lover and as such I really tried hard to manipulate him as little as possible. I owed him that level of honesty at least. Of course, sometimes it was necessary, like the occasions when his nostalgia got the better of him and he dragged that god-awful cowboy hat out of the closet. Or the time he was going to get us an anniversary trip to Hawaii and I had to 'accidentally' rebook the tickets for Paris because, as everyone knows, Hawaii is not known for its couture shirts. This time really was a necessity though. Bella was never going to talk while she thought I knew what was being said and there was something about her stalling that was causing a blank spot in my visions. I had to know what she had found out and when I saw her block Jazzy and then the panic attack later, I figured that was as good a time to strike as any. I had a feeling I knew what she had found out, and if Edward found out too he would be less than pleased, so it was best not to be caught unawares by this one.

I shuddered at the thought. The last time he had pulled something out of a vision that had displeased him he had ranted for several days and made my life unbearable. He even threatened to hurt my Jazzy, which of course he couldn't do but that wouldn't stop him trying because _he_ believed he could. Then my Jazzy would be forced to take his head off or something and that wouldn't sit well with the others; except maybe Rosalie who'd probably help him bury it in cement somewhere. I don't understand why Edward doesn't just trust me. It's not as if I've ever let him down. Of course, I keep as much from him as I tell him, but I do that with everyone. There are just some parts of the future you shouldn't mess with and some parts you shouldn't know. Being one of the all-seeing isn't all it's cracked up to be and I sometimes think that no one really appreciates how hard I work for this family.

I was glad for this break in Alaska. Edward wouldn't haunt me all weekend when he had important business to discuss with Carlisle and Eleazar. Maybe a quick check in here and there to see how Bella was doing but other than that he'd leave me alone. And with Jazzy down in Forks with Bella I didn't have to worry about stepping up my adoring wife role in order to keep that tramp Tanya away from him. So I was left with plenty of me-time to watch the future in peace and hopefully catch anything I didn't want Edward to see before it slipped through. I certainly didn't want him finding out what Bella was going to tell Jazzy before I knew. It might be something I needed to cover up for a while, especially if it related to the last vision I'd had.

It had happened while Rose and I had been shopping earlier. She was in the changing room and I was seated outside in a quiet corner, minding my own business and running a routine scan on the family futures. Suddenly I was on a battlefield, surrounded by warring vampires and purple smoke. Everyone moved so fast I couldn't see any faces; except one. I was pinned to the ground, presumably fighting for my life and as I looked up I saw the worst thing I have ever laid eyes on. There was my Jazzy, wearing the most agonised look I had ever seen, standing over the burning remains of a vampire Bella. He said something that I knew was directed at me, but I couldn't hear what he said and then he turned and walked into the flames himself.

The vision had been so strong and clear that I had broken out of it sobbing. Rose had been so concerned she'd left the dressing room in only her underwear, racing to me to find out what was wrong. I had to pull a bimbo act and tell her that I'd seen the new line at Fred Segal was going to sell out before I could get out to LA. She fell for it of course. Rose was easy to deceive because she was so focused on herself and Emmett that she didn't notice when I was lying to her. I regularly sobbed about fashion dramas just to keep the pretence going, so it was easy to cover up a genuine horror with faux fashion tears.

There was nothing fake about this vision though. Bella would become a vampire, which I already knew of course; I just didn't know who would change her or when. Later, at some designated time I had yet to determine, there would be a huge battle in which Bella would be killed and Jazzy would walk into her burning remains. I was horrified at the thought of either of them dying, but the idea that Jazzy would want to die if Bella did shocked me less than it should have. I knew that he and I were not mates; I also knew that Edward and Bella were not mates. It hadn't occurred to me that Jazzy and Bella might belong together but now that I had seen this, it was obvious and I wondered how I hadn't put it together before. I was resolved not to fight it, no matter how much I wanted to. I had always known he wasn't mine forever; that my job was just to keep him safe until the time came, and if he was to move on with anyone I would want it to be her; my best friend, my sister. But the thought that it would end in their deaths and not the eternity it should be, filled me with horror and a pain I found it difficult to hold in.

I had to of course. I couldn't possibly allow Edward to find out. He was so possessive of his singer that he wouldn't entertain the notion that they might not be mates, even though he'd seen it in my visions himself. He claimed it was just her being human that threw my visions off and that of course she wouldn't be his true mate until she was turned. I had agreed with his hypothesis, assuming that it would take the heat off any future visions I had of her with anyone else. I had had plenty of visions of her and Jazzy, just as I had of her and the rest of the family, though I had admittedly found it odd considering they barely spoke to one another. Since I had never seen anything of an overtly intimate nature I had simply assumed that at some point Jazzy would be allowed to spend more time with her, especially after he had been so instrumental in shuffling James off this immortal coil.**

Oh, James. That had been a trial and a half! I had had to think quickly on my feet there or everyone's futures could have been so different. I had managed to fabricate enough visions that Edward thought James, Victoria and Laurent were simply passing nomads or he might have let them complete their mission. James and Victoria were working directly for Caius and had been sent to take out my Jazzy, despite Caius' direct agreement with Carlisle that he would not be harmed while under the Cullen's protection. Caius believed that Jazzy was sufficiently weakened by our animal diet that the two of them could take him out and according to the visions I had, they would have succeeded. They had planned to track him while he hunted alone and take him out as he was focused on his prey.

I had worried for months about how to make sure that didn't happen and had been so relieved when I found I could orchestrate their arrival with a baseball game, thus ensuring that my Jazzy wasn't alone when they turned up and thwarting the original course. By sheer dumb luck, James had taken a fancy to Bella and even more of a fancy to playing sadistic games with Edward, which had set us on the path to destroy James who was the immediate threat to their intended target. Victoria couldn't take on Jazzy on her own, so she had returned to Volterra with her tail between her legs; Laurent was just a follower anyway and had no idea of his companion's intentions, so what happened to him didn't concern me, though it had worked out rather well that he had gone to Denali where I could keep an eye on him. There was the slight inconvenience that Victoria might tell the Volturi about Bella being a human. Aro knew of course, but I doubted he would take kindly to the Guard finding out he was allowing her to remain human indefinitely. Fortunately, Victoria decided she would rather have Bella herself in order to avenge her mate than hand her over to the Volturi.

That was something we still had to deal with of course, but if Bella had already become a vampire in this vision, then I had a feeling Victoria wouldn't be as important as I originally thought and the way she kept changing her mind certainly indicated she thought she had plenty of time to carry out her plans. I was of course, still watching Caius' decisions more carefully now in case he tried to send any more of his cronies after my Jazzy. The last thing I needed was for them to send Demetri here; they'd be able to track him for eternity.

My Jazzy… I'll have to stop calling him that one day… I felt a pang of sorrow and regret, but I pushed it aside. I couldn't let it take root in case Edward plucked it out of my head.

I had managed to persuade Emmett to take Edward on a bear hunt in order to make a call to Jazzy and fabricate the lost futures idea, while Edward wasn't around. When he was hunting was always a good time to make strategic moves because he came back satiated and his brain was slightly foggy as his body gorged itself on the blood in his system. It gave me time to make sure I had appropriate cover visions in place in case I had to think on my feet. The one good thing about being assaulted by multiple versions of the same person's future, based on as yet undetermined decisions, was that I could store some of them for later; chopping them up and editing them into a new movie whenever I needed a fresh, but totally fake, 'vision'.

Today I had to do just that. Barely an hour after he returned from his hunt, Edward cornered me in the back yard. Grabbing my arm and twisting it at an unnatural angle he growled his request for information so low that only I would hear it.

"You had better be about to tell me that my mate is still alive and that your psycho husband hasn't lost control of himself again." His tone was as threatening as always.

I twisted slightly to get away from his grip, something I knew infuriated him but felt better than having my shoulder tear at the joint. "Of course, everything's fine." I replayed a partial of a vision of them seated in an outdoor arena watching Shakespeare's '_Hamlet'_. I had kept at least half of the vision to myself so I could pick and choose which parts to use as 'updates' later, in order to cover what they were really doing. This time he had purchased her a hot chocolate and sandwich which she was merrily chomping away on, reinforcing the idea that he was looking after her 'human needs'.

"It had better be, or you know what will happen," Edward said menacingly, glaring at me with his well practiced 'evil vampire' expression. As always, I brushed it off with saccharine smoothness.

"Would I lie to you, brother dear?" I enquired, knowing full well he believed I not only wouldn't but _couldn't_. I had even gone so far as to let him 'catch' me in teensy lies over the years about inconsequential things, in order to make sure he thought he knew when I was lying. Covering my thoughts was easy; I just replayed visions or thought about shopping.

Edward frowned, tilting his head and listening to my thoughts which were currently mourning the loss of the Fred Segal line; just in case Rosalie went and said anything about what had happened earlier. I had learned over the years to use pointless trivia like that to cover my tracks as he always seemed to think that if he heard the same thing from two sources it must be true. It really was pathetic how little he knew about his own gift. At least I was aware how people got around mine; though by 'people' I really meant Jazzy.

"By the way, Eleazar has heard from Aro. You can expect to have to explain yourself when you go up there."

Apparently satisfied with what he heard in my mind, but less than happy about what he heard from my mouth, he retired in the direction of Eleazar's study with a face like thunder, leaving me clear to go hunting alone and find out what Bella and Jazzy had really been up to while they thought I couldn't see their futures. I felt like I was spying but Peter had assured me that it was for the best that this came out now, so I relented. Peter and I would never see eye to eye over some things; my need for Jazzy to be kept in the dark on occasion, and his belief that cowboy boots had never gone out of fashion, for example. We didn't like each other all that much and made no secret of it. But his 'visions' were accurate, if cryptic, and we both found that trading information was the best way to keep the one thing we did have in common, safe. Jazzy was more important to both of us than some petty rivalry and mild disgust at each other's fashion sense, so we shared what we needed to when it came to him. Recently Peter had decided to add Bella into the mix and had told me I'd find out why soon. I thought my vision from earlier that day might be the soon he was referring to.

With Peter's persuasion, I had agreed to fabricate losing sight of them both in order to bring events forward. According to Peter, without our intervention it could take months before anything happened and that simply couldn't be allowed. Why, he wouldn't say, but I assumed he was being selective with the truth just like I was on occasion and tried not to take offence. Everyone did not need to know everything and, regrettably, sometimes that included me.

A vision shortly after I took down a passing moose was exactly what I had expected and confirmed my suspicions. Bella had indeed found out about Edward's involvement with the Volturi. They didn't have all the information yet but it wouldn't take Jazzy long to put two and two together. I couldn't see how he reacted yet which meant he was running on instinct, but I'd catch up eventually. I wasn't expecting to see them kiss but it made sense considering what I now knew about them. I felt an overwhelming sadness engulf me again as I realised that our time was running out faster than I had anticipated; that I would soon have to say goodbye to the wonderful man I had given the last sixty years of my life to loving and protecting. I tried not to let it upset me too much, knowing that I loved him enough to want him to be happy. But I knew his loyalty to me would prevent him allowing Bella in and finding out that they were mates. That thought turned my moment of sadness to utter despair. I was going to have to break his heart so that she could pick it up and put it back together for him. I don't know how long I sat there, wallowing in my grief over what I knew I would have to do. I wanted so much to be able to talk to someone, tell them what I had seen, what I knew, but there was no one in my family I could share the truth with. My cell phone vibrated and I pulled it out of my pocket to read the message.

'_I'm sorry, kid. I wouldn't wish that on anyone.'_

I ran a bit further out from our natural hunting grounds, hiked up a Canadian Redwood and dialled the number attached to the text. I was going to have to hurt the only man I had ever loved, but at least I could trust his brother with the burden of my knowledge.

**PPOV**

"She's really startin' ta piss me off," I told my mate as she bounced her pretty ass through the door. She'd gone out for a quick hunt while I was on the phone to that evil, double-crossing witch, and her beautiful eyes glowed like the fire in the hearth. We didn't need the fire to keep warm of course, but I liked the idea of sitting in my rocking chair and staring into the flames.

"Aww, doll, you really don't like that Chelsea do ya?" Charlotte sympathised as she settled into straddling my lap. I stared at her titties for a moment or two, with half a mind to just hunker on down in there for the night, but I needed to get this off my chest before I moved on to hers.

"When c'n I be done with her?" I sounded like a whining dog even to my own ears. But there was just something about that woman I simply could not stand.

"Don'tcha know already sugar? I thought ya knew shit?" She wiggled her eyebrows at me.

I stared at my girl, taken in yet again by how astoundingly beautiful she was even when she was being a pain in my butt. It shouldn't have shocked me after all these years of doing nothing but stare at her womanly virtues twenty-four-seven, but the truth was I'd only ever seen one vampire in my entire existence that I could concede was as stunning as her. Fortunately for Jasper, I didn't swing his way, though I'd contemplated pinching his ass on a few occasions, just to see which of my limbs he'd take off and how fast.

"Nah. My shit ain't givin' me nothin' but more shit."

Char leaned forward and rested her arms around my neck, attempting to comfort me. I snuck a peek down her top and found all the comfort I needed.

"Maybe you jus' need to be more patient then," she purred.

I growled. Me and patience weren't friends. We weren't even passing acquaintances. I wasn't into no girly emotions like my brother. "I don't wanna be patient. I wanna be rid o' the bitch. I don't trust her skanky britches when I know she's been all buddy-buddy with Pansy-Assward."

"We need Chelsea as a go-between honey, you know that. Besides, she's the only one who can keep that Victoria in check these days an' we don't need her runnin' after Jasper's girl."

I sighed theatrically, hoping to win myself a few massage points I could spend later. "But she's all over me like white on rice, wantin' ta know the ins an' outs of a duck's hoo-hah. Classic case o' the tail waggin' the dog, that one."

"You know he can't get involved yet. The mind readers would see an' then it'll all go to hell in a hand basket real quick. You don't want Jasper to miss out on his callin' do ya?"

I slumped down in the rocker, pouting in defeat. "No. Guess not."

"Well then," she said, with that air of _'I told you so'_ only a Southern Belle can muster. "Pull up ya big girl panties an' suck it on up. She won't be aroun' much longer. We just have to wait 'til Jasper gets here an' let her do her mojo."

"Can't happen soon enough," I muttered, determined to have the last whine.

"Speakin' of double-crossin' skanky britches, what did Alice have to say for herself? I heard ya talkin' to her just before Chelsea called. Anythin' interestin' happenin'?"

"Nothin' I didn't already know," I confirmed. "But I don't envy her. She loves Jasper almost as much as we do an' she's gonna have to crush him to let him move on. I wouldn't trade her for that shit. She still ain't on my Christmas card list but I actually feel sorry for the midget. "

For a second I thought my girl was gonna get teary on me and I was going to have to watch some girly ass movie tonight to help her get over it. But she decided at the last second to choke it on back and switched from sadness to compassion.

"You know she ain't my favourite fortune teller, but I don't like to imagine how hard that must be for her to have to give him up after lovin' him for sixty years. At least she knows he's movin' on to where he's s'posed to be."

I nodded. I'd seen it coming weeks ago but I knew the illumination pixies hadn't passed on that little nugget of information to Alice yet. Soon as I knew she'd seen it, I reached out and offered her a shoulder. I knew she'd think she couldn't trust any of the Cullens with it and it wasn't a burden she ought to have to bear alone. I wouldn't have chosen the girl as a friend if she hadn't been my brother's wife and I didn't particularly like the snobby Northern ways she'd adopted and forced on Jasper. But we bonded over our double whammy of fortune cookies and somehow we'd gotten to be on speaking terms when the need arose. Least I could do was show her some support on this one and convince her to talk to Esme. Now there was a gal who had her head screwed on right. I knew she'd help Alice get through it and it would be one less thing I'd have to worry about.

I sighed heavily again, hoping Char would take the hint that her man needed some Titty Licking Comfort. She did and I followed her out back to the bedroom where I could forget this whole double-crossing shit storm for a few hours.

**EsPOV**

The trip to Denali had been mercifully quiet. Edward was sulking due to our reprimand for his behaviour and we were spared having to listen to him rant about Jasper or whine about Bella. Emmett kept him busy with bear hunts once we arrived and of course, he joined Carlisle and Eleazar in the study for their 'brandy and cigars' talks when he returned. I did my duty as aunt to Irina but gave it only a half hearted attempt. Just enough to be able to say I had tried and made sure that her sisters, mother and Rose all heard about our conversation at great length, should Edward decide to poke his nose in where it didn't belong. Irina and Laurent soon excused themselves for a hunt of their own, closely followed by Rosalie and Emmett, leaving the rest of us girls to chat and catch up in peace.

I say 'the rest' but Alice was noticeably absent for most of Friday night and Saturday, other than a breeze past to change her clothes for the umpteenth time. By Saturday evening, Carmen was giving me knowing glances whenever Alice wandered in with her fake smile as if she hadn't a care in the world; mentioning more than once that she thought Alice was obviously missing her mate. I realised that my mother's intuition was tingling too. Something was indeed bothering Alice, but I knew she never missed Jasper any more than I missed him when we were away; certainly not like I missed Carlisle or Rose missed Emmett. More likely she had seen something that was causing her conflict. I resolved to talk to her and when I saw her disappear well outside our hunting grounds I knew I needed to follow. I kept my distance, hearing her talking on her cell phone to someone, politely waiting just outside the range where I could make out what she was saying. Her tone was hurt and resigned which piqued my curiosity. Alice had very little conscience that I knew of, so it surprised me to hear the tone of her voice.

I made sure I happened to be draining a passing elk just as she flitted back towards our hunting grounds, knowing that she would stop to talk if she saw me on my own. She waited patiently while I finished my meal.

"Oh, Alice! I wish I had known you were hunting alone, I would have joined you dear," I said, placing my arm around her shoulder as I used a pocket handkerchief to mop up any stray blood from my mouth. "Carlisle, Eleazar and Edward are busy doing their 'we are men, hear us rule the world' thing and Laurent and Emmett are with their mates. It's just us tonight and it's been ages since we've had a mother-daughter chat."

Alice gave me a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes and sighed. "I've had a lot on my mind lately Esme; not all of it can be shared." She perched herself daintily on a rocky outcrop and I joined her, needlessly dusting the snow off before sitting down.

"Anything that you _would_ like to share?" She didn't always let me in on her secrets, but I had a feeling that there was something there tonight. I wasn't 'gifted' like some of my children but my woman's intuition rarely led me down a false avenue.

"Yes. A rather important something actually, but you mustn't share it with anyone. It's personal and it's not the time yet," her intonation and pointed look told me everything I needed to know without saying it; don't tell Edward.

"Esme, I have things I need to tell you that you will need to help me with. But you can't let anyone else know for reasons which will be clear when I've finished." She paused for a quick sigh then rushed on as if she only had a limited amount of time to finish. "It's about Jasper… well… me and Jasper really… we that is I-I…" she seemed truly lost for words for once and I took her hand in mine, gently stroking circles on her palm to comfort her. She took a deep breath.

"Jasper and I are going to split up."

I was well and truly shocked. Of all the things she could have told me, this was not what I had expected.

"Are you sure Alice? Can you not do something to change the outcome in some way? What could possibly happen to split you up?"

Alice whimpered. "No…" she shook her head in dismay. "It will happen, it has to. You see, Jasper and I aren't mates."

Again she had stunned me. Not mates? But of course, it made everything make much more sense; the lack of a physical relationship between them, and the fact that she never missed him when they were apart, to name only two. I had seen the signs over the years I had just assumed that since they were together when they joined us, and married no less, that they were a mated pair and that it was simply Jasper's upbringing that made them act differently to the rest of us. It wasn't as if I'd had much experience of vampires outside our own, peaceful clan.

"I wish I could say I'm surprised Alice, but I'm not. So many things make sense now. But why would you split up now? What have you seen?" I prodded her gently for more information.

"I've seen Jasper's real mate. He needs to head south, back to Peter and Charlotte. But he won't do that unless I… I… that is..." she broke off into fractured sobs and I pulled her towards me, holding her tiny body in my arms. She had been nineteen when she was changed yet she was barely much bigger than a child of fourteen.

I stroked her arm. "Oh, Alice dear, I understand. Jasper is an extremely loyal young man. He won't leave unless you send him away, right?" I felt her nod against my shoulder. "You poor thing. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know exactly yet. I have to get the d-divorce papers from Jenks and I have to explain to him that we aren't mates, although I'll be surprised if he doesn't already know on some level. You know my Jazzy," her voice cracked a little as she said his nickname; the one only she used.

I waited for a moment to find out what she would say next. Alice rarely came to me without a plan in full effect.

"I think I'll wait until after Bella's birthday. He'll probably want to leave as soon as I tell him and I don't want him to miss that. He and Bella have become good friends this weekend and I want him to have that at least." She raised her head and stared off into the distance.

"Perhaps we could have a party for Bella? Nothing fancy, just some decorations, a little quiet music, a few presents..." I left the unsaid hanging in the air between us. It would be a going away party for Jasper too, even if he didn't know it. Something to remember us by with affection at least. My heart hurt at the thought of losing one of my boys, especially Jasper, but it was an established fact in our family; you should never bet against Alice.

Alice's vision clouded and I knew she was lost in a vision. She returned after just a few seconds. "Yes Esme that would be nice. She won't like it, but we can persuade her I'm sure. Oh it's perfect!" she exclaimed seemingly feeling a little more cheerful at the prospect and I smiled at her, happy that I was able to help.

We continued to chat for a while about inconsequential things then suddenly Alice announced that Edward was going to want a 'Bella Update' imminently and blurred off in the direction of the house before I could stop her. I stayed on our rock for a while thinking about what she had told me. Alice seemed obviously distressed about her and Jasper splitting up, but she seemed to believe she was doing the right thing and that was what always motivated Alice. She would let him go and give him space to find his true mate because above all else, she loved him. I only hoped he wouldn't be hurt too badly by it.

**A/N: Lots of Peter & Char's brand of 'TLC' to my betas, Dangerkitty & Cowgirl_Amber. Sorry girls but poor Jasper needs a rest after that ride to hell. **

**** bastardisation of a quote from Shakespeare's 'Hamlet': **_**"What dreams may come, when we have shuffl'd off this mortal coil, must give us pause." **_**Shuffling off the mortal coil refers to dying.**

**PLEASE PLEASE VOTE for this fic if you like it (details up top if you missed it) and HUGE thanks to those of you who already have. Your confidence in me makes me smile (^-^)**


	8. The Deception Concept

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, SM does. I'm open to all arrangements that involve me borrowing Jasper for a while though.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who voted for my story in the Sparkleteer Awards. It won 'Most Original Storyline' in the 'Diamond in the Rough' category! I've been doing a happy dance all week. I'm so pleased you're all enjoying it as much as I enjoy writing it. There's a full list of other winners over there too so go check it out. **

** M for strong language and some naughty thoughts about Jasper's butt. You have been warned **

_The story so far: Taking advantage of the fact that Alice says she can't see their futures, Bella finally told Jasper the secret of the 'history project' and then they kissed… Meanwhile, up in Denali…_

**Chapter 8 – The Deception Concept**

**EzPOV**

I entered my study and sat down at my desk. I could hear Carlisle in the dining room talking to Esme and Carmen; no doubt he would join me imminently. We had much to discuss and I hoped to speak with him before Edward returned from his hunt. I opened the drawer of my desk and took out the latest letter, written, as always, on parchment made by Vincenzo Busdraghi* himself and watermarked with the Volturi crest.

I stared at the blood red seal, bearing the initials 'AV', for a moment before opening the letter and reading the immaculate, flourished handwriting and flawless, if archaic, English yet again.

_My Dearest Eleazar,_

_It is with great pleasure that I convey the warmest wishes of myself and my brothers to yourself, your dear wife and, of course, your delightful children. I trust my missive finds you all in the best of circumstances._

_I was delighted to receive your recent report, together with Edward's and Carlisle's notes on the matter at hand. It would appear that our dear Isabella will be intriguing as one of our kind and I am beside myself with excitement to meet her in person. I trust she is every bit as lovely as Edward has told us and look forward to congratulating them sooner, rather than later, on their forthcoming nuptials._

_It is my understanding that Edward wishes to wait until the summer season to marry and change Isabella. This is a particularly unusual request and one that disappoints me greatly. It would have been so wonderful to present our dear Isabella at the Masquerade Ball that my darling Sulpicia and Athenodora host each December 31__st__. So many of our noble families will be in attendance and I am sure Edward would have enjoyed introducing her to them all._

_If he is resolute in this desire to withhold the change, I trust that I can depend on yourself and Carlisle to keep her out of harm's way until then. It would be such a pity if anything were to happen to her that might prevent her joining us._

_I look forward to further details from you all in due course and offer, as always, my hand in friendship, for any assistance that may be required in this venture._

_Nam de omnibus utimur__.**_

_Aro Volturi_

I sighed, placing the letter on the table. It was apparent that Aro wanted Edward to stop stalling Isabella's change and bring it forward to happen this year. I failed to see why he hadn't already initiated plans to change her also and I intended to get answers this evening.

My thoughts were interrupted by a polite and recognisable tap on the oak door.

"Come along in Carlisle." I rose from my seat as he entered to offer him my hand, which he took in both of his and shook it.

"Eleazar, so good to see you again my old friend. I have just been speaking to your beautiful wife. I hear the girls are well." As he spoke, I indicated for him to take a seat in one of the armchairs near the fireplace and seated myself opposite.

"Indeed they are Carlisle. I was relieved to hear Alice and Edward's thoughts about Laurent. Seems we may have worried over nothing after all."

"So it would seem, but best to be sure. Esme is intending to speak with Irina shortly to hear her version of events and I'm sure it will help to put Carmen's mind at ease if the outcome is as favourable as Alice and Edward say." Carlisle smiled warmly and I nodded in agreement.

"Of course." I rose to retrieve the letter from my desk, handing it to him. "I think you had better read this latest from Aro, my friend." I took my seat again, resting my elbows on the arm rests and steepling my fingers under my chin, a habitual pose, while I waited for Carlisle to finish reading. He read at human speed, a trait I found infuriating, but which I understood was born from so many years working as a doctor amongst humans. He spent much of his time with them and did many things at an unnecessarily slow pace.

Eventually he finished reading and folded the letter up, handing it back to me. "Aro grows impatient as always."

"He wants his prize. He has waited a long time for another shield. We have not seen another with Isabella's innate abilities since Renata and even she could not manifest her gift as Isabella does, while human. He wants her brought to the Volturi by the end of the year."

Carlisle did not speak. He gazed into the fire, one hand lightly grazing his bottom lip as he fell deep into his thoughts. Shortly he sighed and looked up.

"We will have to talk to Edward about this and find out whether he has spoken to Bella about this yet and what his plans are for her."

"What is the hold up exactly Carlisle? Why is he so reluctant to change her promptly? The girl should already be one of us."

"Yes, it is unusual to keep her human for so long I admit. But she is Edward's mate and ultimately I believe it should be his decision when he changes her. My son has very set ways as you know and I have no doubt that he would want to marry her first."

"That gives you four months to organise a wedding, take her to Volterra and have her changed. That seems plenty of time to me."

Carlisle held his hand up to stop me.

"No. Edward is insistent that she be changed here, by me. He wants her to be a Cullen by venom and it is his right to request as much. She will go to Volterra once she is ready to travel by private jet, which should not take too long. Rosalie and Esme were able to be moved around within a few months provided they were not in direct contact with humans."

"Aro won't stand for that. He's impatient. He might just come and get her himself."

Carlisle shook his head. "No, I don't think so Eleazar. He may deem it necessary to make veiled threats to urge our compliance, but I am head of my coven and he knows that I will do whatever Edward and I decide is best. You do not wish her to be changed in Volterra and taken into the Guard immediately any more than we do."

I sighed. He was right. I saw the need for Isabella to become one of us as soon as possible and for her to be aligned with the Volturi immediately, but I knew all too well the circumstances she would find herself in as a newborn in Volterra and I did not wish Edward to be without his mate while Aro played with his new toy. I was just about to say as much when there was another tap at the door and Edward walked in without waiting.

"What has happened?" he demanded, seating himself in the chair next to Carlisle. I was just about to admonish him for his rudeness when Carlisle took it upon himself to fill his eldest son in on what we had been discussing.

Truth be told, I had very little time for Edward. He was an arrogant, self opinionated young man who felt he knew better than anyone else because of his gift. If he knew how well we were all able to disguise what we really thought from him I'm sure it would take him down a peg or two. The vampire mind is able to think many things at once and he can only read the most prominent, conscious thoughts. It's a shame he wasn't a member of my coven because I could certainly teach him a thing or too about manners; Carlisle was entirely too lenient with him. Just because he could hear what was being said before he entered a room did not give him the right to barge in without being invited. Nor did his mind reading give him carte blanche to have every conversation laid bare to him. Still, Carlisle never once reprimanded him for his behaviour and he was his father after all, so it was up to him to guide the boy.

He really ought to have stayed in Volterra all those years ago. He would be a much different person than he is now had he remained in the main Guard. Aro would have allowed Jane to torture him mercilessly for any show of insubordination and he would soon learn the meaning of respecting your elders.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the fact that Carlisle had stopped speaking. Edward was sitting there with that exasperating frown of his, reading my conscious thoughts, which were currently centred on the letter, Isabella's ability and how nice it would be to have a fall wedding.

"I will not change her until after graduation." He said in that smug, velvety voice of his. "She should have the opportunity to experience as many human milestones as she can before she changes and her preference is to wait until the summer."

"It's not really up to Isabella when she's changed." I said, but stopped before I said anything else. He would hear the contempt in my voice if I said any more. That would undoubtedly result in his temper surfacing and whilst I would be more than happy to put him in his place, I doubted Esme would appreciate having to pack her eldest son in separate suitcases to transport him home.

He shook his head. "No. We have discussed it at length. Isabella wants another Christmas with her father before she leaves and she wants to graduate before we get married so that she has a reason to move away. Her change will happen after we are married, probably during our honeymoon when a tragic event will leave me a 'widower'." He smiled condescendingly at me, obviously knowing that Carlisle would see this as perfectly reasonable and agree with him.

His father was already nodding. "I can see why she would think that was best." He looked up at me to explain further. "Bella and her father have been estranged for some time, with her living many miles away with her mother. Bella has become very close to Charlie since her return to Forks and to leave him again so suddenly would, I am sure, be very difficult for them both. No sense in making her distraught simply because Aro wants to test her abilities."

Grudgingly I nodded. If that was indeed the case and it was not in fact simply Edward's conniving way of keeping her to himself, then I could understand it somewhat. Even Aro was not heartless enough to rip the girl from her father against her own wishes when he was fully aware that she was willing to change and to join us within the year.

Edward spoke again. "As soon as we return from our honeymoon, which will be once Isabella can travel safely, we will visit Volterra and I will introduce her to the brothers. I would very much like it if you would both be there."

I nodded. "Of course. I wouldn't miss seeing your bride in her full gifted glory for the world. I'm sure she will be very special."

"Indeed," Carlisle agreed. "It will be interesting to see if Aro is able to read her once she is changed."

"Then that is settled." Edward sounded like he thought he was the elder in the room rather than myself. "Eleazar, kindly convey our final decision to Aro on my behalf? I will send him another update on my findings once I return home. I have much to discuss with Isabella."

I smiled at him, which may have been more of a grimace, to convey that yes; I would pass the message along. Why he believed I was his errand boy I did not know. He might be an Officer of the Guard but I still held my rank of Chief of the Guard, albeit retired and therefore outranked him. Carlisle also outranked him as a Senior Officer but apparently rank and file meant nothing to him. Should we ever be called into battle, the Gods had better be smiling on us if this is what we would be taking with us.

I grimaced as I imagined Carlisle issuing orders in that aggravatingly calm bedside manner of his. _'Attention, please. Charge forward if you would be so kind and do attempt to come to an amicable agreement with your opponent before you resort to killing them, won't you?' _

They had continued talking and were now discussing Isabella's safety in Forks during their absence. Edward was waxing lyrical about how he didn't trust his brother and they should leave early. Poor Jasper, I didn't envy him having Edward on his case for all eternity. Now there was a man who knew the meaning of respect. He held no love for those of us he knew to have dealings with the Volturi, but he respected a fellow soldier when he saw one. Not that I would expect anything less from a man of rank such as the Major, but respect for your seniors did not automatically give you the kind of manners that Jasper had obviously been born and bred with. I couldn't imagine he'd be the sort to barge into a room without being called upon.

"Very well," I said, rejoining the conversation, "if you insist. Of course you are more than welcome to stay as long as you would like, but if you have had your fill and would prefer to head back early I understand. Isabella's safety must come first of course."

"Thank you for your hospitality, as always my friend. We will leave tomorrow afternoon instead of tomorrow night, in order to be back in Forks by the early evening." Carlisle stood up and looked at me expectantly. "Eleazar, can I interest you in a hunt?"

I smiled and rose, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Of course, Carlisle. I would love to join you." _'Anything to get me away from that insufferable son of yours'_ I added to myself, while occupying my conscious thoughts with the last time we had hunted together. We walked out into the hall and I locked my study door. Not something I normally did, but I didn't trust Edward not to noisy around. He gave me a scathing look as if he realised what I was doing, but walked ahead of us downstairs, joining his brother in the lounge while Carlisle and myself headed out the back door.

**EPOV**

I waited long enough for my father and uncle to be out of hearing range before heading out myself towards the forest. I was furious beyond belief at this new turn of events and I needed to clear my head so I could work out what to do next. I ran due north into the mountains for a while then took out a sizeable area of forest, several grizzlies and a couple of moose, before making my way back nearer the house.

I should have known that a letter from Aro wouldn't be good news. Ever since he found out about Isabella's ability to block me, he had wanted her brought into the Guard. He had hinted of other things, other reasons, but when I had tried to read his mind he had shut me out and I caught only vague glimpses of a parchment in the Volturi Library and the image of flames. Whatever it was, it clearly bothered him and apparently my Isabella was the answer to his troubles. Now he had made it clear that he wanted her changed and he wanted it done sooner rather than later. His thinly veiled threat of the Volturi taking matters into their own hands if she was not a vampire by the New Year, along with his assumption that she would be in Volterra by then, meaning he expected her to be turned by them in Italy, was not unexpected; it was also not going to happen.

I had managed to buy time in claiming Isabella's wish to graduate and marry before leaving home and being changed, and I was sure even Aro could not see this as a preposterous request. A year was nothing to those who had celebrated millennia on this Earth. He had been more than lenient and his patience was growing thin, but he knew as well as any of us that Isabella's loyalty me, to my family and eventually, to the Volturi, would be that much more secure if she felt it was her choice.

Of course, it wasn't her choice; far from it. She was my mate so therefore it was my decision and mine alone; and I had no intention of her ever becoming a part of our world, regardless of Aro's desires. I would see to it that she was kept as far away from them as possible and those who tried to intervene would be dealt with harshly. None of them could block their thoughts from me for long and I would always have the advantage, although Jane and Alec's involvement might be troublesome. Aro's gift was weak in comparison to mine, given his need for physical contact and even Renata could not block his mind from me. As soon as any of them came near I would know of their plans, even if Alice didn't tip me off first.

Isabella and I had discussed nothing further regarding her change since the night of the prom and I did not wish to bring it up again if I could possibly help it. I would never allow her to be tainted by the venom that ran through our veins even if she herself begged me for it. Isabella was far too important for that. She was pure; the scent of her blood alone was heavenly enough to persuade me that she was an angel and that her soul was a precious jewel. I would see to it that she lived a full, happy life as the human she was, and die a natural death, enjoying human pleasures along the way. There were things I could not provide her myself, such as children, but I had several medical degrees and was well versed in modern medicine, so I would simply use artificial methods to ensure she bore children. A suitable donor would have to be found of course, but with Emmett's technical knowledge I'm sure we could find an appropriate sample somewhere in the world. The idea of her being impregnated by another man's seed was abhorrent, but there was no other way to give her the motherhood she deserved.

I had planned to marry her in the summer and then leave on honeymoon, effectively disappearing off the face of the earth, as far as the Volturi was concerned. I was fortunate enough not to have come across Demetri in previous trips to Italy, who had the remarkable ability of being able to track anyone he had ever met. All I had to do was keep him away from myself and Bella until we were able to leave. I would take her somewhere far away in the south, perhaps near Rio; somewhere private where we could enjoy the sun and be secluded from the trappings of the modern world. I could certainly afford a sizeable estate and it would far better for my Isabella to be away from the corrupting influences of technology and modern living. She would be able to cook healthy, fresh foods from local farms and if I bought somewhere with a pool she could take regular exercise to keep herself in peek condition. She would have to leave her human family behind of course, but if she were a vampire, as she had kept insisting she wanted to be, she would have to do that anyway. It would be a small sacrifice for her to make for the life we would have. Nothing would taint her; I would make sure of it.

Aro's increasingly frequent interruptions meant that I would need to take Isabella away sooner than expected. Kidnapping her was not an option of course; her father being the Chief of Police would simply not be conducive to a clean get away. Faking her death would be too suspicious and would require a body and a false autopsy that I could not appropriate without Carlisle's help. I doubted he would be overly willing to assist if he knew I was intending to keep her from the Volturi. He still held a Senior Officer rank with the Guard, as did Eleazar, and neither would have any problem in using it to outrank me. Although I held a certain sway with both of them their fear of Aro's retribution might force their hand against me. No, I would convince the rest of the family to leave and then return for her when she was alone. They would understand me leaving them shortly afterwards, to be by myself after the 'loss' of my mate; she, in turn, would be so overjoyed to have me back after a few weeks without me, that she would agree to anything.

The only way to ensure her safety from the Volturi was to make a clean getaway. I would not be happy about leaving her, even for the few short weeks it would require, but it would be a necessity to ensure her future. Alice would cover for me, she might even know of a way to ensure the family left without argument. Carlisle would not want to leave Isabella, neither would Esme, but if we could persuade them it was for her own good and that Alice had seen something better for her in the future, they could be brought about. Rosalie would have no trouble letting her go once the possibility of Isabella bearing children was dangled in front of her and Emmett would follow like the sheep he was. Jasper would do as Alice told him and I was assured of her loyalty.

She may have persuaded Aro not to read her on account of her abilities, claiming that there was simply too much information for one vampire to accept in a single dose and that he would not be able to distinguish the real from the alternatives, but I could still read her mind. She had been honoured to be received into the Volturi and relished her rank as a Junior Officer. But she was loyal first and foremost to the Cullens and therefore me and Carlisle. All I had to do was convince her that leaving Isabella was in the best interests of the family and she would do anything I asked of her. Threatening to make incense out of her husband never went amiss either and I felt venom pool in my mouth at the very idea of ripping his head form his body and casting it into a fire pit. I would be rid of that filth one day and he would never come near my Isabella again.

I spent the rest of the night hunting alone. I had already been out with Emmett, but that invariably involved teasing grizzlies, it rarely involved actually filling up, so the extra exertion of both the hunt and my earlier deforestation attempts necessitated me making the most of the local wildlife.

As dawn rose, I saw Alice approaching. Or rather, I heard her mind. Alice was so tiny that even for a vampire she was quiet physically, but there was no mistaking her particularly demented brand of thought train. Most people thought linearly, from past to present to future and back again. Alice thought laterally between several possible futures and running various present scenarios simultaneously. She was currently running visions of Isabella, who it seemed was already tucked up in bed, while Jasper hunted near the back of the house. I found myself a little disappointed that she was safe. I was amazed, frankly, that he hadn't been overcome with bloodlust yet, but it was preferable to Isabella's untimely death I supposed; though I would have relished the opportunity to punish him for a misdeed against my mate.

"I told you everything would be fine," she said in that irritatingly tinkling voice of hers. "You worry far too much Sergeant. Jazzy is just fine with her, all he needed to do was hunt regularly."

"Maybe he's just afraid of what I will do to him should he fail in his duty to protect my Isabella," I snarled, annoyed by her _'I told you so'_ attitude. "Perhaps you should take his attitude on board, _Corporal_."

Alice pulled a face. She did not like to be reminded that I outranked her. "Whatever. Isabella is safe and-"

Her face fell blank as a vision took over. I tapped into her mind and felt pure fury take over as I saw Isabella, _my_ Isabella, standing in our kitchen screaming in pure terror at Jasper.

"What the hell was that Alice?" I roared, grabbing her forcefully by the arm and turning her to face me.

She sighed. "It was nothing. It looks far worse than it actually is-"

"He was attacking her! Your degenerate pervert of a husband had the nerve to lay his hands on my Isabella! I knew he couldn't be trusted with her!" I ran my fingers through my hair frantically; a nervous habit I had retained from my human days. How could this be happening? I would not let anything harm my Isabella. She was _MINE_!

"Actually, he wasn't touching her, let alone attacking her. He was nowhere near her; in fact, he was sitting down, as you yourself saw. You really need to pay attention to the details. You know he doesn't make a noise when he walks, she probably just wasn't expecting to see him."

Her attitude was igniting my fury further. How _dare_ she insinuate that I couldn't tell when my Isabella was in danger? I had known it was a mistake to leave her alone with _him_ and his bloodlust, but they had all insisted everything would be alright. Well, they were wrong and now I had proof! I would see to it that they all paid for their part in putting my mate in danger.

"You put too much faith in your darling husband little seer," I growled. "But I intend to rectify that. It won't be much longer until you don't have a 'darling husband' to put faith in. He will be ash by the time I am through with him. Go and get the rest of the family. We're going back home. _Now_!"

It took far too long for the family to pack their few belongings, find and retrieve Rosalie and Emmett from wherever they were fornicating and get into the trucks, ready to leave. There was no reason of course why Esme, Carlisle and I couldn't leave immediately but Esme insisted on making sure all the little sheep were in their pens. Then there was the never-ending round of farewells. I could not understand why Carlisle didn't simply put her in her place and take control of the situation. Couldn't he see how vital it was that we return home immediately?

"Please, can we get on the road? I'm concerned about Isabella and I want to make sure she's alright. She's not answering her phone." I allowed an ominously stressed tone to creep into my voice, knowing it would put Carlisle and Esme on edge. I closed my cell phone again. "There's no good reason why she would failing to answer her cell phone when she knows that it's me."

"Other than being asleep," muttered Emmett. "What with it being the crack of dawn and all." _'Overreacting a bit there, brother?'_ he added for me.

"Actually," Alice appeared beside the Jeep, a slight frown on her face, "Jasper isn't answering his either."

"He's probably out hunting," Esme said as she climbed into the front seat of the truck. "I think you're all being a little too quick to jump to conclusions."

I tried to keep my tone cordial but worried, though inside I was seething and would gladly have torn into her for daring to contradict my knowledge. "We all know that Jasper's control is not the best. And you can't deny that it's unusual for neither of them to be answering their phones. I know we all want to believe in Jasper, but I know what I saw in Alice's vision. Even she's worried that he's not taking her calls. Please, can we just get back so that I can have my mind put at rest?" I put on my best pleading look and levelled it first at Esme, then Carlisle, in order to gain their approval. It was all too easy to bend their wills to my own.

Carlisle was the first to cave. "Perhaps it would be wise to go back. We've all hunted enough for the time being and Bella's safety should always come first." _'Though I agree you are overreacting somewhat. Please try to calm down Edward.'_ He gave me a pointed look.

I tried not to look at all smug as I nodded my agreement to his request and climbed into the back of the truck behind Esme. The fact that it was _his_ and stank of his scent did nothing to placate me on the ride home, nor did the road block caused by an accident on one of the highways. I could not persuade Carlisle to allow me to leave the truck and simply run home, which annoyed me further, so by the time we reached the mansion and found it empty I was ready to make my anger felt to the entire family.

"Where is she?" I yelled, unable to sense her in the house. I turned to confront Alice and only barely contained myself long enough to not grab her by the throat and shake the information out of her. "Where is my Isabella? What has your sorry excuse for a husband done with her?"

Alice drifted off into a vision, looking much less perturbed by the situation than I believed was warranted. Her precious 'Jazzy' was going to feel the full extent of my wrath when I found him, yet she didn't seem even slightly bothered. Obviously her visions had not shown her exactly what I intended to do with him. I had learned a few tricks for inflicting the maximum amount of pain during my last visit to Volterra and I would happily share them with him during his last, torturous hours on this earth.

Alice sighed. "I told you it was nothing but you wouldn't believe me," she answered, a little too smugly for my liking. I would be taking that up with her later as her Commanding Officer. "They should be here any second… now," and she turned to look out the window just as Isabella's truck came into view at the end of the drive.

**A/N: Volturi badges to my lovely betas, Cowgirl_Amber and Dangerkitty.**

***Vincenzo Busdragh was a printer and the owner of the first actual paper mill. He supposedly died on 27 August 1601, but 'died' might be too loose a term ;) **

_****Nam de omnibus utimur**_**. – (Latin) We act for the good of all.**

**If you're interested in reading another of my stories I've recently posted 'Fire & Ice' over on TwiWrite(dot)net. It's a Darksper horror fic for the Nightmare Before Christmas Contest. **


	9. Critical Intelligence

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, SM does. I'm open to all arrangements that involve me borrowing Jasper for a while though.**

** M for strong language and some naughty thoughts about Jasper's butt. You have been warned **

_The story so far: Taking advantage of the fact that Alice says she can't see their futures, Bella finally told Jasper the secret of the 'history project' and then they kissed… _

**Chapter 9 – Critical Intelligence**

**BPOV**

Every vampire in a two hundred mile radius must have been able to hear my heart beating like their very own dinner bell, because it was pounding against my ribs like they were a xylophone. I don't know what possessed me to kiss Jasper but one moment we were just being all friendly and then we were…

_Being all friendly? *wink wink*_

I tried not to groan out loud as I unplanted my lips from his and stood back, opening my eyes slowly to survey the damage. Jasper was just sitting there staring at some middle-distance invisible object with that ever-so-slightly-raised-eyebrow look that I had first noticed when he was standing in my kitchen this morning. I stayed still for a second and then tried to catch his eye to gauge a reaction but there was nothing. I waved my hand in front of his face too but not a flicker.

_Uh oh. I think we might have broken Jasper. _

**Can vampires break like that?**

_He's an empath. Maybe you gave him too much whammy at once?_

**I don't think it was me.**

_Well I don't see anyone else standing round here._

I pulled away from him, slowly moving past him towards the door. He still didn't move so I stopped to get a soda from the fridge and continued into the lounge. I flicked on the TV and channel hopped for a while until I came across something half decent to watch and settled in, trying to keep my mind off the diaries and the Volturi. Something told me I was best letting Jasper handle all that. There was just something about him that screamed 'I'm in charge here; follow my lead or prepare to meet an agonising death'.

_Little dramatic don't you think?_

**Nope. He's a leader. Soldier, military; remember?**

_He looks more like he ought to be wearing a tin foil hat and having the drool wiped from his chin right now._

**He'll be alright in a minute.**

_It's been twenty minutes already._

**Shush.**

_I'm telling you, you broke him. We're going to need Rosalie's jumper cables or something._

**He'll be okay he just needs some more time.**

Two hours later I got up and went to the bathroom, stopping by the kitchen for a sandwich on my way back. I waved my hand in front of his face again but still nothing so I returned to my sofa and enjoyed my TV dinner. By the time I was done eating I was starting to get a little worried.

_Can a vampire short circuit?_

**I don't know.**

_Can they have a heart attack?_

**I don't know.**

_Do you think maybe we should call Carlisle?_

**I don't kn-**

"You kissed me."

I screamed at the sudden voice that sounded right in my ear, interrupting my train of thought. There he was sitting next to me on the sofa, all straight backed and tense like a ventriloquists' dummy.

_Gottle o geer… Gottl-_

**ENOUGH!**

…

"Jesus, Jasper!" I said, clutching my eight hundred beats per minute heart in an effort to slow it down. "A little warning, please!"

He blinked at me like he had no clue what I was talking about and a frown of curiosity appeared above his eyes.

_Ooh, that's kind of sexy. Can we lick that smooth?_

"Ninja vampire stealth. Non-super-human hearing," I said, pointing to him and then me respectively. "Make some noise as you approach please or I'll get you a bell."

_He's doing the blinking thing again._

**Well, that's an improvement on the Statue of David thing he was practising not so long ago.**

Slowly things must have started to catch up to him because recognition dawned. "Sor-sorry," he stuttered.

_He stuttered?_

**Yes. Yes. I know. It's cute.**

_Too freaking right it's cute! Jump. Him._

***glare***

_I know. I know. 'Shut up'._

"I was… I didn't... um… I was… ugh…" he mumbled his way to a halt, clamping his jaw shut and apparently giving up on wherever that sentence was meant to be going.

I raised my eyebrows at him, not quite sure what to do. I was so used to seeing Jasper being the quietly confident one of the three Cullen boys, that to see him floundering for words was a bit disconcerting to say the least.

"I kissed you."

_Yeah that's right. Remind him of what caused him to become the un-walking undead. _

**I was thinking in terms of 'start at the beginning, move forward slowly'.**

_Perhaps you should have tried that line of thinking before sucking his face off._

"I believe I covered that with 'You kissed me'," he replied with a slightly wary look.

"You flatlined."

He blinked again; a reaction I was slowly working out was Jasper-speak for '_Huh?_' The frown returned. "Flatlined?"

"Yes. I kissed you; you turned into a Medusa victim. It's been…" I squinted at the clock in the corner of the TV screen, "almost three hours."

"Oh."

_Chatty little soul isn't he?_

"Sorry. I guess you caught me off guard with that one. Can't say that gettin' blindsided is somethin' that happens to me very often. You've done it… a few times today." He was still staring at me like I might leap at him any time.

_Well he does have a point…_

I shrugged and turned back towards the TV, waiting to see what would happen. He remained frozen for a while before he finally seemed to relax a bit and settled back into the sofa.

_He looks like one of those gazelle in the Serengeti when they just know they're being stalked by a big ass lion._

**I'm not stalking him.**

_Does he look like he thinks you're not stalking him?_

**Point taken.**

I decided now might be a good time to offer him the out he appeared to be desperately seeking.

"I'm sorry Jasper. I shouldn't have done that. I don't know what came over me, it just felt sort of… _right_... at the time." I took a breath there in the hopes that he'd throw me a rope.

**Or a least a big rock so I can drown quicker.**

His eyes lit up for a second. "It did, didn't it?" He said slowly.

_Can't say I expected that response._

"Yes," I answered, finally turning my body towards him so I could look at him properly. "I just felt like I should do it. So I did. But I don't know why."

_Touching._

**What?**

_TOUCHING!_

I realised that I had my hand on his chest, just as he reached up to take it in his.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

_Oh fuck me. There's that cute blushin' Southern Boy thing he did this morning, coming back for a second round of bedazzlement._

I nodded mutely, not trusting my voice.

"I felt the same thing. If you hadn't kissed me, I think I would have kissed you."

There was a split second where everything was in slow motion and spinning, _Matrix_-style, and then suddenly I was straddling his lap, arms around his neck and pulling him towards me like a drowning man clutching a life preserver. It did not escape my attention that his arms were wound tightly round my waist, holding me securely to him, that he was kissing me back with just as much urgency as I was him, nor that there was certain physical evidence of how much he was enjoying this latest assault, pressed against my inner thigh.

_That's not very gentlemanly._

**Fuck gentlemanly; I get enough of that from Edward.**

_Oh… Edward. Just his name is like a bucket of ice water._

I froze, suddenly very aware that I was busy making out with my boyfriend's married brother on their parent's couch. Pulling away quickly I nearly fell off said couch backwards; barely missing a split head as Jasper deftly caught me and planted me on the seat beside him.

"Please don't do that."

_Oh here we go…_

**Just like Edward.**

Rejection. Hurt. Embarrassment. They flickered through me like a light show before I managed to get a handle on them and I cringed because I knew I hadn't hidden it fast enough for him not to feel it.

"What was that for?"

My head was already shaking before I had even formed the word 'no' in my head and I stood up, bolting upstairs towards Edward's bedroom and praying I wouldn't trip on the way. All I wanted to do was get there and lock myself in before the tears fell. I failed miserably. I hadn't even passed Carlisle's study when Jasper was standing in front of me causing me to scream again.

"Jasper! _Fuck_! Ninja skills! Do I need to remind you again?" I yelled, trying to resist the urge to beat on his chest in frustration.

"How else was I supposed to get in front of you?" Poor thing was starting to look bewildered.

_Don't poor thing him…_

**Oh, right. Yes. That's right. I remember.**

My personal parade of rejection, hurt and embarrassment rolled past me one more time, so I tried to make a break for it but I didn't make it past him. He grabbed my upper arms, surprisingly gently for a vampire who supposedly doesn't handle humans very often, and bent down to get a better look into my eyes through those unruly curls of his.

"What was that for? That's twice now you've gotten all rejected and hurt at me and I don't know why. What did I do Bella, please? What did I do?"

My voice betrayed me as I choked back the tears. "Yo-you said d-don't do that." I felt my chest tighten and had the sudden urge to wail like a child whose favourite toy just got taken away.

He apparently replayed the last few minutes in his mind because he went all unfocused like Alice does when she's having a vision and then light dawned behind his eyes. He hit me with a wave of amusement that caught me off guard. "I meant, 'don't do that' as in 'don't fall and bang your noggin because me lappin' up a pool of O positive from the floor is not a lastin' impression I want you to have of me'. It bore no relation to the kissin' thing, I assure you. So if you're feelin' all unwanted because you think I didn't like you kissin' me, please rest assured that if you hadn't almost taken a tumble back there, I might not have been bein' particularly gentlemanly about now."

"Oh."

_Not like Edward then…_

"Yes, 'Oh'," he chuckled, looking a little embarrassed himself. "Look Bella, I don't know what to tell you right now. I enjoyed that. Probably more than I should have. I agree that it feels 'right' somehow. But I also feel like it's my duty to put a small reminder into the proceedin's that you have a boyfriend and I have a wife. Now, Edward I could personally give less than two rats asses about, but I don't want to hurt Alice's feelin's."

I cringed as he mentioned Alice and actually did feel a little guilty on her behalf, though strangely I couldn't muster the same sentiment for Edward. I nodded dumbly, not really knowing what to say and worried I would either hurt him or embarrass myself if I said anything. I felt relieved when he pulled me into a gentle hug and continued.

"It's been a bit of a roller-coaster day, but it's still early. Why don't you go have a nice relaxin' soak in the tub and change into somethin' you can lounge around in comfortably, and we can go back to your original idea of chillin' out downstairs with a movie?" he suggested in that same oddly calm and authoritative tone he'd used earlier outside the diner.

_Cautiously dominant?_

**Yes, thank you. That's the phrase I was looking for.**

_You're welcome._

I heard myself sniffle and quickly wiped my eyes before looking up at him from where he still held me in a secure hug. I nodded and gave a small smile, still not trusting my voice not to sound like Minnie Mouse if I said anything. He nodded back and smiled.

"OK. Go. Have a soak for a bit. I'll meet you downstairs in a while. Take your time," he gave me a quick parting wink and disappeared into his study across the hall.

I turned and headed for Edward's bathroom, grabbing my iPod and some pyjamas on my way to the _en suite_; desperately trying not to let my insides melt at the thought of that wink.

Ten minutes later I was deeply ensconced in bubbles and piping hot water that would turn my skin pink, whilst singing along to Prince in my very own _'Pretty Woman'_ moment. Having decided that I couldn't possibly embarrass myself any more than I already had, I had opened the complimentary bottle of faux-wine that was still sitting on Edward's desk from Prom Night, with a solitary crystal wine glass. I was already on my second round and pretending it was alcoholic in order to loosen up a little.

_Because we all know that poor judgement plus 'loose Bella' makes for improved judgement later, don't we?_

"I just want your extra time..."

_Not to mention the greatly improved stylings of your musical career…_

"…ki-iss_**"**_

… _which the vampire with super-sensitive ears can hear by the way._

**There comes a point where things cannot possibly get any worse.**

_You say that now, but you know that little chat we were having earlier?_

**Which one?**

_The one where I reserved my right to say 'I told you so' shortly after you realised what those warm fuzzy feelings you're having are?_

**Oh that one. What of it?**

_Have you realised what those warm fuzzy feelings are yet? Or shall I give you a clue?_

**I do not have feelings for Jasper.**

_Oh yeah, here we go. It's that 'just friends' thing again right?_

**Well, maybe not **_**just**_** friends; I mean I did kiss him.**

_Twice._

**Twice. And he did say he liked it.**

_A couple of times._

**Yeah. But then there was the Alice thing and the Edward thing…**

_Yes, about that Edward thing. What Edward thing exactly? Because I didn't think there was as much of an Edward thing as there was an Alice thing._

**Maybe my day and a half without Edward fussing round me has given me a taste for…**

_Having someone else fussing around you perhaps?_

**Just. Friends.**

_Denial is not a river in Egypt, honey. _

**I do not love Jasper. Goddammit.**

_Yeah. When you realise what you just said, just remember, you brought that up. Not me._

**I'm supposed to love Edward.**

_Key words; supposed to…_

**Oh God…**

I pulled out my earphones and dropped down under the water, not sure whether I wanted to wash my brain or just drown myself. I was _supposed to_ love Edward. My brain kept telling me I wanted to love him. Still, my heart was starting to do a tap-tap-tap on my ribcage to get my attention and point out something my brain was missing, or rather, trying desperately to ignore. But I couldn't feel something for Jasper, he was married. To my best friend! I couldn't do that to them. I had no qualms about breaking up my own relationship, and if I was honest my soak had all but cemented that idea as being doable, but I couldn't break up theirs. I would go back to what I now knew I had been doing for several weeks; I would admire Jasper from afar and smile politely when the occasion called for it.

_Ah yes, but first there will be snuggling and a movie won't there? _

**Not. Helping.**

_She can't see you._

**Not the point.**

_Yeah. Now's the time for you to develop a moral compass._

I climbed out of the tub and dried myself off, quickly throwing on my pyjamas and drying off my hair. I didn't bother brushing it. I figured I'd only have to do it again later, so I just wandered downstairs as I was.

As I entered the lounge, Jasper bent backwards from his position on the floor and I was greeted with a huge upside-down grin and the most amazing view of his Adam's apple, which I had the overwhelming urge to lick. Apparently he'd opted for hot water therapy too because his hair was still slightly damp and he'd changed into lounge pants and a long sleeved t-shirt.

"Hey there! You're just in time. Everything's set, movie's ready to go, popcorn should be done any second…" he pointed towards the kitchen and waited for the *ping* before continuing, "now… and I've taken the liberty of creatin' a little den down here on the floor because, I don't know about you, but I'm not fond of sittin' on that leather sofa for any length of time."

I had wandered into the kitchen to retrieve my popcorn while he spoke and now stood looking down at his creation. He must have pulled every pillow, cushion and blanket from the house and piled them up on the floor because the square section in front of the TV, where the coffee table normally stood, looked something like a cross between a harem and the inside of a Bedouin tent.

He followed my movements, grinning up at me and looking so pleased with himself that I couldn't help but grin back. Ruffling his hair and giggling slightly I let him take the pop corn while I snuggled down next to him on the very comfy arrangement he'd made. He handed me back the bowl and relaxed against me so our shoulders touched in a very 'friends who are comfortable with each other' sort of way.

"OK Maestro; what are we watching."

"We're watching _'Gods and Generals'_ and _'Atonement'_. Since I haven't seen yours I thought we could watch that one first. If you get bored by my four hour long war movie at least you can fall asleep," he chuckled, seemingly a little self-conscious over his choice of favourite film all of a sudden.

I linked my arm through his, pulling him down until his head rested snugly on my shoulder. "Actually, I like historical dramas _and_ the Civil War Era, remember? I think I'll manage to stay awake." I grinned at him and pressed play, sighing contentedly when I felt his hand begin to gently tease the knots from my hair.

~ O ~ O ~

I awoke in Edward's bed, with a comfortable arrangement of pillows, cushions and blankets spread out under and over me, and stretched happily. I'd had the best night's sleep I could remember in ages and felt really refreshed. I bounced out of bed, a somewhat foreign concept to me, freshened up in the bathroom and wandered downstairs.

Jasper was seated at the island in the middle of the kitchen with the Sunday paper spread liberally in front of him. He looked up at me and smiled as I entered.

"Mornin'. Sleep well?"

"I did, in fact. Better than I have in a while." I squinted one eye at him. "Wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

"No idea what you're talkin' about," he said, lifting a page of newspaper up to disguise a smirk.

"Right." I glanced around the kitchen. "Hmm."

The paper lowered again to reveal a frowning Jasper who, I had just noticed, was wearing dark-framed geek-glasses. "What?"

"There's two things wrong with this picture. One, you're wearing glasses you don't need to read a newspaper."

He shrugged like it was nothing at all. "I like them. They make me feel a bit more… human. Wearing glasses to read is one of my 'humanish' traits." He pushed them up on his nose and gave me a mischievous grin.

I giggled. "I actually kind of like them. They suit you."

"Thank you. What was the other thing?"

"This is the first time I've ever been in this kitchen in the morning where I have to get my own breakfast."

Jasper looked a little guilty for a second then said, "that would be my fault I'm afraid. Can't cook; seriously... I could burn water. I'll happily pour you a glass of juice if you like, but that's the full extent of my skills in the kitchen."

"Oh, no!" I jumped in to correct him. "I didn't mean I expected _you_ to have done it. I meant… well, it's nice being able to do it myself for a change. I like cooking, but I never get a chance here. Either Esme or Edward seems to whip it all out of my hands and want to wait on me all the time."

"Esme just gets excited to have someone to look after. Us vamp kids don't really need much in the way of motherin'. Not like you anyway."

"I know and I'm grateful to her, I really am; but the freedom to just decide for myself what I want for breakfast and make it? I'm enjoying the hell out of that!" I waved a frying pan in his general direction while I searched for eggs in the fridge.

"Glad to hear it." Jasper folded up his newspaper to make more room for me to cook. "I'm gonna go and get dressed." With that he disappeared from the kitchen.

I turned my attention back to the stove, warming some butter to cook my eggs. I picked two eggs up and cracked them into the bowl, then turned to pick up a whisk and screamed.

Jasper at least had the decency to look chagrined from the place he was now re-occupying at the island. "Sorry. Did I ninja you again?"

I retrieved the whisk from where I'd dropped it on the floor and started to clean it under the hot tap. "Yes, thank you. You did." I scowled at him, but he looked so much like a little boy being told off I had to go back to my eggs so he wouldn't see me giggle.

"I apologise. I can't seem to make a noise when I walk. I was tryin', I promise. But apparently only I heard it."

I finished cooking my breakfast then ate it while he busied himself tidying up. I was surprised to see he was wearing the same shirt, jeans and jacket as he was yesterday. He must have caught me looking because he eyed me cautiously.

"What? Is there somethin' wrong with what I'm wearin'?"

"Nope. Definitely not. It's a good outfit; especially that jacket, which fits me by the way, so you can just resign yourself to loaning it out at some point. I'm just surprised you're wearing the same thing two days in a row."

He looked down at himself then back up at me. "I don't sweat and they're not dirty. That's acceptable isn't it?"

I tried not to chuckle. I doubted Alice ever let him wear the same clothes twice, so he was obviously enjoying the freedom. "Perfectly acceptable. If it's not dirty, sweaty or smelly it can do another day. Underwear exempted, obviously."

"I don't wear underwear," he stated like it was the most natural thing in the world.

_Did I hear that right?_

**Yes. Yes you did.**

_Huh. Jasper Hale goes commando. Who'da thunk it?_

He dropped into the seat opposite me and leaned against the counter. "What do you want to do today? We have approximately fourteen hours before the family reappears, how long until Charlie gets home?"

"About the same."

"Then you have fourteen hours of my delightful company left. I don't know about you but after cuttin' our outin' short yesterday and all that drama afterwards I could do with some down time. I need to let my subconscious stew on things for a while. So, what would you like to do?"

_*Bites tongue*_

***Nmmmhmmm***

"I have one place I want to go that's not too far from here and then I'm open to suggestions."

"Wonderful. Why don't you get dressed and we can head out?"

Less than 15 minutes later we were both sitting in the cab of my truck. Jasper played with various buttons and switches while I watched him, fascinated. He made a variety of 'hmm' noises in his throat as he discovered cupholders, window winders and glove box latches.

"Please tell me that once you've explored every nook and cranny of my truck you're not gong to start dissing it?" I eyed him suspiciously. Edward had paid it much less attention than this before he labelled it 'unroadworthy' and 'a death trap'.

Jasper looked at me in surprise. "No, why would I? It's old and it's seen better days; the engine needs tunin' and you can't tune the radio at all, but it has character." He nodded a couple of times to himself while looking around the cab one more time, then settled back in to enjoy the ride. Apparently he wasn't even going to object to me driving.

I grinned at him and started the engine. In need of a tune or not, I loved that sound.

"Where are we going first?" he asked, seemingly enjoying the slow ride into town and staring with intense interest at the people and shops we passed. He probably never got a really good look at anything driving at ninety miles per hour and being constantly scanned for potential bad behaviour.

"Right… here," I said pulling into a small lot. I jumped out of the truck but motioned for him to stay put. "I'll be two minutes, no point in you coming with me." I raced in to get what I needed and headed back to the truck. Jasper knew something was up immediately because I was throwing out all kinds of crazy levels of mischief and grinning widely. He looked amused but waited patiently for me to reveal what I was up to.

Holding everything inside the brown sales bag so he couldn't see, I did my best to fix the two objects together at one end, while holding tight to the other so the noise wouldn't tip him off. Satisfied with my handy work I told him to close his eyes. He smirked at me wickedly but did as he was told.

_Oh it's so tempting… Don't you just want to…_

**Quiet!**

"There," I said, tucking in the end of the red velvet where it now sat securely around Jasper's throat.

There was a tiny tinkling sound as he moved and his eyes shot to me, then to the mirror as he realised what I'd done. "You got me a collar?" he exclaimed huskily, with wide and somewhat horrified eyes, as he stared at the red velvet collar I had fashioned for him; from which hung a tiny silver ornament. "With a _bell_?" he whimpered.

_How are we keeping a straight face?_

**No idea.**

"Yes," I said firmly. "I warned you if you kept ninja'ing me I'd get you a bell so I could hear you coming and you've made me scream with your stealthy skills one too many times this weekend."

"Why is it red velvet?" he asked, like a man who didn't want to know the answer but wouldn't be able to sleep until you told him.

_Because it's all touchy feely and the colour of blood…_

"The leather dog collars were a bit too 'Village People' for my taste so I found those in the cat section and fixed them together. Besides, it matches your shirt." I gave him a smug look and sent him a wave of amusement as I reached over and jiggled the collar at his throat so the bell rang out.

His face melted from horrified to that Southern Boy charm thing he did so well, as he sucked in his bottom lip. I know he felt the desire pouring off me as I considered all the ways I could get that lip back out from between his teeth but we both ignored it.

"What?" I demanded, wanting to know why the blushing Texan thing was happening yet again. I idly wondered if he did that a lot and I just hadn't been around to see it.

_Now if only vampires could blush. Wouldn't that be a sight._

"Nothin'," He replied, feigning innocence. But there was a distinct atmosphere of sexual tension in the cab and it wasn't all coming from me.

"What?" He shook his head making the bell tinkle and he grinned.

I mock-glared at him. "_What? Tell me! Now!_"

He gave me a devilish look. "I kinda like it," he chuckled and I couldn't help but join him.

_He likes wearing a collar._

**Yeah. He definitely has a kinky side.**

_Noted for later._

"You make it look good; though I'm not sure Alice will agree with it being '_on trend_'," I air quoted, laughing at the idea of Alice's face if she saw her husband in pet couture and he laughed alongside me, obviously picturing the same thing.

Finally we pulled ourselves together. "Now then Mister; where too?"

"Port Angeles. Let's go wander by the docks. If the sun comes out we can just duck into the mall or a movie or somethin'.

"Port Angeles it is then." I pointed the truck east and headed out.

I pulled in briefly at a picnic stop so Jasper could hunt quickly and by the time we arrived it was obvious the day would have intermittent sunny spells, so we headed into the mall. My friend garnered himself a few strange looks when people realised that what they thought was a cat following them was actually coming from him, but either he didn't notice or he didn't care.

Passing one of those wholesale cheap-o Christmas shops I saw a huge pair of Santa's Helper Elf slippers, with enormous curled up toes and bells on the end. I couldn't resist and promptly bought them for Emmett, knowing full well that he would be jealous of Jasper if he didn't get a present too. Shopping with Jasper was nothing like shopping with Alice. We by-passed anything that even vaguely resembled clothing and instead spent time window-shopping. We admired exquisite jewellery, in particular a beautiful brushed platinum swan pendant, that seemed to glow like moonlight; we pointed out unusual items to each other including a chess board with Alice in Wonderland figurines as the pieces; we perused a few of the more unusual shops I'd seen on previous trips but hadn't been allowed to go into because Alice felt trying on clothes was more important; all in all we had a very pleasant and relaxing morning. At lunchtime we stopped at the food court for me to grab a salad and then we spent most of the afternoon in a used book store, where Jasper bought about one third of the stock.

We left around 4pm and headed back to the Cullen's house. We had been singing along to Jasper's iPod this time, with his even more eclectic taste in music than mine, and were roaring out a truly terrible rendition of '_Bohemian Rhapsody_' as I pulled the truck to a stop.

Jasper grabbed his box of books, while I grabbed the bag with Emmett's oversized slippers and my coffee, which we'd stopped at the diner for on the way back, and we were still raucously proclaiming about our 'fandangos' in falsetto voices as we burst through the front door.

I continued to sing for about twelve seconds after Jasper stopped and when I spun round to follow his gaze I noticed the front room was full of Cullens with various degrees of _'what the hell?'_ written all over their faces. Jasper placed his box of books on the floor by the door and gently took the bag from my hand to put on top.

_Well that killed my buzz. Yours?_

**Oh yeah. Consider my buzz thoroughly killed.**

The next thing I knew Edward was all up in Jasper's face, pinning him up to the wall behind me by the front of his shirt.

"What the hell do you think you are doing with my mate?" he roared.

There was a hushed silence broken by the faintest of noises as the arm Edward held Jasper up with trembled with evidence of his anger.

"What the hell is that ting-a-ling-a-ling noise?" asked Emmett.

**A/N: Big squishy Emmett hugs for my lovely betas, Cowgirl_Amber and Dangerkitty.**

**Next Tuesday I will be travelling home for Christmas, but there will be an update. It just might be later than normal. **


	10. Keep Your Friends Close

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, SM does. I'm open to all arrangements that involve me borrowing Jasper for a while though.**

** M for strong language and some naughty thoughts about Jasper's butt. You have been warned **

_The story so far: Taking advantage of the fact that Alice says she can't see their futures, Bella finally told Jasper the secret of the 'history project' and they kissed. Then the Cullens came home and it's been downhill ever since._

_Especially for you... because it's Christmas, I give you Jasper. Oh, and Emmett, in elf shoes._

**Chapter 10 – Keep Your Friends Close…**

**JPOV**

Un-fuckin'-believable. This shit was not happening.

I had stood there in the hallway for about ten seconds, staring at the Cullen invasion while waiting for Bella to stop singing 'Galileo' and realise what was going on. I could feel the rage ripping off Edward in concentric circles and just knew something was about to kick off. I quickly masked my thoughts, thinking about the books I'd bought, though with the level fury coming from him I doubted he was listening in anyway. I had put my box down behind me and relieved Bella of her bags, just as my ass of a brother decided he was going to pin me up against the wall and start screaming at me.

"What the hell do you think you are doing with my mate?"

_**Oh no he didn't…**_

_Uh, yes he did. Maybe Esme will finally remove his head and put it in the time out corner._

"What the hell is that ting-a-ling-a-ling noise?" asked Emmett.

There was a claustrophobic silence while everyone seemed to glare at me except Bella, who was glaring at Edward, and Emmett, who was looking around with a puzzled expression on his face.

I was trying to decide whether to just take whatever Edward threw at me until someone stepped in or step aside and let the Major have at his diamanté ass when a tidal wave of anger, rivalling Edward's, crashed into me from the side.

"What the holy FUCK do you think you're doing Edward?" yelled Bella with a murderous look on her face.

_**Ah… she is lovely when she's angry.**_

_That she is..._

"Stay out of this Bella," Edward ground out, pushing me further into the wall.

"Stay out of it?" she glared at him in disbelief. "You stand there, with your brother by the throat demanding to know what he's 'done' to me and you want me to '_stay out of it_'?"

"It's alright Bella. Whatever he's done to get you to lie for him, however he's managed to manipulate you, I will fix it. Just stand back."

Bella closed her eyes and breathed in a slow, deliberate breath. "Someone had better explain this before I get really mad," she warned, opening her eyes and scanning the room. Her eyes fell on Alice. "Well?"

"I had a vision of you screaming in fear at Jasper. Edward saw it and assumed the worst," Alice replied matter-of-factly. I wondered if anyone but me could hear the smugness in her voice.

"And where were we when you saw this vision?"

"You were in the kitchen. Oh, and it was today because Jasper was wearing that awful outfit."

Bella turned back toward Edward, looking at him like he was crazy. "Put Jasper down _now_ Edward. You have this completely wrong and I will not allow you to take it out on your brother when you don't even know what actually happened. _Put him down_." Bella was seething but her voice was a dead calm. She was truly magnificent.

Edward put me down and ghosted to stand by Bella. "Explain," he barked, and I had to swallow a growl or risk exacerbating the situation.

Bella walked straight past him and addressed Alice. "The vision you had was something that happened this morning. Actually, it's happened a couple of times this weekend but this morning was the last straw; that might be why you saw it. I made a decision."

While she spoke, I moved forward to stand beside her earning myself a growl from Edward, which I ignored.

_**That boy is gonna to get his head ripped from his shoulders if he keeps that up. **_

_Steady now, Major. Let Bella deal with this. _

"Jasper has a second gift it seems," she said, turning to look at me with a wave of amusement. I smirked back at her. "He has ninja skills."

No one spoke, though I could feel amusement from Emmett, who had probably just figured out what was going on and Alice, who probably already knew. Edward was still seething and getting angrier by the second, which concerned me. If he lunged at me now Bella could get hurt. I started to move towards Emmett a little so she wasn't in a direct line between me and Edward.

Bella sighed, realising that most of the room was none the wiser. "Apparently he hasn't mixed with humans enough, because he has yet to master the art of making a noise when he walks into a room. Several times he's just appeared beside me or in front of me when I wasn't expecting it and I didn't hear him coming which nearly gave me a heart attack. This morning," she looked pointedly at Alice, "we were talking in the kitchen and he said he was going to get dressed while I cooked my breakfast. Off he went and I turned around to the stove to make my eggs. When I turned back about five seconds later, Jasper had reappeared and I had no clue that he was there so it scared the crap out of me."

She walked over to where I was. "I told him if he kept stealthing me, I was going to get myself an early warning system to prevent future incidents." She reached up and tapped the ornament at my neck. "So I got him a bell."

The stunned silence in the room was broken by Emmett bursting into howls of laughter, followed shortly by me and Bella when we saw the shock on the faces of everyone else. Apparently Alice hadn't seen Bella's actual decision because she wore the same horrified look on her face that greeted my cowboy hat when it came out of the closet. The three of us grew more and more helpless with laughter the more the rest of them stood looking shocked, and I laughed even harder when I realised how furious it was making Edward. I didn't know what bug flew up his ass this time, but he was definitely not amused by our antics.

Emmett was the first of us to recover. "Oh Belly Bear, you are hilarious!" he gasped between guffaws. I sent out a wave of calm to both of them and he managed to give her a pout just as she calmed herself and caught her breath. "But where's my present? You know you can't get Jasper a present and not me."

I chuckled. "Oh don't worry Em, we didn't forget you," I said as Bella fetched the bag and handed it to him. He peeked in and his face lit up as he pulled out the enormous, green elf shoes. "Oh man! You two are so awesome!" He was already sitting on the floor, taking off his trainers and pulling the ridiculous things onto his feet.

_**At least a collar is somewhat dignified.**_

Bella snorted with laughter again as Emmett began walking around the living room in the most ungainly way I have ever seen, slamming his feet down on the parquet floor, in order to make as much noise with the bells as possible. Bella and I caught each other's eye and were immediately helpless with laughter again.

"Oh Em," Bella gasped, clutching helplessly at my arm, "if you and Jasper practice enough you might be able to play '_Jingle Bells_' by Christmas!" That led to another round of the three of us howling and by now, everyone but Edward was looking somewhat amused. I projected a little towards the rest of the family and watched as Carlisle smirked, Rosalie and Esme giggled quietly at Emmett's antics as he continued his lumbering walk around the room and Alice grinned at me and Bella.

Apparently that was the straw to the back of Edward's camel.

"Enough!" he roared and the whole room came to a standstill. He glared at me like something he'd like to exterminate and then softened his expression as he turned back to Bella. "I think that's quite enough of that Bella. You will have no reason to fear Jasper in the future; you won't be left alone with him again. Now I would appreciate it if you would behave a little more like the lady I know you are and kindly refrain from using the kind of language you were using just now. Apparently forty hours in my brother's company is enough for his deplorable habits to wear off on you." He moved toward the stairs, looking forward but holding his hand out behind him, expecting her to obey.

_**Now can I kill him? Slowly?**_

For a moment I thought Bella was going to follow him but instead she turned away and walked to Emmett, carefully placed her feet between his huge slippers and reaching up for a hug, which he returned. "Thanks for my present Bella, it's awesome," he grinned, releasing her.

She immediately turned to me and at least two members of the family, though I couldn't catch who, gasped audibly as Bella came up to me, put her arms around my neck and hugged me. The growl from the stairs was enough to prompt me to gently put my arms around her waist and hug her back. She turned her head as she released me and kissed my cheek. "Thanks so much for keeping me company this weekend Jasper. I really had a lot of fun. We should do it again sometime."

_**Good girl.**_

I threw the bashful country boy smile at her that I knew she loved. "It would be my pleasure, sugar," I drawled. "You just let me know when." I couldn't help but grin as I felt the desire coming from her.

Bella withdrew then to the stairs, giving a cursory wave to the rest of the Cullens and giving me a sly wink as she turned to follow a now retreating Edward to his room. I sent her a little pride and some affection before turning back to the rest of the family.

"Anyone else want to take a pot shot at me or can I go hunt?"

Esme beamed at me and I felt a surge of motherly pride coupled with a large amount of self-satisfaction flood toward me. "You go and hunt dear," she said, coming forward to hug me, "and thank you so much for looking after Bella, I think she really had fun with you this weekend. I hope you had as much fun as she did." She smiled at me and left the room, with Carlisle and Alice hot on her heels. Rosalie and Emmett disappeared upstairs so I took my jacket off and decided I actually would go and hunt before I took my books to my study. That way I wouldn't have to stop the Major from going and ripping Edward's throat out in front of my new best friend.

_**Sometimes you just ain't any fun, you know that?**_

_You'll get your chance Major, just not yet._

I ran as far as the waterfall that I often used as a hideout, taking out a few deer and some bobcats on the way. I was thirsty as hell and I knew exactly why; I wasn't alone any more. I had already been trying to contain my Beast when Bella had decided to kiss me. That in itself wasn't bad but it set off a chain reaction inside me that left me warring with myself for several hours.

As soon as the heat from her lips had hit mine, the Beast had begun rattling at his cage, desperate to get out and screaming some mostly-unintelligible shit at the top of his lungs about 'claiming his mate'. My vision was clouded with a red mist and I was only vaguely aware that Bella was moving around and that I wasn't killing her yet. Desperately trying to keep the Beast locked up in his happy place, I had done the only thing I could do; I had summoned the Major to report for duty.

Those who had heard of my time in the Southern Wars always referred to me as the Major. To this day, Peter would still call me Major if the situation was serious enough to require his submission to my command. The Major was like an alter ego; he was bloodthirsty, ruthless and he took shit from no one, including Satan himself. But he wasn't the one you had to worry about. The truth was that the Major was simply a persona that helped me to hide and shield the more sensitive parts of my psyche. Jasper Whitlock the vampire was tough, he was a fighter and he was certainly not wet behind the ears, but he _was_ an empath and with that came a certain degree of vulnerability. It was him who agonised over killing humans because he could feel their emotions, it was him who chose the 'vegetarian' diet and it was him who felt not one ounce of regret the day he followed Peter north towards a life without war.

That same Jasper Whitlock would never have survived the trauma of being Maria's right hand man without the Major. From Carlisle's medical books and my own masters in Psychology, I had learned that it was a condition called Dissociative Identity Disorder; a coping mechanism if you will, for dealing with severe trauma. The Major was my psyche's way of protecting who I was and ensuring that I could cope with the ravages of war and the horrors I witnessed. Maria was fuckin' brutal to all those who followed her and her sadistic streak knew no bounds. I had torn apart and cremated newborns when they had outlived their usefulness at her request, watched her force mated vampires to torture, kill and burn the ones they loved in order to secure their loyalties, and clocked more hours on the battlefield in my eighty five years with her than all the soldiers who served in Vietnam combined. I felt every, single death; every single emotion; from every single vampire. Without the Major I would have gone stark raving mad.

When I needed to be emotionally focused, whether carrying out a task or on the battlefield, the Major took over. He hid the cruelty and torture from Jasper and although my perfect vampire mind prevented me suffering the memory loss common to my disorder, as Jasper I only 'knew' of the horrors, I didn't experience the pain of them. I still experienced the pain of my own torture, and that of those around me, outside of the times when the Major surfaced, of course, but it didn't drive me to the brink of insanity as it should have. It only caused me to feel the depression I had fallen into shortly before Peter rescued me.

The Major had one other, very important job to do as well. He guarded all those other unsuspecting fuckers out there against the Beast. Most vampires refer to their inner demon as a being somewhat like the Major; ruthless, bloodthirsty and self-preserving. But my Beast was something altogether different. He was a mean motherfucker of a devil forged in the purest fires of hell and he was fuelled by the wrath and hatred of every vampire I had ever fought alongside or against. He had only surfaced a few times. The first time he was unleashed was when we had taken San Antonio and a newborn named Carlos with the ability to force out the demons within, had set him loose. The body count had been high that night as he weaved a path of destruction across the south that the humans assumed was caused by a hurricane. After that he began to surface on his own without provocation. In each case the Major was instrumental in putting him back in his cage and throwing away the key. Those who witnessed my Beast referred to him as the God of War and with good reason, though many who heard tell of him later assumed that it was simply another name for the Major himself.

I had been panicked and fearful for Bella's safety after she had shown me the books. I knew now that Edward worked as a recruiter for the Volturi during his 'rebellious years'. I also knew that you didn't just 'leave' the Volturi. Being a Guard was a lifetime vocation and even those who 'retired' remained loyal and still worked for them, just in a diminished capacity like Eleazar. You could still be summoned at any time and if something came across your path that used to be your job to deal with, you still dealt with it. It was a bit like being a Marine. You never really 'stopped' being one; you just put your weapons down. That's how the Volturi operated so I doubted that Eleazar, Carlisle or Edward had ever really stopped working for the fuckers. They might not be full time but they still had VIP passes to the gentleman's club. Eleazar was a former Chief of the Guard and I knew Carlisle had held a Senior Officer rank during his time with them. It would be highly unlikely for Edward, with his mind reading capabilities, not to be an Officer similar to the likes of Alec and Jane, or Demetri; Officers were usually vampires with particularly impressive and singular powers. It was highly likely that, with their gifts, all three of them would be held in high regard by the brothers and would definitely be called into action in a time of threat. That meant they were sworn to the Volturi and Bella was almost certainly already on Aro's radar.

Given these circumstances, if it hadn't been for the Major, Bella could have been dead right now. As Jasper I wasn't strong enough to keep my Beast in check, but as the Major I was. Fortunately, the Major had realised something with her simple action and relayed it to the Beast within; Bella was linked to us somehow. My world had shifted and from my vantage point the only thing I could see was her. She was what was tying me to the earth, my reason for existing. The Beast and the Major roared in unison at the recognition of their mate, but I did my best to ignore them. I belonged to another and I simply couldn't betray her. I could care for Bella in other ways than simply claiming her and making her ours in that way.

_**Have you ever heard the expression 'loyal to a fault', Whitlock?**_

_Yes and it might be one of my biggest failin's. But it's kept us alive all these years hasn't it?_

_**She would let us go if we asked. You know she would.**_

_But I can't ask. I can't hurt her like that._

_**I can't decide if that's an incredibly touchin' sentiment or the most ridiculously stupid thing I ever heard.**_

_It might be both._

_**If it puts what should rightfully be ours in the arms of another, stupid won't even cover it. And I will beat your ass for letting our m-**_

_Don't say it!_

_**Excuse me?**_

_Don't say the 'm' word Major. I'm not ready for that shit right now._

_**Whatever you say, Whitlock. I'll be back here for the foreseeable future making sure ol' Red Eyes don't get out and decide to slaughter the entire population of Washington State. You just holler when you're ready to admit how you feel about the girl.**_

I sighed heavily. Yes, I was definitely eating for two now. I would have to step up my hunting schedule; the power drain from the Major alone was difficult enough, but I was also going to have to mask my thoughts even more carefully than usual. I couldn't afford for Edward to realise that the Major was on the prowl or that there was something brewing between myself and his… well she certainly wasn't _his_ mate now, was she?

That thought made me chuckle. Edward was in for the shock of his eternal life.

By the time I got home Alice, Rosalie and Emmett were sitting in the family room watching a movie. I could hear Esme and Carlisle upstairs but Bella and Edward seemed to have gone; no doubt he had taken her home to protect her from his big, bad brother.

Emmett looked up as I entered the room. "Hey, Tinkerbell," he grinned, wiggling his feet. The elf shoes were still in residence and Rosalie gave him a scathing look. I punched his shoulder playfully as I passed and took a seat next to Alice.

She looked at me with distaste. "You're not seriously going to wear that thing, are you?"

I shrugged. "Why not? If it makes Bella feel more comfortable around me then it's a good thing right?"

She huffed and announced she was going to search online for the Spring collections. Rosalie sneered at me with obvious disgust and followed her out of the room.

Emmett grinned at me and I could feel his amusement.

I raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"You like wearing that thing round your neck, you ol' dog," he exclaimed, slapping my knee and chuckling to himself. "You gonna let her add a leash and a blindfold next?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Emmett always knew how to lighten the mood.

_**Ooh, do you think she would? Maybe if we ask real nice... We're not above begging, are we, Whitlock?**_

I grinned at my brother amiably, trying to ignore the Major's internal commentary. "Who knows, Emmett? Maybe she likes that shit and needs someone willing, to experiment on. The one hundred year old virgin couldn't get past first base with a map and a flash light. I doubt he's gonna let her tie him up and have her wicked way with him."

"Oh! Oh! You did not just... oh damn!" Emmett's face contorted in horror and I felt his extreme discomfort. "Now you got me picturing Prudeward in a thong and handcuffs! I feel like I need to go bleach my mind!"

I grimaced, desperately trying to keep that image out of my own head.

We sat in amicable silence for the rest of the movie and the credits were just about to roll, when the boy wonder himself returned and immediately headed in my direction again. I sighed. I really wished I could just beat the shit out of him and be done with it, but Esme wouldn't appreciate my creativity if I rearranged his limbs into alphabetical order.

"What now, Edward?" I asked without looking up.

He made a valiant effort to tower over me. "Why does she reek of you? How dare you think you could lay a hand on her?"

I quickly masked my thoughts with some confused thinking, just in case he decided to poke around where he shouldn't be, and willed the Major to stay silent. He was focused on me and considerably calmer than earlier. I couldn't afford to slip up now. If he found out the Major was in town, all bets were off.

"Well, I carried her up to your bed last night and she slept on the blankets we'd both been sittin' on, so I guess that could explain it." I said slowly. "But considerin' my jacket's gone from where I left it earlier and Alice isn't braggin' about havin' burned it, I'd say Bella took it. She said this mornin' she wanted to borrow it and I told her she could. So I guess if she's wearin' my clothes, that would explain why she smells of me now, wouldn't it?" As I spoke I stood up slowly, meeting Edward's six foot two frame and adding an inch.

He continued to meet my gaze but was obviously annoyed at having to physically look up to me. "From now on you are to stay away from Bella. You are not to speak to her, you are not to contact her and you are definitely not being left alone with her. In fact, I don't even want you in the house when she's here," he sneered.

"Well see Eddie, there's a little logic fly in your ointment there. Bella likes spendin' time with me. Now I don't know if you've noticed, but around here, what Bella wants, Bella tends to get. So why don't you just back off and let her do what she wants to do. You're actin' like you think someone can steal her away from you, _brother_." I smirked, knowing that's exactly how he felt. He was territorial over his pet and paranoid that, somehow, he would lose her.

He snarled, but before he could answer, Esme walked into the room and he backed off, running away to his bedroom. Esme threw me an apologetic smile and I shrugged, settling back down on the sofa just as Emmett threw me a game controller.

"Come on, let's play!"

Edward seemed to live up to his threat of keeping Bella and me apart. Over the next three weeks they were barely in the house and spent most of their time at Charlie's. Now that school had started up again they and Alice were out most of the day, while Rosalie, Emmett and myself, who had already graduated and were supposedly leaving for College soon, hung around the house. Rosalie spent her days in the garage tuning the cars and Emmett, who is brighter than he looks and much brighter than he lets on, spent his days doing strange and wonderful things with computers that he called 'programming'. I envied his skill a little. I was no idiot when it came to technology, I just couldn't be fuckin' bothered. Why use a machine when you can do it in your head faster? I was interested though, when he showed me a hand held scanner he'd bought, and showed me how he was transferring Carlisle's handwritten notebooks and journals onto the computer and decoding them to make them searchable. It gave me an idea.

Of course, I wasn't about to use a scanner when I had my own eyes and a vampiric brain, but the idea of storing data for later use was so simple I hadn't even thought about it. Now that I did, I started taking advantage of the fact that I was largely left to my own devices each day, to go back to the books Bella had found and commit them to memory. In order to do that I had to read a little slower, but it was still three times the speed of a human and only took me a few days to get through them all. Bella, either by happy coincidence or scheming design, had thrown the blankets we had both spent our movie marathon lying on, into Edward's closet, so my scent still permeated the air. In addition, Edward and Bella were gone for most of that first week, so he would never know I had been in his room.

My next task was to set about decoding the first one; viz. learning Latin. I had never been one for ancient languages but I knew someone who had, so I enlisted Esme's help as a tutor. I told her it was on my list of 'things to do when I had time' and made up a story about reading a book about Roman Warfare. She happily and thoroughly versed me in the language in just a few days.

_**A vampire learning a dead language. How poetic, Whitlock.**_

Remembering the text, then remembering my newly acquired language skill and trying to translate one with the other, in my head, was a challenge. But on the plus side, I wasn't bored any more. I had something to do, something that had a purpose. I just wished I could let Bella know somehow what I had accomplished.

Before I knew it, it was the day before Bella's birthday. I took a trip into Port Angeles to pick up her present and returned to the house, to be greeted by Alice and a box of fairy lights.

"Jazzy! You're just in time to help me hang these!" she exclaimed, handing me the box.

"Sorry Alice, I can't right now. I have something I have to do."

_**What the hell does she think we are? Handymen?**_

_Just let me deal with Alice. It requires a certain finesse that you don't have._

_**Finesse is for pussies, Whitlock. I don't need finesse. I have fangs.**_

_And Alice would hand you your glittering ass on a plate. Stand down. I've got this one._

I quickly made up my mind that I really missed Bella, something that wasn't too far from the truth, and decided that I would like to pop out and give her a quick call while Edward wasn't around.

Alice gave me a blank stare for a moment as she scanned the near future, shrugged and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket.

"Edward? I need you to come home and help me hang the lights for Bella's party." There was a pause. "Well, she is _your_ girlfriend and there's no one else home. I can't reach the high ceilings, even with the step ladder." Another pause. "Thanks Edward!" Alice chirped.

She ended the call and turned to me.

"You'd better get out of here," she took the box from me and placed it back on the table. "And make sure you have your phone with you. She'll call in about twenty five minutes."

**A/N: Yes, that's right, kids! It's not just Santa that's in town. The Major is back in play! **

**I want to take this opportunity to thank all my readers & reviewers for all your support so far and wish you all the best for the holiday season.**

**Also, huge thank yous to Cowgirl Amber & Dangerkitty for their unwavering support, beta superpowers and smutty comments about Jasper in my drafts. Without these girls this story would still happen, but there would be a lot of Brit-speak and commas all over the place. I hope you both find your own version of 'Jasper' under your tree this year; cuz the original will be under mine.**

**There will be no update next Tuesday (28****th**** Dec) because me and my betas need a break. But we'll resume early January, hopefully the 4****th****, depending on when I get home form visiting family.**


	11. And Your Enemies Closer

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, SM does. I'm open to all arrangements that involve me borrowing Jasper for a while though.**

** M for strong language and some naughty thoughts about Jasper's butt. You have been warned **

**Happy New Year everyone. We're picking the story back up with Bella and we're fast approaching the all important birthday party.**

_The story so far: Unknown to the Cullens, the Major is back in town. We now know that Jasper's fears about Carlisle and Edward working for the Volturi are real, but that Edward has other plans for Bella than her becoming a vampire. Jasper has recognised his 'mate' but won't ditch Alice, however, we know that Alice is planning to leave him, stepping aside for his real mate; Bella. It's been 3 weeks since Jasper saw Bella, he presumes Edward is keeping her away from him, but he's been able to get some work done on the 'history project'. Now, it's Monday morning and we return to Bella's POV after her weekend with Jasper; it's back to school time for our heroine. _

**Chapter 11 – ...and Your Enemies Closer**

**BPOV**

I tried not to grimace when I saw Mike Newton approaching me from across the lot before I had even left the truck. I had hoped that since he hooked up with Jessica Stanley over the summer that he would finally stop giving me the puppy eyes but, judging by his current expression, that particular hope was in vain. Fortunately, I was saved from facing him at all by my friend, Angela Webber, who was towing an embarrassed looking boy behind her. I assumed it to be her new boyfriend, Ben.

"Bella! Long time no see!" she grinned, knowing full well that my entire summer had been as Edward-centric as hers had been Ben-centric.

"Yeah, we should totally hook up one evening and catch up. I'm sure we both have news to share." I gave her a pointed look and made a slight shift of my head in Ben's direction.

She grinned. "Absolutely. Do you want to meet for lunch and we can make plans for a girlie night in? I'm thinking comfy PJs, two pots of Ben & Jerry's, maybe some Johnny Depp..."

"Whoa, girl! You had me at the PJs." Angela always knew how to make me smile.

"All we need is a day and a time then. How about Friday? We could have a sleep over."

"Sounds good to me; we could head to your house straight after school?"

"Done," she grinned at me. "It'll be so good to catch up again. I missed you over the summer, Bella."

I nodded. "Me, too. Hey, I'd better get going or I'll be late for class. See you at lunch?"

I headed towards the main building and as I reached the steps, Edward appeared beside me.

"Good morning, Isabella."

"Hey," I reached up to kiss him but he pulled away, wrinkling his nose as if I smelled or something. I frowned. "What's that about? Haven't you hunted? Do I smell too delicious for you today?" I barely kept the sarcasm from my tone.

Edward gave what looked like a sneer but it vanished instantaneously. "You smell of him," he hissed. "I would prefer it if you didn't."

_Good morning, Mr. Passive-Aggressive._

"Who, _him_?" I asked, knowing exactly what he was getting at but taking a mild delight in pushing him to say something.

Edward sighed dramatically. "You smell like... _Jasper_." He spat his brother's name out like it was a dirty word or something. "I don't like it. I don't like the idea that he might have... touched you..." He turned his mouth up in distaste.

"I smell of him because I'm wearing his coat." I scowled, annoyed by his attitude. I was sure he wouldn't be saying this if I was wearing Emmett's coat.

_Maybe he knows that you and Jasper kissed?_

**No. He couldn't. The only person who could know anything is Alice and she hasn't said anything.**

_That is shaky proof at best. What if Jasper's mind slipped?_

**Jasper's too careful for that. Let's just be glad he can't read my mind too, shall we?**

"I don't see why you need to wear his coat. If you need a new coat I will buy you one, Isabella. You're not a beggar."

_Miss the point much?_

"I'm wearing Jasper's coat because I like it, it suits my style. Alice is always saying I should experiment with my wardrobe, so, consider me experimented. Besides, it smells _really_ nice." I only realised that I had buried my nose in the collar, taking a deep sniff of Jasper's scent, when I heard Edward growl. We walked the rest of the way to first class in silence. Apparently either Edward or Alice was in all my classes this year.

_Super._

By Friday I couldn't wait to get out from under the ever watchful eyes of Edward and Alice, who seemed to be pulling double shifts on 'Bella watch'. It felt like the only time I was alone was when I had to pee and even then, Alice often stood outside the door waiting for me. Fortunately, Edward didn't see Angela as much of a threat to my safety, and Alice thought her too boring to try to wrangle her way into our girl's night, so I had managed to persuade them both to take a time out and go hunting.

I had spent most of Thursday evening baking some orange and chocolate chip cookies to take with me and had them packed in a tin in my truck, alongside an overnight bag containing a change of clothes, my favourite pyjamas and a pair of huge, fluffy bunny slippers. I'd stopped wearing them at home because negotiating the stairs in them was dangerous, to say the least, but Angela and her parents lived in a single storey place. I waited patiently by the truck with the engine running, to warm the cab up.

Angela appeared at the side of the main building and ran over to the truck.

"Hey, Bella," she smiled and hugged me., jumping up onto the seat and sliding across to the passenger side.

"Hey," I hugged her back and followed her into the cab, which was now nicely warmed against the autumn chill. "Straight to your place? Or do we need supplies?"

"Straight to my place. Mom got the snacks yesterday for us and I raided the DVD box already. As soon as we're done with homework the fun begins." Angela seemed genuinely excited to see me, as opposed to Alice's overly-chipper bounciness, which always seemed a little fake to me, and I smiled to myself. She was the first real friend I had ever had.

"I have a surprise for you," I said, handing her the tin from my bag. "I made your favourite."

"Bella, you know I love you for more than your cooking, right? But I have to say, I love your cooking the most." She pulled a cookie out and started eating it, moaning loudly in appreciation. That set the tone for the evening and we laughed most of the way to her house.

We spent as little time as reasonably possible on homework, which was still probably twice what the rest of our class would be doing tonight, and retrieved our snacks and drinks from the kitchen. We changed into our pyjamas, popped in a DVD and pretended to watch it for a while. Angela's curiosity escaped before mine.

"So how are things with you and Edward?"

I grimaced. "They're OK. Kind of."

"Oh?" she leaned up on her elbows. "Tell me everything," she said, rearranging her glasses on her nose and taking up a mock-psychiatrist pose.

I laughed. "There's not much to tell really. He's... very protective and it can be a little claustrophobic is all. I still love him but sometimes I have to remind myself of that."

Angela gave me a look that said 'I know there's more' and waited for me to continue.

"I've been spending time with his step-brother, Jasper, this summer. We have similar interests and get along really well, but Edward doesn't like us spending time together."

Angela wrinkled her nose in thought. "Jasper? He's the blond one, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, Alice's husband." I realised my mistake as soon as I said it.

She looked at me in surprise. "They're _married_?"

I shrugged, hoping to make it look nonchalant. "Oh you know what I mean. They've been together for centuries; they might as well be married." I hoped it was enough to throw her off. It was; she looked a little embarrassed at having got the wrong impression.

"Oh, I get it." She blushed a little and gave me a small smile. I felt bad for making her think it was her mistake and made it up to her by opening one of the ice cream tubs. "So, you've been spending time with Jasper ,and Edward's jealous?"

I looked at her, puzzled. "Jealous? No, it's not like that."

"You say _po-tay-to_," she said, grabbing a spoonful of Ben & Jerry's from the tub.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I know if Ben was coming around here to spend time with my sister ,instead of me, I'd be jealous."

"You don't have a sister."

"Not my point, Bella."

I sighed. "But I don't go to the house to see Jasper. We spent one weekend together. The rest of the family went camping but he couldn't go because he'd twisted his ankle and wasn't up to the hike they had planned. I was on my own so we hung out. All we did was go to that book exhibit in Seattle, watched some movies and spend a few hours in Port Angeles. Edward went ballistic when he got home though, totally over the top." I reached for the ice cream and took a spoonful for myself. "The way he was carrying on you'd think Jasper was a serial killer or something. It was totally unwarranted. Alice didn't seem the least bit bothered nor did the rest of the family, and we actually had a lot of fun."

_I don't like lying to her._

**No, but we have to. It's the closest we can tell her without revealing anything she shouldn't know.**

Angela gave me a stern look. "Look, Bella. I don't know a whole lot about guys, but I do know this. Guys with a possessive streak like to think they are the only one in your life. Doesn't matter if the other guy is your dad, they're not going to like you spending time with any man other than them. Edward is bound to be jealous. It's not like you're doing study hall with Mike Newton."

"OK, you lost me," I said, shaking my head at her change in direction.

"Newton is a dork and you don't like him. Edward wouldn't like you spending time with him, but he wouldn't see him as a threat. He'd bitch and moan a bit, but that would be it."

"And..."

"And Jasper is sexy as hell. He might be already taken but Edward will see him as a potential threat to his territory because they're two alpha males. You start expressing how much you like spending time with Jasper and how much you have in common, it's only going to get worse."

I sighed heavily. Despite not having the full facts of the situation, Angela's astute observations of human nature were right, as always. Edward was possessive and as such he did feel threatened by me spending time with Jasper. I was starting to think maybe his attitude toward Jasper wasn't just about him believing his brother wasn't safe to be around. I didn't want to spoil my evening with thoughts of Edward though, so I decided a change of love life was in order.

"Your turn. What's with you and Ben?"

She smiled coyly and shrugged. "Oh you know, we hang out, we make out a bit and we've gone on a few dates. He's nice."

"Nice?" I threw a peanut at her.

"Nice," she said, throwing the peanut back. "He's not... pushy, you know? He's not sitting waiting for me to give in and go further than I want to. He respects me and I like that."

I envied her in a way. Better to know you weren't ready and have a boyfriend who was willing to wait, than know you were several steps past 'ready' and had a boyfriend who wasn't. Not to mention the possibility of more with someone else, no matter how remote it might be.

"Do you think it's different if it's the boy who's holding back?" I asked her. "I mean, I know I'm ready and I have been for a while, but Edward isn't so forthcoming. He's afraid of... potential consequences."

Angela frowned. "I don't know. I suppose you ought to respect his wishes if he's genuinely not ready. But there's a difference between not being ready and making excuses. I don't feel emotionally ready to take the next step and when Ben and I talked he understood that. Have you and Edward talked about it?"

"I've tried but it's not really a conversation. He just keeps telling me it's too 'dangerous' and then changes the subject." I sighed. "He's a little melodramatic sometimes. I think he just doesn't want us to make a mistake."

"Hmm. Sounds more like commitment issues, if you ask me, but maybe you should give him the benefit of the doubt."

"Yeah," I said, thoughtfully.

_So is he making excuses or is he just 'not ready'?_

**He's one hundred and nine years old and he's been an hormonal, seventeen year old boy for ninety three of them. He's had a while to prepare.**

_We're going with excuses, then?_

Angela and I settled into general chit chat and catching up on our summer vacations. It didn't take long to recount mine since I hadn't done much, but I did tell her about my day out with Jasper and buying Emmett the slippers. She laughed so hard at the idea of the guy who was built like a tank, running around in jingly elf shoes, that I couldn't help but laugh with her. She told me of her family's visit to Virginia and showed me a pendant she was wearing, then pulled something out of her bedside cabinet.

"I brought this back for you. We visited the Ida Mine with my uncle; apparently it's a rich source of precious and semi-precious stones." She handed me a beautiful leather-thonged bracelet with a single red stone in the centre of it. It matched her necklace.

"Angela, it's beautiful! Thank you," I hugged her and she helped me tie the leather around my wrist. "What's the stone? Do you know?"

She giggled then grinned at me. "It's a protective stone, wards off unwanted influences and such. It comes in a few colours but the red one is mostly linked to physical healing and cleansing of the blood."

"Really?" I gave her a curious look. "How do you know about this stuff?"

She seemed uncomfortable for a moment, as if deciding whether to tell me or not. Telling me must have won out. "My maternal grandmother is a witch. I pay attention."

"A witch? I assume you don't mean in the sense of cackling and warts and flying round on broomsticks?" I laughed, letting her know that I was fine with what she had just told me. I was good with weird.

"No, of course not. In the olden days she would have been known as a wise woman; someone who dealt in herbal remedies, midwifery and talking people through their problems under the guise of casting spells. She knows so much about the healing properties of stones and herbs. I find it fascinating."

"That's pretty cool," I said, fingering my bracelet. It hadn't escaped my notice that she had yet to answered my question. "So, the stone? You were going to tell me what it's called?"

She gave me a mischievous look. "It's called jasper."

I tried not to act shocked. "Well, fancy that."

Angela smirked at me. "Yes, I think maybe you do _fancy some jasper_..."

That was how the pillow fight started.

~ O ~ O ~

I hadn't been to the Cullen house for nearly two weeks when Alice decided to tell me about the birthday party. Normally I would have baulked at the very idea of a party, especially one for me, with presents, so I made the right noises of protest and hoped she wouldn't notice anything out of the ordinary. In truth I was excited to have a party at the Cullen house because I would get to see Jasper again. I had been trying to avoid the house as much as possible and Edward had gone along with my vague excuses about wanting to spend time with Charlie, needing to buckle down to work for my final year and generally wanting us to spend time alone. In reality I was trying to keep us away from the house to give Jasper time to think and come up with a plan, without having to constantly mind his thoughts. I was sure that by now he would have figured out something, though what I expected I didn't entirely know. Still, I had every faith that he would be taking advantage of the situation I had created.

_But you miss him._

**Yes.**

_You miss him more than you miss Edward when he's away._

**Yes.**

_You figured out those warm, fuzzy feelings yet?_

I sighed. I hadn't heard anything from Jasper since I had left him standing in the lounge that weekend. I had hoped that maybe he would text me or something, but he hadn't. I felt a twinge of disappointment at that, rubbing my hand across the smooth surface of the stone in my bracelet. I had thanked Angela profusely for it several times now; I hadn't told her that it brought me comfort and reminded me of Jasper, but my guess was she already knew. If anyone was going to have a yearbook photo with the caption 'Most likely to become a shrink', it was Angela Webber.

"What's the matter, Isabella?" Edward interrupted my thoughts as usual. It seemed that if he couldn't listen in himself, he was determined to quiz me about them every chance he got.

"Just thinking about the party."

"I know you don't want it but Alice is so excited. It's only one evening..."

"Oh, it's alright," I said quickly. "I get it, she wants to make a fuss and I, the human, am powerless against her."

"There's no need to be mean, Isabella."

"I'm not being mean. Actually I'm looking forward to it," I said as I gathered up a change of clothes to go and have my bath.

Edward looked shocked. "You are? I thought you were against the idea?"

"I was," I nodded, walking towards the bathroom. "But then I realised I'll get to see Jasper and Emmett and that cheered me up."

I smirked to myself when I heard him growl, closing the bathroom door firmly behind me. I preferred a quick shower as a rule, but a bath had become my nightly ritual since my weekend with Jasper, giving me over an hour of Edward-free time to just sit and think.

_About Jasper..._

**Amongst other things.**

_But mostly about Jasper._

**Yes, yes, OK, you win. About Jasper. It's all I've got, indulge me.**

_Oh, I have no trouble indulging you. I enjoy your little Jasper fantasies. Especially the one with the handcuffs. You have a rich and fertile imagination._

**Well it's a good job I do or I wouldn't have been able to put up with Edward this long.**

_You do realise that at this point you've done more with Jasper than Edward, right?_

**We only kissed. I've kissed Edward.**

_But with Jasper, there was tongue._

I sighed again and dropped under the water. I was going to have to face it, I had a serious crush on my boyfriend's married brother, which was fuelling my lack-of-sex-life fantasies, and I had to try to get it under control before it became obvious to those around me. Jasper would know immediately, if he didn't already, which was bad enough, but I'd feel awful if I let something slip and Alice found out. Coming back up for air I quickly washed myself and my hair, before laying back to indulge in one or two of those Jasper fantasies. Eventually I realised my skin was wrinkling and I had been in the water for over an hour. I quickly got out and dried off, putting on my pyjamas and heading to my bedroom to dry my hair; no doubt under the watchful eye of Edward.

I was surprised when I found my room empty, but set about drying my hair. It was only when I went to sit on the bed that I found his note next to my clock.

_Isabella,_

_I have gone to the house to help Alice finish preparing for tomorrow. Get a good night's rest and I'll see you in the morning._

_Edward_

I was only mildly shocked when I heard myself breathe a sigh of relief. I went to the window and locked it for the first time in months. If he questioned it I would simply say I hadn't expected him to come back until the morning, as his note said, and thought it safest to lock the window, just in case.

I picked up my cell phone from my pocket and sat on the bed, pulling the blankets up around my legs. I debated for a moment then scrolled through my contacts and hit 'send'.

"_Is it not enough you put this bell on me that scares my food away, now you have to call me mid-hunt too?"_

I gasped. It hadn't even occurred to me Jasper might be busy. I was so used to vampires being available all the time.

"I-I'm sorry... shall I call back?"

There was a loud laugh on the other end of the phone. _"I'm kiddin' Bella. I'm actually just out for a walk."_

"A walk?" I asked, incredulously. It didn't seem like a very vampire-like thing to do. Not without a purpose, at least. It's not as if they needed the exercise.

"_Yes, a walk. I like to walk, especially at night, in the dark, when there's nobody else around. The emotion-free environment clears my head and it has the added bonus of gettin' me out of party duty. Poor Eddie wasn't so lucky. Alice has him hangin' fairy lights as we speak."_

"I heard. He left me a note saying he'd been recruited."

"_Hence the walkin'."_

"I used to like walking to clear my head, too. Until I knew what was out there and then I decided I'd rather take a long, hot bath."

"_Well I like those too. The hotter the better."_ I could almost hear him grinning.

"I guess that's two more things we have in common then. Though only one of them is a hobby we can share."

"_Oh, I don't know about that, sugar..."_ he drawled suggestively.

**He's trying to kill me.**

I swear he must have heard the blush rushing up my face. "Jasper. Behave. Both spoken for, remember?"

"_Yeah, life really isn't fair sometimes. But hey, we still have walkin'."_

"We do?"

"_Yes, it's only nine thirty. I can be at your house by the time you're dressed and ready to go. I'll have you back before lights out at eleven. What do you say?"_

I smiled to myself, already knowing what my answer would be. "Come to the front door. Charlie's at work."

"_See you in a few."_

I ended the call and quickly pulled on jeans and a warm fleece, throwing Jasper's jacket over the top. I grabbed my army boots from the closet because they were comfortable and easier to walk in when you couldn't see where you were going, then threw my cell phone in my pocket.

By the time I reached the front door Jasper was already standing there, leaning against the porch fence.

"Evenin', Miss Bella. Care for a stroll?"

I grinned at him and took the arm he offered. We walked for a while in comfortable silence, along the road into town, past the diner. I checked to see if Charlie was in there on his coffee break, thinking we could stop in and say hello if he was, but it was empty apart from a couple of college kids. I stopped long enough to get a take-out hot chocolate, wrapping my hands around the warmth. By the time we were walking again the wind had picked up a bit and I pulled the collar of my stolen coat up around my ears, buttoning it at the top.

"Is there any hope of me getting that jacket back sometime?" Jasper smirked. "I kinda like that one."

"Well, maybe I'll give it back to you at some point. When it stops smelling so good." I breathed in his scent from the fabric again and was disappointed to find that it was fading.

"You think it smells good?" he grinned at me, nudging into my side.

"Yes," I said, realising that I always felt very relaxed and comfortable around Jasper, like I could tell him anything without feeling the least amount of embarrassment. I had an almost overwhelming urge to be completely open and honest with him. "It smells like you."

"And what do I smell like to you?"

"Like apples that have been left in the sun; and warm leather; and something else, something sweet but I can't quite figure it out. A flower of some kind I think; magnolia maybe."

"Interestin'. I've never heard that before. I usually get told I smell of wood and ginger. An odd combination. I think I like yours better, it suits me. Reminds me of when I was human."

"It does?"

"Yeah." He stared off up the road as if trying to recall something he'd forgotten but which was slowly coming back to him. "I grew up on a farm in Texas and we had an apple orchard. I used to ride my horse down there to fill buckets with apples for sellin'. I remember the smell of the apples and leather saddles in the summer heat," he smiled wistfully down at me, "and I remember my ma. She always smelled of magnolia. She and my sister would crush the flower petals and leave them in sugar water to make perfume."

"What was your sister's name?"

Jasper looked sad and sighed, shaking his head slightly so his hair fell over his face. "I don't remember. I wish I did. I know she was a lot younger than me and she liked to ride up front on my horse with me, pretendin' she was a damsel in distress and I was her white knight. She had long blonde curls and her favourite colour was blue. She used to love for me to brush her hair and tie ribbons in it. I would save up my allowance and buy her a new one every Christmas and every birthday. But I don't remember her name..." His voice trailed off a little and there was an unmistakeable aura of melancholy coming from him.

I didn't know what to say, so I changed the subject back to our previous topic. "Edward always says I smell of strawberry and freesia. Do I smell like that to you?"

Jasper shook his head. "No, to me you smell like honey and vanilla, with just a hint of orange. It's strange because the rest of the Cullens agree with Edward. Emmett challenged me to a wrestlin' match when I said you smelt different to me." He laughed.

"Did you win?"

"I always win," he winked.

"Why do I smell different to you?" I was curious about that. I would have put it down to the others all being sired by Carlisle if Alice agreed with Jasper, but she was a part of the strawberry-freesia brigade too.

He shrugged. "Maybe I'm just special."

"They have buses for that, you know," I quipped, without missing a beat.

Jasper threw his hands up in the air melodramatically. "Ooh! Look out boys! Snarky Bella's back in town!" he reached out and grabbed my waist, pulling me back alongside him. "I missed you, sugar," he said, kissing the top of my head.

I grinned at his theatrics and tried not to blush at his show of affection. "I missed you, too."

We continued our slow paced walk until we reached the edge of town, then turned back home. I started to feel apprehensive as we neared the house, but I couldn't figure out why.

"What's got you so nervous, Bella?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I feel like... like I'm doing something wrong. Out after curfew or something. Even though I know I'm not."

"Maybe you're just worried in case Edward's there when you get back and he goes all caveman at you again. It's not so long ago since the last time we absconded and he had me pinned up against a wall when we got home."

"Yeah," I relaxed, realising that's exactly what it was. A sudden thought occurred to me and I reached for his hand. "Jasper? You can take care of yourself, right? I mean, if he starts a fight with you or something? You'll be OK, won't you?"

He laughed at that, but squeezed my hand gently in return before letting go. "Yes, Bella, I'll be just fine. It's sweet of you to worry about me, really it is, but I have moves Edward has never even dreamed of. I could lay his sparkly ass out on the floor in the blink of an eye if I chose to, and I wouldn't even have to touch him."

"So, why don't you? He's always picking on you for something, maybe you should stand up to him, get him to back off. He's just a bully."

"With great power there must also come great responsibility."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Spiderman? You're quoting Spiderman at me?"

"Uncle Ben, actually, but I'm impressed that you know your superheroes," he chuckled lightly, then became serious again. "Believe me, Bella, it's not worth it for me to retaliate. Esme would be disappointed that we were fighting and Carlisle always sides with the golden boy. Besides, I don't want Edward to know the full extent of my power, especially given what we now know. It's better to just sit back and wait for someone else to point out that he's being a jackass. Usually it's Emmett or Esme. Sometimes it's Rose or Alice. But sooner or later he makes himself look like an idiot without any help from me." He gave me a pointed look. "Not that I will hesitate for a split second to drop-kick the stupid out of his Yankee-ass, should I find it necessary."

I nodded, my hand immediately moving to trace over the polished stone hanging at my wrist. I knew exactly what he meant. If there ever came a time when I needed protecting from Edward, I could count on Jasper to be there, defending me. He would be my white knight.

_That is so sweet._

**Yeah, it really is. **

"Is it safe to talk?" I asked him, in a voice low enough for only him to hear.

He hesitated a moment, breathing in as if scenting the air and closing his eyes for a second, no doubt feeling the emotional climate around us. "Yes, it's clear. What is it?"

"I just wanted to know how you'd been getting on with... the history project. I've been staying away from the house, with Edward. I thought it might give you space to come up with a plan. I would have texted you to let you know, but I remembered what you said about Alice's visions and working on your instincts. I thought if I let you just take advantage of the opportunity it would be easier for you to hide it from them."

He smiled and raised an eyebrow at me, evidently impressed. "That's surprisin'. I had assumed Edward was keepin' you away from me. Good thinkin', doll. And yes, since you mention it, I've been very busy. Storin' data and learnin' a new language." He tapped a finger to his temple.

I recalled what Edward had told me about vampire memories and how easily they learned new things. "You read them, and then you learned Latin so you could translate them?"

"Yes. Esme is quite the scholar when it comes to ancient languages, so she was only too happy to help me in my little quest to learn another one. I didn't tell her why of course. Officially I'm 'readin' the '_The Gallic Wars_' in the original Latin'. Unofficially, I'm enjoyin' the challenge of translatin' somethin' I've only read once, into a language I didn't know until a week ago."

"So you know what's in the first book now?"

"Most of it, though I have a ways to go. I still don't quite know what to do next though. My instincts are tellin' me to get you the hell out of here, but I don't know how to do that without endangerin' Alice. Other than puttin' you on a plane to your ma's."

"Oh God! Please, no! Don't do that. I'll do anything." I pleaded, only half joking. "Renee already nearly drove me mad. It's one of the reasons I moved here."

"Yeah, family will do that to you."

"Tell me about it."

"This is your stop, milady," he grinned, giving me a mock bow as we stopped outside my house. "Thank you for pleasure of your charmin' company this evenin'." He pulled my hand up to his lips and kissed it.

I sighed audibly as my insides melted and wasn't even embarrassed about it. "You're dazzling me, aren't you?"

Jasper gave me a curious look. "No, actually; I wasn't. You were doin' that all on your own." He winked at me and I felt his mischievousness and a little desire gently creep over me.

I raised an eyebrow at him then returned some of the desire and...

_Ah yes, back to that warm, fuzzy feeling._

I reeled that one back in very quickly but smiled warmly at him. He shook his head and smiled ruefully at me, giving me a slight shrug.

"I know. Life really isn't fair sometimes, right?" I laughed, trying to dispel the tension.

"Damn straight," he sighed. "Goodnight, Bella. Thank you for a very pleasant evenin'."

Before I could reply he was gone and I turned to let myself into the house.

_And about that warm, fuzzy feeling?_

**I can't be in love with Jasper. It's pointless. I can't have him.**

_I wouldn't be so sure... he's still wearing his collar..._

**A/N: Thank you and Happy New Year to my awesome beta's, Cowgirl_Amber and Dangerkitty. You girls rock!**

**And Happy New Year to all my readers. If you're interested, two author interviews with me went up last week; one on Twi-Muses and one on Jasper's Naughty Girls. You can get the links from my blog, jazzellastwifics (dot) blogspot (dot) com**


	12. Diplomatic Relations

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, SM does. I'm open to all arrangements that involve me borrowing Jasper for a while though.**

** M for strong language and some naughty thoughts about Jasper's butt. You have been warned **

_The story so far: While Bella is at school, Jasper is working behind the scenes on 'the history project. We now know that Jasper's fears about Carlisle, Eleazar and Edward working for the Volturi may be real, but that Edward has other plans for Bella than her going to Italy to become a vampire. So where, exactly, does Papa Cullen stand in this mess?_

**Chapter 12 – Diplomatic Relations**

**CPOV**

_September 12__th __2005_

_Bella's ability to shield her mind from Edward continues. He is entirely unable to read her thoughts, despite his best efforts, which continues to frustrate him. He is able to read perceptions of her, via the thoughts of others; for instance, when they are thinking about her. He is also able to 'see' her through the recalled memories of others; for example, if they are thinking about a conversation they have had with her, as well as through Alice's visions._

_It would seem that Bella's shield is not manifesting physically at this time. Since Edward can see her in the minds of others and Alice can see Bella in her visions, this would indicate that secondary shielding is not a part of her gift, though whether and how this would expand after her change is unknown. I believe that she is only able to shield herself against mental powers which in some way 'invade' her person and that she does so subconsciously. Jasper is able to manipulate her emotions and to read them, indicating that his power is physical, changing the chemical reactions in the body which cause us to experience certain feelings. This makes sense in light of what we know about Jane and Kate's powers in relation to Renata's shield. Jane's ability only creates an illusion of intense pain and probably would not be effective against Bella. Alec's ability would also most likely be rendered useless against her. However, Kate can physically shock an individual, similar to an electro-static shock. It is most likely that this would affect Bella in some way if it is indeed a physical manifestation. We cannot know this without testing it, however._

_At this time it appears that Bella's shield remains limited and whilst her change might result in her being able to consciously manipulate it, the question of whether she might be able to project it in order to protect or segregate others, remains a mystery._

I screwed the lid back onto my fountain pen and blotted the ink dry, then closed my ledger. The constant updates to Aro were becoming tiresome and I was quickly running out of different ways to give him the same, limited data regarding Bella. Not that there had been too many new observations to make, but I really didn't want to give him any more information than was absolutely necessary.

I strongly suspected that Bella's abilities would increase exponentially once she was changed. Gifted vampires often displayed their gifts while in human form, to a limited degree. Edward had been particularly intuitive, I myself was something of a diplomat and Jasper, it would seem, was particularly charismatic. If my investigations into Alice's past was correct, her visions had manifested during her human years to such an extent, that an asylum had been her parent's last resort. To actually be able to use the ability itself in a positive way while human, even subconsciously, was something altogether special that I had not been privy to in over one hundred years.

The last time I had seen a human whose ability was so prominent was during my time in Italy. A particularly ambitious human by the name of Corin had persuaded Caius, of all people, to turn him and make him part of the guard. How he knew of the existence of vampires, much less their presence in Volterra, he never divulged. He was insufferably vain and with an inflated sense of self-importance, but you couldn't help but like him. He was able, within minutes of a conversation beginning, to persuade you that you already knew him, perhaps were even related to him through some distant cousin and were so very pleased to see him that you would willingly hand him everything you owned in order to make sure he was well cared for. He had confided in me, not long after his arrival, that he had once worked with a French Travelling Circus, where he had learned the arts of hypnosis and suggestion; he was, for all intents and purposes, the 18th Century equivalent of David Blaine.

It was no great surprise to me when his gift manifested, shortly after his change, as the ability to have someone act against their will, divulging secrets they would not normally give up easily, turning against those they would previously have called family and placing their trust wholeheartedly in Corin instead. He was a singularly dangerous individual, but with Caius as his sire he had tempered somewhat and his pride now lay in being one of the Elite of the Volturi Guard.

Of course, his skill was one he had learned during his lifetime, not an innate ability cultivated by circumstance. Still, it gave me hope that Bella might be more useful to my own cause than as a plaything for Aro. Thanks to some strategic planning I already held a seer, mind reader and empath at my disposal, not to mention my own capabilities and my dear Esme's intuition; though she swears she is not gifted. She insists that my powers of diplomacy and compassion are gifts yet brushes her own intuitiveness off as '_a woman just knows these things_'. I shook my head at the thought. She was more insightful into vampire, and human, nature than she thought she was. Add into that mix that the empath in question was a former warlord feared by the entire South, and the two extremely skilled fighters he had turned Rosalie and Emmett into, and we were a formidable group.

I turned my thoughts back to Bella. Yes, a shield against mental attacks would be the ultimate bonus to the Olympic Coven and would no doubt move plans along sooner, rather than later. Physically, we were able to foresee and prevent just about any physical attack to the coven, but we relied on Edward and Jasper to warn us of the intentions of others. Being able to partially ward off attacks rather than simply choosing the path of least resistance, through Alice's gift, would be extremely beneficial.

I sighed. I needed to have Edward turn Bella as soon as possible. I was sure I would be able to persuade Aro that keeping her with her family would be beneficial, at least until her newborn phase was over; especially since we had Jasper's skills in handling newborns at our disposal. As Edward's mate she would have an additional line of defence in battle; he would be able to hear when others intended to attack her, and would give his life to keep her safe.

And that would provide me another line of defence to protect my charge.

My thoughts were interrupted by Esme as she gracefully entered the room and rested against the desk, running her hands through my hair. Immediately I felt the mating purr rise in my chest and settled into her embrace.

"Time to stop work for tonight, Carlisle. I need to speak with you. Perhaps we could go out somewhere?"

"Of course. Let me put my books away and I'll join you momentarily. Did you have anywhere particular in mind?"

Esme smiled. "I fancy putting my dance shoes on. There's a new swing dance club that opened in Port Angeles. I hear they have lounge singers and a live band." 

"Sounds wonderful," I smiled at my wife. She was never one for running off into the woods 'to hunt' when we needed to discuss important matters. She preferred a more sophisticated setting. "Would you be so kind as to select a suit for me, darling? Whatever matches your dress will be perfect."

"Already done and laid out on the bed, my love. I'll meet you downstairs." She placed a kiss against my temple and left the room. Moments later I heard her talking to Alice, in the main room, who was getting everything ready for Bella's birthday party tomorrow evening. I had been surprised when she said Bella had put up so little resistance to having a party and wondered why. She was not normally one to accept large amounts of attention. Esme had theorised that, having been absent from the house for almost three weeks, Bella had accepted the party in order to see Jasper, whom she had become increasingly fond of recently. I was not convinced. Though the two had, undeniably, become firm friends during their weekend alone together, I rather thought that Bella would have come to the house more if she felt any kind of friendship with Jasper, not less. It was certainly unusual for her to go so long without at least stopping in to spend time with Alice.

I locked the small medicine cabinet, where I kept my Volturi papers, sliding the tiny key back under the dome of my signet ring, which bore the Cullen crest. The ring itself had been a gift from my master and I had had it modified to be able to slide the key underneath the bezel. Now each of my family wore the crest; the girls as necklaces, the boys as cuffs, and my beautiful wife as a bracelet, which I had presented to her the day we got married. That reminded me that I should have a piece made for Bella and I made a mental note to look into it.

I retired to our bedroom, quickly showering and changing into the grey flannel three-piece suit and dark green tie Esme had laid out for me on the bed. I selected a pair of black patent leather shoes and a clean handkerchief and went downstairs. I found Esme, dressed in a green, chiffon dress and matching shoes, which matched my tie perfectly, talking to Alice about where to string lights.

"But I don't want to damage the paintwork, Esme," Alice said as I entered the room.

"Don't worry about it dear, I was going to repaint this room in the New Year anyway, I'll just move it up a little. Do whatever you like."

Alice smiled at Esme, then at me. "You two are looking rather dapper. Off out?" She smiled, knowing full well where we were going, of course.

"Your mother wishes to investigate a new period style club that's opened in Port Angeles and we have important family business to discuss." I gave Alice a pointed look and tapped her nose with my forefinger. "No peeking."

Alice shrugged. "I'm far too busy planning a party and decorating this house _all by myself_, to bother fortune telling tonight." She gave us a wink. "Your secrets are safe with me."

Esme reached out to hug her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Have fun dear, and if it's too much for you, get Edward to come home and do his share."

Alice kissed her back, and then reached up to kiss my cheek also. "I will, Esme. Jasper will be back soon and he'll need me to get Edward back here so he can go and see Bella. Poor thing has been pining for his new friend for weeks." There was a brief exchange of looks between my daughter and my wife, which I quickly surmised was something I should probably not bother to ask about. It would save them the trouble of lying to me.

"Goodnight Alice," I said, placing my hand on Esme's back and guiding her toward the door. "We won't be late."

"Have fun!" she called cheerily.

We drove quietly to Port Angeles, speaking only a few words to each other as we each enjoyed the peacefulness of being out of the house. We both loved our family dearly, but sometimes it was nice to not be surrounded by vampires who could see and hear your every word; not to mention hearing your every thought, sensing the outcome of your every decision and... well... what Jasper must go through on a daily basis, surrounded by so many mated couples, must make him want to take a long, cold shower several times a day. I chuckled to myself and Esme gave me a curious look. I shook my head, not wishing to share that particular thought.

We parked in our reserved parking spot in Port Angeles then walked the short distance to the club. The fliers on the walls indicated that there were a variety of themed nights during the week, catering to every decade from the 1920s to the 1950s. Friday and Saturday nights were swing dance nights and as the ticket girl took our money and opened the door for Esme, I was greeted by the sounds of a live band playing some Benny Goodman. I smiled to myself; I had been the attending physician at his birth in Chicago, a full century earlier. I turned to smile at Esme, wondering if it would be wrong of me to use my persuasive powers to get her to sing tonight. She always had the most beautiful voice and it was a long time since I had seen her take the spotlight.

We were shown to a table near the stage where I pulled Esme's chair out for her to sit down and a waitress handed us drinks menus. I ordered a bourbon and a Martini, for show, and thanked her, taking Esme's hand across the candlelit table. We sat for some time just enjoying the music, watching our fellow patrons dance on the large parquet floor and enjoying being together as a couple for a while. The waitress returned with our drinks and we were left to ourselves. After a while Esme moved her chair closer to me, so that she could speak to me without raising her voice.

"We have a slight issue," she stated. "Alice is going to leave Jasper."

I tried to contain my shock by taking a 'drink' of my bourbon. Placing the glass back on the table I placed my elbows on it and leant nearer to Esme. "What do you mean?" Her statement had thrown me into a state of confusion. They were mates. It simply wasn't possible for Alice to just 'leave' him. I must have misunderstood her.

Esme leant in to me. "Alice told me while we were in Denali that she had to leave him, that she was doing it for the right reasons and intended to contact Jenks for the divorce papers." She paused. "Carlisle, they're not mates." 

Suddenly the pieces fit together. Not mates; that made perfect sense. They rarely displayed any of the characteristics of a mated pair whether together or apart; they were never physically intimate to our knowledge, though we had all assumed that that was perhaps something to do with Jasper's gift; and though they were fiercely loyal and protective of each other, one had to wonder whether they would protect each other as a mated pair would. Of course, the answer to that now was 'no', I realised.

I pursed my lips and frowned. "How have they kept this a secret from us all these years?"

"Oh, Jasper doesn't know they're not mates. Alice knows, and apparently always has. I get the feeling she was with Jasper for some other reason than companionship..." her sentence drifted off.

"What is it? What is your intuition telling you?" I smiled at her, knowing she hated to be seen as anything other than the beautiful and talented woman she was.

"Oh now, please! Enough of that." She smoothed the skirt of her dress. "It was just the way Alice said it. It seemed as if there was more to it. Like she knew something more but she wasn't letting on." She turned to face me again. "She's been waiting until after Bella's party to tell him. You know he's going to want to leave immediately; he won't be able to handle all the confusion and emotions in the house. She wanted him to be able to spend some more time with Bella before he left."

I nodded. "Bella and Jasper have become close, haven't they?" Even I had noticed that Jasper and Bella had bonded during the weekend we had spent in Denali. "Poor Jasper. To find out that the woman you love is not your mate, to have her leave you, I just can't imagine..." my voice trailed off as I gazed into Esme's tawny eyes. True, I had always worked long hours at the hospital, but we had never gone an entire day without some sort of contact and we never would, however long eternity gave us. The hole I felt in my chest when she wasn't physically near me was no more bearable now than it had been when we first met, yet we both knew that our bond was unbreakable and that nothing would keep us apart for long. The thought of losing her made my frozen heart stutter; I could never endure such a thing. I wondered if it would be easier for Jasper without the mating bond, or if, due to his gift, he would feel just as agonised over Alice's departure, as I would if Esme left me.

I felt her reach up and gently caress my cheek, bringing me out of my thoughts, and sighed. "What are we to do? We can't protect him if he's not with us. Maybe I should call-"

"I don't think we should tell anyone just yet. I have a feeling that Alice has something planned that will ensure his safety." She rolled her eyes when I raised my eyebrow at her. "You know what I mean. It's not something Alice would do without a plan in place. If I'm right, she'll send him down to see Peter. Although knowing Peter..."

"...he's already in town," I chuckled, as I finished her thought and looked past her to the pair of blonde vampires who were walking towards our table. She looked at me surprised for a moment, before tensing slightly as she caught their scent. I rose and held a hand out to the man, as Esme turned in her seat to reach a hand out to the woman.

"Peter, what a pleasant surprise. We were just talking about you," I said shaking his hand and turning to greet his wife. "Charlotte," I nodded politely to her. The tiny blonde smiled back at me as she pulled up a chair alongside Esme.

"So I heard," Peter grinned, throwing a black fedora onto the table. "We were gonna announce our presence in town a little earlier, but we got a bit carried away. Didn't we, doll?" He gave Charlotte a wink and she fluttered her eyelashes at him, like the true Southern Belle she was.

"He booked us into the honeymoon suite. It has a jacuzzi. Took me thirty-seven hours to talk him into gettin' out of it."

We all laughed and a waitress came to take another drinks order. I repeated the same as before, but asked for two of each this time and she went on her way.

"So Peter, what brings you to town? Am I to assume you're here on... business?" I gave him a pointed look, wondering how much information he already had.

Peter laughed. "Business, yeah that'd be about the size of it. Alice told me about her an' Jasper goin' their separate ways soon an' we figured, since we ain't had a decent holiday in a while why not check out the Olympic Peninsula."

"I see," I waited until the waitress had finished placing our drinks on the table and moved away before continuing. "Am I to assume that you're taking over protection detail at that point?"

"Yes an' no," Peter tapped his temple. "Not entirely sure yet what's happenin', just had a brief newsflash. I'm still waitin' for the whole story. But things are gonna be changin' pretty soon an' we wanna make sure our boy has all the support he's gonna need." He leaned in closer. "That includes you two, and Alice. I don't know how yet, but you should be prepared to make a getaway. Perhaps you're feelin' like it's time for a Ma an' Pa getaway on that lovely lil island you loaned us a few years back?"

I frowned. I couldn't imagine why he would think Esme and I would be making up a trip to Isle Esme in the near future. But I had learned two things in the last fixty years; never bet against Alice and don't try to second guess Peter. They were our guides in this peculiar game of cat and mouse and I had no plans to stop taking their advice any time soon. I wondered, briefly, if Esme's intuition was correct and that Alice was indeed more involved than we had thought, considering Peter's comment about Jasper needing him. Wasn't she divorcing him? After so long simply fulfilling my duty, without alerting Aro to what was really going on in our coven, I was beginning to feel out of my depth in this change of circumstances. Finally, I nodded.

"Whatever you think is best, Peter. You have guided us well for half a century. I trust your expertise in these matters."

Peter threw his head back and laughed heartily. "Expertise! I never heard it called that before!"

He was still laughing, Charlotte giggling with him, when I took Esme's hand to lead her to the floor as the band struck up a slow number. "Peter, Charlotte, would you excuse us while we dance?" They nodded in unison but made no move to get up themselves. "I take it you won't be joining us?"

Peter snorted loudly. "Not 'til they start revvin' up a Pensacola Slide*." He leaned back in his chair and stretched his long legs out, revealing that under his very smart, three-piece suit, he still had on a pair of heavily worn cowboy boots.

"Very well then, excuse us." I nodded to Charlotte as I led my wife the dance floor.

Several dances later we returned to find Charlotte sitting on Peter's lap and running her fingers through his long ponytail, with his arms securely around her waist. Charlotte was curvy but no taller than Alice, perhaps five feet tall at most, with long blonde hair that curled to her waist. Peter on the other hand was as tall as Emmett and lean, but still broad and muscular. Peter always called himself Jasper's blood brother and it was easy to see why. If they were human you could easily mistake Peter for Jasper's older brother.

"So," I broke the silence, "do you have any other plans while you're in town? Or are you just here to ensure Jasper's well-being?"

Peter gave me a sly smile. "Actually, I have a big plan for tonight." He reached across the table, taking Esme's hand in his and kissed it. "I plan to persuade Mama Cullen here to sing for us. What d'you say Esme?" He threw her the kind of charming smile that Jasper usually used when he wanted to get his way, and I wondered which of them had taught it to the other, or if it was just an innate skill in all Southern-bred boys.

Esme glanced at me and I smiled encouragingly at her. "I'd love to hear you sing too, darling. If you want to, that is."

She took an unnecessary breath and let it out again, then gracefully stood and walked across to the band. She had a brief discussion with the band master, who nodded enthusiastically, then took the gloved hand he offered and ascended the steps onto the stage; she took her place at the old fashioned radio mic beside him and the talking crowd hushed as a soft spotlight shone on her. On cue, the music changed and the band master signalled it to fall to a hush.

"And now ladies and gentlemen," he said, turning to the audience, "I would like to introduce Mrs. Esme Cullen, who has graciously offered to sing an old Marion Harris classic for us."

I smiled to myself as I recognised the introduction to the piece. It had been a huge hit in 1921, the year Esme had been changed, and she had listened to it over and over that summer, when the call of human blood became too strong for her. The music had calmed her, bringing her peace. It was only later, after we were married, that I had discovered that my darling wife had a beautiful singing voice herself.

_Say, did you ever hear the saxophone  
Let out an awful moan,  
Let out an awful groan?_

In my peripheral vision I noticed Peter stand slowly and lean against a pillar nearby to get a better view. Charlotte rose too and went to him, leaning back against his chest as they swayed to the music, lost in the angelic tones of Esme's talent. I listened proudly as my gorgeous wife dazzled the audience.

_It makes you feel so nervous, yet it's great.  
It's the saxophone a-callin' to its mate._

_It's mate... _The lyrics reminded me of Jasper; how he was soon to find out that the woman he thought was his mate, was not his mate at all, and a feeling of melancholy came over me for a second. It warmed my heart to know that he had friends who cared about him so deeply that they would travel all this way to be here in his time of need. I hoped they would be able to take care of him and wondered if we would still be needed to fulfil our duty, once the dust had settled. Even as the thought occurred to me, I decided then and there that I would not abandon my charge or my duty, until my master confirmed that our protection was no longer necessary. It pained me to know that I could not prevent this from happening and wondered if there was more to this situation than I knew. Still, ultimately, Alice was right. If they really were not mates there was never going to be a good time for him to find out. I could only pray that both my children would deal with this as best they could, perhaps even salvaging friendship from the wreckage, and remain with the family, one way or another. The thought of losing either one of them would wound both myself and Esme to our cores.

_Lest we forget  
The clarinet,  
Now listen for a minute and the birth of jazz you'll hear,_

Esme looked across to me and smiled coyly. I smiled back at her, my right hand resting against my chest where my still heart was. The heart that loved her more deeply than I had ever thought possible to love another. Her extraordinary gift of love, which she bestowed so eagerly and generously on myself and our children, was real power. She instilled faith and loyalty in each one of us and was the true heart of our family. She had taken on the guardianship of the most recent additions to our coven with all the ferociousness of a real mother, right from the beginning. I hoped for her sake that Jasper would not be lost to us, not after we had invested so much of our lives in his protection; so much of our hearts in loving him like he was our own. My mind told me that Jasper was too important to the vampire world, to leave him without our protection. My heart told me that he was too important to us, to leave him without our love.

_And where there is a little jazz, you'll always find me near,  
For I'm a jazz vampire._

The irony of the closing lyrics was not lost on me...

**A/N: Thanks to Cowgirl_Amber and Dangerkitty for their very thorough beta work as always and also to Duskri123 for taking up the daunting job of pre-reading this monstrosity. You girls rock. Peter will happily take you all out for a spot of line dancing later.**

**The song Esme sings is 'I'm a Jazz Vampire' by Marion Harris (Columbia Records, 1921). As Carlisle says, it was a popular hit in the year Esme was turned.**

*** The Pensacola Slide is a line dance classic. You can take the boy out of the South, but you can't make him dance.**


	13. The Sting

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, SM does. I'm open to all arrangements that involve me borrowing Jasper for a while though.**

******Apologies for the big-assed authors notes; they're unavoidable for this chapter. **  


**There are a lot of POVs in this chapter, which I know some of you won't really like, but it's a ****necessary set up device and a one-off****, I promise. I have put in full names in order to make it slightly easier for those of you who get confused and there's a summary in the end notes. If you're reading on TwiWrite you'll get pictures, which might be easier still. **

** This fic is rated M for strong language, dark themes and some naughty thoughts about Jasper's butt. You have been warned **

_The story so far: It's the night before Bella's party. Peter and Charlotte have yet to announce their arrival in town to Jasper, Bella has yet to tell Edward she wants out of their relationship, Alice has yet to tell Jasper that she's leaving him... and she's not the only one with plans for the party… We all think we know what happened, but do we really? _

**Chapter 13 – The Sting**

**Edward POV**

The party was the perfect opportunity to put my plan into action.

The only way to prevent Aro getting his hands on my Isabella and turning her into one of us was to take her away, but I couldn't do that easily without raising Carlisle's suspicions. I could never allow her to become one of us and lose that sweet, intoxicating smell of the blood that pumped through her veins. Just the idea of her beautiful body being corrupted by our venom, and her incredible mind being tainted with Volturi vitriol, was enough to make me feel sick to my stomach.

I swallowed the venom that pooled in my mouth when I recalled Aro's lascivious thoughts about her. He didn't just want her in the guard, he wanted her in other ways; ways that I didn't want any male thinking they could presume to imagine having with my Isabella. Several of the guards had looked as if they would like to partake of similar, disgusting behaviour; as if it wasn't enough having to keep her from the debauchery that Jasper would undoubtedly lead her into, given the chance.

I sighed heavily. I felt so tired. More tired than I had ever been before in my very long and unnatural life. The last three weeks had taken a toll on me and I actually wished it were possible for me to sleep. Isabella had insisted that we spend most of the last three weeks at her father's house, which had both its good and bad points.

Good; it kept her away from Jasper. He would never dare to come anywhere near Isabella's house now that I had made it perfectly clear that he was to stay away, of course, but he seemed to be adept at convincing Esme to side with him; I knew he would somehow manage to get to Isabella if we went to my house. The fact that he was still wearing that ridiculous trinket was a constant, and irritating, reminder of the weekend he had spent with her. Of course, it also successfully wiped a few points off the 'man card' he cherished so much, so I suppose it did have its uses.

In addition, her absence would make it difficult for him to contain his blood lust the next time he saw her. This would most definitely work to my advantage, provided I made sure I hunted before the party. He would be unable to resist once the opportunity to taste her blood was presented. He had managed to abstain in Phoenix, purely because he was focused on killing James, but this time there would be nothing to stop him; except me of course. I wondered briefly if I should let Emmett in on my plan, but I decided against it. I could handle Jasper myself and if, by chance, I did need help, Emmett would already be there.

Bad point; three weeks in her presence twenty-four-seven with very little down time meant that my own blood lust was at an all time high. I had hunted while she slept of course, but I didn't like to leave her for long periods of time, so I was never fully satiated. The call of her blood had become stronger than ever after I had tasted it back in Phoenix; even James' venom couldn't disguise the taste of it sufficiently. Whilst it was absence that exacerbated Jasper's blood lust, her being my singer actually caused me to have difficulties in her continued presence. Of course, I had successfully hidden that little nugget of information from everyone else, but still, I would need to be a little careful if my plan was to work.

The relief I felt knowing that, in less than twenty four hours, she would be safe, that the rest of my family would be out of her life forever and that I would be able to take her away from this damnable situation, was indescribable. Chelsea had really known what she was doing when she had effected the bond between us; Eleazar's idea had worked perfectly. I knew Isabella had not noticed the two vampires at the table behind us in Port Angeles, that first night when I took her to dinner; she had been too dazzled to think straight. Chelsea, and Afton had not been thrilled about waiting around so long for the perfect opportunity to present itself, but Isabella's safety was my priority and Aro had readily agreed when Eleazar suggested having Chelsea create a bond between us. He had even thought of a way around Bella's shield. Isabella could block mental powers, but Afton was able to temporarily weaken any power, mental or physical. It only worked for a few seconds, and had Isabella been a vampire she probably could have resisted, but since she was still human he was able to weaken her shield just enough to allow his mate the access she needed to make my date loyal to me. Unfortunately, since Isabella was dazzled, she had had no conscious thoughts and I failed to catch so much as a snippet of them while her shield was breached.

Chelsea was unable to replicate a full mating bond, of course, but now Isabella fully believed that she loved me and I knew her loyalty was mine, alone. Nothing short of a full mating bond with someone else would cause her to lose that love for me, unless Chelsea herself reversed it. Given the choice between me and the rest of the family, she would choose me every time. I knew I had nothing to fear on that score.

However, in order to secure her willingness to follow me and leave her father, I would have to briefly remove that as an option. Absence makes the heart gro fonder, right? I would break up with her, leave her alone and distraught and thinking she would never see me again. Then, once the rest of the family were gone, I would come back and claim her as mine once more. She would welcome me with open arms because of the bond; I could take her to Rio, where we would be safe for a while. I could decide what to do next from there.

All it would take was one tiny accident…

**Carlisle POV**

The party was the perfect opportunity to put my plan into action.

Edward's stalling was causing Aro to become far too interested in our coven and I feared that any day he might just arrive on the doorstep with his two little witch helpers. That would be bad for all of us because Aro was not a man to listen to reason. He would have what he wanted, one way or the other, and 'the other' nearly always involved large amounts of pain, courtesy of Jane. Whilst I trusted Jasper and Edward to keep us safe in such a situation, I did not wish to put either of them in the forefront of a battle against Aro. He would undoubtedly have Caius' backing, if not his direct help, and that would cause the one thing I was supposed to prevent; Jasper coming into Caius' line of sight with a good reason for the Volturi to end my son's existence.

For the last fifty years I had had only two responsibilities; keep Jasper safe and off Caius' radar, and don't let Aro find out what I was doing. The first ninety nine percent of that time had been a walk in the park. Alice and Edward had unknowingly been my greatest allies, always able to help us keep Jasper's blood lust under control, and his love for Alice ensured he stayed with us and tried his hardest to succeed in the vegetarian lifestyle that was so alien to him. A few minor slip ups had been nothing we couldn't handle in house and, with the help of my wife's enormous capacity to love, we had been able to tame the Major somewhat; he had become a loving son that we both adored.

Should Caius and Aro pay us a visit, that status quo would be gone in seconds, especially now that Jasper considered Bella not just a part of the family, but his friend. I was a little worried that Alice's decision to leave him might cause him to leave the family, but I felt very relieved by Peter's assurances that he would need myself and Esme, and I was determined that we would not leave him alone. I was certain Peter would not allow him to simply walk away from us and thereby put our mission in jeopardy.

If Bella was turned, however, we could find out more about her gifts and I had no doubt that if she was a shield, her talents could be put to good use in further securing Jasper's safety. But until we knew that for certain, there was little point in making plans for anything, which meant Edward had to turn her sooner rather than later. If Aro took her and turned her, and she proved not to have any useful gifts after all, he would simply destroy her and Edward would be without his mate. I could not let that happen to my eldest; he had waited for her long enough.

He had already proved he could withstand her blood; it would be nothing for him to turn her into one of us.

All it would take was one tiny accident…

**Esme POV**

The party was the perfect opportunity to put my plan into action.

If Jasper was indeed going to leave after the party, and Alice was correct that he and Bella were mates, then he had to take Bella with him. If I could persuade Edward to take some time away from her, put some distance between them, we could arrange their departure fairly easily and with Peter in town to make sure Jasper was safe, Carlisle and I could easily get away and catch up with them all later.

My plan for getting Jasper to leave though would require putting Bella in danger, which was not an idea I relished. I had every faith that Jasper would protect her, of course, especially now that they had become such close friends. If they hadn't already realised their bond then a direct attack by Edward would almost certainly bring it to the forefront and Jasper would act accordingly; he would be unable to act otherwise once his instincts kicked in. He had already allowed her to collar him and whether she realised the significance of that or not, I was sure he did. She had very publicly staked her claim on him and now he would keep her safe at all costs. If Edward lost a limb or two in the process, well... it would serve him right for all the times he had bragged about being able to take Jasper down. The boy's scars screamed '_I could kick your backside into the middle of next century_'; but apparently Edward was so focused on people's thoughts, it made him blind to what was right in front of him.

I felt a little guilty at the idea of using Bella as a way to get to Edward, but she was his singer and as such he would be tempted more than any of us. I would simply persuade him that we would look after her until his return and send him to Denali to 'recover'. He wouldn't kill her, of that I was sure. He had withstood her blood in the ballet studio and even if he did try to drain her, Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett would make certain he was stopped. If she needed to be changed we had Jasper, and now Peter and Charlotte, on hand to deal with a newborn and I had no qualms about having her changed this time; she had already told me, several times, that she wanted to be one of us. I was not going to deny my newest daughter her greatest wish a second time, regardless of what my son said. Nor was I going to stand by and watch as he kept her from her real mate.

All it would take was one tiny accident…

**Jasper POV**

The party was the perfect opportunity to put my plan into action.

There was no way Edward could resist her blood; she was his goddamn singer. Granted, he was fast and he would likely be standing much closer to her than I would be, but I could certainly get to him and rip his head off before he sank his teeth into her. He'd want to smell the bouquet before he tasted the wine, and that precious second would cost him dearly. In the time it took him to breathe in I could unleash all manner of pain on him, bringing him as close to unconscious as a vampire could ever get. If he thought Jane was scary he was gonna fuckin' wet himself when he met the Major.

The idea of using Bella as bait felt so wrong that it ripped at my heart, and I swear I felt physical pain, but I could protect her. She was the most important thing in existence to me now and I would keep her safe, even if it meant I had to turn him into fuckin' pot-pourri to do so. As soon as events were put in motion Alice would see my plan and make her getaway; we could arrange to meet up before Edward caught up to her and we would all finally be free of him.

Absent-mindedly, I stroked the velvet at my throat, seeking to calm myself - a habit I had already developed in just a few weeks - and smiled when the bell jingled faintly. I wondered briefly if Bella had any idea what she had done in giving me such a gift. It was not unheard of amongst vampires for one mate to collar the other, nor was it uncommon amongst humans, in certain sub-cultures. But for a human to collar a vampire? I doubt there was an instance of _that_ in the Volturi library; and Bella had not just caught herself any old vampire, she had gone for the money shot and captured the heart, soul, body and sworn loyalty of the God of fuckin' War himself, complete with his multiple other personalities.

Bella Swan was not a girl to do things by halves.

I studiously ignored the Major's less than subtle comments about what else Bella might not do by halves, and returned my thoughts to the plan. Once I got Bella away from Edward and safely in my arms, it would be relatively easy to get away because no one would risk hurting her, and they'd all be too concerned with putting Humpty Dumpty back together again. Emmett might be difficult about me leaving with the girl he already considered his little sister, he might even want to follow us, but I could handle that. Emmett was trustworthy and would, ultimately, do whatever was best for Bella. If that meant accompanying me to Peter and Charlotte's in order to ensure her safety, I was sure he would be a willing accomplice and not ask too many questions until the immediate threat had passed.

All it would take was one tiny accident…

**Bella POV**

The party was the perfect opportunity to put my plan into action.

I had every faith that my plan would work. Carlisle dealt with human blood every day. Rosalie had never been tempted by human blood and probably wouldn't deign to drink mine anyway. Emmett and Esme saw me too much as family to even think about drinking from me. Alice would see my plan and take preventative action; assuming Jasper was right and we really could trust her.

That left Edward and Jasper. Neither would kill me. Edward had already proved he could withstand my blood even though I was his singer, and even if he was tempted, Jasper would kill him before he finished. It had occurred to me that Jasper might be affected by Edward's blood lust, making his own more difficult to deal with, but I knew Jasper wouldn't hurt me himself. I did feel a little guilty about using him in such a way though, and wondered what kind of affect it might have on our blossoming friendship.

I wasn't sure how I came by this knowledge, nor how I came to hold it with such conviction that nothing could shake my trust in him. I was reasonably sure it wasn't just my growing feelings for him clouding my judgement; after all I had spent the last six months convinced that I was meant for Edward and even though I had had faith in him that he would never kill me, I didn't trust him enough to believe he wouldn't try to drink from me. Yet I knew somehow that Jasper would never even try to drink from me, even if I told him he could. I also knew that this meant he would change me, without a second of hesitation, should he find himself in the same situation as Edward had been with James. There was something between us that had created a bond so strong, that I felt an absolute faith in him, which surpassed anything I had ever felt before. I'm sure Jasper's own conviction that he could save me from Edward helped a little, too.

The worst that could happen was that I was turned, in which case I knew the family would decide that Jasper was the best to look after me during my newborn phase and I would end up in the south where Peter and Charlotte were. I would miss Charlie of course, but I had already said goodbye to him when I made my choice to step into the world of the supernatural and stay there. If becoming a vampire tomorrow was the price I paid to be rid of Edward, knowing that I no longer wanted to be his forever, then so be it. If I wasn't changed, it would be the ultimate excuse to break up with Edward anyway and request that the family leave, on the pretext of wanting to be rid of the supernatural from my life. I could keep in touch with Jasper and Alice once they all left and sooner or later, I would end up back in their world, but without the albatross around my neck*.

All it would take was one tiny accident…

**Rosalie POV**

The party was the perfect opportunity to put my plan into action.

Sitting around waiting for incriminating evidence had not borne fruit in fifty years and I was growing impatient. All I needed to do was prove my worth and Emmett and I would both be rewarded, as we should be. I wondered whether I should let him in on my plan, but I didn't want to have to explain why I had been keeping secrets from him for so long and risk not being able to carry this out. It was also unfortunate that he viewed the human as a sister and would try to veto my aims.

But I was tired of playing this game of cat and mouse. I had worked hard to gain Caius' approval. I had done everything in my power to get rid of the human in the beginning and even managed to get Jasper to agree to help; that could have worked so well. He would have been unable to contain his blood lust and carnage would have ensued, ensuring that this particular 'slip' did not go unnoticed by the Volturi. But of course, the all-seeing goblin had to poke her nose in.

Then there was the James fiasco. Again, I had done everything in my power to assist him, stalling the family's escape and giving him every chance to find Jasper. I even convinced Edward to let Victoria leave, rather than hunting her, so that she could come back and try again with new aid; but she had lost her nerve and decided to stop pursuing that particular goal.

I was damned if I was going to fail this time. There would be blood, Jasper would react. He would kill the human that Aro held so dear and we would be free of her. Aro and Caius would be so furious they would end his sorry existence, and I could finally gain the recognition I deserved amongst the guard. I was tired of hanging around in the background watching, while Edward took all the credit for having once served them for a decade and Alice lorded over everyone else because of her gift. I would show them that you didn't have to be gifted to succeed; you just needed cunning and determination.

Engineering this feat would be difficult; I would have to mask my thoughts entirely to keep Edward off my trail. Of course, he would be more worried about Jasper than anyone else in the room, so he would be concentrating on his thoughts. Alice too, would be concentrating on her husband, so I could pull this off as long as I didn't give the game away too soon. I knew that thwarting Alice's visions was as simple as not changing the final outcome and she had seen the human both dead and as a vampire. What happened to her was irrelevant. I would focus on harming her and nothing else. By the time my all-seeing sister had a vision, it would be too late. Caius would have his bloodshed, the rest of the family would finally turn Jasper out on his ear and the Volturi would be able to make their move against him with good cause.

All it would take was one tiny accident…

**Alice POV**

The party was the perfect opportunity to put my plan into action.

It hurt my heart me to think about how he would take it, so much so that I didn't even look at the future; I couldn't bear actually seeing him so broken. But it was for the best and one day, hopefully soon, he would see that. It wasn't as if I was the one putting Bella in danger. I just wasn't going to prevent it. So many people had decided to take action that it was virtually impossible to see how everything would play out, but I did know that she would be alright and that Jasper's blood lust would be too much for him to contain; every permutation told me that much. But I had already seen the two of them on the ranch with Peter and Charlotte, both with Bella as a human and as a vampire, so no matter what happened she would be safe and she would be with Jasper. I could not see what would become of Edward, but at this point I really didn't care. My mission concerned Jasper and his mate and I would worry about my brother later.

Once it was done I was clear to officially divorce my husband; to send him on his way for his inability to stick to our diet and being tempted by her blood. He would easily believe that the one thing I couldn't forgive him for was attacking Bella, my best friend, so he would be expecting it. It would wound him to his very soul, but it would be the cleanest break.

As soon as they were safely on their way I could return to my master and find out what my next mission was. I only hoped it wouldn't require me, once again, to fall in love with a wonderful man, and then shatter his heart and my own, into a thousand pieces.

All over one tiny accident.

**Peter POV**

The party was the perfect opportunity for someone to royally fuck up.

OK, Whitlock; time to put your game face one. Let's be serious and focus on the ball ache of a situation at hand until somethin' goes ping an' the little fairies at the bottom of the garden start revealin' their secrets. Tomorrow night is gonna be big. Everythin' will change an' while the main players will come out of it unscathed, Jasper's not gonna be able to deal with the immediate aftermath, no matter who attacks Bella.

Best case scenario; Jasper gets overcome with blood lust, tries to attack his mate but is stopped, either physically or by the mating bond, an' suffers a major fit of woe-is-me. Alice uses his perceived lack of control as her excuse to leave him an' the rest of the family shun him; or in Carlisle an' Esme's case, pretend to for Eddie-boy's benefit. I, the great an' all knowin' Wizard of Oz wander in as the surprise guest, give the lion back his courage an' soon we're skippin' our way back to Kansas. We come back for Dorothy if necessary, but ideally we just take her with us. Uncle Henry, Aunty Em an' Glinda meet us later to fix everythin' an' we pray real hard that the Major doesn't give us all a good whoopin' for deceivin' him for last half a century.

Worst case scenario; the virgin prune attacks Bella, the Major surfaces an' shreds him, the rest of the family get mighty pissed an' Alice uses that as an excuse to leave him. In the moment it takes for the Major to be distracted enough to take his focus off Ol' Red Eyes, the Beast will rise and we'll all be handed our asses by Ares himself.

I really don't want to go there again. That shit hurts.

I rub my hands over my face an' try to meditate to get some clarity. My main focus has to be Jasper. I can ignore Bella; everyone else will be busy worryin' about her purdy ass. Priority _numero uno_ is to make sure the Beast doesn't come out to play, but without being there I can't do that. My presence alone would tip Jasper off to somethin' an' he'd put the Major on alert, which could make this whole fuckin' mess, a whole lot fuckin' messier.

There's only one thing I can do; I'm gonna have to have Chelsea strengthen the bond with Edward Scissorteeth an' Bella just enough that he'll protect her instead of attackin' her. Her blood'll still sing for him, but Jasper'll be the one who goes for her an' best case scenario will win out. There is no power on this earth that will allow him to actually kill her.

Damn this whole butt suckin' situation to the pits of hell. This is no fuckin' way to treat your own kid brother.

All for one tiny fuckin' accident.

**Unknown POV**

I slipped quietly into the dining room. The soft, white twinkling lights shed a moonlit glow and I cast my eye around the room, seeking my target.

I eyed the presents. Not all of them were gift wrapped but one in particular had a strange bow effect on the top. In order to unwrap it one would have to grab the bow; there was simply no other option.

I removed the handkerchief from my pocket, removed the sliver of razor blade, carefully slid it into the ribbon and gave the ribbon a gentle squeeze. I could definitely feel the blade in there. As soon as the ribbon was grabbed the blade would cause a wound and there would be blood.

Resulting in one tiny accident…

**A/N: ****Huge thanks to my betas and pre-readers, Cowgirl_Amber, Dangerkitty and Duskri123. Without whom, this would have been possible, but it wouldn't have made any sense.**

***Albatross – refers to a line from the poem 'The Rhyme of the Ancient Mariner' by Samuel Taylor Coleridge. **

**Yes, yes, it's a bit confusing, I know. For those who need a little help, here's a summary of who's considering setting up whom, to attack Bella.**

**Edward's plan:** set up Jasper; break up with Bella; get family to leave; come back for Bella later.

**Carlise's plan:** set up Edward; change Bella and accept her in Olympic Coven, thus preventing the Volturi involvement; she will be extra line of defence in protecting Jasper.

**Esme's plan:** set up Edward; Jasper will save her life or turn her; Edward will feel so guilty he'll leave; Bella & Jasper can be together.

**Jasper's plan: **set up Edward; shred him; use commotion to escape with Bella to Peter & Char's; turn her if necessary; rely on Alice seeing plan and escaping to safety.

**Bella's plan: **set up Edward; trust Jasper to rescue her and take her away.

**Rosalie's plan:** set up Jasper; get him to kill Bella; report him to Caius for killing Aro's pet; trust Volturi to destroy Jasper; get promotion.

**Alice's plan:** sit back & watch whole thing pan out, knowing Bella will survive and that Jasper will at least try to attack her; use this as excuse to divorce & leave Jasper; hope he & Bella figure out that they are mates.

**Peter's plan:** have Chelsea strengthen the fake bond between Edward & Bella so he protects her and Jasper attacks her; wait in the wings to pick up the pieces; pray to anyone who'll listen that the God of War doesn't get out and if he does, run like hell.

**Come on then, super-sleuths. **_**'Who dunnit?' **_**Anyone who gets it right will receive a super-spoiler on top of the traditional 'next chapter' spoiler.**

******Oh! I almost forgot... there is one clue... It's not Emmett ;)**

**********Also, for those who are also members of , if any of you are interested in discussing your theories or asking questions, I have an author's corner set up in the forums. **  



	14. Technological Countermeasures

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, SM does. I'm open to all arrangements that involve me borrowing Jazz for a while though.**

** This fic is rated M for strong language, dark themes and some naughty thoughts about Jazz's butt. You have been warned **

_The story so far: Six potential suspects all with means and a motive; two potential accomplices who may not have helped but did nothing to prevent the events that occurred; at least two puppets masters, probably more. Oh, and one innocent bystander; or is he...?_

**Chapter 14 – Technological Countermeasures**

**EmPOV**

People look at me and they make the mistake of thinking that I'm big, dumb, thoughtless, impatient and childish.

They're wrong.

I'm just big.

But that mistake, my friends, is how I've stayed under the radar for so long. That mistake is why everyone underestimates me. _That mistake_ is how I've kept secrets without actually having to try. It works because it's not a mistake made by just one or two people. It's a mistake _everyone_ makes, almost without exception. I'll get to those exceptions later.

You probably think I'm big and dumb too, don't you? Maybe I play my part a little too well. It's true I am a bit of a joker and I do love making people laugh and having some fun. There's never any harm in a bit of light hearted teasing or play fighting; it helps relax those around you and boy, can it get tense in this house! So what if I like wearing ridiculous slippers and playing video games all day? It doesn't mean I don't have a brain. I mean, look at Eddie. Piano virtuoso and schooled in about 200 different subjects, but does he have any common sense? Does he understand the difference between giving people a choice and taking control? Does he know when to mind his own Ps and Qs? Can he recognise one end of a girl's booty from the other? Negative on all counts, dudes.

That's the root of their mistake, you see. Everyone underestimates me.

That very same mistake is why Edward stays out of my head, believing the only things I think about are high scores and the kama sutra; it's why Alice doesn't bother to scan my future individually, so she rarely sees anything I do unless it's part of the family group; it's why Carlisle lets me tinker about with all sorts of confidential material and never once suspects I have intentions other than '_Hey Dad, let me scan these for you with my cool new toy, so you can put them on your PDA_'; it's why Rosalie gets away with as much as she does and thinks I'm none the wiser, and it's why Esme largely leaves me to my own devices, until there's a crashing sound of some sort involved.

It's also the reason I outrank darling little Eddie-poos and hold a Senior Officer post in the Technical Analysts Division of the Volturi Guard; population... me, and answering directly to the brothers themselves, no less. But shhh... let's not tell any of the family that just yet, eh? Let's keep it our little secret; because alongside big and dumb _et al_, is implied something else.

They think I don't see anything.

Well, I, Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen, am here to tell you; I see plenty. I see Carlisle's secret reports about Bella. I see Edward's secret notebooks that he hides in his closet. I see Rosalie's secret emails to her puppet master. I see Alice making secret phone calls to her accomplices. I see Esme's watchful eyes always on her youngest son. I see the whole family, dancing their little jigs for their puppeteers while making their little pretend plays for those they have to appear to be working for; and I see the ducking and diving that goes on to avoid having the rest of the family know about their real purpose.

_Cogitant non video, ergo caecus sum.* _

Oh yes, they would all be very shocked if they knew what I have seen; what I know about them.

They'd be even more shocked if they had any idea what I do about it.

You see, I'm not just an innocent by-stander in all of this mayhem; I am an observer, the David Attenborough of the vampire world, watching everything, taking notes, cataloguing every action. I could go as far as to say I'm a spy; a little fly on the wall, unnoticed by anyone, but keeping my eyes and ears open at all times. Things in the Cullen house are not as they appear, you see. This little Stepford Vamps thing we have going on? Not even close.

The average human looks at us and they see a very beautiful, very rich family. They figure we're all perfect because Carlisle has connections and enough money to buy us all a new face every week. They see the mansion and the designer house and the designer clothes, and figure we're a whole different class and that's why we don't mix. Bella isn't your average human of course. She looks at us and sees a bunch of tame teenage vampires who go to high school and play chess and keep the local wildlife population under control. They all see what we make them see. But who we really are is known to few, even within our own ranks, sometimes even within couples. Everyone has something to hide and we hide from each other the most.

Edward hides a former career in the Volturi behind the smokescreen of a 'rebellious youth' and thinks that Carlisle, Eleazar and Alice are the only ones who know that he's still one of their Sergeants; but I know that not only is he still on Aro's payroll, he is also fast becoming a self-serving pain in the Volturi's ass.

Carlisle and Eleazar think only Edward knows that they still hold their senior officer ranks, but I know that they hide behind retirement and are all but running the American North. Carlisle also believes those few who do know he is still active in the Volturi, think he reports solely to Aro, but I know that a second copy of all his reports is messengered out at the same time to someone else and who that someone else is. I bet he'd be shocked to find out that I know about his little moonlighting gig playing babysitter to the God of War too; but in the interests of keeping my own job I probably won't get to see the look on his face when he finds out.

Alice thinks no one but Edward knows about her minor league role in the corporal section of the guard and that only Peter is aware of her extra-curricular activities for her true master, but I know what she's really up to and who she works for. Top tip number one, Alice; avoiding all forms of written communication, and talking in code on the phone, makes no difference if you keep a personal diary in a secret compartment in your bedside table where anyone looking hard enough can find it. Just saying.

Esme is a bit more clever and thinks she can stay under the radar by pledging her allegiance to Carlisle instead of officially joining the Volturi; but I see the way she favours and protects Jazz at Carlisle's request, helping in his mission. I especially enjoyed her handing Eddie his ass and his dignity all at the same time. Go, Mom! Remind me never to get on her bad side.

And then of course, there is my beloved wife, Rosalie, who thinks no one knows that she does favours for Caius and is desperately trying to get out of the rank and file, despite not having a talent or gift. But I, her big, dumb, buffoon of a husband, know that she is a very naughty girl and is keeping secrets from me and the family about her involvement with the Volturi. If I didn't love her so much I might have had words with her about it. She spent all that time learning anything and everything Jazz would teach her and what does she do? Throws it back in his face by teaming up with the one person who wants him dusted. If I had more confidence in her skills I might have warned Jazz, but she fights like a girl and he can take care of himself. I know he's only taught us a fraction of his real skills, and that doesn't even take into account his ability to have you crawling on the floor wetting yourself because he just served you up a huge dose of the happies. But Rosie's nothing if not slightly delusional. I'm surprised she and Eddie don't get on better; they have so much in common.

You see, the Cullen's have become very adept at keeping secrets from each other and from various factions of the Volturi over the years, because they have had a lot of practise. Everyone claims one thing yet hides their real secrets behind pretty lies and puppet strings. Clever as they are though, they always forget one very, very important thing.

The I.T. Department has unlimited access to everything.

Why am I telling you this? Because all this double-crossing, wheeler-dealing is why I was sitting outside failing to comfort Jazz and watching him have an emotional breakdown over some crazy shit that just went down with first Bella, then Alice. It's why I'm paying attention to the conversations happening inside the house and trying to take note of exactly who's saying what, so I can write it up in a report later and it's why I'm really, really pissed.

Everyone thinks they can use Jazz and Bella as pawns in their little games and I'm getting really fucking sick of it.

A few hours ago we were all really excited about what was about to happen; well, I was anyway. My new little sister, recently adopted and still of the squishy, drinkable variety, turned eighteen years young today. After Jazz mentioned the lack of 'tuning' on her radio, I got her the best damned stereo I could find and fitted it in her truck as soon as she arrived, before she could protest. I know my little sis. She doesn't really mind the presents, especially when she knows us Cullens are richer than the average small country, and she doesn't really mind the attention, she loves being a part of a big family, with real parents. What she minds is the fakeness of being paraded around like some precious little china doll, dressed to the nines and made to look like a circus freak. Her feeble protests about not wanting a fuss aren't born out of some sense of martyrdom or humility. They're born from the kind of stir crazy that happens when you know you're constantly under surveillance.

She and Jazz have a lot more in common than books, history, guitars and a bit of kink. Over the last fifty years he's developed that hunted look that you get when your every move is watched, your every thought is listened to and your every decision is made for you without you even knowing you had a choice. Give Bella another forty nine years and six months of the Eddie and Alice show and she'll be right there with him.

Of course, I know they both mean well. They both have a job to do and so far, they've done it well. But just because you think you know what's right for someone doesn't mean you shouldn't allow them to make their own mistakes once in a while. I don't mean huge mistakes like going on a human-drinking rampage or getting too friendly with werewolves; I mean the simple, everyday mistakes like wearing the wrong colour shoes with an outfit or kissing someone you shouldn't have, in the heat of the moment.

What? You didn't think I'd know about that? I have unlimited funds and the best technology money can buy at my fingertips. Every room in this house is fitted with hi-tech video surveillance equipment and wired for surround sound. As soon as I saw that collar on Jazz's neck, I took the first opportunity I could to head out to my bunker and watch the video footage of the weekend. There wasn't a whole lot to see; I'm a spy, I'm not making an episode of 'Big Brother', but I saw them kissing a few times and then them cuddling together on the floor, looking a little too comfortable with each other. I saw Jazz carry her up to Eddie's room and sit with her all night, holding her hand and calming her so she could sleep soundly and then leaving just as she began to wake up. Nothing that really surprised me. She put a collar on the big ole pussy cat, of course there was smooching; and he, the little Southern gent that he is, didn't even try to take advantage of it. His mama would be real proud. I did notice their body language though and it made me think there might be something more there than just a moment of indiscretion, too. They were... graceful, together. You just have to watch the couples and you realise that Eddie and Alice always look stiff, apprehensive, like they're constantly waiting for something that they think might be about to happen. Bella and Jazz both look anxious and pained by their sides, like they're somehow out of sync with their respective partners. But Jazz and Bella together? One moves, the other moves; like magnets. They make a great team.

Speaking of which, yes, before you ask, I know about the books. Actually I knew about Eddie's books before Bella found them and even have scans of them myself. I already knew Latin too, so I didn't have to learn it in a hurry like Jazz has. Not that there's much to get from that one. Its best use would be for obtaining a restraining order against Eddie's stalkerboy tendencies. The two important ones about Bella and Jazz are much more worrying. I'm sure there's nothing in there that they don't know themselves, but I doubt Jazz is impressed with Eddie's interpretations of him and I don't think he'd like either one of those books to make it into Aro's hands.

I guess all this talk of surveillance and spying on the family has you wondering if I know who set this all up and why. Well, I know the who, but the why I have no proof of. I think I have a pretty good idea, I mean, I can put two and two together as well as anyone, but I also know that this kind of fall out probably wasn't the expected outcome. And by 'this kind of fallout' I mean Bella leaving her own party early with a nice new set of stitches in her arm, Jazz dropping me to go running in the dark by himself, then returning to sit on the back steps beside me, almost catatonic and avoiding contact with his nice new set of divorce papers, and the sound of a Porsche 911 Turbo heading off into the sunset with our favourite fashion freak at the wheel.

Given the choice, I would rather have been making sure Bella was alright, but Carlisle and Esme had fussed over her enough and I expect her boyfriend was already busy wrapping her up in cotton padding for the rest of the night. Alice, well I cared about her of course, but she could take care of herself. As soon as Jenks had told me about the divorce papers I'd wondered when she was going to give them to Jazz. Why she was doing it I couldn't understand, because I know those two genuinely love the hell out of each other, but she's the one with the gift of foresight and it's not like they're mates or anything. Yeah, I know about that too. Top tip number two; if you want to keep things a secret, don't let Eddie pick your brains. His emails are very, very long and very, very detailed.

Anyway, like I said, Alice can look after herself. Jazz? Not so sure there, and I wasn't going to leave him alone until I was positive he was going to snap out of it. I know he's the God of War and all, but he's an empath, you know? The boy's sensitive and this kind of upheaval all at once is a shock to his system. Even I wasn't sure what went on in there; I needed to review the footage to see for myself. I know Bella cut her finger on that sabotaged present. I smelled blood then saw Jazz and Eddie tense at the same time. Next thing I know, Bella's lying bleeding in a stack of glasses, Eddie's throwing our local warlord across the room into the Steinway and Jazz's playing Snarly McSnappyvamp while Rosie and I try to wrestle him out the door. Hey, that's a good nickname, I'll have to remember that one.

I looked at Jazz and sighed. He still hadn't moved. Three hours he'd been sitting on that step staring at the envelope on the steps between us and twitching in a really freaky way. His eyes were black instead of gold, but I knew he didn't need to hunt. I was amazed the Major hadn't put in an appearance yet. Or maybe that's what he's struggling with; trying to keep 'Team Jasper' under control.

I looked up as Esme rounded the corner from the garage.

"Hey, mom."

Esme smiled weakly. "Emmett, son, are you alright?"

"I'm good mom, bit shaken up but I'll survive. Not so sure about..." I inclined my head toward Jazz. I felt like I needed to do something to help him but I couldn't quite figure out what to do. My go-to method of consoling people in emotional distress was to hug them and that was the one thing Jazz hated more than anything else. Unless I was fighting him, training with him or, apparently, a cute little brunette and planting passionate kisses on him, he was strictly a don't touch kind of guy. Sure, we did man-hugs occasionally just like any brothers, but huggy-hugging? Nope.

I hoped Esme would have more luck in that department.

She sat down on the step next to him and placed a hand on his arm, which he immediately shrugged off; instinctively, like a horse shaking off a fly. Esme looked a bit crestfallen for a moment, but she smiled at me. "Maybe it's best to leave him alone to sort himself out," she suggested, standing up and going back into the house through the back door.

I grimaced. I really didn't want to leave him alone, but there wasn't anything I could do. I decided it was something I should leave up to him. I reached down and laid a hand gently on his shoulder, squeezing lightly and removing it before he shook me off too. "Hey, Jazz? Look, man, I can stay if you want, or I can go. I don't mind either way. I know I can't help, but if you want the company, I'm here for you, bro." I didn't really expect answer, so when I got one I wasn't sure I really heard it. I snapped my head toward him and he was looking up at me with black, soulless eyes, his jaw set hard. He looked pissed. I gave him a quizzical look.

"I said, 'Go'," he ground out, his mouth barely moving. He sounded strained, like he was trying really hard to control himself.

I didn't want to press my luck, but I had to be sure he was going to be OK. "You're sure? Cuz I can stay; it's no biggie."

He held my gaze, unblinking, and I swear his eyes darkened a bit more. "Go, Em."

That was it. That was the sign I was looking for. Our secret signal was still in effect. If he was ticked at me, or I was ticked at him, or if we needed the other's help, we used Jasper and Emmett. But if we were truly alright and didn't want the other one overly concerned, we were Jazz and Em. He was struggling with something, I could see it plain as day, but underneath he was still there and he was going to be alright. He just needed time and, apparently, something I couldn't offer him. I nodded slowly and made a phone sign. "If you need me..."

He nodded once, so fast I would have missed it if I hadn't been watching him, and turned to stare out at the forest. I sent him a feeling of brotherly love, hoping he could feel it amidst everything else that was going on and headed off across the stream. Everyone would assume I was going hunting.

When I was a safe distance away I doubled back across a patch of high ground and into a natural cave in the rocks on the edge of the forest. Carefully removing some ground ivy and opening the grate, I dropped down into my bunker. I had created it a while back and run the electricity off the cottage Rose and I sometimes used at the back of the property. This was where I kept my equipment and no one but me had been here in years. If you didn't know it was here, you'd never think to look.

I found the digital footage from earlier in the evening and watched the entire scene unfold from various angles. Bella grabs the bow, pulls it and then flinches as she cuts her finger. Everyone freezes except Eddie, who snaps round to look at Jazz and throws him into the piano. The girls all look like they've stopped breathing, Carlisle looks shocked, Jazz... well Jazz looks like he's about to kill someone. Literally. Then me and Rose grab Jazz, just as Carlisle and Alice step in front of him and Eddie; the stupid douche throws Bella into the air, dropping her in a pile of glassware. Nice one, brother mine; way to make a bad situation worse. Next, me and Rose wrestle Jazz out the back door, Alice and Esme run off to the kitchen to fetch cleaning products and Carlisle runs to Bella and examines the gash in her arm. Eddie's just standing there like a fruit loop. Carlisle tells him to go and talk to Jazz and he disappears out the back. I guess that's when he came out and started screaming bloody murder at Jazz, while me and Rose held the more lethal of our brothers back. Then Jazz runs off camera and I'm on the floor; that must have been when he knocked me out. Meanwhile, Carlisle and Bella disappear up to the study.

"_Tell Jasper it's OK, I don't blame him."_

"_You're very gracious, Bella, not many would be so forgiving."_

"_He wouldn't have attacked me, he would have stopped. Edward over reacted throwing me into those glasses, but I'm sure Jasper wouldn't have hurt me. Please, tell him it's OK?"_

"_Bella, Jasper finds our lifestyle very difficult. I'm sure you're right that he didn't mean it; you two are friends after all. But it is his nature. You were very lucky tonight."_

I scowled at the digital Carlisle in unison with the digital Bella. They really didn't have any faith in Jazz at all. Above anything I wanted to make sure Bella was OK in all this mess, but I was with her on this one; I too was sure he wouldn't have hurt her. I scrolled the footage further on.

Carlisle was stitching up Bella's arm on one camera, while Eddie paced the living room on camera two. Camera three revealed Alice handing Jazz his divorce papers and a few minutes later on camera four, I watched her drop a pre-packed suitcase in the Porsche and speed up the drive. A few minutes later, Edward followed with Bella in the Volvo.

I went back to the beginning and watched again and again. There was something I was missing but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I let my logical, analytical mind take over, watching the images repeatedly and picking out the patterns. It's a trait of mine that I have learned to hone working in IT; being able to repeat myself over and over, word for word, or watch something over and over, seeing the patterns and similarities. Despite outward appearances, I don't just repeat myself because I'm dumb and don't know a lot of bit words.

I think I was on my seventh go round when it hit me and I felt rage building up inside me like never before. I knew the 'accident' was planned, I knew who had planned and executed it and I had a pretty good idea of why. It made me furious that someone could use Bella as bait, but this? This was beyond that. It was one thing to plan something unforgivable, and quite another to sit back and let it happen to serve your own ends. That was what I had missed, that was what I would find very, very hard to forgive and that was what was making me so angry that I actually trembled.

Alice's bags were packed before the party.

She had known what was going to happen.

**A/N: Thanks as always to my lovely pre-reader Duskri123 and my wonderful betas, cowgirl_amber and dangerkitty. You girls rock and Emmett will be coming to your houses to do a general bug sweep and surveillance check. Try not distract him :P**

*** Cogitant non video, ergo caecus sum. (Lat.) They think I do not see, therefore I am blind. It's a play on 'cogito ergo sum' - I think, therefore I am.**


	15. The Enemies Within

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, SM does. I'm open to all arrangements that involve me borrowing Jasper for a while though.**

** This fic is rated M for strong language, dark themes and some naughty thoughts about Jasper's butt. You have been warned **

_The story so far: We've just heard Emmett's take on the party and its immediate aftermath, as well as everything else that's been going on. We continue with another POV, returning to the immediate aftermath of the party. I wonder how our favourite soldier is doing?_

**Chapter 15 – The Enemies Within**

**JPOV**

_**Man the fuck up, Whitlock! You have to get your ass back there an' take care of this!**_

_YES! GO BACK! TEAR! RIP! BURN!_

_No! I can't go back right now, I need time to fuckin' calm down._

_YES, WE CAN! KILL! KILL THEM ALL!_

_**You have to fuckin' go back. You need to teach them all a lesson. Why're you actin' like a pussy when you should be rippin' them all apart?**_

_Stop, please!_

I had my hands in my hair, clenching my fists and whimpering, unable to drown out the voices of the Major and the Beast, and I could feel my emotions running rampant. I needed quiet; I needed calm; everything was getting away from me and if I didn't get it under control all hell was gonna to break loose.

YES! LET ME LOOSE! I'LL TEACH THEM!

_**Yeah, we can teach them alright, an' it'll be a lesson they won't forget. Right up until we burn their useless asses, anyways.**_

"NO!" I screamed out loud, slamming my head into a rock and shattering the granite into fragments. I wouldn't allow the Beast out and I couldn't allow the Major out. All those innocent people, my family... What if Bella was hurt, or killed?

_**Our mate will be safe if we act. He has her; she ain't fuckin' safe with him, now is she, Whitlock? **_

I fell to the ground, shaking my head to try to rid it of the internal screaming match that was going on, replaying events in my head to try to make sense of it all. Everything had been just dandy until Bella had cut herself. The Lord himself only knows how the girl managed to cut her finger opening a goddamn birthday present, but that's my Bella; always managing to surprise us. She had flinched, a single drop of blood falling to the floor and I remembered Esme, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett had all stopped breathing before the splash of it even hit the carpet. Carlisle didn't react, but of course, he's a Doctor so I wouldn't fuckin' expect him to.

BUT HE DID! HE WANTED HER! KILL HIM!

The Beast was right. Edward hadn't stopped breathing like everyone else, he had actually breathed in and I had felt his blood lust sky-rocket. But he didn't attack her; instead he had swung himself around and had attacked me. What was I doing at the time? Why couldn't I fuckin' remember?

I heard another whimper escape my throat and braced myself, waiting for the Major to call me out. I wasn't disappointed.

_**You were bein' a pansy as I recall, just like you are now, when you should have been protectin' our girl.**_

I took a deep breath and tried to make sense of it but I couldn't. Bella was my mate, not Edward's, and yet _he_ had moved to defend her from _me_, when it should have been the other way around. I knew I hadn't been tempted by her blood; in fact, it had had absolutely no effect on me whatsoever. Her eyes though... She had looked at me right away, with those wide, brown eyes of hers, pleading with me for... what? Protection? Forgiveness? Help? I didn't know; but in that second when our eyes met, I felt the pull toward my mate stronger than ever. The next thing I knew I was flying through the fuckin' air into Edward's beloved piano, then there was glass shattering and the smell of Bella's blood flooded the room. I had leapt up to go to her, knowing that she was injured, but Edward was the one crouched in front of her, protecting her, and I was the one being dragged outside by Rosalie and Emmett.

I had fought them, I think I may even have bitten Rosalie in the arm, but I couldn't get away from Emmett to get to Bella. She needed me and I was too fuckin' weak-assed to get in there and help her. I'd heard Carlisle tell Bella he'd fix up her cut for her and tell Edward to come outside to talk to me, then Edward was there and he was screaming something at me that I couldn't make sense of and I didn't want to wait around any longer. The Major was baying for bloodshed and the Beast was advancing; I had known I wouldn't be able to hold them both back, so I had dropped Emmett with a dose of lethargy and run out into the forest.

Now, here I was, cowering in a fuckin' hole, trying to get 'my demons to shut the hell up and let me think straight.

_**You don't need to think straight to fight, Whitlock.**_

That was it. I had to get control of this situation or I was never going to see Bella again. I had to get a handle on myself and get back to the house.

_Enough, Major! Stand the fuck down! Get Red Eyes back in his cage and make like a fuckin' graveyard!_

_**Now, that's more like it, soldier.**_

I sighed heavily as I felt the Beast and the Major begin their retreat. Finally, some peace.

My thoughts returned to Bella and my hand went immediately to my collar; a self-comforting gesture that had become a habit in mere weeks. What must she think of me? From the way Edward had acted, she probably thought I was trying to attack her and I might as well have been. I should have moved faster, shielded her, it should have been me crouched defensively in front of her frail body, me, preventing anyone else from coming within ten feet of her; it was me she trusted.

But I had let her down, hadn't I? I had failed to maintain control of myself in those few seconds, giving Edward the edge and leaving her at the mercy of a roomful of vampires. Sheer dumb luck had saved her life and I had sat there like a useless fuck, unable to live up to my duty and letting Edward best me. I didn't deserve Bella, or her collar. I hooked my finger into the fabric and ripped it from my throat, feeling unworthy of such an honour, and threw it to the ground, crying out involuntarily as the anguish of losing her claim on me tore through my soul.

I had to get back to her, put things right; I wouldn't be able live like this. I stood up, brushing the leaves from my clothes, and staring at the flash of red and silver on the ground at my feet. I reached down to pick it up, shoving it into my pocket. My head was in turmoil, my heart was in pain and my soul felt like it was ripping in two. There was no way I could turn my back on Bella or her gift to me. I _would_ put this right.

I turned toward the house and ran as fast as I could, not thinking of anything in particular, just enjoying the physical exertion and the wind in my face. The slightest thing could set me off right now and it was hard enough to get my own emotions under control; when I got back to the house I would have to deal with everyone else's as well.

I stopped a few yards out from the back door. Emmett looked up from his place on the back steps and nodded to me. I couldn't see anyone else around but I could hear Esme and Carlisle upstairs and Rose's scent was strong, so she'd been here not long ago. Alice appeared behind him in the doorway and I made my way over to them. As I got closer, I chanced looking up at Alice and the look in her eyes crushed me. Everything I needed to know was in that one look; she thought I had been trying to attack Bella; she had lost the will to keep fighting; she was leaving me.

I swallowed the venom that pooled in my mouth, grimacing against the tightness in my throat and I swear I felt nauseous. "Why, Alice?" I asked, my voice husky from the tumult of feelings running through me.

Alice shook her head slightly. "I can't do this any longer, Jasper. We're not good together anymore and I can't live my whole life babysitting your blood lust. It has to be this way. It'll be better for both of us." She was hiding her feelings from me, trying to maintain an aura of calm, and for once, I was grateful for that. It was all too much, I simply couldn't absorb any more; I didn't fight her, I knew there was no point. She held out a large, brown envelope to me but I didn't want to take it because I knew what would be inside. She was handing me the papers that would end our marriage, our love, our life together. I wasn't sure I was ready for that.

I saw Emmett move in my peripheral vision. He stood up and took the envelope from Alice, then hugged her. She never took her eyes from me and her expression never changed. She looked pained, lost. I hated seeing that look on her face, knowing that I had put it there and I wanted to gather her in my arms and tell her it was all going to be OK, but I couldn't will myself to move. She walked toward me, reaching up and putting her hand on my shoulder, then leaning up on tip toes to kiss my cheek.

"I love you, Jasper," she whispered, my name sounding foreign on her lips after so many years of hearing her call me 'Jazzy'. I couldn't do anything but stare back at her, blinking away the venom that was pooling in my eyes, but would never produce the tears my heart wanted to shed.

"I love you, too," I whispered back, barely audible even to my own ears, but I know she heard me. In seconds she was gone and all that remained of my wife was the receding sound of the Porsche, as Alice drove out of Forks and our marriage.

There was a moment's pause before the Major resumed his berating of my assorted weaknesses and the Beast started rattling his bars again. The constant inner dialogue was bad enough but the sheer fuckin' effort required in trying to keep it all from Emmett, holding it all in so that he wouldn't know the level of emotional chaos I was experiencing, was almost impossible.

I don't know how long I stood there trying to get control of myself. I was vaguely aware of Emmett's presence, where he returned to his place on the steps, his back resting against the door as he stared out into the forest. Eventually I sat down heavily beside him. At some point I think Esme joined us for a while. We sat together in silent for hours, watching the moon fall and the sun rise, my head still reeling. I hadn't felt so lost and out of control since that last fuckin' day with Maria.

Finally Emmett spoke. "Hey, Jazz? Look, man, I can stay if you want, or I can go. I don't mind either way. I know I can't help, but if you want the company, I'm here for you bro."

"Go."

Emmett looked at me like he hadn't heard what I said. Or hadn't expected me to say it.

"I said, 'Go'," I said, through clenched teeth.

"You're sure? Cuz I can stay, it's no biggie."

I turned to look at him, feeling myself tense as he held my gaze. "Go, Em." I said, making sure to use his nickname so he'd know I was OK. I really wasn't, but there was nothing he could do and his presence wasn't really helping at all.

He rose to leave, half turning back. He put his hand up to his face, making a phone signal. "If you need me."

I nodded once, and he was gone.

I knew without a doubt that my senses were overwhelmed beyond all reason and incapable of registering anything correctly, when I saw the black boots that appeared in front of me a few moments later, before I heard the approach or smelled the calming, lavender and mint scent of the person who wore them. I looked up and everything fell quiet at once; the Beast stopped his screaming, the Major stopped his roaring and my mind stopped its whirlwind of thoughts about Bella and Alice and everything that had happened in the last twelve hours. Just like the day he came to rescue me from the South, I didn't stop to question why he was there or how, I just allowed my body to respond to its urgent need to feel his embrace. In that moment, just like all those years ago, he looked for all the world like some sort of fuckin' guardian angel, holding his arms out to me and letting me know it was all going to be just fine.

My salvation.

"Peter," I choked out, my voice desperate and hoarse from the need to rid myself of all the emotions that were slowly strangling me.

I felt him reach his arms around my back, holding me securely to him, grounding me, and I welcomed his familiar aura of strength and tranquillity as it descended on me, blanketing me in brotherly love.

"I know, Jay," he crooned, resting his cheek against my hair. "Don't you worry yer pretty little head about it anymore. Big brother's here. It's all gonna be OK now."

The sun was high in the sky by the time I began to relax. Peter released me and I sank to the ground again; he settled himself next to me, keeping one hand on my shoulder and rubbing his thumb up and down the back of my neck in a mollifying gesture.

Emmett, who must have returned at some point without my noticing, broke the silence first.

"How you feeling there, bro?" he asked quietly, without looking at me.

I was still experiencing far too much to identify any one feeling, so I projected onto him and Peter instead. What I sent out made him wince and I heard Peter groan behind me. "That's rough, man," Emmett said when he recovered. "If there's anything I can do..."

I shook my head. There was nothing he could do. I had to get myself under control and, thanks to Peter's presence, I was finally starting to make headway with that. After that I would go to Bella, talk to her, hope that she would forgive me and understand, even if I didn't. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the collar, the bell's usually quiet jingling, ringing out loudly against our silence.

"She'll understand," Peter said reverently, squeezing my shoulder. I nodded. I wasn't sure she would, but I had hope. I knew how she felt about me and I knew she wouldn't give up on me as easily as Maria had. Peter stiffened and I heard Emmett whimper; I frowned and made a concerted effort to stop projecting.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "It's... difficult right now..."

"It's OK, we get it, Jazz," Emmett shrugged. "And I think I speak for both me and Peter, when I say that if you sharing any of that with us would make it easier on you, you could project at me for the next decade."

"Damn straight," Peter readily agreed.

I nodded. I knew they both meant it, but it didn't work like that. In my case, an emotion shared was not an emotion halved.

"We gotta get out of here, Jay." Peter stood up and held out a hand to help me up too. I didn't need it, but I took it anyway. "Eddiepoo's gonna come back soon an' we need to not be here when he does." He glanced over at Emmett. "You comin' or stayin'?"

Emmett stood, clapping a hand on my shoulder and gave me a half smile. "I should go find Rosie and see what's happening with her." He held out his hand to shake Peter's. "You take care of this one. I'll be in touch." He gave me a final nod and disappeared at vampire speed, into the house. Peter and I stood in silence for a few minutes.

"Go pack yer things, I'll wait out front."

I nodded at Peter, willingly allowing him to take the lead for the moment, and followed Emmett's trail into the house. I wasn't sure what I expected, but seeing that the house was all packed up and the dust covers were all laid out, was nowhere near the top of the list. I made my way upstairs, unsure of what would greet me. I could hear Rosalie and Emmett in their room, speaking in hushed tones; Carlisle and Esme were in his study. Both doors opened as I reached the top of the stairs and I forced myself to look up. Overwhelmed and emotional I may be, but a fuckin' coward I wasn't. The first eyes I met were Esme's and she moved forward quickly to embrace me. I returned her hug and looked over her shoulder at Carlisle. His face was mask like and showed no trace of whatever he was feeling.

"We need to talk, son, come into the study for a moment," he said, walking back in. I followed him, closing the door behind me in a semblance of privacy. I sat down on the couch, looking him straight in the eye, waiting to discover my fate.

"Jasper, Esme and I love you like a son, but a lot has happened since last night and I think it's important that we all take the time to gain some perspective." His gaze never left mine as he spoke. "I've already talked to Peter and we both feel it would benefit you to take some time away from the family, let the dust settle, as it were."

"You mean, you want me out of the way, because Edward is angry with me and you're worried I might finally snap and tear him limb from limb if he starts on me right now," I corrected.

Carlisle gave an almost imperceptible nod. "It's for the best, Jasper," he gave me a pointed look. "Edward has decided to leave Bella. He no longer believes she has a place in our world and wants the family to move on from Forks. He intends to break up with her today and leave immediately afterwards. He has asked that we all be gone by this afternoon. Esme and myself have decided to go to our island for a short time and I believe Rosalie and Emmett are going to Europe. Alice, as you know, has already left, though I have no idea where she has gone. I do not know what Edward's plans are once he leaves, but he has told me he will be in touch shortly."

Carlisle rose and walked around the desk to stand in front of me. He reached down, and to my surprise, he removed the leather cuff from my wrist; the one I had worn since the day he gave it to me, thirty seven years earlier and which bore the Cullen family crest.

For the first time since Bella cut herself the evening before, I felt a discernible emotion. "You're kickin' me out?" I growled, standing up to face him. "You haven't even heard my side of things yet and you're kickin' me out of the fuckin' family?"

Carlisle shook his head and placed a hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged it off angrily. Before I could say anymore, he spoke again.

"Jasper, Edward requested, very specifically, that the _Cullen family_ leave Forks and never make any attempt to contact Bella again, as long as she lives. As leader of this coven, and in light of certain circumstances that I have recently become aware of, I feel his request should be honoured. However, I have removed your crest from your possession and while I still, very much, consider you my son, I no longer consider you a _Cullen_. It is my opinion that you should go with Peter and that the two of you should do what you think is best. If-" he held his hand up as I made to interrupt him and continued. "If you both, _as Whitlocks_, decide to comply with Edward's wishes also, then I understand. If, however, you believe that Bella deserves more from us than being discarded and left behind at the mercy of others of our kind, then I wish you all the best with your endeavours and hope you will take good care of her."

I stared at him blankly for a moment. He wasn't kicking me out; he was asking me to stay behind, sacrificing my place in the family in order for one of us to stay with Bella. Did he know that Bella and I were mates? I hadn't told anyone, but if Alice had seen... wait... then Alice had to have known... _shit_.

"Alice?" I raised an eyebrow at him, wondering how much he now knew.

Carlisle nodded. "We know what she knows, and I think you're already fully aware of it, although..." he tapped his throat and gave me a quizzical look. I pulled the collar from my pocket and showed it to him and he seemed relieved.

"Good," he smiled gently at me. "I suggest you take some time to gather yourself and your belongings together and then get that fixed."

I nodded, understanding exactly what he meant. As soon as Edward was gone, I had to go to Bella. Neither of us would be returning here.

He leaned over the desk and took out an envelope, which he handed to me. "I took the liberty of having documents made, just in case. Jenks was kind enough to have them fast tracked and ready in just a few hours. In there you'll find credit cards, passports, driver's licences, birth certificates and a marriage certificate for you and Bella."

I looked at him curiously and he chuckled. "I could hardly give Bella the name Cullen or Hale. So I gave her yours; I assumed you wouldn't want to be brother and sister. It seemed appropriate."

"Thank you, Carlisle, I really appreciate this and I'm sure Bella will too."

"Don't mention it. We will tell Edward that you have left the family to return to Peter and Charlotte, due to Alice's break up with you. I'm sure Alice will have the good sense to stay well off his radar too." He held his hand out to me and I shook it. "Good luck, son."

I left the study and walked across to my own room. Rosalie and Emmett seemed to have left and Esme was in the master bedroom, packing. The envelope Alice had given to Emmett for me was on my desk. I sighed, pulling the papers out and quickly locating a pen. I signed each piece of paper, popped the papers back into the envelope and sealed it. Carlisle would see that it went to the right place. I looked at the gold band on my ring finger, but couldn't see the meaning in it anymore, as I once had. I slipped it off and placed it on the shelf above my desk. I shivered; I felt naked. No ring, no cuff, no collar; I was a free man and I no longer belonged to anyone or anywhere. I felt lost.

Except, I did belong somewhere. I had been claimed, hadn't I?

_**Yeah, time to step out from under that little blanket of denial, Whitlock.**_

_Major. How nice of you to join us._

_**Ol' Red Eyes is secured, I thought I'd take a walk; run the perimeter, as it were.**_

_Then you do that. But do not test me. I'm not in the fuckin' mood._

_**Sure thing, Mr. Sensitive. I'll just keep my eye on the proceedin's.**_

_You just keep quiet and I'll be more than happy._

I pulled my duffel bag down from the closet shelf and started packing jeans and shirts, together with a pair of army boots and my box of personal effects. I cleared out the safe, threw a few of my favourite books into my bag and shoved the envelopes Alice and Carlisle had given me on top. I picked up my Stetson from the table and tied it to the side of my bag; I assumed Alice had left it there when she cleared out the closet in our bedroom, because it was the only thing of mine that was in there, but I was surprised to find there was something underneath it.

I unwrapped the brown paper, which revealed the three notebooks from Edward's room. On top was a note, scribbled hurriedly in the barely legible handwriting of someone who types more often than he uses longhand.

_Bro,_

_Take these with you. They're safer in your hands than his._

_I'll be with you as soon as I can, but call if you need anything. Look after my sis for me._

_EDMC_

_'One more ally'_, I thought as I placed the package in my bag, drawing the strings together and running down the stairs to join Peter in his truck. I threw my bag in behind the seats, careful not to crush my hat, and climbed into the cab.

"All set, Jay?" he asked, turning the key.

"Tell me you have a plan, Peter. Because right now, a plan would be really fuckin' good."

Peter laughed heartily. "Of course I have a plan, what do you take me for? First off, you're not riding with me. You're gonna need your own transport, so go get it. This is where we're gonna be stayin' for the next few days." He threw a book of matches at me with the name 'Olympic Lodge, Port Angeles', written on the side. "There's two rooms booked and pre-paid, under the name Maddison."

"But Bella-"

Peter cut me off. "You can go get Bella, don't you worry. But I have things to do first an' one of them is gettin' the fuck out of here before Eddiepants comes home an' starts tearin' his head off against yer teeth. Now, get yer sparkly butt a-movin'. I'm gonna pick up some things, you pick up your girl an' I'll see you soon. Enjoy the ride, it'll do you good. Aight?" He leaned across me to swing open the door. I took the hint and climbed out, turning to walk into the garage. I grabbed my keys from the rack and went to get into my truck, but stopped.

On a whim, I opened the metal cupboard where we kept our hiking and biking gear, and pulled out my leather jacket. I pulled it on then picked up my helmet, which I sat on the workbench, then, pulling the tarp from my bike, I gently caressed the silver chassis of my Ducati ST3. I fuckin' loved this bike; it was my pride and joy and although it wasn't as practical as my truck, I enjoyed riding it a hell of a lot more than driving. I reached back into the cupboard to retrieve my leather rucksack and shoved Rosalie's biker jacket, boots and helmet, into it. I doubted that Bella would have her own and she would need them. I threw the bag onto my back, pulling on my helmet, then threw my leg over the bike and started the ignition. It roared to life and for the first time in a while, I actually smiled. Animals wouldn't come anywhere near me now, sensing the predator within, so riding a horse was out. But a bike was a pretty damned good substitute.

I peeled out of the driveway and rode towards Bella's house.

**A/N: Thanks and large motorbikes to my lovely pre-reader Duskri123 and to my amazing beta's, Cowgirl Amber & Dangerkitty, I give big squishy Peter hugs.**


	16. Post Traumatic Stress

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, SM does. I'm open to all arrangements that involve me borrowing Jasper for a while though.**

** This fic is rated M for strong language, dark themes and some naughty thoughts about Jasper's butt. You have been warned **

_The story so far: Alice has gone, the Cullens are leaving, Jasper's on his way to Bella's. What's been happening with Bella and Edward since he took her home? It's the day after the party..._

**Chapter 16 – Post Traumatic Stress**

**BPOV**

I stood in the middle of my room, absolutely fuming.

I wasn't actually as upset as I probably should have been that Edward had dumped me, though the words '_You're not good for me... I don't want you_' would be ingrained on my memory forever.

**'Not good enough for me', is what he meant.**

Part of me had wanted to argue; tell him I was good enough, that we could work it out, that I still wanted forever.

_But it would have been a lie_.

I didn't want him. I wanted something more, something else, some_one_ else, someone... _better for me_. The truth was it wasn't me who wasn't good for Edward; it was Edward who wasn't good for me. From that first day, he had slowly but surely eroded my ability to think for myself. He had dazzled me, made me believe I was lucky to have him choose me, and I had let him. From that moment on I had lost my own free will and acquiesced to his with barely a murmur of protest. But now he had released me and I was a free woman again.

_I'd show him who wasn't good enough for who._

**Whom**_._

_Whatever. Fuck it._

The numbness I had felt when he first told me he was leaving had started to lift and anger had begun to replace it, by the time I had returned to the house; the walk back from the woods, alone, in semi-darkness, had made sure of that.

_'We won't bother you again.'_

_'Alice isn't coming back?'_

_'No. They're all gone.'_

My mouth had said Alice, but my heart had said 'Jasper'. Jasper isn't coming back. Jasper was gone.

That, right there, was the reason I was fuming.

I could forgive Edward for his leaving. He was doing what he thought was best for both of us and I couldn't really fault him for that, despite the fact that I was annoyed that he thought he could decide what that was, without actually talking to me about it. After all, wasn't I the one who had allowed him to do so? Hadn't I handed over executive decision-making power in the _'Dazzled by Eddie Show'_? Wasn't it me who gave him free-reign to walk all over me?

**Yeah, that really was entirely your own fault, you know.**

_No man was ever doing that to me again, that much I was resolved on. From now on, I would negotiate my own terms, and any and all partnerships would remain on an equal footing, with a definite balance of power. I would have a say in everything and no one would be making my decisions without asking me about my opinions first._

I could forgive him for taking away Carlisle and Esme; I already had a father in my life and mother a phone call away. I had spent seventeen and a half years without siblings and only six months with them, so I could manage the rest of my life without Rosalie and Emmett, and forgive him for that. And we all know the best friends come and go, and rarely do they make it through a significant portion of your lives, so I could manage without Alice as well. I had Angela, after all and she had been a better friend to me, in many ways, than Alice ever could be. I could forgive him all of that.

But taking Jasper away from me? Removing the one, true chance I had at salvaging something from this mess? Taking away my chance at happiness by taking away the man I truly loved?

**Finally...**

_Yeah. I love him. You know it. I know it. He knows it. _

**He's still gone. **

_And I will never, ever forgive Edward for that._

I felt my eyes burning as I walked to the bathroom and heard Edward's voice in my head; '_Be careful there, love, you don't want to trip_.' I blinked the scalding tears away angrily and stared at myself in the mirror. I looked awful. I washed my face and brushed my hair, trying to vaguely resemble a human being who just got dumped by her boyfriend, rather than someone who just had The One For Eternity cruelly ripped from her without even a goodbye.

I stared into the mirror again. "Jasper," I whispered, hoping for an answer. When I did not get one, I picked up the mug with my toothbrush in it and smashed it against the mirror. Shards of silvered glass flew everywhere and I jumped back, narrowly missing bloodshed, for a change. _'Steady, love, you could cut yourself.' _My burst of anger led to more tears and I stumbled down the stairs, half blinded by them. _'Watch your step, you don't want to fall, love.'_

**Are you going to tell him, or should I?**

That was it. I had had enough already and this was going to stop.

"You know what, Edward?" I screamed to the empty house, hoping to banish the ghosts of boyfriends past. "If you want to be gone from my life, then fucking be gone! Take your sparkly, rock-like ass, and your over-bearing, control freak complex and get the fuck out of my head! You want out? You've got it! _Now leave me the fuck alone!_"

I stood there at the bottom of the stairs, gasping for breath, listening; I waited several minutes for an answer that didn't come. Instead, there was a knock on the door. I stared at it for a moment, scared that maybe I'd open it and he'd be there, that my tirade had brought him running back to change his mind.

_**Oh god, please... no... not that.**_

_Please don't come back... I don't want you._

**You're not good for me.**

Hesitantly I opened the door and drew in a sharp breath. My unexpected visitor wasn't Edward at all. Standing on the porch, a bike helmet tucked under his arm and rain pouring off his curls to drip down onto his leather jacket and into his beautiful face, was Jasper.

_My Jasper._

I stepped out, the rain hiding the tears that now fell freely from my eyes and launched myself at him. "Jasper! ...haven't left... he said... gone... not coming back... you're... here..." I was babbling incoherently, but he wrapped his arms around me, gently carrying me inside and kicking the door closed with his foot behind us. He was crooning soothing nothings in my ear, so I assumed he got the gist. He settled us on the sofa, sitting me on his knee and wrapping an arm protectively around my shoulders.

When I had cried myself out, more with relief than anything else, I wiped my hand across my face and looked up into his eyes. What I saw astonished me. I knew vampires couldn't age, but Jasper seemed to have gained ten years since I had seen him the night before.

**Maybe he feels guilty for trying to eat you?**

_He wasn't trying to eat me... he was trying to protect me... oh god!_

"Jasper?" I said, quietly. He was looking into my eyes but he was far from seeing me. I had heard tales of the 'thousand yard stare' that soldiers in war zones often developed, and I was pretty sure that's what I was witnessing now. "Jasper," I said again, a bit more forcefully, placing my hand on his cheek to try to get his attention. He flinched and his eyes re-focused on mine.

"Did they tell you what I said?" I asked him, hoping that somewhere along the line someone had taken the trouble to tell him that it was OK, that I knew what had really happened. Surely one of them must have thought enough of him to try to comfort him?

He frowned slightly, his head shaking minutely.

I'm growled under my breath and he raised an eyebrow at me. "I told them to tell you that it was OK, that I didn't blame you. Jasper," I stroked my thumb across his cheekbone, trying to show him I really wasn't afraid of him and that I knew he had no intention of harming me, "you were trying to protect me. You wanted to, you just got confused because of how Edward reacted; I know that, I saw it in your eyes. He tried to tell me otherwise, but I know what I saw. Don't ask me how I do, I just _know_." I pushed as much trust as I could out to him, hoping he'd get the message.

He pulled back a bit, looking at me with unconcealed surprise. "You... you didn't believe him?" he asked, his voice husky and raw, just like mine usually was right after a crying jag. I wondered just how much he had been going through since last night and realised suddenly, that in this moment, I was the stronger one in this relationship. That came as something of a surprise, though it was certainly welcome. Hadn't I only recently told myself that the next time it would be different? That I would be the strong one, not the weak one? If Jasper needed me to be strong for him to help him through this, then so be it. I would be his support, I would reassure him and, in these private moments, I would help him keep it all together.

"No, I didn't believe him," I said, with as much conviction as I would have said that daylight was caused by the sun or that the sea was wet.

Jasper's features visibly relaxed and although his eyes still looked a little haunted; his face returned to the handsome visage I was used to. "Thank you, Bella," he whispered. "You really don't know how much that means to me, to know that you still trust me, just as much you said you did in that diner a few weeks ago."

I turned and wrapped my arms around his neck, resting my cheek against his and allowing my weight to rest on his chest. Trying to soothe him further, I ran my fingers through the wet curls at the back of his neck and was rewarded by his arms tightening around my waist, firm but gentle. I was a little surprised when, a short while later, he began making a noise in his chest, similar to a cat purring. I didn't know that vampires purred and wanted to ask him about it, but I didn't want to spoil the moment.

**We can ask about that one later.**

When I finally felt the tension drop from his shoulders, I knew I had done as much as I could and I sat up, giving him a smile as I ran quickly up to the bathroom to fetch him a towel to dry off with. He wasn't going to get sick from being wet, obviously, but my instincts told me that I needed some tangible way to show him that I cared about him, aside from hugging him. So, instead of just handing him the cloth, I motioned for him to turn in his seat so that I could kneel on the sofa behind him and began towelling off his hair, face and neck myself. He said nothing but leaned his head back, never taking his eyes off me the whole time and I felt a wave of comfort washing around me, growing stronger as I tended him. He understood exactly what I was doing and was trying to let me know that it was working.

When I was done, I unzipped his leather jacket and helped him take it off, then took it to the kitchen and hung it over the back of the door, wiping it briefly with the towel, which I threw in the laundry basket. When I returned to the lounge he was resting back against the sofa and looked about as relaxed as he usually did. He looked up and smiled as I entered the room and as I sat next to him he pulled me close to hug me and nuzzled his face into my neck.

I smiled. "Feel better?" I asked, but I could already tell that his emotional climate was much closer to normal than it had been when he walked through the door.

"Much," he said, pulling back to smile at me again. "I feel much better, thank you, Bella."

"Any time, soldier," I smiled back.

"What about you, Bella? How are you doin' in there?" he bumped his forehead gently against mine, like a cat does when they want attention. It was such an adorable gesture that I smiled, despite myself.

"Well, my asshole of an ex-boyfriend decided he can't hack a relationship with me anymore and has left town, taking his family with him. But my favourite of his brothers decided to stay, so it's not all bad," I said, more breezily than I really felt. "You are staying, right?" Panic gripped me suddenly, as I realised that, for all I knew, he might just be here to say 'goodbye' too.

He reached up and brushed a strand of hair from my face. "Do you want me to stay?" he asked, somewhat guardedly.

**Yes! Say Yes!**

"What about Alice? Won't she want you with her?" I countered, knowing I was failing to keep the disappointment from my voice.

A strange expression flitted across his face, then vanished. "Alice left me; I signed the divorce papers this mornin'. I'm a free man, Bella." He studied my face, waiting to gauge my reaction, but I couldn't react. My mind was racing so fast there was no way my facial expressions could ever have kept up. _Alice left him? Why? It made no sense. How could she just leave such a wonderful man behind?_ My attention snapped back to him as he continued. "Unless..." he swallowed thickly, looking up at me through his lashes, "unless you want me." He kept his head down, but his eyes were still on me and then he was giving me that bashful grin of his, just like that first day when he had stood here, in this very house, dazzling me.

**If he starts biting his bottom lip, I'm going to die.**

"Well," I teased, still shocked by his admission that Alice had left him, but not wanting to lose this one chance I had. "I don't know about that. Aren't you supposed to have a cooling off period after ending one relationship, before you start another? Rebounding, isn't that what they call it?"

He eyed me seriously for a moment. "Bella, Alice and I have never been the right fit, I was just too stubborn to let go. But I began that process the day I met you."

**Ooh... good answer! That is what you call a slam dunk!**

_Perfect. He's perfect_.

**No, he's perfect for you.**

I was momentarily stunned. Edward had told me so much about vampires not being able to accept change, that moving too fast, metaphorically speaking, was too difficult for them and that they needed time to come to terms with things. But I was rapidly finding out that a lot of what Edward had said, really only applied to him.

"You can really move on that fast?" I asked, amazed at this new turn of events.

Jasper shrugged, nonchalantly. "It's not really movin' on when you weren't really tied to where you were." He either saw or felt my puzzlement, because he immediately supplied an explanation. "If you had to leave Forks right now, it would be much easier than when you left Phoenix, because while Forks has been your home for a while, it's not really somewhere you belonged." I nodded, encouraging him to continue. "It's the same for me. I enjoyed my time with Alice and I loved her, still do, but I never felt like I belonged with her. I know what belongin' feels like; I had that once. Now I belong with you. If you'll have me."

My voice, when I eventually spoke, was much calmer than I felt on the inside, and it made me smile wryly as I realised Jasper would be able to feel that. This wondrous man in front of me, quietly begging me to accept him, to love him, would always know so much more about me than anyone else ever could. "I began the process of leaving Edward, the day I met you," I said, with a grin.

He chuckled, the last piece of tension in the room finally snapping away. "You met us on the same day, Bella!"

I shrugged. "You should have moved faster, soldier," I grinned back, happy to see the Jasper I knew and loved returning.

**You said the 'L' word again.**

_I know, shut up._

He chuckled again and leaned in to kiss my cheek. "Sorry, I guess I just wasn't ready."

I turned to him, serious for a moment. "But you are now?"

He nodded, his playfulness on pause for a moment. "Yes, I am ready now, doll," he said, and I felt his conviction at the truth of his words pouring over me. "Which reminds me, I have a favour to ask you." He pulled his arm back from around my waist and reached into his pocket, holding a familiar strip of red velvet in his outstretched palm. "Do you think you could see your way to fixin' this for me?" He was still projecting his feelings to me and I sensed his nervousness at asking me that question.

"You really like this, don't you?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him, suspecting there was more to this than just a bit of sewing. I took the collar from his hand and rubbed along it with my thumb. I had always loved the feel of velvet against my skin and I wondered if it felt the same to him.

"Yes, I do," he replied quietly, not meeting my gaze.

_So there is more to it..._

"It means something to you. It's more than just something you wear because I gave it to you, right?" I pressed.

"Yes," he whispered. He still wasn't looking at me so I placed my index finger under his chin and pulled upwards firmly, forcing him to look at me.

"It's important, isn't it?"

He didn't answer for a moment. "Yes," he said, finally.

I nodded, dropping my hand from his face and staring at the piece of fabric in my hand. I was mildly annoyed that he wasn't being more forthcoming, but I knew him well enough to know that he would share in his own good time. I would just have to trust him to come to me when he was ready and be patient with him while he got to wherever it was he needed to be, in order to be open with me.

"OK," I said eventually. "I'll fix it. But on two conditions."

Jasper eyed me warily. "And they are?"

"One, you have to promise to tell me the significance of it. I don't necessarily mean now, but soon. I want to know; in fact, if we're going to be together in any way, I think I need to know, and it's not fair of you to have this and for it to mean so much to you, without you sharing with me exactly what that is." He nodded briefly, but still looked apprehensive, so I continued. "I understand that if this really means something big to you, that you maybe need a little time to get there, so I won't push you. But, Jasper, I want you to promise me that you won't wait too long and that you will tell me eventually."

Again he nodded, a little more willingly this time. "I promise. And the second?"

"Tell me how this happened in the first place."

Jasper's eyes widened and his brow knit together, embarrassment and anxiety coming from him in equal measure. I placed my hand on his cheek and gave him what I hoped was an encouraging smile, hoping that he would tell me whatever it was that was bothering him.

He sighed heavily and mumbled something that I didn't catch. He paused for a moment, then realised I hadn't heard him and sighed again, closing his eyes and frowning. "I took it off."

"Took?" I queried, knowing full well that if he had meant to just take it off, he would have unbuckled it first. I knew that he looked after his things and was always careful with them, so if it really meant that much to him, he would have been much more mindful of it.

More embarrassment. "I tore it off."

**He tore it off? Why would he do that? I thought he liked it?**

_He does. Maybe that's why. Give him a chance to speak._

For a few minutes, Jasper seemed to be having an internal struggle with himself. I just sat there, moving my hand to rest against the crook of his neck and leaning into him, our heads touching at the temple. I held back from saying anything, waiting out his little battle and trying hard not to anticipate what his answer would be.

Finally, whichever part of him wanted me to know more, won out. "I didn't feel like I deserved it," he said, his voice heavy and slow as if he was picking his words carefully. "You're right, Bella, it is significant and it does mean a lot to me. So much so that when I failed to protect you last night, I felt ashamed of myself. I thought you'd be ashamed of me too, for lettin' you down. I couldn't imagine that you'd want someone as weak as me, when you had Edward there and he was protectin' you, doin' what I should have done."

"What made you change your mind?"

He looked me square in the face this time, his eyes gazing deep into mine. "I remembered that you're worth it; you're worth fightin' for."

"But what is it you think you didn't deserve?" As soon as I had uttered the words, I wished that I hadn't and scrambled to recover. "You know what? Don't answer that. It's part of the whole significance thing and I said I wouldn't push you-"

"Bella, stop. Please." He pulled me back to him, holding me close and resting his head on my shoulder. "I want to tell you, really I do. You're right, you do need to know and I wish nothin' more than to be able tell you everything, right this second." His free hand reached down between us and covered mine, fingering the collar just as I had done earlier. "It's not that I'm tryin' to be secretive, I just can't right now. I've been through so much since last night and my insides are all over place. I can't even control my gift right now; I can't feel you or anyone else and I can't manipulate anyone either. I can barely work out what I'm feeling myself and I'm projectin' that shit all over the place. There's so much more to this; it's a big story and I want you to know it all, to know me, but it would be too much for me to handle at the moment."

It clicked; I remembered what he had said before regarding talking about his past and how it usually resulted in an emotional meltdown. He was already experiencing one of those, he didn't need another. "Maria?" I asked, cautiously.

He nodded. "Yes, and as much as I don't want to hide anything from you, I can't go to that place right now. Just know this, Bella," he said, lifting the end of the collar and letting his thumb fondle the frayed edge. "This means the world to me; you mean the world to me; and I will never, ever let you down again, I promise."

I felt myself choking up, wishing he could feel what I was feeling for him right now, because I wasn't ready to just say it yet. Instead, I settled for turning toward him, lifting my knee so I could straddle his lap and leaning forward until our lips met. He sighed into my mouth and I felt him relax, letting me dominate the kiss. I could feel his passion swirling around us, his desire, his lust, but underneath that I could feel a deep sense of trust and security. It made me feel strong. For once, I was the one in control, I was the one taking the lead and I was the one who could take care of the one I loved.

When I pulled back, Jasper gave me the most dazzling smile and I couldn't help but smile back. There was something so right about it, about us, and I wanted to discover so much more.

**That's going to have to wait though.**

_Yes, sounds like Charlie's home._

I quickly moved to stand up, just as Charlie walked through the door with a familiar face right behind him.

Charlie glanced at Jasper and then at me and nodded. "Hey, kids."

"Dad," I smiled and hugged him. "This is Jasper, Edward's brother."

He nodded at Jasper again, who stood up to speak to him, then stopped. He was staring at the person behind Charlie in what looked like a combination of shock and disbelief.

"Hey there, sunshine," said our guest, moving forward to wrap me in a hug, which I returned.

"Hey, Uncle Pete," I grinned. "Good to see you again."

Jasper stared at him for a moment, then at me, then back to Peter.

"_Uncle Pete?_" he asked.

**A/N: Huge Charlie grins to my pre-reader Duskri123 and my awesomesauce betas Cowgirl Amber and Dangerkitty. I know at least two of those won't have any objections to some Charlie love. The other one can have a ride on Jas's Ducati.**

**For those who are confused about the time frame, yes, I shortened the time period between the party and Edward dumping Bella. I mean, three days of angst? Do we really need to postpone Jasper and Bella being together any more than necessary? No, I think not.**

**In other news... my one shot 'Fire & Ice' has been nominated for 4 different categories in the Jasper Gem Awards and I've been nominated for best new writer! There is much squeeing. In most categories I'm up against some of my favourite writers, so not much chance of winning, but it'll get better if you vote for me ;) hint hint* Check out the gemawards at blogspot dot com.**


	17. No Man Left Behind

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, SM does. I'm open to all arrangements that involve me borrowing Jasper for a while though.**

** This fic is rated M for strong language, dark themes and some naughty thoughts about Jasper's butt. You have been warned **

_The story so far: Alice has gone, the Cullens are leaving, Jasper and Bella have had a little heart to heart and then suddenly, 'Uncle Pete' wanders into the Swan residence, with Charlie in tow. What the hell is he up to now?_

**Chapter 17 – No Man Left Behind**

**ChPOV**

Jasper, the Cullen's eldest boy, looked about ready to swallow his tongue when he saw Peter with me. Don't suppose he was expecting that.

Peter moved forward and hugged Bells, and Jasper just stood there saying '_Uncle Pete?_', like he couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. I kinda felt for the kid; it wasn't as if anyone had been particularly forthcoming with him in all this, from what I could gather. Finding out that me and Bells knew Peter must have come as something of a shock. I wondered how he was going to react when he found out I knew the truth about the Cullens, too.

I had to give it to them, they passed well enough. I went through the motions of threatening Emmett with a ticket for disorderly behaviour if he kept on goofing around and I'd pulled this one over a few times on his motorbike, for the sake of appearances, to give him a talk on road awareness. They took it in good grace, even if they didn't know I was playing into the charade.

I hadn't been so pleased when that Edward had taken a shine to Bells though. That was an unforeseen complication and I'd had to get in touch with Peter to sort it out. He was still working on that as far as I knew, but I'd made every effort to pull fatherly rank and make sure Bells didn't get too caught up. To her credit, she had taken my concerns on the chin and abided by the curfews and enforced weekends off to spend time with her other friends.

The last three weeks of having them both hanging around the house had been a challenge; I still wasn't used to sharing my space with my teenage daughter, let alone the boy my teenage daughter seemed to dote on. Then again, these last couple of weeks had been different somehow, like she was more aware of his actions and the way he spoke to her. She still did what he told her to do, but now it was more like she was doing it because she decided to, rather than because he dictated it and she obeyed without thinking.

This Jasper kid though, he seemed different. I'd always noted how polite he was, always calling me Sir and listening to me, instead of shooting his mouth off like the lug he called an older brother, or talking down to me, like the other one. There was an innate sense of pride and deference about him that should tell anyone with half a brain he'd had a military upbringing. Of course, I knew he was older than Peter and therefore old enough to my great great great grandfather or some-such, but outwardly he was still just a kid of twenty or so and it was hard to see him as anything else. Vampires I could wrap my head around but looking at someone who was physically young enough to be my son and knowing he had fought in the Confederate Army, was a little more difficult to get to grips with.

Of course, it wasn't just vampires I'd had to get used to. The day young Jacob Black phased in front of me and turned into a giant wolf almost gave Billy a heart attack. I just shrugged and picked up another beer; '_Teenagers_,' I'd quipped and handed another cold one to Billy. He'd relaxed immediately and we'd never spoken another word about it, though he'd included me in a few tribal meetings from that point on, where I'd learned about the legends and the treaty with the Cullens. Yup, Charlie Swan was good with weird. Maybe that's where Bells gets it from. It certainly had helped us dealing with Reneé over the years.

The day Bells almost got hit by that truck and Edward had saved her, I'd done what I could to keep the heat off the kid. I didn't like him, but that didn't mean I wanted to out him or that I wouldn't show my gratitude for him saving Bells. So I'd kicked up some and directed my fatherly anger at young Tyler to stop people asking too many questions about Edward's part in it. It really wasn't Tyler's fault, but it wouldn't do him any harm to be reminded that I was Chief of Police and could haul his ass in for just about anything, any time. No one did ask too many questions that day.

No one except for Bells, of course. She'd been all over it from the beginning and instead of just keeping her mouth shut like her daddy, she'd had to go and get to the bottom of the mystery. I knew she had succeeded when she started avoiding my questions about Edward and his family. In the quieter moments, when I'd sit and have a beer before bed, it would make me chuckle to remember how hard she worked to not get caught out. It became a little game for me, asking her questions I knew she couldn't give me the real answers to.

It was around that time that Peter had gotten in touch again; said he was in town visiting the Cullens. I hadn't seen him since he used to call on my father when I was a kid, but I knew him right away because he hadn't changed one bit. Of course, I'd known what he was, so I'd have known he'd have looked the same if anyone would have asked me, but to open the door and see him standing there in the flesh? That was a bit strange. I don't think I was quite so nonchalant as I was with Billy and his shape-shifting offspring, but I made a passable attempt at it.

When he told me that the things he'd been telling my folks about since the early fifties were finally coming to pass and that my Bells was the key to it all, well, you could have floored me. But I told him right then and there, if she was going to be one of his kind then I was going with them and no one was going to stop me. He'd given some semblance of protest against it but I stood firm and he'd known I wasn't going to back down. Eventually he agreed, though whether I was to follow my daughter into her eternal life was still up for discussion. Not because he wouldn't do it, but because I wasn't sure I wanted that. My daughter was special, she had a destiny and she had forever waiting for her. Once her destiny was fulfilled, her old dad would be just as happy to see her off, wish her well, help her out where I could and then retire to a life of fishing and telling dirty jokes with the guys down at the reservation.

I had a feeling that the day I'd been waiting for was here.

"_Uncle Pete?_" Jasper said again, looking a little more ready for a fight than he had the first time.

Peter grinned at him and I had to chuckle. He just had one of those faces that told you he was up for all sorts of jail-baiting shenanigans.

"Yeah," he said, putting a hand out to the boy. "Uncle Pete. You have a problem with that, son?"

Jasper obviously didn't know where to put himself and looked like he wasn't entirely sure how much he could say. That didn't surprise me; his family really were very good at keeping secrets. It was fairly obvious that Peter, whatever his relationship to Jasper was, intended to make him squirm, but I was about done with watching pissing contests. An eleven hour shift at the station and enforced merrymaking at the diner, had seen to that.

"Jasper, I don't know how you know Peter, but let's just say this; I've known Peter since I was a kid and so did my dad and his dad before him. Bells here met him a few months ago as my cousin, but I'm pretty sure she worked out straight away he was one of your kind. I don't think she figured out that _I_ knew who he was, but that's just because I'm better at keeping secrets than your average teenage girl. Now, I know what he is, I know what you and your family are, and I know a bit more than you do concerning what's about to happen here. But rest assured, your secret is safe with me."

Bells turned to look at me in amazement. "You-you knew? About Peter... Edward? About... you knew?" she spluttered, and both Peter and I chuckled in unison.

"Yeah, Bells," I tapped the shield on my chest. "I don't get to wear this because the colour goes with my eyes, you know."

I saw her and Jasper exchange a look that I'd seen a few times before; the look of co-conspirators wondering how much the other team knew, and at the same time Peter cleared his throat behind me.

"Maybe me and Jay should go run a perimeter, make sure nothing unto_ward_ is going on," he gave Jasper a pointed look and inclined his head toward the door.

Jasper shifted slightly, obviously uneasy and his eyes flicked from Bells, to me then back to Peter. I thought he was about to protest but Bells put her hand on his arm and his attention snapped to her.

"It might do you good to... get out for while, go for a run maybe," she said. I mentally rolled my eyes. It was pretty obvious she was trying to get Jasper to go and hunt, but didn't want to say it out loud. He certainly didn't look like he'd had the best night.

Jasper carried on staring at her. "I don't want to leave you," he said simply.

Bells looked at me and I nodded slightly, confirming to her that we needed to talk. She let out a breath.

"Well, that's just too bad, soldier, you don't have a choice in the matter. Peter, take him with you?" I was shocked. Apparently she wasn't going to be bossed about this time around. Peter had filled me in on the situation between her and Edward on the way back from the station, but I was looking forward to her view of things.

Peter winked at Bells and grinned. "Sure thing, sunshine," then he turned to Jasper. "Come on, Jay, you know you'll feel better once you've hunted and we can make sure no one else is around." He was already leaving when Jasper began to move, nodding to me and giving Bells a less than enthusiastic smile, before walking out the front door and closing it quietly behind him.

Bells and I looked at each other for a moment; we both said, "Tea?" at the same time, and nodded the answer together, then she followed me out to the kitchen.

We both stared out of the window for a while, watching the breeze blowing through the trees and the first of the leaves falling in the yard. The sun was strong but it was still chilly out and the steam from the tea was fogging up the windows.

Bells spoke first. "So, Edward left."

I didn't reply, just nodded and sipped my tea, waiting for the rest.

She huffed, evidently reliving the conversation in her head. "He said he was leaving, that they were all leaving and that..." she shook her head, grimacing and looking more than a little pissed off, "that I wasn't good for him." She spat out the last two words with an air-quote and took a long drink of her tea.

"Huh," I said, scanning her face for any sign of heartbreak; but she was as stoic as I had been when Reneé had left. "And what do you think about that?" I asked, carefully.

She levelled a glare at me, but it was apparent it was meant for Edward. "I think he's a prick."

I poured some more tea out for us both. Finally we agreed on something.

"What do you plan to do now?"

She shrugged as she put milk in our mugs. "Jasper says he wants to be with me."

"What about Alice?"

"She's out of the picture."

"What do you want?"

She looked up at me again and for the first time in a long while I saw the determined girl I knew and loved behind those eyes. "I want him to prove that he's good enough for me."

I smiled. "That's my girl."

We sat in companionable silence for a while. Eventually I cleared my throat.

"Bells, there's some things you need to know."

She looked at me suspiciously. "Oh, please tell me we're not going to have another sex talk, Dad, because honestly, I don't think either of us would survive that."

I chuckled. "No Bells, nothing like that." I reached up behind me on the shelf and pulled down a photo album. "I know you know what Peter and Jasper and the rest of the Cullens are," I said, not bothering to look up as I flipped through the book to the picture I wanted, and turning the book around to show her, "so this picture shouldn't surprise you."

She leaned forward and I heard her gasp. "Is that Grandma and Grandpa Swan? And you?" She looked up at me, surprised.

"Yup," I confirmed, pointing to the picture. "Summer of 1970. That's my mom, Helen, that's my dad, Geoffrey, and that's me at the grand age of six. Those two are Peter, and his wife, Charlotte."

"How do you know him?"

"That was the first time I met him. I never knew what he was then, of course, I had to wait until I was eighteen to find that out. A few days after my birthday, dad took me out to the woodshed, which was where we went when he needed to have a talk with me, and he told me the story of Peter. He told me what he was, and about the first time he had met him, back in the early fifties. He was seven and Peter had stayed in touch with his father and then him, his whole life; and so far, mine too." I frowned, remembering how Peter and Charlotte had turned up the day after my dad passed away, to help out.

I cleared my throat. "Anyway, Peter always said that he was here to look after us, that he had an important job to do, he just didn't know exactly what it was. Well, until you were born, that is. The day you came into our lives, Peter turned up at the hospital, telling me he knew what it was he supposed to do. We made him and Charlotte your godparents; I told your mom something about them being distant relations and since neither of us had anyone else, she agreed."

"What was Peter's job?" Bells was eyeing me carefully and I swear she already knew how the story was going to end.

"To protect you," I answered and she nodded, confirming my suspicion. "He followed you to Arizona, kept me updated on how you were. He was the one who persuaded Reneé to let you come back here when Phil got that new position. He wanted you to meet the Cullens."

"_He_ wanted me to? Why?" Bells frowned and put her mug down carefully, leaning forward on the table.

"That has to do with the rest of the story my dad told me in the woodshed that day. It's a story told for generations, from father to son every eighteenth birthday for as long as any of us know. Now, I get to the privilege of telling it to the first girl in a long line of Swans.

You see, there's a legend in our family, about one of our distant relations by the name of William Swan, who was one of the local Sheriffs, and his friend, who was the warrior chief of his tribe; the same tribe my friends Billy and Harry belong to. The Chief's son, who was about eight or so years old, was playing out in the woods one day and he disappeared. The entire tribe spent days searching, but they came up empty handed.

Now, there was a lot of superstition around back then and there were tales that the Quileutes could shape shift into wolves, so they weren't welcome in the town by the townsfolk, but William Swan heard about the little boy and he called a town meeting. He invited the chief to the meeting and asked him to tell the townsfolk about the boy's disappearance. Some of them were reluctant to have anything to do with him and his tribe, but William pointed out that if it was one of the townsfolk's boys who was missing, they'd gladly accept the help of the tribe to find them.

Eventually the men of the town agreed to search the town itself, the local farms and the animal pens, while the tribe concentrated on the woods and the area they lived. It was the next day when one of the farmers brought the boy back to the town, dehydrated and near dead from hypothermia, saying he found him hiding out in one of the barns.

William wrapped him up in blankets, gave him some hot soup and took the kid back to the tribe himself, knowing they would want to treat him themselves. The chief was really happy to see his son of course, and told William that he would ask the ancestors to send a spirit to watch over his family and ensure their safety, because one day, the swan would be transformed into something so magnificent that it would change the world. I think that day is here."

Bells was watching me, drinking in every word. "So, they sent Peter?"

I nodded, amazed that she simply accepted it so readily. I had been more resistant at first, until Peter had proved himself to be something other than human. "I believe so. There's a lot more to Peter than meets the eye, but I guess that's up to him to tell you."

Bells studied her mug for a while, turning it this way and that, deep in thought. Then she spoke. "Why do you think the 'day is here'?" she air quoted, frowning at me.

"You're the first girl to be born into the Swan family for thirteen generations, Bells, and you just turned eighteen. Does that give you a clue?" I couldn't help but smile at the astonished look she gave me.

"But, I'm not special, I haven't done anything-"

I cut her off. "Bells, you are the most amazing girl I've ever known, and in that list, I include your mother and both your grandmothers. If anyone is going to do amazing things in this family, it's you, Bells."

Bella huffed. "No pressure then," she muttered.

I shook my head at her. "Peter will be able to tell you more, but it's really stuff you should hear when Jasper's with you. From what I can tell, he's important in this too and you need to work together if everything's going to work out as it should. I can't tell you any more than that, but I can promise you this; I'm here to help." I gave her a serious look, to let her know that by that I meant that I was here to help whether she wanted it or not.

"So what does that have to do with the Cullens? Why did Peter want me to meet them?"

"That's something Peter will have to explain; he hasn't really told me everything yet either, just that somehow, they are here to protect us too."

Just as she was opening her mouth to speak again, there was a knock on the door. I got up and let Peter and Jasper back in, and they joined us at the kitchen table. Bells seemed to brighten right away when Jasper wrapped an arm around her and gave her a quick squeeze, before crossing his arms over his chest, all business.

Peter spoke first. "You've filled her in on the legends and about me I take it?" he asked and I nodded in confirmation. He turned to smile at Bells. "I filled Jasper in too. There's still a lot more you two need to know, but I can't tell you right now, we need to get movin'. Jay, I suggest you get little Miss Sunshine here packed and ready to go."

Bells turned to him in shock. "Go? What do you mean, go? I'm not going anywhere!"

It was Jasper who spoke this time, and I was surprised by how calm and authoritative he sounded. "Bella, we have to leave. Peter has good reason to believe that Edward might come back and we both know that would not be a good thing." I knew from his tone that there was something there I was missing, but I had never trusted that Edward kid, so it didn't really come as a shock. Someone could fill me in later, it was more important for us to get my daughter away from Forks first.

Bells immediately looked up at me for confirmation. "Dad?"

I nodded. "Peter is rarely wrong and Jasper here seems to be level headed enough to deal with pretty much anything. You'll be safer away from here."

"But what if Edward comes here looking for me? Who's going to protect you?" She was panicking now.

Peter and I chuckled in unison. "Don't you worry about me, Bells, I won't be far behind you. I put in for early retirement a few months back, on Peter's suggestion, and just finished my last day. All I have to do is pack up the house and go turn in my badge and gun."

"I'm gonna call in reinforcements an' we'll have the house packed up faster'n you can sneeze. We'll bring Charlie here, you go with Jasper. There's things you two need to talk about an' you don't need us crampin' your style." Peter winked at Bells, then gave Jasper the kind of grin that would have landed him in jail for the night, if I still had any authority in this town.

"Dad?" Bella queried again, giving me a poignant look.

I nodded. "Yup, we'll be fine. You go ahead with Jasper; we'll get this place packed up and drop by the reservation to let the guys know I'm heading off. They've been expecting this for a while too."

We all stood up from the table together and Peter walked away with his phone to his ear, speaking in hushed tones.

"I'd better pack a bag then, I suppose," Bells said, excusing herself upstairs.

I took the opportunity of being alone with Jasper for a moment, to speak to him privately. "Look, I know you can protect her, so I'm not going to give you any fatherly lectures about looking after my daughter or anything. Just be careful, alright?" I asked him. "She's all I've got."

Jasper placed a hand firmly on my upper arm, looking me square in the eyes and I knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that I could trust this kid. "I will, Chief Swan. She's all I've got too."

I stared back at him for a moment, but he never wavered in his conviction. Eventually I looked away, nodding, and turned to go upstairs to make sure Bells had everything she needed. I looked back over my shoulder, briefly, at my girl's new guardian.

"Call me Charlie."

**A/N: That's right kids; Chief Swan will be accompanying us on our journey. You can thank Dangerkitty for that little gem.**

**Thanks as always to my betas & pre-readers for this chapter, Dangerkitty & Duskri123. Uncle Pete will be round soon.**

**Thanks so much to everyone who pm'd me to say they voted in the Gem Awards for Fire & Ice. Your encouragement is always appreciated. **


	18. Women & Children First

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, SM does. I'm open to all arrangements that involve me borrowing Jasper for a while though.**

** This fic is rated M for strong language, dark themes and some naughty thoughts about Jasper's butt. You have been warned **

_The story so far: So Alice let the plan play out, handed Jasper the divorce papers and drove off into the sunset. Jasper and Bella will soon be leaving Forks together and Peter's helping Charlie to pack up and leave too. A few of you noticed that Charlotte was conspicuous by her absence. What's she up to?_

**Chapter 18 – Women & Children First**

**ChltPOV**

It had been a very long night. I hated waiting around more than anything, but I kept myself busy by placing calls to the various people Peter had written on the list, updating them as to what was going on and arranging meeting places. I hadn't heard from my darlin' husband yet, but that was usually a good thing in his case, because it meant I didn't have to find bail money.

The most difficult conversation had been with Chelsea. She and Afton were getting a little tired of being hauled here, there and everywhere to create, change and untie bonds in order for things to go according to plan. They had been all set to head back to Italy, but Peter's last minute change of plan had required them to follow Edward and Bella in order to manipulate their bond again; it was necessary to keep Jasper from losing it completely, but I wasn't so sure Chelsea really understood that. In my very humble opinion she thought the rest of us overestimated what he was capable of. She was going to be in for a shock. Thankfully, Afton had been a little more congenial and persuaded her that her talents were still required. The mating bond between Jasper and Bella would only break her bond with Edward once she was a vampire. Until then, she was still susceptible to his influence.

It took a little persuading, but eventually they agreed to meet us at the house in Montana and said they would leave today. Afton drove like an old lady though, so I expected we would be there before them, even leaving later tonight.

I'd heard the Porsche pulling in late last night, but I figured after the run Alice had had perhaps I should leave her to herself for a while. When I was done with my calls I spent some time reading, then about mid-morning I imagined it was about time I could reasonably call on Alice and make sure she was OK.

I walked the long way around the complex, keeping to the shadowed side, and tapped lightly on the door.

"Come in, Charlotte. The door's open."

Alice was sitting in the armchair in the corner of the room, her feet curled up under her and her arms wrapped around her legs. The curtains were still drawn and hazy sunlight broke through, flooding the room with a dusty glow.

"Hey, darlin', how are you doin'?" I sat on the corner of the bed and she looked at me with haunted eyes.

She shook her head at me, gazing at the floor. It was a long while before she spoke. "Not good, Charlotte." She looked up at me again and I could see the venom-tears trying to break free. "Oh Charlotte, what have I done? I want to run back to him so badly. I want to go and tell him it was all a mistake, that I didn't mean it and that I love him so much and want to be with him forever-," her voice cracked and she began to dry-sob. I moved over to sit on the corner of the chair and put my arm around her shoulders, trying to comfort her.

"Alice, you've done the right thing, you know you have. I know how hard this must be for you, sugar, but you want what's best for him, don't you?"

Alice sniffled and nodded, pulling a handkerchief out of her pocket and blotting at her face as if her tears had fallen; for someone who remembered nothing of their human life, she had so many of the natural characteristics of a human that I sometimes had to remind myself she was a vampire, like me.

"He'll hate me so much," she said, "he's never going to want to speak to me again, let alone trust me."

"Oh shush now, you don't know that."

She took a few moments to compose herself and then plastered on a fake smile. "You're right, Charlotte, I have done the right thing; and I know he's with the person he should be with now and he can fulfil his destiny. I just wish-," she stopped short, taking a deep breath. "I hope he'll be alright and that I haven't hurt him too much. I know everyone sees his scars and hears about the Major and thinks he's some big old badass, but they don't know him like I do. Jaz- Jasper can get so easily hurt by such simple things. I just hope he understands why I've done this and can forgive me one day."

"Alice, Jasper will be alright, I promise, me and Peter will make sure of it, and I think you'll find he'll understand what you've done a lot better than you think. You moved aside with grace and dignity so he could be with his true mate, without making him feeling like he'd wronged you in some way. My brother is the most honourable man I know, aside from my husband, and I tell you now, he _will _understand what you've done for him."

She nodded slowly, taking in the weight of my words and seeming to understand that there was more to this story than she knew.

"So... he really will be alright?" Now she looked hopeful and a genuine smile was threatening to break through.

"He will," I confirmed again, wishing I could tell her the rest but knowing I couldn't betray my brother's trust; his past was his story to divulge when he saw fit. I was mercifully saved from having to explain further by her phone ringing. She glanced at the display and took a deep, unneeded breath before answering. I could hear a familiar voice on the other end.

"_Do you have an update?"_

"It's done."

"_Complications?"_

"Some, but nothing I couldn't manage. He'll be with her by now; the objective has been completed."

"_And the mind reader?"_

"He's gone west, I'm not sure where. He's not making definite decisions." Her eyes lost focus as she scanned the future, wincing occasionally; I presumed because of a vision of Jasper and Bella.

"_You have done well daughter, you will be rewarded for your efforts."_ The voice of her master was kind; he knew what she had had to deal with in order to make this happen. Stefan prided himself on his communication above all else and had made sure he knew exactly how she was coping with events at each point along the way. I was glad that she had someone who genuinely cared about her so much.

"Can I come home now?" she asked him, "I've done as you requested, please, let me come home now."

There was a sigh from the phone line._ "I wish you could, child, but we need you there a short while longer to oversee things, ensure that everything remains on track. I know how difficult this has been for you, believe me, and I want nothing more than for you be able to come to us. But we cannot travel ahead of schedule, it would raise unnecessary suspicions. Please understand."_

"I understand," Alice whispered, her voice was uneven and she looked like she was going to start crying again.

"_Call again if there is news. We will be in touch to let you know when we are making ready to travel. In the meantime Mary Alice, be careful and be safe."_

"As always, Master."

She ended the call and threw the phone onto the bed. For a long while she didn't do anything but stare at her wedding band. Finally she spoke again, like she was thinking out loud.

"I ought to take it off, but it feels wrong to do so. It's a meaningless piece of metal now, just something that reminds me that I broke the heart of the man who gave it to me."

I wasn't sure what to say to her, so instead I moved closer and placed my hand over hers. "Don't make any rash decisions, sugar. Give yourself time."

Alice nodded and gave me a grateful smile.

We sat in silence for a long time, watching the shadows lengthen and the room fall into darkness. Finally, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in, Esme," Alice said, and her mother walked into the room, closing the door behind her and immediately coming to sit next to Alice. I moved back to give her room and she swept her daughter up into her arms. I blinked away the venom from my eyes. Peter was my life, everything I had ever wanted or needed, but sometimes I missed my mama so damned much and I thought the Cullens' were lucky to have Esme to take that role.

My phone rang and Peter's name flashed on the screen.

"Hey there, sugar pie, how're things at your end?"

"_Not bad, sweetness. Carlisle an' Charlie are packin' up the house. Esme should be with ya any minute, and Jasper an' Bella should be with you by tonight."_

"Esme's here, actually; she just arrived."

"_Great, tell her we'll be there before morning. We're gonna to have to split up. I reckon Carlisle, Esme an' Alice should head off together one way, as soon as he gets there; then you, me an' Charlie head off another later on in the day. Jasper an' Bella can figure out their own route and just keep on movin' til we figure out what all we're gonna be doin' and where at."_

"Alright, honey, I'll let Esme know."

"_How's halfpint doin'?"_ Peter's voice was soft and full of concern; he knew how much she'd been through, too.

"As well as can be expected. She'll be better once she's had a chance to talk to Jasper."

"_Aight. We'll fix that up for when we get to where we're goin'."_

"Peter, you take care and give Jasper my love, OK? I'll see you boys soon."

"_Will do, babycakes."_

I turned to Esme, who nodded her confirmation that she had heard the arrangements. "Why is Peter so keen to get everyone down to Montana?" She sounded suspicious and I wondered how much she'd figured out for herself. I decided honesty was the best way to go with this one, regardless of the fact that Edward was her son.

"He's worried Edward might come back before we all get away, is all. He could really put a wrench in the works if he does."

Esme nodded. "I thought so. There is something about all this that just doesn't feel right."

Alice and I both sat up at her words. "Esme, what is it? I'm not seeing anything, Edward is deliberately changing his mind, not sticking to any one decision, so everything's cloudy," Alice said, gazing into nothing as she scanned his future.

Esme frowned and let out a little growl of frustration. "I don't know. I just have this... feeling." She sat in thought for a while.

"What if it was all just a ruse?" she said, eventually.

Alice and I exchanged looks. "Go on, Esme, where's that line of thought takin' ya?" I coaxed her, knowing that sometimes, Esme's gift of intuition regarding her 'children' was often more accurate than anything Peter or Alice could come up with.

She stood, pacing a little, one hand on the back of her hip, elbow flung back behind her, the other pulling at her bottom lip as she frowned. "Edward was so quick to get everyone out of there, to decide that Bella didn't belong with us after what happened at the party; to decide he was going to leave her; that we all were. But he doesn't do that. He doesn't make split second decisions; in fact, he is the least spontaneous person I've ever known. He rationalises, he goes through a million scenarios before he makes his move, he questions every possible outcome of every possible decision. But this was immediate, no deliberating, no lengthy talks with Carlisle, no agonising over whether he was doing the right thing; it's almost like it was... planned."

Just as she said was finishing voicing her thoughts, my phone rang.

"_I don't know what Esme hit on there, but I got little voices in my head tellin' me we gotta get the hell outta Dodge. You girls go on ahead, we'll bring Charlie with us. Head south and stay on the coast road. I'll work on findin' us somethin' suitable."_

"Red Feather," Alice exclaimed suddenly, "and tell Jasper to go to Emmett. He'll know what that means. "

"_Emmett? You sure about that, Alice?" _

"Yes, I'm sure."

"_Okey dokey, I'll relay the message. You girls take care now."_

"We will, Peter. I love you, sugar."

"_You'd better, 'cause no one else will."_ I laughed in reply and hung up.

"Well ladies, we'd better get ourselves on the road. I'll go and pack up mine an' Peter's things."

"I'll drop the Porsche off at the storage locker on Caroline Street. Pick me up there?"

Esme nodded, "Good idea. I brought Jasper's truck, so we have plenty of room."

I raised an eyebrow at her, questioningly. "You have Jasper's truck? He left his baby behind? What's he got? Please don't tell me he's driving that wreck of Bella's." I really hoped he wasn't that stupid. It was a great truck for a town girl but it was not up to a long distance haul.

Esme smiled knowingly. "He took the bike."

I frowned. "He's gonna chance it with Bella on that bike of his? Is he out of his mind?"

Esme laughed. "Actually, Bella knows how to ride, she's mentioned it before. Apparently one of Charlie's friends has a son who is into them. Taught her everything she could ever need to know, including how to strip and tune one. She's a bit of an enthusiast. I have to say when she told me, I was surprised that she and Rosalie didn't get on better. You would think they would have bonded over something like that."

I laughed. "Rosalie doesn't bond much with anything or anyone, other than Emmett. Which reminds me..." I turned to Alice with a quizzical look, waiting on her to elaborate.

"It's not what you think," she said, standing up and retrieving her phone and bag. "There's a town called Emmett, in Idaho. Jasper and I spent a few months there a while ago and he always said he wanted to go back," she shrugged. "I thought he might as well take the opportunity while he could. Besides, it's near Red Feather, so they'll be within driving distance once we find the place we're headed to."

I shook my head, amazed at how she'd seemingly just pulled herself together all of a sudden now the situation called for it. I don't know why, but it always surprised me that she was a so much tougher than she looked. I made my way across to mine and Peter's room, quickly placing our things into our bags and carrying them out to where Jasper's Chevy was already purring in the parking lot, Esme behind the wheel.

"Lookin' good up there, mama," I said, grinning at her as I threw our bags up into the back and pulled a tarp over them, then climbed up into the passenger seat. "You oughta drive a truck more often, it suits ya."

Esme laughed lightly as she put the truck into gear and drove off. "I rarely get to drive this beast; Carlisle prefers to drive when we travel and there's no way I would ever get to drive it anywhere with Jasper." I smiled and nodded, knowing how much Jasper loved this truck; he wouldn't even let me drive it. "But there was no way I was going to leave this beauty in storage," she added.

"I'm sure Jasper's gonna be thrilled you thought to bring it along, Esme," I agreed, knowing that, given the choice, my brother would never leave it behind. It was his second most prized possession, right after his beloved Ducati. I remembered the day he bought it, waiting specially 'til we were in town so we could go with him. It was right around the time Charlie buried his Pa, and Peter and I had had to hide our emotions from Jasper so he didn't realise anything was up. Fortunately, by the time we got to the showrooms he'd been like a kid in a candy store on Christmas mornin' and he hadn't paid us much attention. I smiled to myself at memory. My brother felt things like no one else I knew and even the memory of seeing him happy was enough to put a grin on anyone's face.

We drive in silence for a while. Eventually, Esme spoke up. "Peter hasn't said anything about Jasper, has he? How he's doing, I mean?"

I looked at her, surprised. "You haven't spoken to him?"

"Not really," she shook her head, sighing softly. "I tried before Peter arrived, but he was too emotional to deal with very much; I don't think he even noticed I was there. Carlisle spoke to him before he left, but I didn't get a chance."

"Peter hasn't said anythin' specific, but I'm sure if Jasper was having trouble coping he would have mentioned it," I tried to sound as soothing as could; her concern for Jasper was apparent. "Any particular reason you ask?"

Esme looked sideways at me as if gauging my response. "He took his collar off."

"Oh," I responded, not knowing what else to say. It wasn't something I was overly familiar with on a personal level, since Peter and I had never felt the need to go down that route, but I had known Jasper during his time with Maria and how much the subject of collaring had meant to him then. Now he was with his mate I could only imagine its significance and, with that, how much it must have hurt him to remove it.

"I just wondered if he'd heard anything about how Jasper... and Bella for that matter, were dealing with it," she added.

"Nothing so far, but if I hear anything I'll let you know, a'right?"

Esme smiled without turning toward me. "Thank you, dear. I'm not trying to pry; I just want to know that my children are alright, that's all. I worry about them."

It was my turn to smile at her now. "They're lucky to have you lookin' out for them."

This time she did turn to me. "I consider you and Peter mine too, whether you like it or not," she chided. "You're Jasper's brother and sister, and that makes you family, even if you are all Whitlocks now."

Her comment was not lost on me. "All?" I queried.

She nodded. "Yes, Carlisle removed Jasper from the Cullen family – in name only mind you – so that he could stay behind and help Bella. Edward insisted that we Cullens' shouldn't help her; but he failed to mention anything about you Whitlocks." Her grin was sly now as she relayed Carlisle's latest subterfuge.

"He's a sneaky one, that husband of yours, ain't he?" I laughed.

"Oh, Charlotte," she laughed with me, "you have no idea."

We were still laughing when we stopped to pick up Alice, who grinned at us, probably knowing what we'd been talking about already. Since it was Jasper's truck she was familiar with the GPS unit so she punched in some number and found us a reasonably quiet route down toward San Diego. If Peter hadn't got back to us by then, I had a friend down yonder who could put us up for a few days.

I plugged my iPod in and we set about having ourselves a little girlie road trip, singing along with some old Country songs that even Esme knew the words to. It was fun, just hanging out and lettin' loose, with the windows rolled down and the wind in our hair.

We were just past Sacramento when Alice suddenly sat bolt upright, a look of horror on her face.

Esme pulled over as we neared a truck stop, waiting for Alice to tell us what she'd seen.

"I can't see Bella," she said finally, her voice so quiet I almost didn't hear what she said.

"What do you mean you can't see her? Has something happened to her?" Esme asked, immediately worried.

"No," Alice shook her head, "you don't understand. I haven't just lost her, I haven't been able to see her for a while." Her voice was now taking on the familiar squealing tone that I knew and hated with a passion. "Why didn't I realise...?"

"Alice, calm down and tell us what you mean. You've been having visions of Bella, you know you have-"

"Yes," she cut me off, "but I've seen Jasper _and Bella_, me _and Bella_, you and Peter _and Bell_a, Charlie _and Bella_. I haven't had a vision of _just Bella_..." she frowned, pausing for a moment, "in about two to three weeks."

Esme and I stared at each other wordlessly for a moment, while Alice lost focus again, frantically searching the future. She shook her head, starting to panic, "I don't see her! I can't see just Bella! Why can't I see her?"

Esme reached out and caught Alice in a bear hug, gripping her tightly until she settled down and whispering in her ear. While she was doing that I got out my cell phone and called Peter.

"_You've reached 1-900-HOT-DUDE. Tell me what you'd like to do to me tonight an' I'm yours for free."_

"It's a good thang I know, that you know, that it's me callin', sweetness, or I might have to divorce your all-seein' smart ass." I could hear Carlisle and Charlie chuckling in the background. Evidently I was on speakerphone.

"_Well, yeah, you could do that, sugar lips, but you'd have to make an honest man of me first."_

"I don't have time for your smart mouth, we got trouble."

Peter's tone immediately because serious and the others went quiet. _"Spill it."_

"Alice says she can't see Bella, realises she ain't been able to see her in two or three weeks."

Carlisle's voice answered. _"But she has seen her; she's been having visions of her, hasn't she?"_

"That's just the thing," I explained. "She's only seen Bella _with_ someone else. With Jasper, with you Cullens', with us Whitlocks. She ain't seen Bella _on her own_."

Alice piped up again, much calmer now. "It's as if I can only see her future if it coincides with someone else's. I've tried to see just Bella and I can't, there's nothing. I can get everyone else, so I don't think it's me..." she trailed off, frowning, then buried her head in Esme's shoulder.

There was a moment's silence on the other end. _"Shit,"_ Peter muttered, _"I think she has a point. I've only gotten messages about other people, relatin' to her. I haven't had anything just Bella related in weeks, either."_

I heard a few bleeps from his end then, _"Conferencin',"_ and Jasper's voice came on the line. _"Yup?"_

"_Jay, can you feel Bella? I mean like, her emotions, can you feel her?"_

"_Ah... shit I don't know, honestly, I haven't sorted myself out yet. I don't know if I'm feelin' her, me or the fuckin' diner waitress right now. Why you askin'?"_

Peter took a breath. _"Jay, think back before the party. Could you feel her then?"_

There was a moment's pause, then Jasper said, _"Yes. We went for a walk the night before and I could feel her plain as day."_

"So it's not Bella's shield then," I concluded.

"_What isn't Bella's shield?"_ Jasper was starting to sound worried.

Alice answered first. "Jasper, don't be worried, because as long as she's with you, she's fine; but I can't see Bella, nor can Peter. I mean, we can't see her on her own, only as part of someone else's future. I don't know why, I'm sorry."

"_OK. Well, like you say she's safe if she's with me, so I'll just make sure she stays with me. You let me know if there are any further developments."_

"_Will do, bro," _Peter answered and Jasper's line went dead.

"_You get that, sugar?"_

"Yeah, we got it. We'll keep y'all updated." Alice nodded at me as I spoke, confirming she would let us know if anything changed. I ended the call and popped my phone back in my pocket. Alice sat up, leaning against me a bit, and Esme started the truck up again.

We drove for a while in silence.

**A/N: Thanks to my betas & pre readers, Dangerkitty & Duskri123. Please call 1-900-HOT-DUDE for your prize this week.**

**So, now do you believe me that Alice isn't evil? She's working with Peter & Charlotte and Charlotte knows about her involvement with Stefan! Y'all should have believed Jasper when he said she was loyal!**

**In other news, thank you so much to everyone who voted for me in the Gem Awards; Jasper Round. My OS 'Fire & Ice' won 'Best Death in a Fic' and 'Best Vampire Mating', and I won 'Best New Writer'. There was much squealing.**


	19. Know Thine Enemy

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, SM does. I'm open to all arrangements that involve me borrowing Jasper for a while though.**

** This fic is rated M for strong language, dark themes and some naughty thoughts about Jasper's butt. You have been warned **

**(Yes, it looks like multiple POVs, but actually it's only the 3 brothers and it's a historical time line, so really it reads as if it's just 'the Volturi' POV. Don't freak out. If you find it hard to follow, try reading it on TwiWrite (dot) net where I am able to put pictures in for each brother's POV; that might help.)**

_The story so far: The Cullens' are scattered to the wind, the Swans are on the run and the Whitlocks are in the thick of things, as usual. Everyone keeps mentioning the Volturi. Let's do a potted history, shall we?_

**Chapter 19 – Know Thine Enemy**

**Aro POV – 900BC, Italy**

I found out entirely by chance. Marcus, I realised had been very careful, never allowing our bare skin to touch, so I had not been able to read his thoughts lately. My dear sister, however, was not so mindful. We were walking in the gardens, arm in arm, when the fabric of her dress slipped up on her arm and my hand grazed her wrist.

_'We could find a villa in the south, near the ocean...'_

_'Or travel...'_

_'As long as I'm with you, I will go anywhere...'_

_'Just us...'_

_'Yes, my darling, just us...'_

Ironically, thanks to my dear sister's ability to transmit an aura of happiness* and contentment to those around her, I had been able to disguise my fury. She wanted to leave us! I had given her immortal life and this was how she repaid me? By taking my most valued possession? By removing Marcus' gift from our court?

I was beginning to regret turning her. Not only had she proven useless as far as having any special talents was concerned, she had captured Marcus' attention from their first meeting and now he was infatuated with her. Not to mention, this aura of hers, which she spread around liberally, was hardly conducive to maintaining a well ordered guard. They were far too content with the _status quo_ to be bothered carrying out orders with as much diligence as our operation was going to require. The Romanians were becoming a problem, with their open ways, and rumours of the dead ones were rife in the eastern regions. It was rapidly spreading west and even in the Germanic countries there was talk of those who drank blood. I saw no purpose in allowing the general populous to be aware of our existence; they were our food source, and nothing more. We need not concern ourselves with ruling them any more than a human concerned himself with terrorising his cattle. I would need a full cohort of properly functioning guards at my disposal if we were to do anything about them at all.

I was going to have to work out a way to ensure that Marcus stayed with us too, rather than running off around the globe with my sister.

I saw clearly that there was only one answer to this particular issue.

"My dear sister, we hardly ever get to spend such quality time together; perhaps I could interest you in dining with me this evening? We could venture out into the local area and see what delicacies the region holds."

Didyme gave me a bright smile. "Oh yes, Aro, I should love that! Forgive me if I have been remiss in my attentions toward you, my dear brother. Marcus and I have been spending a lot of time together and-"

"Not at all, dearest Didyme," I replied, raising her hand to my lips and placing a kiss on it. "I understand your fascination with your mate. It is as much my fault as yours; I have been spending much time with my darling wife of late also, and not called on you as often as I should."

"Let us go tonight, Aro," she pleaded. "Now that you have mentioned it, I want us to go as soon as possible!"

"Of course, my dear; in fact, why don't we go now?"

"If you insist," she laughed and followed me out of the courtyard towards the copse at the back of the villa.

I told her we were going to cut through the woods into the nearby town and then seek out a particular area that had caught my attention when I was last out this way. We had run quite some way before I turned us to run across the valley.

We came across a band of gypsies and made short work of them between us. As Didyme finished draining an old woman I moved behind her and removed her head. Quickly breaking the rest of her down into pieces, I threw her remains and those of the humans into the wagon, set the horse loose and pulled a branch from the fire. I muttered a short prayer to the gods, then set light to the carcasses, making sure the whole wagon was alight before standing back from the heat. I watched as the flames took hold and purple smoke wafted heavenward. When I was sure the whole thing was beyond saving, I ran quickly down the valley as far as the river, running through the water to disguise my scent, then returned to the Villa from the opposite direction, feeding on the way.

It was easy enough to deny all knowledge of my sister's whereabouts, feign concern, even send a party to seek her out. Chelsea's gift proved useful in persuading Marcus that running off to find his mate was not beneficial to the group and it wasn't long before Didyme's ashes were found. I had lockets forged, sealing her ashes within and giving them to my brothers. I kept a ring of similar design for myself. My sister had proved useless and removing her from the equation had been necessary, but I would miss her presence.

For a while, at least.

**Caius POV – 450BC, Italy**

"How is he?"

"As well as may be expected, considering the circumstances."

"Yes, of course," I leaned over to stroke my wife's hand. "It is hard to imagine what it must be like for him."

"Indeed," Aro gave a humourless smile and dabbed at the corner of his mouth with a napkin, then turned to Sulpicia and murmured something under his breath that I didn't catch.

Sulpicia rose, graceful as ever and, as if on cue, so did my dear Athenodora. She placed a kiss on my cheek and the pair left the room in silence.

I turned to my brother, wondering why he would dismiss the wives when we were at leisure, but he did not speak. He always waited for one to grow impatient with him and push him to speak. The charade irritated me; I knew full well he was itching to tell me something.

"Come on, Aro, out with it," I spat out. I had better things to do than wait to hear what little nugget of information my brother had stolen from someone's mind this time.

His face morphed into the familiar mask of impassivity that he liked to use when relaying news he knew he shouldn't be glad about. "Marcus will be staying with us, I have seen to it."

"Seen to it?" I looked at him suspiciously. What had he done this time?

"Yes," he said, giving a bright smile. "It turns out that our latest recruit has the ability to create loyalty bonds." He began pacing up and down, hands pressed together under his chin, as if deep in thought. "She can't create a mating bond of course," he continued with a dismissive tone, "but she can manipulate loyalties, to create an unbreakable bond of loyalty, or to release a person from all commitments."

"Fascinating," I said, not in the least bit interested in whatever party tricks his latest toy was capable of. The Roman Empire had done perfectly well with simple military tactics and plenty of manpower, just like so many great civilisations before them; I failed to see why we needed anything more, given our superhuman abilities.

"Oh, but it gets better!" he exclaimed, clapping his hands together and grinning like a man gone insane. "Her mate can weaken another's power or amplify it."

I didn't bother to reply, I just sat and waited, knowing that now the secret was out, he wouldn't be able to resist bragging. I was proven correct.

"Don't you see, Caius? With his ability to amplify powers, she could create, break and manipulate bonds, even through a shield and over great distances. Imagine being able to convince those with special gifts of their loyalty to ourselves! We could build an army more powerful than anyone has ever seen before and we could be free of the Romanians forever." He clapped his hands together and cackled in a most disturbing way.

"And I presume you have used this gift to keep Marcus' loyalties bound to us?"

Aro made a mock sad face and placed his hand on his heart, dramatically.. "Poor Marcus, lost, without his mate. Who better to look after his interests than us, his dear brothers?"

I practically heard my eyes roll back in my head. "They wanted to leave; you should have let them go. She was worthless anyway and I would much rather have real loyalty on our side than some manufactured pretence," I scoffed. "What if this new vampire doesn't survive? What happens to the bonds then? He'll leave anyway." I was growing more and more impatient. Aro liked to play too many games and keep his finger in too many pies. He needed to grow up and start acting like a leader instead of a toy collector.

He sighed theatrically and the patronising tone of his voice almost made me growl. "My dear Caius, you worry about your little werewolf problem and let me worry about the vampire world, hmm? You have more than enough to do eradicating those... vermin."

"With pleasure," I said, standing to leave the room. I didn't agree with what Aro had done, but Didyme was his sister. He gave her the gift of immortality, it was his to take away. Marcus would recover eventually; at least, I hoped he would. As I opened the door of our chambers I took in the breathtaking sight of my darling wife and mate, wondering if I would have been able to stand losing her, if I were in his place. As I settled into the seat beside her and pulled her close to me, I thought probably not.

**Marcus POV – 50AD, Italy**

The last few centuries had been a blur; one grey day after another. I stared out of the window at the rain that fell from the grey sky, mimicking the tears I had yearned to shed for so long. She had not merely been my sunshine, my heart, my life. She had been my entire universe; the single being who kept my soul bound to the earth and to her presence, for eternity.

I clasped the locket that lay against my chest, holding all that remained of my world, in the palm of my hand. Life without her was a mere shadow of a very long and tiring existence. Once the agony of losing her had eased, what was left was but a ghost of my previous, very dull existence. Her joy had lit my world for just a few short years before her own brother had destroyed her; his way of redressing the imbalance our mating had caused in his bubble of perfection.

He believed I didn't know, of course. He had never found out that I saw the bond change and traced it back to Chelsea. I confronted her of course; she owes me now. He had long since stopped reading me for anything but the briefest confirmations of what I saw with my gift, claiming my melancholy too distracting for him. Heaven forbid that he should consider it necessary to feel any semblance of remorse for killing his own blood, forcing me to exist in the bland landscape of forever.

I would never get used to her loss; never would a day in my eternity go by that I did not feel the emptiness. I would never be free of this pain, but I would learn to live with it. Aro's solution was to send me to Romania, ostensibly to be a diplomatic envoy for our family; in reality I was little more than a spy, watching the rival coven whose power Aro envied with great passion. I shall be glad to be free of this place for a while; the place where I saw my one, true love, every day, her sweet smile and beatific countenance were synonymous with these walls. Stefan and Vladimir had always been kind to me. They would welcome me, allow me to take refuge in their walls and spend time among their ancient scripts and tomes.

**Caius POV – 450AD, Italy**

I was growing ever more impatient with my brother. For centuries he'd been plotting and collecting 'gifted ones' in order to bring about an attack on the Romanians. He was a damned fool! We could exterminate them just as we did the Werewolves; divide and conquer; a surprise attack.

Simple, military tactics.

**Aro – 502AD, Romania**

We were victorious; the power of the vampire world was now in our hands. My brothers and I would reign for eternity. The Romanians had been all but destroyed. They posed no threat to our survival any longer.

The kings were dead; long live the kings!

**Caius – 502AD, Romania**

It was an easy victory. They had stayed so long on their thrones that they had, quite literally, petrified. They were little more than statues brought to life. Their time was over; now the Volturi must take up the reins.

Aro's going to be unbearable after this.

**Marcus – 502AD, Romania**

My dear friends managed to escape, but their entire coven was destroyed; everything they had ever worked for was gone, handed over to a murderer and thief. Thank the gods they took my advice to move their extensive library and their treasure vaults to a secret location. They still had a faithful few who were out in the wilderness when Caius and Aro led the attack on their castle. They had retreated to one of the smaller castles in the Carpathian Mountains and were having their possessions moved by some of the locals.

They were deeply aggrieved by the actions of my brothers and mistrustful of those who remained. It would take many years for me to rebuild my friendship with them, but I remained resolute to do so.

Aro would pay for his crimes.

**Aro – 1533, France**

_The God of War shall stride through flames_

_bringing in his wake a fiery vengeance._

_The Great Cold Ones will fall into ash_

_even as the fires rise._

_(trans. from the orig. Fr)_

Who was he, this 'Nostradamus' and how could he know of our kind? The laws had been rigorously upheld for the better part of a millennium and yet he had written of the Cold Ones; how could this be? Whoever let slip our existence to this human would pay dearly for it.

As for this 'God of War'... he would be sought out too. We had been victorious before and we would not fail now. I would have Caius look into it; the Children of the Sun were all but extinct and soon he would need a new distraction.

**Marcus – 1791, Volterra**

This amber eyed vampire had a gift unlike any other I have seen. He had genuine bonds of compassion and loyalty to all other vampires and appeared to be able to negotiate terms in ways I had not seen since the days of the early Roman Empire.

He may well prove useful; I shall keep this knowledge to myself for a while. Aro does not need to know about this one. I must warn him of Aro's gift.

**Caius – 1889, Texas**

I had found him.

So many years of searching only to find that the prophecy was indeed just that; a prediction of the future. He was not even turned until a few years ago. He was the plaything of Maria Ramas de Cadila, the leader of the Southern Army of Texas. We must be careful and ensure that he did not become too powerful in his own right. It would seem he was gifted; if we brought the contingent of the guard now, we would be able to remove them both before their army grew too big. He had a gift for training newborns and should not be underestimated.

I would return to Volterra and apprise Aro of the situation; we may need the twins to take care of this. In the meantime, I had it on good authority that the Romanians had sent a scout to the south, somewhere to the east of New Orleans, possibly in the Mississippi region. I had sent Demetri to find him and would recruit James to dispose of him. We did not need the Romanians getting involved in this war as well.

**Marcus – 1922, Volterra**

Their plans were already in motion. The seer would be the next one changed and Stefan had already ensured her safety by sending Razvan to intercept her and isolate her from her human family. I believe he planned to turn her at the earliest opportunity, but she was still very young. I fear, however, that Caius may have sent James to remove Razvan from the equation. I pray that the seer survives whatever Caius has planned.

I would have to make contact with Carlisle again very soon.

**Aro – 1928, Volterra**

Carlisle's son was proving to be a most useful asset to the guard. His ability was much like mine, though not so extensive in recalling past thoughts; yet, he could hear another's mind without the need to touch them, or even be in close proximity. He was proving especially useful in his ability to seduce human girls and had already found me a shield and a huntress in just one year. Imagine what we might have in nine years' time, when he returned to his coven!

I must make every effort to ensure that his loyalty remained to the Volturi. Perhaps Eleazar would be useful in persuading Carlisle to rejoin with us; they seemed to have formed sister covens. Better to be loyal to us, than gain power on their own.

**Caius – 1943, Texas**

I could not believe the reports I was hearing. He was gone; disappeared into the north with a couple of nomads. Still, if he was no longer engaged in the Southern Wars, it was doubtful he would pose a threat to us. The only major coven in the north was the Olympic-Denali coven and both their leaders were loyal to us, along with the leaders' mates, the mind reader and the Russian sisters.

At least James was successful in removing the Romanian scout from the area.

It seemed there was little more to be done here except apportion the land to the current leaders and hope that the covens were now even again; Maria was already losing territories without his influence over her armies; her new lieutenant seemed less than effective. We would leave them in no doubt that the Volturi would return in force should their petty quarrels over land rights get out of hand again.

**Marcus – 1955, Italy**

It has begun.

**A/N: Thanks to my betas and pre-readers Dangerkitty and Duskri123. Special thanks to TheFaintHeart as well for taking a look at my tenses and bashing them into shape. The Volturi brothers are awaiting your presence in the throne room. The one with the shortest straw gets Aro.**

*** Didyme, according to SM's website, was able to transmit an aura of happiness, similar to Jasper's ability to manipulate emotional climates in individuals. Details about whether she was able to consciously do this or not are sketchy, but I've always seen Didyme as a bit of a flower-power kind of girl, so I'm using it as a subconscious ability here.**

**Anyone care to take a stab at the significance of Marcus' last line? I'll offer an extra little spoiler to those who get it right.**


	20. Time To Regroup

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, SM does. I'm open to all arrangements that involve me borrowing Jasper for a while though.**

** This fic is rated M for strong language, dark themes and some naughty thoughts about Jasper's butt. The next couple of chapters will be especially dark and contain disturbing and violent themes about Jasper's past. You have been warned **

_The story so far: Esme, Char & Alice are heading south. Peter, Carlisle and Charlie are heading East. Jasper and Bella are finally getting some alone time._

**Chapter 20 – Time to Regroup**

**JPOV**

"Where did you learn to pack so efficiently?" I asked, helping her on with my backpack, which now had both our things packed in it. "I've never known a girl who understood what the phrase 'the bare essentials' actually meant before."

Bella shrugged casually. "I used to go camping with dad when I was a kid. He taught me that clean socks, protein bars and a flashlight were more important than mascara and underwear."

I chuckled and bumped my shoulder against her. "Well, you can tell him I appreciate it. It makes travelling so much easier.

"How are we travelling?" she asked, looking around. "I hope you're not relying on taking my truck because I love it, but it doesn't go above forty and it needs new brakes."

"Nah," I said, handing Rosalie's bike gear to Bella. "I thought we'd take that," I said pointing to the road where my Ducati stood and grinning widely when I heard Bella's soft 'ooh' of appreciation.

"You like?" I enquired, pleased by her reaction.

"Nope," she said, taking the helmet I handed to her and walking towards our transport. "I love."

"Have you ridden bitch before?" I was fairly certain I remembered her telling Esme she was familiar with bikes at some point, but I thought it best to check.

"Certainly have," she grinned, "though not on anything like this. Take it slow for a bit and once I get used to the feel of it we should be good."

"Cool," I laughed, her enthusiasm rubbing off on me.

"Will you teach me to ride it?"

"In your dreams, babe," I said. No one rode my bike but me.

Bella raised an eyebrow at me. "We'll see about that."

"Challenge accepted," I replied. I opened the storage compartment of the bike and put in her laptop, where it would be safe, then handed her the spare key off my key chain. "Just in case."

She nodded and slipped the key into her pocket, then asked, "We ready to go?"

"Yes, I just need my jacket and we're done."

"Oh!" she said and ran back into the house, returning a moment later with my jacket in her hand. "Sorry, I hung it up to dry," she scrunched her face a little, "it's still damp though."

I shrugged. "It'll dry soon enough once we're on the road. It's not like I'm gonna catch a cold."

Bella was right, of course; it didn't take her long to get acquainted with the bike. By the time we reached Port Angeles she was already adjusting her weight with me like a pro. I headed toward Seattle, hoping we wouldn't have to wait long for a ferry at Kingston. Our luck held and there was one boarding as we arrived. I swerved across into the bike lane, parking and waiting for Bella to dismount.

We walked to the front of the ferry, leaning against the bars in comfortable silence.

"Hey, this is the exact same place we stood when we came across to Seattle before," she exclaimed suddenly, looking up at me and smiling. I smiled back, not really sure what to say. Apparently her discovery held some significance for her because she seemed pleased with herself for noticing. Speaking of which...

I reached into the pocket of my jeans and pulled out the small box I had intended to give to Bella the night before and handed it to her. "Happy slightly belated birthday, Bella," I said by way of explanation, when she gave me a curious look.

"You got me a present?" she said, smiling at me.

"Yes, of course I did, doll. Friends do that shit you know," I chuckled. "I don't want you complainin' about how much it cost either, because you'll know. But honestly I woulda bought that for you if it cost one dollar or five thousand."

She frowned and started opening the box. "No wrapping paper," she quipped, nudging against my arm, "good choice."

Now, I'm not soft, but I have to admit that fuckin' stung, considering I still dealing with the aftermath of what had happened the night before. I must have still been projecting too, because she looked up at me sharply. "Hey, none of that, soldier boy," she admonished, in a tone that left me feeling like I was going to have to explain myself and at great length. Before I could, she reached an arm around my waist.

"Let's get something straight here, Jasper," she said firmly. "Last night is done. It was seriously fucked up, and we still have a lot to talk about, but it's done. We're good, OK? Stop with the pity party. You're not about to get spanked for doing what comes naturally to you."

I couldn't help giving her a wicked grin at her words. "Do I get spanked for anything else?" I asked, my grin widening devilishly when she blushed.

"I guess we'll have to see about that. But I'm not above corporal punishment if I deem it necessary to keep your sweet, southern ass in check." Her tone was only half joking.

_Oh my god... she's so hot..._

"I think I can handle that," I answered, hoping I was still projecting and that the excitement I felt at that idea reached her. I guess it did because her blush deepened. I pointed to her gift. "You gonna open that any time soon or do you want me to put it away for next year?"

Bella gave me a mock scowl and carefully opened the box to reveal the brushed platinum swan pendant that we had both admired on our shopping trip to Port Angeles. She gave a gasp of delight and pulled it out, then handed it to me and turned, lifting her hair up for me to clasp the chain around her neck.

Spinning back to me, she looked down, adjusting it. "It's so beautiful, thank you so much, Jasper," she said, reaching her arms up to hug me around the neck. I wrapped my arms around her and breathed in her scent. "I knew you really liked it, and, when I bought it I knew we'd probably be leavin' at some point, but I didn't know Charlie would be comin' with us." Releasing her, I pulled back and looked at the necklace. "I wanted you to always be able to remember where you came from." I said, hoping she understood me.

She gave a sad smile, "I get it," she said. "Something to remind me of my dad and my life in Forks, after I'm changed."

I nodded. She did understand. She already knew and had accepted that she was going to become like me in the not too distant future. It was the only way to truly keep her safe. I dared to let myself hope that perhaps that meant she would stay with me, but if my life so far had taught me anything, it was not to rely on such things until they actually happened.

"I'm glad you like it. It was that or bubble bath." I joked, trying to lighten the mood.

She laughed, playfully slapping my arm. "Can we stop for some food when we get off the ferry? I haven't eaten today."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Bella, I never thought-"

She reached up and placed her fingertips against my mouth, shushing me. "Enough of that. I'm more than capable of telling you when I need to eat; you do not have to play nursemaid. If I'm hungry, or thirsty, or cold, or have to pee or any other of the multitude of things my frail little body needs, I will tell you. You just concentrate on getting us to wherever it is we're going safely, OK?"

I chuckled and gave her a mock salute. "Yes, ma'am."

Bella laughed again. "Now that I could get used to."

As per her request, we pulled into a diner when we reached Edmonton, where she proceeded to order herself a burger and fries, a blood rare steak for me and a large jug of water for us to share. I fuckin' loved that she'd remembered, and she grinned at me, feeling my appreciation.

We ate and chatted about nothing in particular and were just relaxing and having fun, when my phone rang. It was Peter, warning us that he and Alice couldn't see Bella unless she was part of someone else's future. For fuck's sake, was the universe never gonna cut us a break? I relayed the information to Bella, who agreed that she would just have to stick to me like white on rice until we were back with Peter again. I really fuckin' hoped she wasn't going to pull another stunt like she had in Phoenix; I wasn't sure I'd handle it well this time and might follow through with my threat to lock her in a cage.

A few minutes later I got a text from Peter advising of a change in plan; apparently Montana was out. 'Alice says, go to Emmett and that you'll know what that means.' Yeah, I knew alright. Little motel called the Frozen Dog in Emmett, Idaho. I'd loved it there and sworn to Alice I would go back sometime. Funny, back then I'd assumed it would be with her.

We weren't going to make it all the way to Idaho in one day though, not with Bella riding on the back of the bike. I headed down through Snoqualmie National Forrest, stopping quickly to hunt and get rid of lunch, while Bella took a walk, then rode on through to Kennewick and found us a decent hotel for the night.

Bella ordered room service and ate while I took a shower, then she spent some time soaking in the tub; a habit she informed me that she had taken up since the weekend we spent together at the house. She returned to the bedroom wrapped in a huge, fluffy motel robe and dried her hair while I took advantage of the quiet to try and get myself under control. Bella and I had a lot of talking to do and alongside still being skewed from recent events, I was nervous as hell, if I was honest with myself. I hated talking about my past in general, but the things I was about to tell her were only known to three other people and only because they were there. She had made it perfectly clear that I needed to share this with her, but I was truly scared to reveal it to this beautiful creature, who trusted me so much. What if she didn't understand and thought I was a fuckin' freak? What if she didn't want the responsibility and left me? What if she thought I was weak and decided I wasn't good enough? I couldn't bear to think about the possibility and yet, to me it was very fuckin' real.

"Hey, emo boy," Bella brought my attention back to her. "You're still projecting and you need to lighten up. Whatever you're going to tell me can't possibly be bad enough to make you feel like that."

She retrieved something from her bag, then climbed into the bed and patted the space next to her, inviting me to join her. I toed off my boots and settled down next to her, leaning against her just as we had the night we watched movies.

I heard a faint tinkling sound and couldn't help but smile in recognition. Sure enough, there was my collar in her hand, along with it a needle and thread. I breathed a sigh of relief; she was going to fix it, which meant that, right now, she still had every intention of giving it back to me. I hoped that wouldn't change once I'd finished telling her exactly why I wanted it back so much.

We sat in companionable silence, her making neat, even stitches into the fabric and me watching. I smiled as I remembered an evening spent the same way a century and more ago, watching my mama darning shirts. I always found the rhythm of her hands moving across the fabric so soothing, and I felt myself calming as I watched Bella now.

It was Bella who spoke first and her question was not the one I expected.

"Do you ever think you might have done better if you hadn't had Alice and Edward watching your every move?"

I frowned. "Sometimes. I know they meant well, or ,Alice did, at least, but sometimes what I'm thinking and what I'm actually going to do aren't the same thing, you know? Edward would hear things in my head and interpret them as things I wanted. Alice would see the outcomes of different choices based on what was in my head at the time. If I happened to be day dreaming about slaughterin' the entire school, of course she was going to see it endin' badly. But just because I fantasise about it doesn't mean I'm going to do it." I sighed. "They spent so much time rooted in visions of what might be they couldn't tell the difference between reality and fantasy any more. My fantasies are all I have to keep me sane. But I don't suppose that makes much sense to you does it?"

"Sometimes I used to lie awake at night and wonder what it would be like to feel Edward's hands on my naked body. I wondered how it would feel to have his weight on me, to be brought pleasure by him." She said, so quietly that I could only just hear her. "Doesn't make me any less a virgin."

I gaped at her in shock. "I don't think our circumstances are quite the same, Bella!"

"Do you think Edward would agree? Do you think he would believe I was really innocent if he knew the thoughts that used to run through my head? Or do you think he would consider me a slut for my thoughts just as he considers you a bloodthirsty monster?"

"It's not the same thing, Bella-"

She interrupted me. "It is the same thing, Jasper. You think about what it would be like. That doesn't make you a monster. If someone bled out in front of you, from oh, I don't know, say, a papercut, and you were overcome by your natural instincts, you wouldn't be a monster then, either. If you went looking for it, stalked a human, hunted them, hurt them, took pleasure in it? That would make you a monster."

I tore my gaze away from hers, staring down at the coverlet beside me. "I used to," I mumbled.

"But you stopped. You don't do it now. That's what counts, Jasper. Not what you did half a century ago. What you do now. Today. What you've been doing all this time." She leaned her head against my shoulder and continued. "You work so hard to be better all the time, to not be the monster you think you are. You haven't stopped running long enough to notice that you're not him anymore."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. All these years I'd tried to get someone, anyone, to believe in me and it had always felt like an uphill battle. Now, in the space of just a few days I had felt more love and acceptance than I ever had in my existence and a large part of that was to do with the human girl whose head was resting on my shoulder. I sent her a wave of gratitude and love and heard her gasp at the intensity.

"You are an incredible creature, Bella Swan. I've never met anyone more genuinely willing to forgive, than you."

"I've never met anyone who needed to be told they were forgiven, more than you," she replied, taking my breath away for the second time in as many minutes. She gave me hope; maybe she wouldn't reject me out of hand like Maria had. Maybe she could be what I needed. There was only one way to find out. I had to tell her the whole story.

"I loved Maria very much, and she loved me. She was a hard mistress, took no prisoners, granted no mercy. She punished the slightest wrongs and rewarded only the greatest deeds. She was a sadist and her punishments were beyond cruel; the pain she could inflict was torturous, but I loved her and I would have done anything for her."

I paused for a moment, lost in my recollections. It was starting already. The briefest mention of the things she had done to me, to all of us, was enough to make my limbs twitch.

I felt Bella become still beside me, placing her sewing down on the table by the bed. She took my hand in both of hers, offering the support she seemed to know, instinctively, I would need. I swallowed the venom that was pooling in my mouth and continued.

"Vampires, as you know, mate for life, just like wolves or-"

"Swans," she cut in, with a smile.

"Swans," I nodded, giving her a half smile back. "We have very few traditions; we're not like humans. Humans fall in love and get married, but vampires don't. Well, some do, the Cullens for instance, but they're the exceptions. Most just find their mate and bond with them and that's it, for eternity. But for some mated pairs the bond is stronger than merely living their existence together. They're called tethered pairs and they're pretty rare. The strange thing about tethered pairs is that you can put two halves of two different couples together and if they love each other, their bond will be as strong as a mated pair would be."

"Why is that?"

"It's to do with needs, a kind of 'opposites attract' thing. It's hard to explain, but with tethered pairs there's a certain dynamic that doesn't exist with bonded mates. It's about need and fulfilment, so even the wrong tethers will recognise something in each other and try to fulfil those needs. Does that make sense?"

Bella crinkled her nose in thought. "So, it's like magnets, right? You have two sets of magnets and if you take one of each, they'll still attract each other because their basic properties complement each other. But they're still not paired correctly, so if they're different sizes or shapes, the aesthetic will be off."

I nodded. "You never cease to amaze me with how easily you simplify things. It's not exact, but yes, you get the idea. Maria was one of a tethered pair. So am I. So even though we weren't mates, we had a certain kinship and our love for each other kept us together and somehow it worked, because we fulfilled each other's needs.

Can I ask if you're familiar with the significance of collaring in respect to certain human relationships? Do you know what it means at all?"

Bella giggled, "Yes, I've heard of it. I don't have any personal experience but I pay attention to things. It's about Dominance and submission, right? One partner taking responsibility for the other and taking care of them on a personal level, so they can function the way they need to in the outside world?"

Again, she amazed me. Ninety per cent of people, when asked that question, would have mentioned sex in some form or another, but not Bella. She always took note of the things that others didn't see.

"Yes, from what I understand of human cultures, that's about right. For vampires, collaring is similar. It's about a Dominant partner claiming the submissive partner, helping them gain control and finding peace in the support of their partner, and it's something only tethers ever seek. Maria became my mistress. She recognised that I wasn't always able to keep my emotions in check because of my gift and because of that, gaining control on my own was virtually impossible.

It wasn't an easy path for either of us. I struggled so badly in the beginning. Your newborns months are so full of instincts and emotions, and there I was, an empath, stuck in the middle of hell on earth with a hundred other newborns, all struggling for control of themselves. As a result of it, I developed a second personality who used to come out to play whenever things got too much for me to handle. Those who've met him affectionately refer to him as The Major."

"You're talking about Dissociative Identity, right? We studied it in Pysche. It's a coping mechanism, if I remember correctly?"

I chuckled. "And again with the smarts. Damn, I'm never gonna be able to get anything past you, am I?"

Bella shook her head. "Nope, and I suggest you remember that."

"Duly noted," I laughed. It was getting easier to tell her about this the more I went on because her reaction was just so accepting. I was beginning to allow myself to hope that she would still be so understanding by the time I reached the end of my tale.

"So, The Major is your second personality then? Like, your innrer demon?" she asked.

I couldn't help giving a short, bitter laugh. "Yes and no. He's another personality inside me and when he's in charge, Jasper – as you know him – is gone. He gets buried inside and sometimes he manages to re-emerge, but usually it doesn't end until The Major gets whatever it is he desires to redress the balance. Over the years, with Maria's help, I was able to gain some control over him, he can be 'awake' as it were, but not come fully to the fore. It's like having a second voice in your head, which probably makes me sound completely crazy."

"No, I get it," Bella said immediately. "I have that too. A second voice in my head. It's not another personality, it's like my rational self or something. I call it my Jiminy Cricket. It's the one that tells me things straight when I'm being ridiculous or burying my head in the sand."

I frowned. "Jiminy Cricket?"

"Pinocchio?"

I shook my head, unsure what she meant. I was familiar with the fairytale but had no idea who this Cricket character was.

"Jiminy Cricket was Pinnochio's conscience. He sat on his shoulder and told him right from wrong; not that the puppet always listened. Hence, the nickname for my inner voice. I don't always listen either." She laughed and shrugged. I got it.

"Well, you're right, it's not the same as having a second personality, but what you just described is what it's like when The Major's awake but not in control. But The Major isn't my demon. My demon is a whole other monster altogether. The end of my human life and the beginning of my life as an immortal was full of war and bloodshed and death. My demon thrived on it and became the biggest badass this world has ever seen. The Major is the only one who can control him, and Maria was the only one who could control The Major. It was because of him, that Jasper, as you know him, survived our upbringing relatively sane; and it was because of Maria that The Major never fully took control."

"And what does that have to do with collars?"

I took a deep breath and continued. "I loved Maria and I knew she loved me. We had a good relationship, no matter how cruel she was. I was her favourite and it was always me who got the biggest rewards and the harshest punishments. That sounds like she abused me in some way, but it wasn't like that. She gave me the control that I needed and the discipline that I craved; in return, I gave her an outlet for her sadistic streak, so she could stay sane too. But the one thing I wanted more than anything, she wouldn't give me. She wouldn't claim me. I resented that and it wasn't until the very end that I realised she had been right. In the summer of 1943 I turned a young soldier and brought him back to the camp; I thought Maria would like him because he seemed to have a strange gift.

I could feel the emotions welling up in me again, but for once I didn't try to hold them back. The only way Bella would truly understand what I had been through was if she felt it. "She took one look at him and that was it. She collared him there and then, right in front of me. Turns out he was her mate, the other part of her tether and I knew that it was over between us and I'd lost her. That was the day Peter came back for me. You asked me before how come I'd left so easily? That was why. She found her mate and she claimed him, and I moved over so that she could do it without feeling guilty. It hurt, like nothing I've ever felt before, and if it wasn't for Peter I'm not sure I would have got through it. But I couldn't have stayed and watched him take my place. I had to find out where I belonged."

Bella's grip on my hand had tightened and her breathing was shaky, as if she was trying hard not to cry. I squeezed her hand back gently, knowing that she was feeling what I was feeling and that, if it was still possible for me to shed tears, I would be doing so already.

"So you left so that she could be with her true mate and not feel like she owed you anything?"

I nodded. "That's why I'm not mad at Alice," I admitted. "She just did the same thing for me, because you're my mate, Bella." If that was news to her, she didn't show it. She barely missed a beat.

"And by collaring you, I just became your new Mistress whether I want it or not," she said, her tone even.

_Fuck... no... please, don't say that..._

_"I won't try to force you to do this, Bella, I couldn't. But you wanted to know the significance of what you'd done, and you have to know that this is something I need. It doesn't make your choices easy and I'm really sorry for that. But you're my mate, my tether; so I hope you understand what this means for us."_

Bella nodded. "Yeah, I get it. It's all or nothing, right? Either I take on my responsibilities as your new Mistress and give you what you need, or we can't survive as mates because we'll self-destruct."

I couldn't answer, I was too encased in the emotions that telling her my story had brought to the surface and paralysed by the thought of what she would say next. I couldn't handle another rejection, it would be the end of me.

_Please don't turn me away... don't leave me... I need you..._

I didn't notice Bella move beside me until she leaned across to straddle my lap. I couldn't look up at her, it was too much. I was terrified that I was going to see the same look in her eyes as I'd seen in Maria's and Alice's, and I felt like my chest was going to crack open.

She wasn't going to let me off so easily. She put her hand under my chin, lifting it and forcing me to look at her, just like she had that morning.

"Jasper, I admit I don't fully understand this and I'm scared as hell that I won't know what I'm doing or something. But I can feel everything you're feeling right now and it's killing me. I can't break your heart like that. You say you're my mate and I believe you; I can feel it. It's as if there's never been another option for me. So, as your mate, I accept you for everything that you are and everything you need me to be. I can't promise I won't mess up, but I can promise you that I will love you and that I will never, ever reject you."

I couldn't see her anymore, there was too much venom coating my eyes and blinking wasn't making it go away. I couldn't speak, I was right back in the fucked up mess I had been in yesterday, when Peter walked up to me and rescued me from suffocating on my own emotions. Now it was Bella's turn to save me, and she did.

She reached around my neck and buckled my collar.

**A/N: Thanks always to Dangerkitty for rearranging my errant Southernisms and Duskri123 who pre-read this for me. Sexy, collar-wearing Jasper is now officially unavailable for favours because he's mine. I believe 1-900-HOTDUDE is still taking calls, however.**

**An quick disclaimer:-**

**I do not condone abuse of any kind. Fully consensual D/s, BD or SM relationships are NOT the same as unwarranted and unwanted abuse. Trust me on this, I have experience of both. Maria was cruel, yes. But Jasper consensually put himself in that position, with full knowledge of what he was doing. That doesn't make either of them right, but it does change the whole dynamic of their relationship. She didn't just beat the crap out of him for the sake of it.**


	21. There's a New General In Town

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, SM does. I'm open to all arrangements that involve me borrowing Jasper for a while though.**

** This fic is rated M for strong language, dark themes and some naughty thoughts about Jasper's butt. The next couple of chapters will be especially dark. You have been warned **

_The story so far: Esme, Char & Alice are heading south. Peter, Carlisle and Charlie are heading East. Jasper and Bella are finally getting some alone time, and it seems Jasper is getting his collar back._

**Chapter 21 – There's A New General in Town**

**BPOV**

I did everything I could to stop my hands from trembling as I fastened the collar in its rightful place. I had some reservations about this, but since they mostly related to the technicalities of exactly what I was supposed to do and how, rather than whether I would do it or not, now was not the time to voice them. The news that Jasper and I were mates wasn't as much of a surprise to me as it probably should have done. It was as if I already knew and he just confirmed it. So, I decided pretty much on the spot that I would do whatever Jasper needed of me and, if I was honest, the idea of being the Dominant one in our relationship, at least behind closed doors, really appealed to me. This was going to be my opportunity to be able to take care of him and love him and give him whatever he needed, so that in the outside world, he would be that much better equipped to do the same for me. I understood it, the give and take of it; it seemed totally natural to me and I wanted it just as much as he did. I just had no experience in it and with the amount of damage already done to him, I didn't want to make it worse by accidentally abusing him or his trust, in some way.

By the time he had finished his story, Jasper's emotions were so chaotic they were almost choking me; I couldn't breathe and I felt a constant cycle of pain, fear, rejection, shame, self-loathing and heartbreak. It was exactly like I'd felt with Edward, each and every time he had refused me; I knew that I couldn't hurt Jasper like that. This was the one thing that I could give him; the one thing that _only_ I could give him.

I was scared, sure, but I figured there had to be someone, somewhere who would be able to help me. Maybe we could find this Maria and she could explain more fully to me what my role meant, or perhaps Peter could enlighten me a littel. It occurred to me that in our everyday interactions, when it was just the two of us, it was me who was the caretaker, the one giving orders, the one taking charge. Perhaps taking on the role of being his Mistress wouldn't be too much of a deviation from the natural dynamic we already had, and I imagined that would only become more cemented once I was changed.

I did everything I could to keep myself from breaking down. Jasper was so close to a meltdown that if I lost it, there was no telling how he would react, so I forced myself to suck it up and take it. The moment the collar touched his neck, his emotions changed. They were still overwhelming but I was flooded with relief, gratitude, love, trust, joy and a feeling of safety like I'd never known before. If taking control of Jasper and his many demons meant making him feel like this every day of forever, then sign me up. That alone convinced me that I had just done the right thing.

Emotionally and physically drained, I decided the next thing to do was to get some sleep.

"Let's rest now, OK?" I said gently, getting off his lap and coaxing him to stand up off the bed. I got up and turned the heating up full, then got back into bed, pulling the covers back.

"Get in," I told him.

He frowned for a second. "Bella, I-"

"That wasn't a request, soldier," I said a little more forcefully than I intended. He got the message though, and he only hesitated for a second before he was reaching into the bag to pull out some lounge pants and swapping them for his jeans.

He climbed into bed next to me and I pushed him to roll over onto his side away from me. "Your body temperature will probably keep me cool, but the heat's all the way up, so if I get too hot, knock it down a bit, OK?"

He nodded against the pillow and I could feel concern radiating from him. He didn't understand what I was doing yet. I pulled the covers up over us both and curled up as close to his back as I could, wrapping one arm firmly around his waist and letting my other arm hang across the pillow, twisting his curls in my fingers.

"You've been through hell the last 48 hours, Jasper, you need a break. I tend to dream a lot when I sleep but I rarely have nightmares, and whatever I'm going to be feeling is nothing compared to what you're going through at the moment. So just lie with me, try to concentrate on feeling my emotions and letting your own take a back seat for a while. Try to rest."

I kept running my fingers through his hair, letting my nails scratch his scalp occasionally, while I meditated a little to try to clear my own mind. Gradually, Jasper began to relax against me and after a while I was rewarded with the same sound I had heard earlier today. He was purring, very quietly.

I let myself relax completely, listening to the rhythmic sound he made and drifted off to sleep.

I awoke the next morning to the most beautiful sight. Sometime during the night Jasper had turned over and now lay facing me, his beautiful face only inches from mine and wearing the most dazzling smile I had ever seen. For the first time since I had known him he seemed genuinely happy. I couldn't help but smile back.

"You stayed put, I'm impressed," I said jokingly.

"Of course I did. First rule of being a soldier; never disobey a direct order," he said, grinning at me and wrapping his arm around my waist to pull me closer.

"You're in a good mood this morning, it's good to see."

"Yes, I feel a lot better today. Your idea to rest with you was a good one. It took a few hours to get my brain to switch off but I honestly think that's the closest I've come to sleep since 1863. I can't say I'm all fixed up and good as new, but I can feel your emotions and..." he gave a mischievous grin and suddenly I felt very excited.

I laughed. "So you got your powers back, eh? Good to know. If we run into any hysterical old ladies I'll be sure to tell them you have everything under control.

Jasper gasped in mock horror. "My power is extremely useful, I'll have you know, missy! I can do all sorts of things with it." This time his grin was that of the devil himself and I felt a ton of lust hit me at once. I hissed through my teeth at him.

"Jasper, knock that off. Unless you want me to jump you. In which case, carry on." The lust disappeared as quickly as it had come; I was a little disappointed.

He chuckled. "I'm sorry, Bella I couldn't resist. And not that I don't want you or anything but we do need to get you fed and get our sexy butts back on the road. We don't have time for hanky panky today and, much as you won't like to hear it, Edward was actually right; it's a bit too risky while you're human. Of course, I'm a little more forgiving in my boundaries than he is." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and I had to laugh.

"Slow down there, buckaroo," I said, still giggling. "I'm willing to accept you as my mate and all that goes with it, but you don't get the rest of me until I feel ready; and I'm not ready yet."

Jasper went suddenly serious. "Take as much time as you need, Bella. Like I said, it'd be better to wait until you're changed anyway and I'm in no rush to move things any faster than we're already goin'. Beneath my rugged and handsome bad boy exterior, I am still the gentleman my Mama taught me to be and if I show you anything less than the respect you deserve, she'll rise from her grave and come after me with a broom." He leaned across and placed a kiss on the end my nose. It was a sweet gesture, but I wanted more. I shuffled closer and kissed him on the mouth, moving my lips against his, slowly and passionately. Like our last kiss, he let me lead, relaxing into what I now recognised to be his naturally submissive state. A thought occurred to me and I pulled away suddenly.

"Why do your lips feel warm to me?"

He raised his eyebrows in question and leaned up on one elbow. "They do?"

I nodded. "Yes, I noticed the first time actually, but you were doing your catatonic thing and I didn't want to interrupt."

That won me a smirk. "Well, I don't know why it is, but I would suggest it's something to do with us being tethered. Maybe that's why we smell different to each other than we do to others and why I had to turn the heating down last night because I wasn't keeping you cold at all."

"Yeah, I noticed that when I said it. You don't feel cold to me, not like Edward used to. You don't feel normal human temperature either, more like you just came in out of cold weather or something. You don't feel so hard to me either, more like, hard rubber than stone."

"Oh baby, I'm hard, believe me," Jasper said, causing me to blush furiously. He laughed loudly and hugged me, then rolled out of bed, pulling the covers with him. "Come on, doll, you need to get up and do whatever it is you humans do in the mornin' that takes y'all so damned long. I'll order some breakfast for you and shower while you eat. You want anything in particular?"

I thought for a moment, trying to make my brain more interested in food than Jasper's body. "Pancakes. With maple syrup and coffee. And some orange juice. Please." I grinned at him and got out of bed, heading to the bathroom to make myself presentable.

As I stood in the shower letting the hot water run through my hair and down my back, I thought about Jasper's sudden change in mood. I was glad he was feeling better, but it struck me that something felt... off. I suspected he wasn't quite back to normal yet; it felt as if he was overcompensating for something, trying to 'put on a brave face' as it were. Apparently our talk yesterday had had quite a cathartic effect on him though, considering he was back in control of both his own emotions and his gift; it seemed more than anything he just needed me to accept all his demons, to not turn him away or start to doubt him because of his past. But my instincts told me there was at least one more skeleton that needed to be unearthed. If I was going to truly understand Jasper and how his mind worked, he was going to have to tell me what Maria had done to him that had left him so emotionally scarred. I had a feeling it wasn't a conversation he was going to get into willingly, but I had to understand the extent of the damage before I could help him set about healing any of it on a permanent basis.

I poured some shampoo onto my hand and lathered up my hair. I was not looking forward to tonight. We had to do this and we might as well get it over with soon, but I didn't want to spoil Jasper's good mood or risk putting him back a step. Perhaps I could broach the subject in a roundabout way, so he would tell me without me asking.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Your food's here."

"Thanks, I'll just be a minute." I quickly rinsed off the lather and reluctantly climbed out of the shower, then threw my hair up in a towel and pulled on my robe.

As soon as I opened the door the smell of pancakes hit me and my stomach growled. I hadn't realised I was so hungry.

Jasper chuckled as he walked past me. "I hope you left me some hot water," he said, picking up his clothes to take into the bathroom.

"Nope, I used most of it, but from what I hear you need a cold shower anyway," I teased, taking a bite of my pancakes.

"Well now, that's just mean," he called back, then the door closed and I was left to eat my breakfast in peace.

The ride to our next stop in Emmett, Idaho - which made me laugh and think of my adopted big brother, of course – was pleasant and uneventful, despite numerous stops for me to stretch my legs out, and one for Jasper to hunt while I ate a picnic we bought en route. Jasper said it should have taken just under five hours and it took us about seven with all the stops, so we made pretty good time. Jasper booked us into a place called Frozen Dog Digs*, telling me our room was called 'Lassie' and handing me a menu to pre-order my breakfast. I told the clerk what I wanted and then picked up a couple of take-out menus from the counter so I could decide what I wanted for dinner.

The room was nice enough; cosy with a homely, bed and breakfast feel to it, but the luxurious bathroom made me smile. Even though it involved going downstairs, I was set on taking a soak to ease out my muscles, which were stiff and sore from two days of sitting on a bike. Jasper seemed quite happy to just sit around and wait for me, so I headed straight down there. The quicker I got myself fed and feeling more comfortable, the quicker we could get this hellish evening over with. I studied Jasper for a moment, who had settled into a plush looking armchair with a book in his hand, and considered warning him that we had another big talk imminent.

He looked up at me curiously. "What has you all pensive there, doll?" he asked, looking as if he was going to get up any second.

"Nothing, just thinking," I gave him a happy smile and he relaxed, though the slight frown remained on his face. Guess he was getting a warning after all.

A couple of hours later, my tired muscles worked out from the heat of my bath, and fed so full of Chinese take out that I could hardly move, I sat down on the floor in front of the fire, next to Jasper, who was still reading his book. While I had been eating he had pulled every piece of soft furnishing he could find onto the floor and set us up a little den, just like he had the first evening we had spent alone together. He placed his book to one side and waited, while I tried to formulate the question in my head that would begin the conversation neither one of us wanted to have.

Jasper broke the silence. "There's a question brewin' I that head of yours that I'm not gonna want to answer, isn't there?" he asked. He sounded defeated, his bright mood from earlier gone. I felt him open up to me and he was a whirlwind of anxiety and tension again, though nowhere near as bad as the night before, and his basic undercurrent of trust and acceptance still held beneath the surface. He was worried, but he was open to talking to me; that was a good start at least.

I looked down at his hands, noticing the scars on his forearms glinting against the angle of the light. Then something else caught my eye. I reached out with my hand and let my fingers trace the barely noticeable multitude of hairline cracks that criss-crossed over each and every one of his joints. It had to be related to his scars, so it had to be something to do with Maria and her army. There was my opening.

"What are those?" I asked, turning his hand so I could see them better. They looked like the fine, dark cracks in Grandma Helen's old china service.

"Fracture marks." He hesitated for the briefest of moments before continuing. "Part of my many punishments..." his voice trailed off to a whisper. I had hit the mark and he was following willingly. I momentarily hated myself for deliberately baiting him, but pulled it back sharply. I had to do this. The band-aid needed to be ripped off this old wound so it could be properly treated and finally heal.

"I don't understand. I thought you won all your fights? The bites… don't they mean you won?"

He nodded. "Yes. My scars are a badge of honour and I wear them proudly. With the exception of three, every bite on my body represents a vampire that was dismembered shortly after; either as a punishment for losin' or to be put to death."

"Death?"

He nodded. "The only way to kill a vampire is to tear them apart and burn the pieces. It's what I did to James that day in the ballet studio. Bein' torn apart is the most excruciatin' pain any vampire ever experiences, but until you're burned you can be fused back together. Any one who tells you the burnin' when you're turned is the worst pain you'll ever suffer has never lost a limb. There's nothin' but raw nerve endin's exposed to the wind and you can feel _everything_. But once your head's removed you're incapacitated… frozen… and you can't stop it. That's why when you kill a vampire you always go for the head first so they can't fight back. If you're merciful you set fire to the head first too, before you take the rest apart; kill the consciousness. If you're like Maria, you burn the pieces one at a time over a period of weeks while you leave the head to watch and feel everything. I hated when she did that. I could feel their pain the whole time and it was truly awful."

My fingers were still tracing the lines on his knuckles as I slowly put together the information he had given me. "You were dismembered…" I looked into his eyes but could barely see his face for the tears that were threatening to fall from my own, "…more than once. Why? Why would they do that if you won?"

Jasper's swallowed thickly, his eyes not meeting my gaze and his embarrassment filling the air. His voice was a barely whispered monotone as he answered. "It was Maria's way of ensurin' my loyalty and enforcing her dominance over me. Our army was the strongest and the best in the South. We were disciplined and planned carefully, strategically takin' out our targets in the most efficient order. There was no one could stand up to us and it was all because of me. No one else could stand against Maria and she knew it. I was her Second in Command, but I could have taken over her army in a moments if I had wanted to."

My insides ran cold as I realised what he was about to tell me seconds before he actually did. "Maria is a sadist, which would be just fine and dandy with her own tethered mate, but with me... I enjoy a little pleasurable torment, but I don't enjoy torture. But she needed the release it gave her, so I let her use me. She would have me submit to her; layin' there in her bed without fightin' back as she slowly took me apart piece by piece. To her it meant that I trusted myself to her implicitly; trusted her to put me back together afterwards and allow me to live; or at least to throw me in the fire and let me die. She'd do it any time she felt the need to remind me of my place or needed the release having that kind of power gave her. Fortunately The Major took over for most of those sessions, so I never really had to deal with it. But I have his memories inside my head and even those are excruciatingly painful to think about."

Jasper drew his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them as parts of his body began to twitch involuntarily, as if each limb and joint still held the memory of the pain of being ripped from its brethren.

"My God, Jasper," I whispered, unable to imagine feeling the need to torture him like that. But then, I was his true Mistress; he and Maria had merely been making do with what they could give each other. I hated that he gone through it, hated that he was projecting shame at having let himself be used like that. It made me angry to think of what he must have suffered, how bad it must have been that even as a vampire his psyche had had to create a second personality in order to protect itself. Yet at the same time I couldn't think badly of Maria; she had needs and he, rightly or wrongly, had willingly offered to fulfil them. Part of me wanted to be angry with her for allowing it, but what if she had been as much of a novice then, as I was now? Would I know any better?

"I'm so sorry, that you had to go through that, even if you did do it willingly. No one should have to go through that unless it's what they truly want." I meant every word but they seemed so inadequate against what he had just revealed to me.

He gave a humourless smile that failed to reach his eyes, only serving to betray the pain he was reliving in his head. "That wasn't even the half of it. But you don't want to hear the rest and I _really_ don't want to talk about it."

Just like that, Jasper the vampire was gone. The person sitting in front of me wasn't Major Jasper Whitlock of the Confederate Army, nor was he The Major of Maria's empire. Even the charming, Jasper Hale I had come to know as my best friend over the last few weeks, was gone. All that remained in his place was a terrified young man, barely older than me, hugging his knees in a futile effort to comfort himself against the nightmares he had never been able to outrun. For a second I even imagined I saw his beautiful amber eyes return to their original deep green, as he fought to blink away tears he couldn't shed.

I fought down the bile in my throat and felt hot tears spilling down my cheeks. I had no more words for him; there was nothing I could say because my mind was too busy filling in the gaps of what other horrors Maria might have inflicted on him for all those years. All I could feel was my own heartache at his anguish. I couldn't change the past, but I could change the present. I couldn't make it so the pain was never there, but I could make it go away so he wouldn't feel it now.

I crawled up onto the cushions behind him, wrapping my legs around on either side of his slender hips and reaching my arms around to cover his own. I pressed my chest against his back and laid my head on his shoulder, trying to get as much bodily contact as I could. Laying my cheek against his neck I concentrated on showing him every ounce of love and affection and friendship I had ever felt towards him.

I wanted him to know that I was there for him and that I cared about him, unconditionally. I wanted him to know that he wasn't alone anymore and that he didn't have to keep reliving this nightmare on his own. I wanted him to know that I would never do anything to him that he didn't truly want or ask for and that he could trust me with his very existence. I was only just coming to terms with the concept that I already loved Jasper with every fibre of my being and I wasn't ready to tell him in words or show him with my body; but right now I knew that _he_ needed the reassurance of knowing that I truly loved him. I wanted so much for my feelings for him to wash away the pain from his soul forever and the urge was so overwhelming I began to cry again, tears flowing uncontrollably down my cheeks and onto his neck, soaking the fabric of his collar.

I don't know how long we sat there, staring into the flames of the fire as it died down. It seemed like hours. I continued to pour my love out to Jasper as much as I was able and eventually he began to relax against me, drawn back from the demons of his past that still hunted him. His body finally stopped twitching and he rested his head back against mine, just as I felt my own energy deplete, tumbling towards sleep.

"I love you too, Bella," he whispered.

**A/N: Beta stuff done by the wifey, Dangerkitty and pre-read by the awesomeness that is Duskri123. I'm sure if you ask nicely Bella will hand-craft you both a couple of collars out of fishing twine or something. **

*** Frozen Dog Digs in Emmett, Idaho is a real place! Go check it out. There's even a room called Lassie.**

**A quick disclaimer:-**

**I do not condone abuse of any kind. Fully consensual D/s, BD or SM relationships are NOT the same as unwarranted and unwanted abuse. Trust me on this, I have experience of both. Maria was cruel, yes. But Jasper ****consensually**** put himself in that position. That doesn't make either of them right, but it does change the whole dynamic of their relationship. She didn't just beat the crap out of him for the sake of it.**


	22. Order in the Ranks

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, SM does. I'm open to all arrangements that involve me borrowing Jasper for a while though.**

** This fic is rated M for strong language, dark themes and some naughty thoughts about Jasper's butt. The next couple of chapters will be especially dark. You have been warned **

_The story so far: Esme, Char & Alice are heading south. Peter, Carlisle and Charlie are heading East. Jasper and Bella are finally getting some alone time, Jasper has his collar back and he just told her he loves her. _

**Chapter 22 – Order in the Ranks**

**JPOV**

I lifted Bella up off the floor, blankets and all, and moved her to the bed, just as I had done that first night I had spent with her. The room was silent except for the sound of my bell and I chuckled quietly, remembering the reason she got it in the first place.

We'd come a long way since then.

I watched her sleep for a while, then moved out onto the balcony, staring out at the darkened sky and enjoying the sounds of the night. It was still early but the last two evenings had been so hard on both of us, I thought it best to let her rest. If she woke up early it made no difference, we had nothing to do tomorrow.

I thought back over our recent conversations and a feeling of awe came over me. Bella was truly incredible. She had accepted both the fact that we were mates and her new role in my life without so much as an '_I'm not sure_'. It seemed she felt this was right for her, that it was something she needed just as much as I did. I took a deep breath of night air, filling my lungs with the heaviness of pine and wet earth. I finally felt like something was going the right way for once. I'm not fuckin' stupid enough to believe you always get what you want, all the time. But not one damned thing seemed to have gone right for me since Maria had, quite literally, sunk her teeth into me.

Maria. I had expected Bella to be angry with her, to want revenge or some shit, but no. She just seemed to accept it alongside everything else and I wondered if there was more to that. Maybe she recognised that Maria had been as much of a novice then, as Bella herself was now. Regardless, I felt a whole lot better that Bella was aware of what I'd gone through with my former mistress, even if she didn't know all the details. My body shuddered involuntarily as a flashback hit me and I pushed the memory away. I had absolutely no wish to relive any of the varied and creative tortures Maria had inflicted on my body and mind over the years; I didn't think I could bear the shame of being reminded that I had willingly let her hurt me like that. I didn't know how Bella was able to accept it, when I found it hard enough to understand my actions myself. Yet here she was, a mere slip of a girl able to see the big fuckin' picture that those of us who had lived through it couldn't see. She constantly amazed me and, if I was honest, she scared the shit out of me.

_**She ought to, Whitlock.**_

_Oh, my dear Major. How nice of you to resurface._

_**Relax. I'm not here to give you a hard time.**_

_Well that makes a nice fuckin' change._

_**Actually, I just wanted to point somethin' out to ya.**_

_Oh, goodie. Go ahead. What have I done wrong this time?_

_**Not my place to tell you right from wrong anymore, soldier. I just wanna let you know, that you're not done yet.**_

_Not done yet. Real fuckin' helpful. Wanna add a few hearts and flowers to that little platitude?_

_**C'mon, Whitlock, I'm throwin' you a bone here. You're missin' somethin'. Somethin' real important.**_

I frowned, thinking back over the last two days. The Major was right, I did feel like I was missing something important, but I had no fuckin' clue what it was. I turned and stared through the glass doors at Bella, as she slept, curled up on the cushions. She looked so peaceful; I envied her ability to sleep.

_**Now you're gettin' it, Whitlock. Where's that thought takin' ya?**_

_For fuck's sake Major, just spit it out. I'm real fuckin' tired here._

_**Yeah, that's my point. Tell me, a few days ago you ripped that pretty little trinket off your neck. Would you still do the same now?**_

_I hope not. But honestly, I don't know._

_**That's your problem, right the fuck there.**_

I scrubbed my hands over my face, shaking my head to try and clear my thoughts. What the hell was I missing?

_**You've been so wrapped up in whether she would accept you, you haven't thought about whether you'll accept her.**_

_What the hell, Major? You're startin' to sound like Peter. I have accepted her. What the fuck are you talkin' about? _

_**No. You've paid lip service to it. You haven't truly accepted her.**_

_And you get this little gem from where?_

_**You didn't know whether you'd remove your collar again or not. If you'd accepted her already, you'd be in no doubt that that little jinglin' noise is gonna be your new best friend for the next eternal stretch of fuckin' forever.**_

The reflection of my eyes in the glass showed them narrowed in thought. I switched my focus away from Bella and took a good, hard look at myself in the glass. The Major was right. I really hadn't taken on board the weight of all this; not in the way Bella had. I honestly wasn't even sure how I was supposed to go about accepting it; accepting her, my new position in life.

_**Do what she told you to do, Whitlock. Follow orders. You're a soldier. It's what you do.**_

Follow orders. What orders? She'd only given me one and that was last night...

"You fuckin' moron," I muttered to myself, opening the sliding door and returning to the room. I changed out of my jeans and into my lounge pants, then climbed into bed beside Bella, pulling her to me and letting her wave of ridiculous dream-state emotions wash over me. I had no idea what she was dreaming about, but judging by the amount of amusement she was throwing off, I imagined it was good or, at the very least, highly entertaining.

I concentrated on letting her emotions fill me, helping me to relax and almost immediately I felt a deep sense of security and calm. My connection to Bella seemed more tangible than before and I hugged her warm body close to mine. For the first time in my entire life, human or vampire, I felt completely at peace; like I was exactly where I was supposed to be and doing exactly what was expected of me. I felt the purring rise in my chest and within seconds Bella's emotions changed from chaotic amusement to peaceful and calm, her heartbeat and breathing falling into line with the sound I couldn't help but make around her.

_**I think you're getting' it now, Whitlock.**_

I smiled to myself, burrowing down into the covers as if I actually could get comfortable and sleep. Yeah, I was getting it alright.

The next morning, Bella awoke bright and early, not long after sunrise. She stretched and smiled and shuffled over to kiss me, and I wrapped my arm around her, holding her close again.

"You came to bed," she said, radiating happiness. "I'm glad."

I'm pretty sure my grin could have lit up an entire fuckin' city block. "Well, I'm glad you're glad," I said, kissing her again.

"Wait there," she said, pulling away and disappearing into the bathroom. I took the opportunity to stretch, enjoying the movements of my body after having lain still all night. When she returned, she walked around to my side of the bed and held out her hand to me. I took it and climbed out of bed when she tugged at me. She took a few steps back then dropped my hand.

"Strip." 

I was so fuckin' stunned by what she said, I wasn't actually sure she'd said it. I tried to replay it in my head a few times just to make sure, but I still couldn't get my brain to accept it.

Bella sighed. "Jasper, yesterday I asked you to do something and you questioned me. Today I've told you to do something and you're hesitating. I understand that what I just said probably came as something of a shock, so I will allow it to slide this once, but rest assured that I will not tolerate being questioned, or not being obeyed immediately, unless there is some life-threatening reason you feel you really have to bring up."

I stood there staring at her like a dumb ass. I was completely thrown and honestly wasn't sure how to respond.

She eyed me with a look that was ice cold in its intensity and if I couldn't feel her emotions I'd have sworn she hated me. But there was nothing but love and contentment and happiness radiating from her. That, and a hefty dose of irritation.

"Is there any particular reason why you're choosing not to carry out my orders today, soldier? I told you to strip."

Even in my stupefied state I wasn't idiot enough to hesitate a third time around and immediately removed my T-shirt and pants which, I'll admit, left me feeling extremely exposed. Bella's eyes never broke contact with mine though, and that made me feel a bit better about the situation. I took pride in my physique, but having every inch of your naked body scrutinised by someone who had never seen it before, was never the most enjoyable feeling in the world.

Bella turned and walked to the windows and retrieved the tie backs for the curtains. "Lie on the bed."

I immediately straightened the covers and lay down, as ordered. I had a suspicion I was already in enough trouble and I didn't want to make it any worse. I did, however, eye her with curiosity and some amusement when she set about using the curtain ties to secure my right wrist and then my ankles to the bed posts. Maybe bravado was trying to compensate for vulnerability, or maybe I was just out of practice at towing the line; either way I couldn't help but smile at her audacity.

"Uh, Bella? You are aware those aren't actually effective against me, right? What with being a vampire and all."

Her face remained impassive as she secured my left wrist to the last post. The fact that her eyes didn't even flicker when I spoke was unnerving, to say the least. She was a natural. "Three things. Firstly, they're not really there to hold you in place, they're there for effect. It's helping me to visualise and get into my role. Second, since they won't actually be effective in holding you still, you are going to have to willingly submit to me. After what you told me last night, I can appreciate if that is going to be difficult for you, but it's a hurdle we have to cross, so the sooner we do, the better. It's not as if I can physically hurt you in any way, so that should help you ease into it."

She climbed up on the bed, kneeling beside me and running her hand over my chest, still maintaining eye contact.

"And the third?"

The look she levelled at me made me both wince internally and physically shrink back against the mattress. "I didn't give you permission to speak."

Her shield wasn't up, and I checked to see if there was any sign of nervousness or apprehension underneath her very calm and composed exterior; not a fuckin' flicker. Either she had been holding out on me and had learned a whole lot about my gift from playing our little game of emotional ping-pong, or she was a really, really good little actress. I had absolutely no idea which was true.

_Fuck._

Bella continued to hold my eyes to hers as she spoke. "From this point on, you will not speak, move or make eye contact with me until I tell you otherwise. You will not come without permission. You will carry out each and every command I give you, without the slightest hesitation or question, unless there are extenuating circumstances to which you believe my attention is to be drawn. You will carry out each command thoroughly and to the best of your ability and throughout you will keep your emotions fully open to me. Do you understand, Jasper?"

I swallowed heavily. "Yes, I understand."

"Do you need clarification on any of this?"

I frowned slightly. "Am I permitted a safe word?"

Bella paused. She was new to this, perhaps the idea of safe words wasn't familiar to her. Her reply confirmed my suspicions. "What do you need a safe word for? Explain its use to me."

I cleared my throat, trying to get rid of the venom already pooling in it. In the back of my head all I could hear was my own, stunned voice saying '_This is really happening_' over and over. I did my best to talk sense. "A safe word is used to pause the proceedin's, for want of a better term. If I, or you for that matter, need to stop for some reason or feel uncomfortable with something that's happenin', we use the safe word and everything stops. We address whatever the issue is either by talkin' about it or actin' on whatever needs to be done, and it's your decision whether to resume or not."

She nodded thoughtfully. "That makes sense. Well, since you're the one who's most likely to need it, you should choose it. So it's easy for you to remember."

"Asparagus," I said, and couldn't help chuckling at how ridiculous it sounded.

Even Bella grinned at that. "Asparagus? Really?"

I shrugged. "I remember likin' it when I was a kid and it's hardly likely to just pop up in this kind of conversation, is it?"

Bella shook her head and smiled, then resumed her composure. "Asparagus it is. Should something happen that you believe needs to be discussed immediately, or you feel you need to pause for whatever reason, you will use it without hesitation. If you don't use it and you ought to have, you will be punished severely. I have no interest in putting either myself or you at any kind of risk whatsoever. In return, I will do that same. Do you understand, Jasper."

I nodded. "I understand," I replied, happy to continue with whatever she had in mind and, recalling her original instructions, turned my head to look at the ceiling directly above us, breaking eye contact. I paused only for a moment before letting my gift flow freely, allowing her to feel everything I was feeling.

Somewhere in that mixture she picked up on my apprehension, because she placed a hand directly over my heart and leaned down to kiss my cheek sweetly. "Don't be worried, you're safe with me, Jasper, I promise."

All my fears flew out the window as she moved her mouth down to the side of my neck, kissing and licking against the pulse point that hadn't beat in almost a century and a half. I closed my eyes, moving my head to the side to give her better access, relishing the feel of her hot breath against my skin and the coolness left behind where her tongue had licked it and moved on.

Her hand remained over my heart but she moved her thumb, caressing lightly over my nipple and sending a big old howdy message straight to my cock. I had a fleeting moment of embarrassment at having such a strong and immediate reaction and felt Bella smile against my neck, moving down over my collar to kiss and lick along my shoulder at an excruciatingly slow pace. Her hand moved across my chest, her fingertips tracing the lines of the muscles and scars it found there, until they reached my other nipple; then the teasing began again and I felt my emotions spike.

I swallowed the venom that was pooling in my mouth and it began to dawn on me exactly what she was doing. This wasn't merely a fuckin' game for her to get comfortable with her new role; in one swift and strategic move, she had very effectively pulled rank on me. I was going to have to control myself, not allow myself to be overcome by my natural instincts, which at that moment were screaming at me to pick her up off the bed, slam her into a wall and fuck her like there was no tomorrow. But I couldn't. Even ignoring the fact that she was human and it would no doubt very nearly kill her, letting myself be ruled by my base nature would mean disobeying a direct order. Whatever I was or had been in this very long life, I was a soldier above all else and it simply wasn't something I would ever allow myself to do. I was probably one of the few who truly understood Colonel Jessop's* point of view.

I pulled myself from my thoughts, attempting to concentrate on the feelings running through my body and Bella's hand as it moved down my body, tracing the lines of my abs and getting tantalizingly close to the place I wanted them to be. Her mouth was busy tracing its own path down my chest to resume teasing my nipples, this time with her tongue, and I had to make a concerted effort to reign in my emotions so as not to overwhelm her. This was no longer just an exercise in controlling my body and mind, but my emotions too. She was well aware that if she felt every emotion I felt and with the same intensity, that she would be on her knees and close to passing out. Without even having to give the command she was forcing me to gain control of myself in a way no other had since Maria.

I clenched my jaw tightly at the effort it was taking to control the lust I felt as her hands traced down the 'V' of my hips, coming agonisingly close to my now throbbing cock. I couldn't help but writhe in pleasure at the thought of her small, human hands wrapped around it. How she was staying composed if she was feeling what I was, I had no idea, but I sure as hell was on the verge of losing it. So close in fact, that I almost used my safeword for fear of putting her in real danger. But I forced myself to stick it out a little longer because I used it; I didn't want to disappoint her and it spurred me on in getting a grip on myself.

I had no fuckin' clue how she was doing whatever the hell it was she was doing to me, but it felt incredible. Every nerve ending in my entire body felt like it was on fire. Ironically, it wasn't unlike the feeling I'd had all those years ago when Maria would tear me apart; except that had been torture. This was so goddamn pleasurable I was just about fit to burst. I could feel my balls tightening with every move she made and I found myself having to fight hard not to come even though she hadn't even touched my cock. I couldn't let myself down like that. I had more control than that; I knew it and so did Bella, but it had been fifty years since I'd played the delayed gratification game and lot longer since anyone had made me feel so fuckin' good. I was starting to lose the battle.

A stream of muttered obscenities found its way out of my mouth in an incoherent ramble, and I'm pretty sure I whimpered in a very unmanly way a few times, desperately wanting her to keep doing whatever her hot little mouth was doing to me as it worked down my torso, but at the same time not ashamed to start begging for her to have fuckin' mercy on me either.

Then suddenly she ceased all movement and moved out of reach.

My eyes flew open in surprise, and I was both glad that the torment of holding back was over and completely crushed that she'd stopped. I wanted to ask her what she was doing but I knew better than to open my mouth by this point.

Out of my peripheral vision I saw Bella just stare at me expressionlessly for a few moments and I began to feel more and more uncomfortable under her gaze. Finally she spoke.

"Jasper, you did right last night. You had a choice and you chose to follow the last order I gave you. You rested with me as I asked you to, and for that you've been rewarded. But we're going to stop now and get on with our day. I'm not going to give you any more pleasure or allow you to come, you haven't earned that right." I couldn't help but stare at her open mouthed, as she moved around me untying my arms and ankles. "You won't be allowed to come until I deem you have learned your lesson. Consider that your punishment for withholding information from me about your collar, for removing it without permission and for the general lack of discipline you have shown so far." She climbed off the bed and went into the bathroom, leaving me lying sprawled on the bed butt-ass naked, slack jawed, hard as hell and feeling like a five year old who just got a slapped ass for stealing cookies from the jar*. My girl was a real quick study.

In a nutshell, I was fucked.

I heard the shower turn on and lay there, desperately trying to think of anything that would make my hard on subside, but nothing was working, so I resigned myself to getting up and getting on with my day, just like she said; with the worst case of fuckin' blue balls I'd had in a century. I was suddenly very glad I had worn loose fit jeans. I sat on the couch, somewhat uncomfortably, waiting for Bella to return and staring at the TV for a while as I thought about what I'd done.

She was right. I really shouldn't have kept quiet about the collar and I certainly should never have taken it off, regardless that she didn't understand its true meaning; I did and I should have respected it. And my fluctuating emotional state was a poor excuse for my lack of discipline and generally lacklustre attitude.

It wasn't long before she returned from the bedroom, fully dressed and came over to stand behind me, running her fingers through my hair.

"OK?" she asked, quietly.

By now I was feeling more than a little contrite and ashamed of myself, but I resisted the urge to hide from her. Instead, I opened up my emotions to her, letting her feel how sorry I was and that I understood why she was doing this; why I needed to be punished for my conduct.

She leaned over my shoulder, placing her hand over my heart and kissed my cheek. I didn't miss the signal; it was the same one she had started our little session with. "What are our plans for today?" she asked, throwing her legs over the back of the seat and sliding down next to me. Just like that, she handed the reins back to me. I was really beginning to admire her style.

"I don't know, doll," I shrugged and smiled a little. "Anythin' you particularly want to do?"

She shook her head. "Nope, nothing."

"Well then," I said leaning over to kiss her cheek in return, "if you don't mind, I'm gonna to take a shower. Your breakfast will be here soon," I reminded her as I headed to the bathroom.

After a nice long soak under the jets, which helped ease some of the tension in my body, if not all, I towelled off and went out to the bedroom to dress. I was pulling my jeans back on, grimacing at the reminder of how uncomfortable I was about to be for the rest of the day and thanking every god in every pantheon I could recall that I didn't have to ride the bike today, when Bella's phone rang and she rushed into the room to answer it.

The familiar voice caught my attention immediately and I felt rage building up inside me as I listened to what was said. Bella said nothing in return, just stared at the wall impassively as the demands were made. As she ended the call I couldn't help a growl escaping my throat, but I calmed when she turned to me. I had seen that look in her eyes before. It was the look of someone who was desperate, someone whose loved one had been put in the gravest of danger and who was determined to do something about it. But this time, there would be no deceit; no running off trying to fix things on her own. This time, she had back up and she wasn't afraid to use it.

"You heard all that?"

"Every damned word," I snarled. "Give yourself up to the Volturi or Angela gets it. Nice strategy."

She nodded. "The only person left behind that I care about. So, Major. What are we going to do about it? We can't just leave Angela at their mercy. They might already have her for all we know."

"If they already had her Alice would have called by now. But we'll need to have someone take care of it. We'll do what we should always do, General. Delegate."

"The Captain?"

I nodded again, moving toward her, my eyes locked on hers.

Without looking away she hit a speed dial button and waited for Peter to answer.

**A/N: Thank you to my kick ass beta, Dangerkitty and to Duskri123 who reads my partial ramblings and somehow figures out what I meant. I would say you could borrow Jasper but no, he's mine.**

***Colonel Jessop is a character from the film A Few Good Men. All together now... **_**"You can't handle the truth!"**_

**Once again, a couple of disclaimers:-**

**Firstly, I do not condone abuse of any kind. Fully consensual D/s, BD or SM relationships are NOT the same as unwarranted and unwanted abuse. Trust me on this, I have experience of both. Maria was cruel, yes. But Jasper consensually put himself in that position. That doesn't make either of them right, but it does change the whole dynamic of their relationship. She didn't just beat the crap out of him for the sake of it.**

**Second disclaimer * I do not condone the 'smacking' of children. I would be very surprised, however, if that wasn't the standard method of discipline for a five year old, cookie-thieving Jasper. Since this is his view on the subject at hand, not mine, I think we can be safe in assuming it might even be one of his earliest human memories.**

**Finally always remember to keep it **_**Safe, Sane and Consensual**_**. Safewords, communication and common sense aren't just the keys to a happy playtime; they are necessities. **


	23. Broken Arrow

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, SM does. I'm open to all arrangements that involve me borrowing Jasper for a while though.**

** This fic is rated M for strong language, dark themes and some naughty thoughts about Jasper's butt. You have been warned **

_The story so far: Esme, Char & Alice are heading south. Peter, Carlisle and Charlie are heading East. Jasper and Bella are finally together. Let's go back to our favourite villain and see what he's up to, shall we?_

**Chapter 23 – Broken Arrow**

**EPOV**

I waited for three days before returning to Forks to be with my Isabella. During that time I holed up in an abandoned hunting cabin between Forks and Denali. It was far enough away that I wouldn't be tempted to go back early, but close enough that when I did decide to go back, it wasn't going to take very long.

Those three days were like an eternity of torment. The eighty-seven years I spent tormented and alone, were nothing compared to those three days knowing that I had hurt her and not being able to go back to give her comfort. I wanted nothing more than to run back and fall to my knees in front of her, begging her for forgiveness. But I couldn't risk going back early and having the family realise. Alice would see my decision to return and no doubt interpret it as carte blanche for the entire family to go back to Forks, which would delay my being able to take Isabella away to my new property in Rio. I had had one of the lower ranking Volturi guards make the purchase in my name, telling them only that I wanted a property and where, letting them decide the more specific details. This way, if Alice came snooping she wouldn't know exactly where to find us, only that we were in Brazil somewhere. There was no way she could watch every decision they all made, so I knew my Isabella would be completely safe once we got to the new villa.

The first day I had been busy with preparations; making sure there was a housekeeper and having the property renovated, as well as ensuring that heavy security was put into place. I had everyone background checked and vetted, I would only hire the best for my Isabella; I couldn't have her wandering around talking to just anyone after all, you never know what sort of deadbeats could be hanging around; and although I was more than capable of providing for her every need and protecting her from any danger, my Isabella could get into trouble faster than most. I had used a Volturi lawyer and had all my documents transferred from Jenks to a similarly seedy individual in Chicago, having new documents made up for Isabella under the name Swan-Masen, knowing she would want something to remember her father by; she could be very sentimental at times.

By the second day everything was set and I was just waiting for documents to be couriered to my private post office box in Forks. I spent a good portion of that day sitting quietly, enjoying the peace of not having several hundred thoughts running through my head for once, but I still felt bad for leaving Isabella the way I had. She had looked so devastated, staring at me in shock as I told her that I was leaving, that she wasn't good for me. The hardest of all was seeing how clearly devastated she was at losing her best friend. She and Alice had been so close, almost like sisters, and hearing that Alice had left without saying goodbye had hurt her more than anything. Once we were safely in Rio perhaps I would persuade Alice to come to Isabella to look after her. All it would take would be a well-placed threat to her beloved husband and she would come running. Of course, I would somehow have to engineer keeping Jasper away; there was no way I was going to allow him anywhere near my Isabella ever again. Perhaps the Volturi could make use of his gift. Aro owed me a favour or two; I was sure he would love to add an empath to his collection for the rest of my Isabella's mortal life.

By the third day the anticipation of seeing my Isabella again, of smelling the intoxicating scent of her blood, was almost too much to bear. I wandered aimlessly around the cabin, pointlessly straightening and tidying the remnants of human occupation just to keep my hands busy. Normally I could sit for hours unmoving, deep in thought, but I was so agitated at the thought of my Isabella all alone and miserable, that I needed a distraction. I read a handful of books, all of which I had read before, but it passed an hour or two; long enough for night to fall and for me to begin the run back to Forks. I ran close enough to the house to know that there was no one there. Good. For once the family seemed to be taking me seriously, though it helped that Alice had been so quick to insist that leaving Isabella behind was the best course of action. Her contrition over the actions of her idiot husband had been running through her mind constantly and her eyes had begged me not to go after him. I had had a moment where I had been tempted, seeing him sitting there on the back porch with Emmett pretending to be so upset. I knew better. He wasn't upset, he was shocked. His threat to my Isabella's safety had led me to react even more quickly and ferociously than usual. Now he knew his place in the family and was finally convinced that he wasn't the only bad ass on the block. I smirked to myself as I ran, remembering how he had scampered off into the forest rather than confront me. Some soldier he was, running away in cowardice instead of standing his ground and fighting like the war hero he always claimed to be.

I slowed as I reached the tree line behind Isabella's house. There were no lights on, no sounds from inside. I couldn't pick up any thoughts or heartbeats in the house, so it seemed neither Isabella nor her father were home. Perhaps he had taken her out to eat. He would no doubt be doing his fatherly duty and trying to cheer his daughter up now that she had broken up with her first love. But she would have no need to be upset any more. I had returned to her and I would never leave her side again for the rest of her life.

I took my usual route up the tree in the back yard, hopping lightly across to the window sill of my Isabella's bedroom and letting myself in through her window. What I saw stopped me dead in my tracks.

Her room was completely empty.

Confused and disorientated, I moved to open the door of her closet, half expecting to find her hiding in there, but it was bare. I ran across the hall to Charlie's room, the bathroom, the spare room; all as empty as my Isabella's room. I didn't understand, why would they leave so suddenly?

I raced downstairs, my senses picking up the scents of two vampires. I recognised them immediately to be those of Carlisle and Jasper. Of course, Carlisle would have come to redress my Isabella's wound and probably made Jasper come with him to apologise, as well he should. I growled a little at the idea of Jasper being so near to my Isabella after proving such an obvious threat to her, but I was sure Carlisle would have made him hunt until he was barely able to move for the fresh blood in his system.

I moved down the hallway to the kitchen, where I picked up the scent of a third vampire, again one I recognised, but this one wasn't family. I frowned, trying to place it. It was unpleasantly sweet, lavender mixed with something else.

As I turned to go back to the hallway, the sight that greeted me on the far wall of the kitchen forced a furious growl from my chest. Painted on the wall in white paint, some three feet high was an upturned fist with the middle finger raised in a blatant display of vulgarity. Underneath were scrawled the letters _'P.W._'. It was a doodle I knew well; something Jasper drew inside all his books to mark them as his.

"The Whitlock Salute*..." I snarled, "_Peter_!"suddenly realising that the sickly sweet scent in the kitchen was his. I felt my rage growing in my chest as I ran various possible scenarios in my mind. Perhaps the Whitlocks had forced Carlisle to help them kidnap my Isabella. Or perhaps Peter had come for her after Carlisle and Jasper left. Maybe he had attacked her and Charlie had seen it, packing up and leaving town in fear...

I had to find her; I had to be sure my Isabella was safe.

I ran through the house again, checking every room for any sign of blood, or something she might have left behind to let me know that she was alright. In my frantic state I almost missed the small book left on the shelf above the desk in her bedroom. I opened it, breathing in her scent, which still clung heavily to the pages. It was her diary form the day she arrived in Forks; our entire relationship, running right up to the night of her birthday, just an hour before I had come to pick her up to take her to the house, lovingly set down in her own hand. She had recorded every detail; the only part missing was the our last encounter. My mood lifted briefly and I couldn't help but laugh quietly to myself as I read the last page and her words about how she hated dressing up for a party she didn't want. That's my Isabella, always letting Alice dress her up and make the most of the significant moments in her human life.

My momentary mirth quickly turned to worry, however, when I realised that my Isabella must have left this behind deliberately. It was obviously a cry for help, a way for me to know that she still loved me and needed my assistance. I flipped through the book, looking for any signs or clues she may have left me. Most of it was about us, me in fact. Form the first day we had met in class, with only the last time I had seen her missing. There was very little that gave me any clue as to her current fate, but I did come across one passage that reminded that my family had not been her only friends in Forks. Perhaps I might be able to get some answers there. I had to find out where my Isabella was and why she and Charlie had left town in such a hurry.

Quickly tucking the diary into my inside coat pocket, I left the house the way I had entered, not wishing to raise the suspicion of the neighbours by going out the front. If anyone saw me in town and asked about my presence I would simply say that I had come back on Carlisle's behalf to collect some papers or something. No one would question me and if they did, I could just dazzle them into believing me anyway.

I walked through town towards the Webber's house, taking the long route past the police station. It occurred to me that most likely someone there would at least know where Charlie went, and that could lead me to my Isabella. I didn't have long to wait. About twenty minutes into my stake out, former Assistant Chief of Police Mark Woods was now wearing a full Chief's badge and driving the cruiser I was more familiar with seeing parked in Charlie's driveway. I blocked out the other minds I could hear, honing in on his inner thoughts.

_Dinner... buy cat food... Michelle's recital on Friday... nice bonus... perhaps a holiday this year... had expected to wait longer for Charlie to retire..._

Wait... _What?_

Charlie Swan had _retired_? I wasn't familiar with the inner workings of the Forks Police Department policies, but I knew Carlisle had had to give anything up to 3 months' notice before he could leave a post in the past. He had been able to wrangle a swift move this time through some dazzling of the Board of Directors and a story about a personal favour to the Chief of Surgery in Los Angeles, but it was not something he would normally do. I was fairly sure a Police Chief couldn't just walk out of the job without notice unless there were extenuating circumstances, so he had to have given some notice.

I wandered around the building, nodding a hello to a couple of policemen having a cigarette at the back of the building. I had been here on several occasions dropping my Isabella off to meet Charlie, or picking her up, so it was not unusual for me to be around the building and many of them recognised me as Carlisle's son anyway.

I walked around to the reception area where Mrs. Baxter sat behind her desk, filling in forms and working out expenses. Occasionally she would stop to deal with a phone call or enquiry at the desk, but mostly her job consisted of fetching coffee for visitors and making sure the cars were serviced regularly, so I hoped that she would be willing to engage in a little gossip for me.

I smiled at her warmly, looking deep into her eyes as I saw her give me a shy smile in return. "Mr. Cullen, how nice to see you again. How can we help you today?"

I leaned over the desk as she approached, talking to her in a low, conspiratorial voice. "Well, you see, it's a little awkward. As you know I'm dating Chief... sorry, _former _Chief Swan's daughter," I waited and smiled at her, feigning bashfulness as she nodded. "The thing is, I missed his retirement party and I was supposed to have delivered a present from my father..." I trailed off, waiting for her to take over the conversation and listening in to her thoughts.

"Oh yes, it was a wonderful party..." ..._especially that chocolate gateau, I must get the recipe from..._ "...took me ages to organise you know, such a shame you..." _...he has the most unusual eyes, just like grandma's amber broach..._ "...but you have to book that place six months in advance and of course we only found out Charlie was leaving in June..."

I bit back the snarl that threatened to escape from my throat and swallowed the venom that pooled in my mouth, barely hearing any further thoughts or words from Mrs. Baxter. I smiled pleasantly through a red haze of anger, making small talk and easing my way out of the conversation without her even noticing that it had never really had a purpose. Once outside I stood leaning against a tree near the entrance to the station, trying to calm myself down, my hands clenched in rage at my sides.

Of course they couldn't possibly have organised moving in just three days. Esme was well versed in moving entire families to different states and had access to everything she could need, and even she couldn't have an entire house cleared, packed and shipped on just two days' notice. Money could buy a lot of things, but even at vampire speed, packing took time, and Charlie and Bella would have had to work on their own. I growled in my throat realising that I had been duped. She had lied to me. My Isabella had _lied _to me. All this time she had known her father was retiring, a full three months of our being together and she hadn't even thought to mention it. It was all beginning to make sense. She must have known they were leaving, no wonder she didn't put up much of a fight when I told her I was leaving.

I felt the fury building up inside me. There I had been thinking she had been shocked and hurt and she hadn't even given a damn! It was all an act! How _dare _she think she could pull one over on me? How could she just have stood there pretending to be upset when she knew she was leaving? All the trouble I had been to for her; even calling a favour with Chelsea to have her bonded to me, and for what?

_Well, Isabella, if that's the way you want to play, so be it. I will play. You will learn how big a mistake you have made in crossing me._

I pushed off the tree and continued walking toward my original goal. Surely Angela must know something about all this. I thought back to the so called 'pyjama party' she and Isabella had had a few weeks ago and how Isabella had practically forced me into going hunting with Alice that weekend. No wonder, she was probably filling Angela in on her latest plans to leave me. She knew Alice wouldn't see much if she was hunting and with me out of the area there was no one to listen in on their conniving.

I walked briskly, stopping in the trees opposite the Webber's bungalow. As I waiting, Angela herself drew up in a small green car, pulling out a box of groceries and moving to the porch. I tried to listen in on her thoughts but couldn't pick anything up. It was almost like being near Isabella herself. A frown creased my brow as I moved closer, staying in the shadows. There was nothing. I could hear Reverend Webber inside, thinking about his sermon, Mrs. Webber in the garden thinking about her rose bushes and how the shed needed repainting. The twins were inside playing videos games and throwing mental insults at each other. But from Angela? Nothing.

Again I growled, this time in frustration. My only lead on Isabella and I couldn't hear a damned thing from her. How was this possible? I had always been able to hear her thoughts before, so I knew she wasn't a shield. I thought back, trying to remember when I had lost the ability to hear her. It was around the time of the pyjama party... could it be...

"Isabella can throw her shield over someone else," I murmured aloud, not realising that I'd spoken out loud until it was too late. As I spoke, Angela turned round, her hand halfway to the door, looking around and peering into the shadows as if she could see me. I held my breath, wondering for a moment if she had, in fact, heard me. After a moment she shook her head and pushed her key into the lock, continuing on into the house.

I breathed out, running possible scenarios through my mind. There were many possibilities here and all of them would work but I needed to formulate an airtight plan if I was to figure out exactly how to get Isabella back. One way or the other she would not escape me. If she didn't want to be with me, I would have Chelsea break the bonds and hand her over to Aro as originally promised. I would not be made to look like a fool by a human child. Walking back towards the mansion, I pulled my cell out of my pocket, flipping it open.

There was only one way to go about this.

I dialled the number and waited for her to pick up.

**A/N: Thank you as always to my beta Dangerkitty and pre-reader Duskri123. Edward would love to pay you a visit girls, if you'd like to find him a nice secluded patch of trees to lurk in and stalk you from.**

**The Whitlock Salute is used with kind permission of #TeamWhitlock from Rebellious TwiDark (dot) com.**

**Speaking of whom, I forgot to add a little credit on the previous chapter to THEChickNorris who very kindly pre-read and advised on that smutty non-event in chapter 22 that you all loved so much.**

**It being Spring/Summer I need to focus a little more energy on the day job, so I've decided to move tot a fortnightly posting schedule. I don't want to turn out crap because I rushed it. Next posting will be Tuesday 19****th**** April and every other week from there until further notice. It also gives my beta a bit of breathing room now the nice weather is on the horizon and the kids want to be outside.**


	24. Diversionary Tactics

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, SM does. I'm open to all arrangements that involve me borrowing Jasper for a while though.**

** This fic is rated M for strong language, dark themes and some naughty thoughts about Jasper's butt. You have been warned **

_The story so far: Esme, Char & Alice are heading south. Peter, Carlisle and Charlie are heading East. Jasper and Bella are finally together. Edward is back in Forks and not terribly happy to find that 'his Isabella' was gone. Let's catch up with the rest of the family..._

**Chapter 24 – Diversionary Tactics**

**R****POV**

I huffed slightly to myself as we dropped through the cloud base and western Italy came into view, sinking down into the plush leather seat of the family's private jet and crossing my arms over my chest. It had not taken me very long to persuade Emmett that we should leave Edward to his human and let the family deal with the mess on their own, since it didn't directly affect us in any way. We had told Esme we were heading off on another European honeymoon, quietly packing our things, and had left while Jasper and Carlisle were having their little heart to heart in Carlisle's study.

To say that I could hardly believe my luck, when the idiot human cut her finger and Jasper immediately turned predator and tried to attack her, was an understatement. It played out exactly as I'd hoped with two minor exceptions; one, I hadn't actually followed through on my plan, the human had apparently injured herself all on her own; and two, Edward decided to use that particular moment to grow a pair. Damned typical. He spends eighty seven years playing the tortured soul and the last fifty five talking it up for Jasper's benefit like he's the big man, when we all know even Alice could kick his ass. Why does he have to choose the one time things are going the way I want them to, to step in and be a hero? If he could have waited just a few more seconds, Jasper would have drained her and everything would have been as it should be; human gone, Jasper handed over to the Volturi, Rosalie Lillian Hale with a nice little promotion... but no. He simply couldn't help himself, jumping in to save the moronic child, yet again.

I huffed again, muttering to myself, glancing across at Emmett who had his headphones on, the volume so loud I could hear everything, wincing at his choice in music. I sometimes wondered how he even managed to survive life as a vampire. He wandered through his eternity in such a state of blissful ignorance that you had to wonder if he was deliberately ignoring all the signs in front of him. He seemed totally unruffled and unaffected by any of the family's many and varied secrets, apparently accepting their stories, even when they made no sense. It was strange, because I'd always thought him to be brighter than he painted himself, yet he gave no indication that he suspected anything was awry in the Cullen household. I could understand Esme not questioning Carlisle, she preferred to take care of the domestic side of the family while Carlisle took control of the work and financial fronts. Jasper sometimes looked slightly suspicious of what he was told, but he was so blind to Alice and her devious ways that he never voiced his questions and followed along like the good little puppy dog she had trained him to be.

Emmett was neither a puppy dog, nor an ostrich. It wasn't in his nature to ignore things he didn't feel were right, nor did he do as I told him very often. He was very much his own man, forming his own opinions and doing his own thing, and yet it was as if he wilfully ignored all the signs in front of him that something might be amiss. Take our trips to Europe for instance. Every time we came to Europe we made a trip to Volterra, staying a few days. I would make up a story about how nice it would be to see Heidi again, with whom I had become friends during my first trip there and he would nod and agree and start pulling our luggage down from the attic. He never once questioned why we took so many trips to Europe or why we stopped in Volterra every single time. One would think he would be just a little suspicious the time we had stayed for a week, even though Heidi was away on a mission, but no, he had simply carried on; business as usual. He never questioned where I spent my days, even though we rarely saw each other outside our chambers from the time we entered the castle to the time we left, instead he took the opportunity to find Felix and Demetri and hone his wrestling skills.

No one in Volterra seemed to mind his presence. Many of them knew that my presence was due to my ties to Caius and his cause, and while mates of the guard were permitted to stay, they were not generally encouraged. Of course, in our case it was complicated by the fact that we were masquerading as guests, because Emmett had no idea that I was working for Caius. There was something about Emmett that everyone liked though; a geniality about him that made everyone see him as a lovable bear who enjoyed having fun, could take a joke and never got too riled up about things even when everyone else did. In short, he was seen as harmless enough to let wander around all over Volterra without anyone paying him much attention. If he had been even slightly observant of the world around him he would have made a wonderful spy, I mused.

I was pulled from my thoughts by the voice of the pilot telling us we were going to land. We always came into a private airfield near Pisa and took a car to Volterra, since the drive was pleasant enough; it gave us time to stop along the way to freshen up and arrive in a presentable state. We had already decided to stop at the Hotel Portavaldera in La Sterza overnight, then make our way to Volterra in the morning. We would be able to hunt locally so we would be less at the mercy of the 'fishing trips' in the castle; neither of us had had much of an issue around humans other than Emmett's two brief slip ups when he met a singer, but it was wise to take precautions, nonetheless.

I leaned over to tap Emmett on the arm, since he was still 'rocking out' as he called it, and we both put our seatbelts on and packed away our personal items. It didn't take long for our clearance call and soon we were landing on terra firma and taxiing down the runway toward the hangers. As soon as we were given the all clear, Emmett and I picked up our bags and made our way to the car, while the chauffeur pulled our luggage from the plane and packed it in the trunk. Emmett took my hand, grinning at me as he shoved his iPod into his pocket.

"So, dearest, any plans while we're here? Any thing you want to try out?" He wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't I always have something new for us to try out on one of our honeymoons, lover?" I grinned back at him, bumping my shoulder into his and he let go of my hand to slip his arm around my waist, leaning in to give me a short but passionate kiss.

"That's what I like to hear, doll face," he said, giving me a huge grin and opening the car door for me to get in while telling the chauffeur, in surprisingly fluent Italian, where we were going.

I gave him a proud smile; all those years attending high school had paid off in a few ways for Emmett. Since we couldn't really play the contact sports he loved, he had taken to languages and there were few he couldn't speak these days, at least passably so. He and Jasper would often confer about their secret plans to one-up Edward, in obscure languages like Icelandic or Swahili, just to annoy him. I had to admit, it was fun watching them get one over on him. When Jasper and Alice had first joined the coven, Emmett had been the one to explain to Jasper how to avoid having Edward reading his thoughts. Emmett had begun to think in a dialect used in his native Tennessee, that was so localised even some of the locals didn't understand it. Jasper, in turn, having realised that Edward was fluent in Spanish, began thinking in an obscure Mexican dialect that probably only Jasper and his sire even remembered. It was this subterfuge on their parts that had lead to them coining the phrase '_Hick 'n' Spic_' as a code for when they needed to hide them from Edward. I couldn't help snorting quietly in amusement when I recalled the lecture they had received from Carlisle when he found out and had made them research, at great length, why these terms were considered derogatory and not to be used in his house. That was when the 'Battle of the Languages' began and the two of them started a war of words, aiming to learn any and every language they could find. It was still tied.

I shifted in my seat slightly, leaning against the large, comforting body of my mate as he got in beside me. The chauffeur closed the dark window between us and him, and Emmett turned to me with a grin.

"So, doll face, you were saying there were some things you'd like to try?"

The car journey and our night in the hotel were spent making the most of being a couple, alone, for the first time in a year. There truly was a freedom that came with being away from the rest of the family that one didn't always fully appreciate. Much as I wanted Jasper to pay for his crimes, that part of me which still held onto my humanity felt guilty for subjecting him to the sheer force of mine and Emmett's lust when we were in the mood, which was frequently, and I even felt sorry for Edward and Alice, who no doubt had previews and blow by blow accounts as we went about our usual bedroom rituals. Even having Esme and Carlisle in the house, knowing that the two we called 'parents' could hear every word, every movement, became a little restricting at times, despite them not actually being our parents and every bit as adventurous as us when it came to alone time. Being free to do as we pleased, provided we didn't raise the suspicions of humans in the vicinity was a nice change and even better when we were safely inside Volterra where the rooms were all soundproofed and one didn't have to worry so much about facing others in the morning.

By the time we reached Volterra the following afternoon, we were well fed, relaxed and had spent a good amount of time together just being us, without the distractions of others to worry about. I felt relaxed and rejuvenated and ready to explain to Caius why I hadn't managed to bring him proof yet that he could use against Jasper, but I still didn't really want to have to do it. Right now, I would take any excuse to get out of it.

Emmett had gone to reception to check us in with Gianna when my phone rang. I recognised the voice immediately, although he seemed oddly agitated. I listened carefully and then gave a simple 'Alright," as my reply. Nothing more was needed.

When Emmett returned I was just putting my phone back in my pocket and he gave me a quizzical look. I smiled up at him, wondering how I was going to be able to get away on my own.

"Em, I have to go back to Forks..." I hesitated, hoping he would take his usual path of least resistance. Instead, he immediately looked concerned.

"What? What is it, Rosie? Is it Bella? Is she in danger? Do we need to go-" I cut his tirade of questions off by placing my finger over his lips, smiling warmly at him as I gazed into his golden eyes.

"Now, now, Monkey man. No need to get all worked up, Bella is," I paused only briefly while I found a word that wouldn't be a lie,"fine," I settled on, placing my hands on his cheeks. "Bella is fine, there's just some business I need to take care of at the house, that's all. It shouldn't take long, a day or two at most..."

Emmett frowned again. "You're going back to Forks? Can't you handle whatever it is from here, doll?" he asked.

I shook my head, "No, Esme needs me to be there." And idea occurred to me. "It's meant to be a surprise, so I can't really tell you any more but..."

"Oh!" Emmett's face lit up with understanding. "Girl stuff, I get it," he said, tapping his nose and winking at me. "Well, if it's only going to be a couple of days, why don't you head back and I'll spend a few days here with the boys. Heidi's not here, she's in Mexico with Demetri on some mission or other, so you won't be missing anything." He reached down and put his arms around my waist, picking me up so my face was level with his. "You and Esme can go do your plotting and I'll be here when you get back." He leaned forward to kiss me, smiling as he did so.

I nodded. "Alright, you have fun with Felix and I'll be as quick as I can." Emmett released me, gently lowering me to the ground and grinning. I grabbed my carry on bag and called out to the driver who was just placing our cases on the cobbled courtyard next to the fountain, instructing him to take the smaller of the two and put it back. "You behave yourself," I cautioned him, knowing that without my presence he would be likely to accept any dare the guards threw at him.

Emmett grinned. "I solemnly swear to behave myself and not do anything you wouldn't approve of," he said, holding his fingers up in a weird kind of salute. "Scout's honour."

"You were never a boy scout, Em, I'm not falling for that one again. Last time it ended up with you and Jasper cow tipping in Illinois."

Emmett's grin never faltered. "Alright, I promise I will still be here when you get back. I do not promise not to be chained to a lamp post, in a dungeon or waiting for Aro to find out where I hid his toupé."

I shook my head and sighed. At least I knew Emmett was friendly enough to get himself out of trouble. He wasn't supposed to be gifted according to Carlisle, but he had a way of extricating himself from tricky situations that would land others in jail, simply by grinning and acting dumb.

"Alright, try to be alive when I get back. I love you," I reached up and kissed him again, lingering for a moment, before pulling away and getting into the car. I asked the driver to take me back to the airfield in Pisa while I called ahead and had them submit a flight plan for the air strip just outside Port Angeles. He had said he needed me to be in Forks as soon as possible and I wasn't going to waste any time. This could be my chance to redeem myself.

**EmPOV**

You know, I really love my Rosie but she can be a pain in the ass sometimes.

All she did the whole flight was huff over something or other that had gotten her worked up. Most likely she was having a conversation in her pretty little head about how much she hated Bella and what a shame it was Jasper didn't kill her. Then, by extension what an ass Edward was for saving her and how come things never went her way for once.

I was actually relieved when she told me she'd had a phone call from Esme asking her to go back to Forks. I'd have to look into that later on, because it didn't feel right, but I didn't have time right now. If Rosie was going to be heading home for a few days I needed to make a little side trip.

I walked into the Castle after waving the car off, taking our bags up to our allocated room, then heading down into the guard room to find the boys. With a little luck, there would be someone around to give me an alibi.

As I rounded the corner I ran straight into Felix; literally. Felix is what you'd call, impressive. I mean, I'm a big guy; six-five and two hundred and ninety four pounds of pure muscle. But Felix made me look like a junior. He was an inch shorter, but he was broader by a few inches and his neck must have been 20 inches at least. And damn! Could that boy move! He could give Eddie a run for his money, and he was fast _and_ knew what you were thinking.

"Felix, my bro!" I grinned at him, holding my right hand out.

"Emmett! Good to see you again," Felix shook my hand with a grip of iron and grinned back at me. To my knowledge, I was the only one he ever let his guard down around; being friends with Felix was a lot like having a lock in with the bouncer that never smiles and scares the shit out of everyone, only to find he's gay and teetotal. "I had not realised you were coming or I would have prepared some recruits for us to play with." He gave me a conspiratorial wink, knowing that fighting the newborns was one of my favourite pastimes while at the castle.

"Well, now you may just still get to do that, Felix, I need a favour." I turned and began walking beside him in the direction he had been heading, the two of us filling up the corridor so that even Alice would have had to have asked one of us to move to get past.

"Ah, you are up to your little... tricks again?" He raised an eyebrow, his grin gone and his stoic mask fallen back into place in case we saw any other guard in the halls.

"Yeah, see, Rosie sprung this trip on me, but she got called back to Forks for a few days."

Felix smirked knowingly. "And you would like to take off for a few days to do your own thing before she returns, but you would rather she didn't find out where you went."

I grinned, shoving my hands in my pockets. "You know me so well, Felix. I gotta stop in and see Marcus and Aro, but then I need to vacate for a few days," I raised my voice deliberately so that anyone eavesdropping would think nothing of it, "I don't want Rosie finding out about this until I actually have everything planned and we can go straight there."

Felix didn't miss a beat. "Perhaps I could accompany you. I am due some vacation and it would be a good opportunity to scout out the area in a less official capacity while you plan the wedding itself."

"Sure thing, then we can tell her we went hunting or something and she won't be suspicious until the dress arrives." Rosie and I were notorious for 'getting married' again at any given opportunity, often surprising each other with a venue or just doing something on the spur of the moment, so planning a surprise wedding was nothing that would raise suspicion. Even better, Felix was known for enjoying an animal hunt with me, even though he didn't actually drink from them. He usually let me have them until I was full and then was careful not to hurt them so they could be released again unharmed. He was a big softy at heart, just like me; but less dashing and not as handsome.

I gave him a nod, agreeing to meet him later, then went about my usual duties of reporting in. Aro and Caius were out with the wives somewhere, so I left the papers Carlisle and Edward had asked me to deliver on Aro's desk, and made my way to Marcus' chambers. I knocked on the door, and stood back, waiting for his guard to open the door and admit me.

There was a shuffling noise and a guard I had not seen before opened the door, requesting my name. "Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen," I announced, knowing Marcus would hear and enjoying the look on the guard's face as he disassembled the information and turned to repeat it to Marcus, who was already making his way to the door.

Before the guard could tell him who was there, Marcus appeared, waving him away and looking mighty bored. I often wondered what would happen if you put Marcus and Jasper in the same room. Jasper couldn't abide boredom of any kind and went out of his way to make life difficult for himself in order to alleviate it. I was pretty sure he'd get so much boredom from Marcus that he'd feel it necessary to have the entire room jumping up and down claiming they felt like they had to pee, just to liven things up.

I looked up as Marcus held out his hand indicating for me to enter the room, and nodded to the guard and to Marcus once each, before placing my hands behind my back and walking briskly into the room to stand in front of Marcus' desk as if to receive official orders. Marcus muttered something to the guard, who immediately bowed and left, closing the door behind him, giving us total privacy. Aro had had all the rooms in Volterra sound proofed to enable political affairs to continue uninterrupted even while guests were in residence, so a room in the castle was as private as you could get in the vampire world. As soon as the door closed, I relaxed, pulling a chair over to the fireplace, where Marcus liked to sit and have his meetings with me. Since I officially didn't work for him, I officially didn't need to speak to him as a subject, and as long as I was respectful in public, he allowed me to treat him as an equal in private.

He wasted no time getting to the point. "Peter has been in touch; they are at a holding place in Colorado. Everyone is safe and well. Alice has been guiding them and the family will all convene there in due course."

I bit back a growl, "Alice..." I still couldn't believe what she had done. First, letting Bella's birthday party play out as it had, putting my baby sister in mortal danger, then dropping Jasper like he was so much dead weight."

Marcus held up his had to stop me. "There is much that you do not know about Alice," he said, his voice hollow and dusty. "Perhaps you will when you and Felix return from your excursion."

I looked at him in shock, my mouth open. "How in hell's name did you know about that?"

Marcus gave the smallest of smiles. "There are eyes and ears all over this castle. You are wise to hide your tracks and use your friends to provide cover stories. I should like you to deliver this for me while you are away, if you would be so kind." He reached over to the desk and picked up a small book, which had a lock on it. It always made me chuckle that he locked his books, in case someone peaked inside. There weren't many vampires who couldn't break a lock if they so chose. But I guess he was banking on the fact that no one would want to make it that obvious that they poked their nose into a Volturi Master's affairs.

I took the book from him, immediately tucking into the inside pocket of my jacket. "Sure thing, any messages?"

Marcus seemed to think for a moment. "Not at this time. Although, Emmett, I would be grateful if you and Felix would leave as soon as possible and return within a few days. If you wouldn't mind."

I stood up, offering my hand to him to shake, "Of course, good to see you again Marcus. Tell Pete I said 'hi' when you next talk to him."

Marcus rose and shook my hand. "Of course. Now, if you'll excuse me, I am very busy."

"Sure thing, Marc," I said, turning to the door, "you want your guard sent back in?"

"If you would be so kind," he nodded again, taking his seat at his desk.

I walked out into the hall, calling the guard over and letting him know his presence was required, then headed to my room to pack a few things before meeting Felix in the courtyard. If I knew Felix, he'd already have our plane ready and by tonight we'd be in Budapest and heading for the Castle in the Carpathians where the Dractacular brothers hung out.

Hopefully I'd be back before Rosie returned and all would be well.

**A/N: Thank you as always to my beta Dangerkitty and pre-reader Duskri123. Want to wrestle with Felix? It can be arranged ;)**

**Also, thanks again to THEChick(with a gun) Norris for bailing me out with a title when I got stuck!**

**Regarding reviews, please note, that although I do read each and every one, I no longer have time to spend 3 hours going through them all and replying every week, especially when FF is preventing me getting notifications and I can't even login half the time. I know many of you love to get your spoilers, so I will continue to post them, but I will start doing them at the end of each chapter. I love hearing what you think of the chapters and what's going on with the story as it goes along, but I just don't have time to reply to each and every review anymore. I'd rather be writing the next chapter. That said, if there's a review that has questions or is really getting somewhere with the plot idea, then I will get back to you. There will also be occasional chapters where you can put in your guesses – we still don't know who planted the razor blade ;)**

**That said, Ch25 Spoiler:**

**What is Rose really up to? Why is she heading back to Forks? Is she the reinforcements sent in by Peter? Or does she have a darker plan in mind?**


	25. Covert Operations

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, SM does. I'm open to all arrangements that involve me borrowing Jasper for a while though.**

** This fic is rated M for strong language, dark themes and some naughty thoughts about Jasper's butt. You have been warned **

_The story so far: Esme, Char & Alice are heading south. Peter, Carlisle and Charlie are heading East. Jasper and Bella are finally together. Edward is back in Forks and not terribly happy to find that 'his Isabella' was gone, and Rose and Emmett left for Italy, but Rose told Emmett she was returning home at Esme's request. But what is she really up to?_

**Chapter 25 – Covert Operations**

**R****POV**

I was back in Forks by that night, hurtling up the driveway of the house in my rental car and screeching to a halt in front of the doors just as Edward came out onto the porch. He nodded to me as I got out of the car and I said a mental '_hello_' as I breezed past him into the house. He followed me inside, closing the door behind him and standing in the middle of the lounge, his hands stuffed into his pockets and looking remarkably dishevelled for one of our kind.

I settled on the sofa and waited for him to speak, keeping my thoughts clear, knowing that he would explain just as soon as he got his own thoughts in order, and that any questions from me would probably trigger another panic like the one he had had earlier on the phone. In fact, if he hadn't sounded so desperate I probably wouldn't be here, but there had been something in his voice that had made me think helping him was probably a smart move.

Finally, Edward broke the silence. "She's not here, Rosalie, Isabella has left Forks. I was only gone three days; Charlie retired and people are saying they moved away. It's not possible for them to do so in just three days."

I raised a eyebrow at my brother. "Not possible, Edward? Esme can pick us up and move us in a few hours."

"Yes, she can. But she has six vampires helping her and packing at superhuman speeds. Humans simply can't just pack up and move in a weekend. They would have to have a lot of help."

I frowned. He had a point; especially if we were talking Charlie and Bella Swan. Little Miss 'I can do it all on my own' and the tree her apple didn't fall very far from, wouldn't accept help nor would they be particularly sprightly when it came to moving, I was sure. They would be the kind to reminisce about the stuff they unearthed and take forever to decide whether to keep it or toss it.

Edward nodded, obviously reading my thoughts. "Yes, exactly. Either they had help or this was planned long before, which seems most likely considering Charlie handed in his notice back in June."

That surprised me. She had known they were leaving and not said anything to Edward?

Again, he nodded along with my internal musings. "It would seem so."

"And yet you seem remarkably calm about this."

"No," he shook his head, "I already trashed Jasper's study and then his and the pixie's bedroom. I was about to start on yours and Emmett's room, when I thought of calling you to come and help instead."

"Yes, about that..." I trailed off, knowing he would understand my curiosity.

He shrugged, moving from his position in the middle of the room to rest on the arm of the sofa. "I need help, you need someone to put in a good word for you to get a promotion. Two birds and all that." He made an infuriating snickering noise when he saw my shocked expression and tapped his temple. "Oh really, Rosalie, did you honestly think no one in the family knew about your little back-scratching deal with Caius? I would have let on before now but it was to my advantage if you got rid of our Texan friend and moved up in the ranks, so I left you to it. Such a shame you failed." His tone was condescending and my irritation grew, but despite his insistence that no one could outwit his mind reading I managed to keep my annoyance from him and gave him a warm, but fake, smile.

"Well, it seems we can be of mutual assistance now," I purred, making sure my thoughts stayed on Bella and how to get her back.

"Perhaps," he admitted. "But there's an issue. Isabella was supposed to be here and I was going to take her away but I received a message today that the Volturi will arrive tomorrow. Aro would have agreed it was in her best interests as a newborn to be secluded so it wouldn't have been a problem. Unfortunately, she's not here, which keeps her safe from the Volturi, but I don't actually know where she is. Aro will not be pleased to find that out."

"So you were planning to turn her after all then?"

"No! I was merely going to make sure she was far enough away from Aro that he couldn't find her. As long as she never meets Demetri, she's safe." Edward seemed genuinely affronted that I'd even suggested the idea and I wondered how far he'd thought this through.

"So, let me get this straight," I sat forward, trying to fathom Edward's real intentions. "Aro is coming here tomorrow to get Bella; you were planning on Bella being with you in Nowheresville, pretending to be a newborn, but you're here and she's not; and you have no idea where she is, which Aro will know the moment you shake hands with him. Is that about right?"

Edward nodded. "Yes, there is one other thing though."

I eyed him cautiously. Edward always had 'one other thing' to throw in the mix and it usually brought trouble with it.

"Do you remember Angela Webber?" he continued.

"No, should I?"

"Probably not. I only remember her because she hung around with Isabella for a while. I never took much notice of her. But I saw her yesterday and I believe she's a shield too."

"Like Bella?" Now this was interesting. One shield was excellent; two was practically a miracle.

"I think so. Her mind is completely silent to me."

I mused on this information for a moment. It seemed odd that Edward hadn't noticed this about Angela before, but then he'd spent most of high school listening in on Jasper's thoughts and Alice's visions. He didn't really have much time for anything else until Bella caught his eye. Still, it wasn't something we could merely overlook. I thought about the two problems for a moment. We needed to get Bella back, we needed to give Aro the shield Edward had promised, and Edward wanted Isabella.

"Honestly, brother, I know you hate Jasper as much as I do, but you should have spent more time milking his skills. Strategically speaking, the solution is incredibly simple."

Edward gave me a look that was half glare, half relief. "Do tell, Rosalie, I'm not in the mood for games."

I rose from the sofa to stand in front of him. "It's simple, brother. First, get Angela, then call Bella and tell her either she comes back, or Angela goes to the Volturi in her place. Your girl will come scurrying back to rescue her friend, like the good little martyr that she is, you can whisk her away and I will stay here to hand Angela over as a shield to Aro. You get your girl, I get the recognition I deserve, Aro gets another shield and everyone wins." I sighed as if I had just performed a hard day's work. "Really, I don't know why you didn't come up with this idea yourself."

Edward look contritely at me. "I was a little stressed and couldn't see the big picture. You know how I get tunnel vision when it comes to Isabella. Your plan, however, has merit and I think we can work with it." His forehead wrinkled into a frown as he clarified in his mind what we were going to do.

"I think you should be the one to call Isabella. She'll know it's serious if you call her; she knows you wouldn't just call for a chat. I can get Angela, she'll be easily dazzled and I can claim I'm taking her to see Isabella."

I scoffed. Of course she would be easily dazzled. The stupid humans believe anything we tell them. "Alright, how long til Aro gets here?" Again, I kept my mind clear, not wishing to tip Edward off that Aro had been brought into the equation by yours truly.

"Tomorrow, sometime."

"Then you'd better go and get our hostage. I will call Bella. What's her number?"

Edward rattled off a string of numbers. "Assuming she has the same cell number."

"Of course she'll have the same cell number," I scoffed. "She wouldn't have a cell number at all if you hadn't given it to her in the first place and she never uses it. Why would she change it knowing that the only ones who'll call her is the family? What about the little watchdog though?"

"We don't need to worry about Alice. Even if she sees what's happening she can't stop it; she's on her own now. She divorced the only person, other than me, who ever took her seriously, just when he needed her most. I doubt he'll be willing to do her bidding; besides, he'd be too embarrassed to show his face around the human he just tried to kill anyway. And who is she going to call in? The Volturi? Caius has no time for her and Marcus is a pathetic recluse." He paused, frowning again, "There is one other..."

"Oh?" I questioned. I wasn't aware Alice had any friends outside the family.

"Yes, at Bella's house, there was," he curled up his mouth in distaste, "a Whitlock salute drawn on the wall. It's possible that Peter and Charlotte are involved somehow. But how I can't fathom."

I shook my head. It amazed me how dense Edward could be at times. "Isn't it obvious? They must have come to get Jasper. No doubt they paid a call on the Swans in order to finish the job that we should have done when she first found out you were a vampire. Peter probably got mad when he found out they were gone. You know how unpredictable he can be."

Edward nodded, "Yes, you're right. It's been bothering me how they might have been involved, thinking perhaps they took Isabella against her will, but of course, it makes much more sense that they came for Jasper. At least Isabella's sudden disappearance prevented them getting their hands on her." A thought occurred to me as Edward was speaking and he inclined his head. "What do you mean?"

"I was just wondering... I know I considered setting Bella up – I didn't - " I clarified, hurriedly, "but I was wondering... did you engineer what happened at the party? To get us all to leave and get Bella alone?"

Edward sneered. "I admit I considered it once. _Briefly_. But no, such tactics are beneath me. I could easily have persuaded the family she was in danger without having to resort to nearly having her killed by Jasper. That was merely a fortuitous circumstance, which I took advantage of."

I nodded, satisfied with his answer. I still suspected that someone had taken my plan and put it to their own use. If it wasn't Edward, then it was probably Alice. She could have seen what I thought about doing and put it to use for herself when I decided not to follow through. That gave her a few bonus bitch points in my book. Setting up your husband and best friend, just so you could get a divorce without taking any blame yourself? Genius.

"If she did, she will not live long enough to regret it." Edward cut in. "Jasper is already a dead man walking and I will be taking a contingent of Volturi guards to Texas to deal with him, just as soon as I have Isabella back safely. If anyone else was involved, they can expect to be dealt with very harshly indeed; no matter who they are."

He stood up, his fists clenching and unclenching at his sides as he stared blankly at the wall, no doubt imagining how he would rip Jasper's head off. Suddenly he flashed over to the hallway and picked up his jacket, pulling it on. "I'm going to find Angela. Call Isabella. She needs to be here within the next twelve hours for me to have her far enough away before Aro arrives." With that he was gone.

I punched in the number Edward had told me and waited for it to connect. It rang a few times and I found myself hoping she didn't manage to trip and kill herself on the way to answer it. That would put a dent in our plans. Finally she answered.

"_Hello?"_

"Don't bother with pleasantries. This isn't a social call. Our proposition is quite simple; get your ass back to Forks like a good little girl, or your friend Angela will be joining the Volturi in your place. You have twelve hours."

I didn't bother waiting for her to answer, I just snapped my phone shut. There was nothing she could say anyway, it was a done deal. Little Miss Goodie Two Shoes was far too much of a martyr to let a friend go to hell in her stead. Wherever it was she'd run off to, she'd come scurrying back just like she always did.

I opened my phone again and hit the speed dial for Jane. "Tonight," I said and closed the phone again. I was glad I had thought to bring back up; Edward was acting strangely and I couldn't be sure how stable he was, nor how volatile he might be once Bella was back in his sights. The less stable he became, the more dangerous he would be. It would be much better if the Volturi were here to deal with him when Bella arrived.

By the time he returned with the human he was showing obvious signs of agitation again. As soon as they were inside the house, he grabbed her and took her down to the basement, returning to the lounge and pacing up and down, raking his hands through his hair and muttering to himself. He wasn't even focused on his gift anymore, which was working to my advantage.

I decided I should try to pacify him a little. Moving quickly, I stood at the end of the room with my arms folded across my chest and my feet planted firmly apart. It was my trademark '_don't fuck with me'_ look and it usually got a response. I smirked as Edward caught sight of me out of the corner of his eye and turned on his heel to look at me sheepishly.

"Edward, you have to calm down," I said. "You are going to be in such a state by the time she arrives that you're not going to be able to control yourself." I sighed dramatically and dropped my arms to my sides. "You don't want to put Bella in any danger do you?" I hit his weak spot with all the precision of a laser and the change in his demeanour was instant. He immediately drew himself up straight, frowning and staring a the wall behind my head.

"I'm sorry, Rosalie, of course, you are correct," he said in an even tone, "I must keep it together for Isabella's sake."

I gave him a fake smile, immediately masking my thoughts now that he was coherent again, only thinking of how wonderful it was to be given an opportunity to help him to get the love of his life back and be of service to the Volturi.

As I suspected, Edward was listening in again and gave me a half smile. "It is wonderful to have you here, Rosalie, at least someone understands."

I moved to stand next to my brother, stroking my hand down his upper arm. "Of course I understand Edward, I fell for a human once too, remember?" I emphasised my somewhat vague and irrelevant point, by picturing the one hundred mile run back to Carlisle, with Emmett in my arms.

Edward nodded solemnly. "Yes," he conceded, "I'm sorry, Rosalie, I will remain in better control of myself from now on."

I gave him a condescending smile and patted his arm. "Of course, now, let's get the human something to eat shall we? We don't want her passing out on us before Bella even arrives." I pulled out my phone and called a delivery service, then we waited for it to arrive. I found myself sighing and rolling my eyes in boredom a lot. Humans always seemed to have to wait for everything. It was so tedious. Finally the delivery service arrived and I took the food and drink down to the basement, returning to find Edward staring at his phone in shock.

Frowning, I walked over to him, asking him in my thoughts what was wrong.

"Aro is on the way. He is bringing Jane and Alec. He has grown impatient and wants to meet Bella, to formally request her to join them. Tonight."

I couldn't help but smile , but made sure the true reason was masked. "But Edward, that's perfect. He will arrive before Bella and you will be able to offer him Angela instead, before Bella even gets here. He'll be so delighted with his new toy that he'll forget all about Bella until you have her safely tucked away somewhere out of his reach"

Edward remained still for a moment, then a small, crooked smile spread across his lips. He looked me in the eye for the first time since I arrived and, dare I say, seemed genuinely happy. "Yes, Rosalie, it works perfectly- " He broke off suddenly, his head snapping to face the window, his focus on something outside.

"What is it?" I whispered in a tone low enough that only he would hear.

"There's someone out there, vampires, two at least," the crease in his brow deepened, "but I can't hear their thoughts... they have a shield with them."

I listened but heard nothing. Edward's hunting instincts were far sharper than mine and he often heard things outside long before I did. I wondered for a moment if it could be Aro sneaking up on us early with Renata, but he had only just called. Why would he sneak up on us having warned us he was coming? Besides, sneaking was far too subtle for Aro; he preferred to arrive with as much pomp and circumstance as possible, in order to set everyone else on edge. I spun round in the direction Edward was now facing, hearing a noise near the back of the house.

"Perhaps we should split up?" I murmured.

Edward shook his head, "They're inside." Just as he spoke, I caught the distinct scents of two different vampires. Instantly I was on the defensive; no vampires broke into the residence of another without having some kind of malevolent intent. I listened carefully for their movements, but all I could hear was the soft swishing of fabric. Then suddenly, out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of white, almost ethereal in its movements, like the ghost of a white lady, but moving so fast I couldn't focus on it. The next thing I knew I was being held around the neck with my arm pinned behind me, unable to move, and there was a metallic grinding filling the air.

I screamed out to Edward mentally, hoping that the grinding sound was him ripping apart his opponent and that he would soon be rescuing me from the hands that held me so tightly that I couldn't move. I felt rage building up inside me, remembering the last time I had been held like this, back when I was a human. But my rage did not help me any more now than it had then, and the arms were too strong to struggle against. The grinding continued and I strained my head to look at the fight going on to my left. Suddenly something rolled across the floor in front of me and it took a moment to realise what it was. When I did, I screamed; it was Edward's head, staring at me, as motionless as if it were made of granite. My eyes flitted back to the white shape as it came into view. I didn't recognise her, but there was something familiar about her. She was tiny, maybe an inch or two taller than Alice, with long dark hair and quite a dark complexion for a vampire. She smiled at me, saying nothing and her stare was more predatory than anything I had ever seen before. She reached out to grab me by the throat and lifted me from the floor as if I weighed nothing, staring into my eyes. My original captor let go, swiftly moving through the house.

I struggled to break away from the woman, but somehow she was stronger than me and I couldn't free myself. The other, who I saw now, was a male, returned with the human beside him and said something to the woman in a low voice so that I couldn't make out the words; it didn't even sound like English. I struggled against the woman's grip again, my rage building when the human girl laughed and the male vampire beside her sneered.

"Let me go!" I choked out.

The woman tightened her grip, but lowered me so that my feet were on the floor again. I managed to move my head to the left enough to see out of my peripheral vision and choked back a gasp of shock and fury. Edward, my dear brother, lay in pieces that were strewn across the far end of the lounge. I levelled my gaze at the woman.

"You'll pay for that," I spat out at her, not caring for my own safety, but wondering how she had managed to best Edward. True, she seemed to have some sort of shield working in her favour, but even without his mind reading my brother was an accomplished fighter, having trained with Jasper and Emmett on many occasions; not to mention having had Volturi training. He was a formidable opponent and she had taken him down in seconds. I had to admit to myself that I found her a little unnerving.

The woman smirked, the look in her eyes daring me to try anything as she released me. I thought about running but it seemed pointless, she was fast and obviously able to handle herself. I didn't rate my chances. I might, however, be able to talk my way out of it.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but you're going to have some serious explaining to do any minute now. Aro Volturi is on his way here with Jane and Alec, and he won't be pleased to see one of his sergeants in pieces. I suggest you let me go and we'll see if we can't come to some sort of an arrangement."

The woman continued to stare at me for a moment, then broke out into peels of maniacal laughter, that made me growl at her audacity. When she stopped, her face became solemn and again, there was a flash of movement too fast for me to see.

Then there came a screeching sound and it took a moment for me to realise it was coming from me. I tried to move but I couldn't; I couldn't blink or speak or breathe or anything. Then the world was spinning and the fire began, burning across my throat. I went to raise my hands but I couldn't feel anything except the searing pain, which was worse than anything I had ever felt before. My own feet appeared in front of me, but I couldn't quite figure out through the burning, which was now taking over my whole body, how they could possibly be at that angle to my head and for some reason all I could think was how terribly worn the heels looked, and that I was surprised Alice hadn't donated them to Goodwill a while back. Then I remembered they were my favourite pair and so that little mystery was solved. It took a few moments more for the shock to wear off and for me to realise that Jasper had been right; being ripped apart was truly the most agonising experience in the world.

Everything went still, and all that remained was the blinding agony. The woman's feet appeared in my peripheral vision as she made her way to the door, with the male and the human behind her. She paused in the doorway, speaking in a hushed, lilting voice.

"Dile a los Volturi, el capitán envía sus saludos." **

**A/N: Thank you as always to my beta Dangerkitty and pre-reader Duskri123. Special wifey humps to DK this week for her Spanish abilities.**

**** "Dile a los Volturi, el capitán envía sus saludos." (Spanish English) "Tell the Volturi, the Captain sends his regards."**

**That said, Ch26 Spoiler:**

**Peter's been instrumental in all this so far. But what's his end game? What is he really up to? Let's catch up with Peter, Charlie and Carlisle as they arrive in the new Whitlock-Cullen residence at Red Feather Lake, Colorado.**


End file.
